The Lost City of Cirus
by What Lurks In Shadows
Summary: Something stirs in the Western seas of Middle Earth and begins to threaten the peace the free peoples fought so hard to achieve. As they band together once again they find hope in a new ally, a race that was both lost and forgotten. [COMPLETED]
1. Prologue

**The Lost City of Cirus**

Author's Note:

First off this story is a little different, as I've introduced a new race of beings into it so please bare with me. The Rocs were a result of my overactive imagination trying desperately to express itself while I was studying for exams and until now I haven't had a chance to write it down. I've included some background information on my created race, the Rocs, so hopefully that will help clarify things. Sort of an AU fic as I've had to adjust some of Middle Earths elaborate history in order to fit the Rocs in where I wanted them.

Secondly (sorry I talk far too much for my own good) even though I have created a new race and new characters many of the characters from LOTR will be included to great degrees as this is a LOTR fanfic.

Thirdly and finally as far as the rating goes it's due to violence, violence in later chapters, and adult themes and content in later chapters, it also contains some slash. So be warned, it's rated as it is for a reason.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.

Please Review as it really helps get me motivated, the good reviews anyway. However with out the reviews telling me how terrible it is I wouldn't be able to improve it now would I? So please review and suggestions are also most welcome.

**The Lost City of Cirus**

A bit about Rocs 

I suppose I should begin by telling you about that which you cannot be expected to know. For within this story is a race both lost and forgotten by all but a few. They were once a proud warrior race with many allies. However mistrust and deceit drove them from Middle Earth and all but the oldest of myths. But to understand all of this we must start at the beginning, perhaps not the very beginning for Roc's are immortal as Elves. I shall begin before their departure from Middle Earth so that you may better understand their ways.

The departure of the Roc's

For many, many years the Roc's dwelled in a valley that lay low within the mountains of Mirkwood. They had a strong alliance with the woodland Elves of Mirkwood and their two kingdoms would often dwell in one another's domain. The Rocs were also allies with many of the other Elves of Middle Earth and so too were allies with the race of Men. Sadly, less than two thousand years before the re-emergence of Sauron and the journey of Frodo began, the Rocs were accused by the race of Men to be in allegiance with Mordor. Though they denied all such accusations King Audax felt it best that they left Middle Earth forever. So, to the relief of the race of Men but to the dismay of the Elves the Roc's departed Middle Earth. Final farewells were exchanged between King Thranduil and King Audax, for the two had been close friends. With their goodbyes said the Rocs took to the skies, never to be seen again. Soon Men forgot completely about them save for their mention in myths. The Elves remembered them but never spoke of them and as new generations came only those who had known the Rocs would believe the tales written of them, other dismissed them as legend or even myth. While many other races went on with life having never known of their existence. Where they flew to none but the Rocs themselves can say. For the secrecy of the new location of the City of Cirus is what kept them safe for a millennia and more.

The forms of the Rocs

Another key to the secrecy of the Rocs is that they can exist in three forms. The following is a brief description of these forms

The "Roc" form in myth but the "Eagle" or "Bird" form to the Rocs. This is the form the Rocs were most commonly seen in while they dwelt in Middle Earth. This is because in this form they appear as giant eagles, far larger then even the Great Eagles. It is this form that you will find spoken of in the ancient myths of Men. After their departure from Middle Earth both Elves and Men claimed to have seen Rocs in this form sailing through the sky, though they flew too high to be sure.

This form requires the least amount of energy to attain and sustain, as it is a sort of degeneration from their more complex forms. However this form finds its limitations in its size and communication problems when interacting with other races. The communication fault lies in the beak. It is impossible to use the tongues of Elves and Men in this form, as they are essentially giant eagles. They can communicate with one another and other birds using "calls", a language distinct to each type of bird. As the Elves are very much in touch with nature they too can communicate with the Rocs using these "calls". However the languages of the birds are primitive and the one used by the Rocs is no exception. The language of this form is limited in general and has none of the complexities of Elvish or the Western tongue. These few complications led to the development of the "Final" or "Human" form.

The "Human" form to most but often referred to as the "Final" form. In this form the Rocs appear, much as suggested, as humans. They are, however, more fair then the race of Men. They resemble the Elves in many ways while in this form. Were it not for the lack of some of the Elves predominant features this form would possibly be referred to as their "Elvish" form. However, in this form the Rocs lack the Elvish pointed ears and their splendid height. The height of a full grown Roc ranges from about 5 6 to 6 feet tall, though King Audax is an unusual 6 2. The average height for a male Roc is roughly 5 9 while a female, on average, is 5 7. Their fair complexion is really what suggests that they are not wholly human. Their skin is very fair, as is the Elves. Though hair colour amongst the Rocs commonly ranges from very pale blond to dark brown there have been a few with shades or red or black. You will find most Rocs hair colour to be shades of brown though many are blond. With this mixture of Elvish and human features it is no wonder the Rocs in this form are often referred to as "Human Elves".

Though this form solved the size and communication problem the Rocs had with their "Eagle" or "Bird" form, it left them without an identity. Were these Elves? Were these Men? They were no longer Rocs they were an enigma. Although this was a minor problem there was also a far more major problem with this new form. It required a larger amount of energy to sustain. Though it was solved by resting more the Rocs still wanted a way to exist as Rocs, be able to communicate with other races and waste less energy. Until a way to do so was found the Rocs merely worked on becoming stronger so that their "Human" form was no longer a burden. The required level of strength was quickly gained so the energy level became less of a problem. The Rocs were now more concerned with their lack of identity. So one Roc by the name of Falco suggested a degeneration from their "Human" form, but not so far that they reached their "Eagle" form. After much discussion this was attempted with great success. The new form was to become known as the "Half" form or "Falco" form.

The "Falco" form, commonly referred to as the "Half" form. This is the form that is most commonly used by the Rocs. It is a perfect balance between their "Eagle" and "Human" form. It allows them all the mobility and communication skills of their "Final" form while using less energy to hold and allowing them to still appear as Rocs. It is also closer to their "Bird" form than their "Final" form so the transformation in order to take flight is far easier and much quicker.

In this form there are variations between the males and females, aside from the obvious gender differences. A Roc in this form will appear as a half human, half bird creature. The feet up to just bellow the knee are not human feet but are large eagle talons. They are sized in proportion to the human shape adopted in this form. The eagle talons and legs end just bellow the knee so that the knee can function the way a human knee does, bending the lower half of the leg back instead of forward. This enables the Rocs to move quickly across almost any terrain on foot. Like the Elves they are light of foot and leave very little impression upon the ground. About halfway up the thigh the feathers start, where there are no feathers there is fair skin like in their "Human" form. The feathers in this form function mainly as clothing would. On the males the feathers grow from halfway up the thigh up to the hips, leaving them bare-chested. On the females they grow from halfway up the thigh up to the hips then, leaving the stomach bare, begin again just bellow the breasts and cover them, finishing slightly above them and also grow across the back at level with the breasts. The females dress their hair with feathers while the males wear headbands with feathers attached to them. Roc feathers are predominantly a dark brown colour with white feathers growing along the feather boundaries.

It is in this form that the Rocs mainly function. Unlike the Elves who are very peaceful the Rocs are a warrior race and forge a great variety of weapons, some of great value holding a place in myth and legend. As the Rocs are a warrior race both males and females are trained in the basic elements of battle from an early age. There are many female warriors and soldiers along with the males. They are considered as strong and talented as their male counterparts. The more highly ranked the female is in their society the greater the warrior she will tend to be as the Rocs ancient warrior blood will flow more purely through her veins. A Queen or Princess will always be a highly trained and skilled warrior, beaten in combat by few.

Rocs will dress themselves in a variety of coloured scarves, worn round the hips, that are made of a special material that will expand and shrink as the Roc shifts from one form to another. The colour of the scarf a Roc wears represents their rank. I will not tire you by going through each colour and the rank it represents, as they will be made clear as this tale unfolds.

Prologue 

This story begins not too long after Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry returned to their peaceful lives in the Shire. All seemed well in Middle Earth. The realm of Gondor was prospering with Aragorn as its king, Rohan was restored to its former glory, the Lady of the Wood still remained and Gandalf the White still wondered the land. Lord Elrond remained in Rivendell, with many of the Elves that remained in Middle gathering there, in Lothlórien or Mirkwood (being freed from the darkness that was consuming it and was now thriving). However in the West by the sea trouble was brewing and it was to that direction that a lone Roc looked the night this story begins…

To be continued…


	2. Reason to Fear

**The Lost City of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Posted this at the same time as the prologue so that you'd have some story to read after getting all the background information. Enjoy!

Once again please review as it helps me heaps

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for you and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.

One

Reason to Fear

The night was warm and the air damp, another beautiful summer night. However high above the clouds the air was crisp. The residents of a city whose existence was lost slept peacefully. All except one, Pandion. The Prince of the Rocs stood at the vast city's edge, leaning against the silver rail of one of the city's many glittering landing platforms. His bright blue eyes staring out across the never-ending darkness before him. He started as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Still no sign of them brother?" a feminine voice enquired.

"Nay sister," he placed his thin hand over hers "not even a messenger bird." He turned quickly to face her, taking her hands in his. "Aquila what if something awful has happened to them and I wasn't there to protect them?" She could feel his hands quivering as they clasped hers.

"I'm sure your wife and children are safe Pandion but standing out here worrying over them will not help the situation. Come," she placed one arm around his shoulders and used the other to lead him "let us retire to our bedchambers. I will send a guard to watch for their return." Pandion reluctantly allowed his younger sister to lead him away from the platform. True to her word she instructed a guard to await the return of Pandion's wife and children and notify them immediately of any news regarding the matter.

After making sure Pandion was settling down to sleep Aquila set off towards her own bedchamber. She shivered despite the summer night as she passed an open window that looked towards the West. Something felt off but the Princess of the Rocs was tired and felt the morning was a better time to deal with such matters. Gently caressing an intricately patterned silver ring, she slipped into her room and into bed. As she slept under silken sheets she was disturbed by dreams of raging oceans and war.

"Ma Lady" a soft voice slipped into the Princess's disturbed dreams. "Ma Lady." The voice became louder and more urgent. Aquila allowed her eyes to part slightly but when no light invaded them she snapped them wide open and sat up quickly, gripping the silken sheets of her bed.

"Princess Aquila. Are you well? I've been calling you for some time." Aquila turned in the direction of the voice to see her nurse lit up by the warm glow of a lamp. She stood in her Half form beside the bed; the dull red scarf about her waist indicated her position at the palace. A single long bladed knife hung from the scarf along with a collection of herbs used as medicines.

"Elanus. What is wrong? It is still dark. Why do you wake me?"

"Forgive me ma Lady but you best come quick. It's Pandion" Elanus appeared distressed as she stood in the faint light of her lamp. Aquila swung her legs off her bed and her body gracefully followed. In her Human form she held all the elegance of a princess, dressed in a delicate white sleeping gown she glowed all on her own.

"Then we best hurry." She said, taking her nurse's spare hand in hers. Elanus swiftly nodded and led her from her chambers. They hurried down the spiraling ramp that led to the main part of the castle. Elanus' clawed feet clicking on the tiled floor while Aquila's bare feet whispered softly across them. The warm glow thrown off by the lamp their only guide, though Aquila could navigate the castle in her sleep.

They promptly arrived at a large decorated double door. Elanus quickly pushed one door open and entered the enormous main hall of King Audax's castle. Aquila swiftly slipped through and made her way to her father's throne, which was well lit with fresh torches, while her nurse closed the door behind her. As Aquila approached the three figures by the throne the light revealed them to be the guard she had set to watch for news of Pandion's family, the unmistakably tall figure of her father and the weeping figure of her brother. A look of distress and concern swept across her features.

"Pandion?" His tear stained face looked up and their eyes met briefly before he hung his head again. "Father?" She turned to the King of the Rocs. "What happened?"

"I am sorry ma Lady." The guard beside her father stepped forward. "A Sea Eagle came not too long ago bearing news of Prince Pandion's wife and children. It would seem that both Haliaëtus and her two children Milvus and Isura have been killed in an unexpected attack."

"Oh no" Aquila breathed as she slumped down next to her brother and rested his head against her chest. He wept fresh tears as she whispered gentle words to him "I'm so sorry Pandion"

"The eagle said they were attacked by a creature from the sea while they wandered the beach." The guard continued.

"The sea?" Aquila asked, confused.

"Yes. Apparently the waters have been stirring lately and many of the birds are leaving the shores as attacks become more frequent. There is rumor of war."

A heavy hand thumped against the arm of the throne.

"I will have no talk of war within this city" The stern voice of King Audax boomed throughout the room.

"What if war is upon us?" Aquila rebutted, leaping from her seat "You said the same thing when Sauron re-emerged and yet war broke out bellow us. No matter what myth, legend or Elvish script says we never left Middle Earth! What happens to it affects us!"

"We are safe here." Audax answered calmly.

"You say that but if a force takes over Middle Earth it will only be a matter of time before they find us and destroy us too. Will you not fight to save them and us?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked upon the stubborn face of her father.

"They care naught for us. Why should we care for them." He stated flatly as he turned his face from his daughter's.

Tears spilt from Aquila's eyes as she spun on her heels and ran across the great hall. She didn't slow till she reached the doors. As fresh tears fell she grasped the cold metal ring that served as a handle and pulled the heavy door open with ease. The sound of it slamming behind her rung throughout the castle.

"He's wrong. I know he was hurt but surely it's time to forget. So many years have passed" Aquila paced furiously back and fourth across her bedchamber arguing with herself over her father's stubbornness. However as she swept past a huge full-length mirror that occupied the majority of one wall she caught a glimpse of her tear stained face. Her brow furrowed and she reached out a tentative hand to touch her reflection's face. She drew the hand back quickly and her confusion was replaced with anger.

"This is not me. I will not stand idly by and watch them fight alone again! If he won't send armies I will go alone!"

She now stood before the mirror, features set, back straight, hands by her sides and head held high.

"I will help them," she whispered just before a brilliant white light enveloped her. It flashed briefly before dispersing into the night's darkness. As the light faded Aquila was revealed in her Half form, her sleeping gown pooled at her feet. In this form she looked less like a princess and more like a warrior. Her taloned feet supported powerful legs giving way to a finely toned body. Her brown feathering beginning at her hips and growing down her legs till before the knees where the feathers became white, forming a band around each leg. Her bare stomach a pale white before the brown feathering starts again just below her breasts. It grows up, coving them, and ending just above her breasts where again the feathers become white. Her arms and shoulders are bare and she wears a black ribbon around her neck, from it hangs a silver clawed foot clasping a pearly silver ball, a token of the royal family. Half her hair is pulled up in a bun towards the back of her head and is dressed with three Roc feathers, each brown with a white tip.

"Better" she said, smirking at her reflection before crossing the room to a chair, over which a shimmering silver scarf was hung. From the scarf hung a gleaming sword and an oddly shaped weapon. It's handle bound with black leather and it's blade curves round on itself in a series of sharp bends. It somewhat resembles an angular boomerang and the blade is made of mithril so it is light and so it will not shatter. It is known as a Scimerang and is used much as a boomerang is, designed to return to the thrower. It can only be wielded by a few skilled Rocs, as it takes much time and discipline to learn how to use it correctly. Aquila quickly tied the shimmering silver scarf, indicating her position as Princess of the Rocs, about her waist, tying the knot against her left hip and letting the ends of it fall down her thigh. From the left side of the scarf she drew her sword.

"You must be hungry for battle Silmar, for you have see very little of late." The sword gleamed in the moonlight, it's mithril blade strong, sharp and light. It's blade a tribute to the skill and cunning of the Rocs, the right side as straight as any sword but the left wavy from handle to tip. A fighter skilled as Aquila with this sword could disarm an enemy and slay them with surprising swiftness. She returned the sword to her scarf and made for the doorway to her bedchamber.

Quickly and quietly she slipped through the many twisting halls of the castle and was soon out in the tepid night air. She dashed across a courtyard and down the city's main street. She ran past houses and towers before turning down an alleyway, which led to a large tunnel. Just as she slipped into the tunnel a strong hand grasped her wrist. She cried out but her cry was muffled by a firm hand across her mouth. She tried to use her body to swing her attacker off her but found her arms pinned to her sides.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now but you have to promise not to yell" a strong yet gentle voice whispered in her ear.

"Pandion" she whispered back as she turned and embraced her brother. "You gave me a fright I thought you were father and that…"

"I had caught you leaving without permission?" He questioned, cutting her off.

"Yes" she replied firmly. "He will not fight so I will."

"I don't suppose there's any chance you'd change your mind?" He looked deep into his sister's eyes and found his answer. "I didn't think so."

"Come with me Pandion." Aquila pleaded, taking her brothers hands.

"You know I cannot. I am captain of the guard and I take orders from father. Besides, I have only begun to grieve for the loss of my family." His eyes dimmed and a stab of pain laced Aquila's heart.

"I am sorry Pandion. I will avenge their deaths for you."

"Be safe sister" he said, pulling her into his arms "I cannot lose you too." He released her from his embrace and held her at arms length. "Remember you may have forgiven what the race of Men did to us but they may not have forgotten what they now call myth."

"I will keep it in mind. Farewell Pandion. Take care and don't tell father where I've gone till at least daybreak. If he chooses to pursue, I'd like a head start." Pandion smiled at his sister before he let her continue down the tunnel that led to one of the many glittering cobbled landing platforms. Here she stood, arms forming a 'V' above her head and in a burst of white light she transformed into her Eagle form. Without looking back she leaped into the air and with a few swift pumps of her powerful wings had cleared the platform and the city's edge. She was then swept off into the dark of the night on an air current, gliding her way West towards the sea.

To be continued…


	3. Trouble

**The Lost City of Cirus**

Author's note:

First of all thank you so much to those of you who reviewed; it's really nice when people take the time to do so. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Vilya: Glade to hear you're enjoying it so far. Don't worry the possibility of an Elrond/OC has not escaped me. I'm still toying with the idea and am really waiting to see where the story ends up taking me.

Angela: I'm happy that you enjoyed my little explanation of my Rocs. Just thought it would be nice to give you some background info instead of just launching into the story with the reader knowing nothing of what is going on in my mind.

I am also happy to announce that from now on there will be many characters from LOTR coming into the story.

I'll try and update as regularly as possible and if I do mange to I will most likely update on a Tuesday so check back then.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for you and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.

Two

Trouble 

As dawn broke and the rising sun warmed Aquila's back the vast ocean before her caught the sun's rays and glittered. Warmth spread through her as she remembered days long lost to her. It had been a long time since she had seen the sea. However as the beach drew closer clouds drifted across the sun and coloured the scene a dull grey. A sense of foreboding crept through Aquila. Her keen eyes scanned the bleak shores and widened in horror. The beach was littered with carcasses, birds, fish, animals and some other creatures she did not recognize. Desperate to find out more she circled lower with every intention to land until one of the creatures started to move. She halted her decent and hovered as she watched this strange creature haul itself up the beach. It was covered with seaweed but she could clearly see that it's front feet, or hands, were webbed. She also noticed gills on its neck. Yet somehow the creature was gasping in air, almost as if it were learning to breath… The thought hung in Aquila's mind no longer than a few seconds before she flapped her wings and headed east. 'It can't be, it just can't. Who can I go to? I don't even know what allies we have left.' She thought to herself. Then her father's sturdy voice floated through her mind, accompanied with a memory from her childhood… _Soft light flowed over the beautiful haven, built as if it had grown with the forest; gentle creeks and waterfalls soothed the soul. It was the most peaceful, yet somehow powerful place she had ever been too. She stood beside her father's strong frame, his hand on her shoulder as they awaited the arrival of their host. They did not have to wait long as one of the most beautiful but certainly wisest creatures she had ever seen glided gracefully towards them. He smiled warmly at her father before turning his grey blue eyes to her. She remembered seeing years long since gone in those eyes. Her father then held out a hand to the Elf before him and turned to look down at his daughter._ _"Aquila, this here is Elrond. He is Lord of Imladris and a very old and dear friend of mine, we have seen many years come and go." Elrond smiled warmly before Audax continued. "If you ever find yourself in danger you may go to him for assistance for he will forever be friend to our people." __"Yes, my home is your home…"_ There was more but Elrond's voice faded along with the memory as she turned to head for Rivendell. 'I shall go to Elrond. If he won't help, no one will.' Even her thoughts were not sure of themselves though.

Aquila flew as fast as her wings could carry her, however the air current she was riding ended and she was forced to fly lower in order to catch a new one. As she flew the sun continued to climb ever higher in the sky and she knew time was against her. As she looked down upon the unfamiliar landscape flowing beneath her she noticed hunched dark figures, clumped in small groups heading towards what looked like a small village. As she looked from the village and its occupants back to the dark figures she realized they were significantly larger. She looked as confused as her eagle features allowed and swooped lower for a closer look.

'Funny, I could have sworn they were Orcs' she thought to herself and as she gazed harder her eyes widened. 'They are Orcs but that would mean…' She looked back at the tiny figures desperately trying to defend their village against the attack. Though to Aquila it didn't look like an attack, it was too disorganized and the Orcs seemed frantic. It was if they were trying to escape from something and were simply killing all in their path. 'Those villagers can be no more than children from their size. Where are all the adults?' she wondered. As she looked at the chaos below her the warrior in her took over and she swooped down to aid the villagers in their defense.

Frodo was lying in the sun outside his home when he first heard the cries.

"Orcs! Help! Orcs are attacking!"

"Orcs? What are Orcs doing out here?" Frodo wondered as he got to his feet. He hurriedly scrambled to the top of a nearby hill and turned in the direction of the cries. He couldn't see anything except for clouds of dust rising but he knew something was defiantly wrong.

"Mr. Frodo"

Frodo jumped at the unexpected addition of another voice but breathed a sigh of relief as he looked upon Sam.

"Sam," he smiled, "boy am I glade to see you"

"What's going on Frodo? Something bad is happening, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure Sam but I intend to find out." Frodo hurried down the hill in the direction of the commotion, Sam in tow. As soon as they reached the bottom and started down the path towards the cries he heard footfalls approaching from behind.

"Frodo!" The familiar voice of Pippin reached his ears. Frodo stopped and turned to see Merry and Pippin running down the path towards himself and Sam. He couldn't help but smile at the light of adventure present in their eyes.

"What's going on Frodo?" Merry asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, we heard someone yelling about Orcs and then a whole bunch of Hobbits ran that way," Pippin pointed down the path behind him, "so we figured the danger must be this way." He pointed down the path before them, ending up with his arms crossed over each other. Frodo tried to hide his amusement at his friend's antics as Merry continued while Pippin untangled himself.

"Do you think there really could be Orcs in the Shire?"

"If there are I'll make them wish they'd never set foot here!" Sam added passionately.

"Now let's not run head long into anything here" Frodo said calmly while drawing Sting.

"You're right" Pippin added, also drawing his sword.

"Let's go see what's going on" Merry finished as both himself and Sam drew their swords.

The four Hobbits crept as quickly and quietly as possible down the path until they could clearly see what was causing the trouble. A group of ten or so Orcs were ransacking and slaughtering as they made their way up the same path the four friends were on. The Hobbits knew they were outnumbered but they also knew they had to defend the Shire. They charged down the path, swords raised as well as voices. The Orcs looked up from their disorganized mayhem and prepared to meet their attackers. The two parties met with a clash of swords and trading of blows. The Hobbits quickly realized just how outnumbered they were but they weren't about to give up. Merry and Pippin slew an Orc each before they were separated from Frodo and Sam. As Frodo raised Sting to finish off an Orc another one knocked him to the ground.

"Frodo!" Sam cried out as he ran to his side. Instinctively he knelt beside Frodo and covered him with his own body protectively.

"Sam!" Frodo protested but before he could get anything else out a blinding white light flashed before their eyes. Once the light had faded and their eyes had adjusted the two saw a strange sight indeed. What appeared to be a half human, half eagle creature was fighting off the Orcs.

"What…" Frodo started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"It's an angel. She's come to save us." Sam whispered excitedly. Frodo looked up at Sam then at the creature before him, completely baffled.

No sooner had Aquila reached a suitable height she transformed into her Half form, in a blaze of light, and dropped to the ground. She landed gracefully and drew Silmar from the scarf about her waist, all in one fluid motion. With one sweep she took out an Orc about to attack Sam and Frodo. She then spun around and swept Silmar in an arch, relieving two Orcs of their heads. Three more attacked her, she sent one flying, with some nasty gashes across its belly, with a swift kick. The second she clashed swords with and with a flick of her wrist sent the Orcs weapon flying. The Orc then threw a punch at her face, only to find she'd dodged it. A quick elbow to the stomach and a slice from her sword across the Orc's neck brought it to the ground; blood flowing from it's wound. The third she finished with a sword thrust to its gut, driving the blade deep before pulling it out. She then turned to see Merry and Pippin had finished off the last two Orcs in the bunch. A quick scan of the area produced no more Orcs so Aquila wiped her blade clean on the grass before thrusting it back into the scarf about her waist.

"Well that wasn't much of an attack," Merry muttered to Pippin.

"I don't think they were attacking with reason or purpose," Aquila said as she walked towards them. The two Hobbits raised their swords warningly and took a step back. Aquila stopped as she realized they were unnerved by her presence.

"I mean you no harm. You can put your swords away, I have done so with mine." She smiled warmly at them. Merry turned to Pippin. Pippin shrugged his shoulders and sheathed his sword, Merry followed suit.

"Sorry about the suspicion. It's not everyday someone such as yourself drops from the sky to help us out" Merry commented, looking her up and down.

"Who are you anyway?" Pippin questioned more bluntly. Before Aquila even had a chance to open her mouth Sam rushed forward.

"Can't you see? She's an angel, she came to save us." Sam gazed up at Aquila in wonderment. She chuckled lightly and smiled warmly down at him.

"I'm no angel. I just saw trouble and couldn't help myself."

"But you came from the sky and then there was a flash of bright light and…" Sam stopped, looking confused.

"I told you she wasn't an angel Sam" Frodo said, smiling as he walked over to them. He too looked up at Aquila with a profound wonderment but not for the same reason Sam had. "You're a Roc aren't you?" He whispered.

"How did you…?" confusion written all over her face. It quickly melted away and she smiled and nodded once. "I am. In fact I'm Aquila, Princess of the Rocs." She curtsied slightly in greeting, just as she'd been raised to do.

"Well it's an honor to meet you, I can think of a number of others who would love to be here to witness this. I'm Frodo Baggins and these are my friends Meriadock Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee." He pointed each one out as he went.

"You can call me Merry for short." Merry said stepping forward.

"And all my friends call me Pippin so you can call me Pippin too" Pippin added swiftly, not to be left out.

"You may call me Sam, if you like" Sam added shyly.

Aquila smiled at their friendly enthusiasm.

"Well 'tis a pleasure to meet all of you. However," she turned her attention back to Frodo, "I can't help but wonder how you knew I was a Roc. You look far too young to have been around when we were and unless you're immortal…"

"I'm not immortal" Frodo cut her off, laughing merrily "I just have a hunger for stories. My Uncle Bilbo was in possession of several Elvin scripts and one of them spoke of the Rocs. It said very little about them but the idea of this lost race fascinated me. So when we traveled to Rivendell I took the time to ask the Elves about Rocs. They told me everything they knew and you just happened to fit their description."

Aquila looked impressed.

"Then you are neither humans, nor children are you?"

"Children? We're not children" Pippin said indignantly.

"Well it's just that…" Aquila managed before being cut-off.

"We're Hobbits thank you, Halflings if you prefer." Merry stated folding his arms across his chest.

"Well that would explain your stature but I'm afraid I've never heard of Hobbits" she shook her head in confusion.

"A lot of people haven't heard of Hobbits" Sam muttered, Aquila smiled at him and he blushed.

"What I don't understand is," Frodo began after a moments silence " I thought the Rocs left Middle Earth?"

"No. We never left. We said we were only to quell the anger of Men but we never truly left. We just hid ourselves away where no one would find us."

"Until now" Pippin said with a smirk.

"With all due respect, you did not find me. I found you." She smirked back.

"Good point" Merry muttered to Pippin and they both nodded.

"Speaking of which, why did you find us?" Frodo asked, intrigued.

"I didn't come here specifically to find you or any Hobbits for that matter. I was on my way to Rivendell when I saw you could use a hand so I flew down. I have already wasted so much time…" she was starting to sound anxious.

"Why are you off to Rivendell in such a hurry?" Frodo asked, concerned.

" I really have run out of time to explain but if you would like to come you'll find out when I discuss it with Lord Elrond…hopefully."

"A trip to Rivendell sounds great. What'd ya say Frodo?" Merry was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Well I'm not exactly busy and it would be nice to see Bilbo again…sure why not" a huge smile graced Frodo's lips. "Pippin? Sam?"

"Try and stop me," Pippin said excitedly.

"I shall have to tell Rosie where I'm to be headed but I'd most certainly like to take a more relaxed trip to Rivendell."

"It's settled then. I'll go get the ponies…" Merry began.

"Ponies?!" Aquila cried out in disbelief "We have no time for ponies, they'll only slow us down"

"Well it'll be faster than walking" Merry looked and sounded terribly confused.

"Who said anything about walking?" Aquila raised an eyebrow and cast her eyes over the four Hobbits "We're going to fly"

"Fly?" Pippin said in disbelief.

Frodo laughed with joy and excitement. "We're going to fly to Rivendell, all of us?"

"Sure are but let me lay down the ground rules before we take off because once in my Eagle form I won't be able to talk to you, only nod and shake my head."

All four Hobbits nodded in unison.

After ensuring the Hobbits of their safety, reminding them to hold on at all times and after Sam had said a quick farewell to Rosie they were ready to go.

"Alright once I transform, climb up on my back and hang on tight." She smiled briefly before a flash of white light enveloped her form and as it faded she was revealed in her Eagle form. The Hobbits all stared open mouthed as she lowered her body and motioned for them to climb onto her back. Merry was the first to make a move. He quickly scrambled up onto her back before leaning down to help Pippin up, who was close behind him. Frodo pulled himself up next, with Merry and Pippin's help. Finally an uneasy Sam was lifted up. He seated himself and gripped Aquila's feathers tightly.

"Hobbits weren't meant to fly you know" he said uneasily. Frodo chuckled and sat next to him, placing an arm about his shoulders.

"It'll be alright Sam"

After she had felt all four Hobbits settle themselves upon her back she flapped her wings a few times to stretch them. She then beat them hard and leapt into the air, her powerful wings lifting her body into the sky. She flew high and smiled to herself as she listened to the Hobbits chatting wildly about flying up so high. She then busied herself flying this way and that in search of an air current to take them to Rivendell. She dropped suddenly as she felt the presence of just the kind of current she wanted. Sam gripped her feathers tighter.

"What is she doing?" he protested. Merry turned to answer him.

"She's looking for an air current. Birds use them to travel huge distances using very little energy. Kind of like taking a boat down a river instead of walking along its bank. That's right isn't it?"

Aquila nodded as she slipped into the fast flowing air current.

"I think I like flying even less than I do boats." Sam grumbled.

Aquila spread her wings wide and the winds swept them off towards Rivendell.

To be continued…


	4. A Roc Returns

**The Lost City of Cirus**

Author's note:

I'll put my note at the end of this chapter, as it is mostly a response to a very comprehensive review. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for you and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.

Three

A Roc Returns

A swift breeze hurried through the many open archways that served as windows and doors in the many beautiful buildings in Rivendell. Leaves were plucked from the ground and swept up the side of the cliff upon which the largest building in Imladris sat on the edge of. The House of Lord Elrond was every bit as beautifully crafted as everything else the skilled Elves created. The Lord of Imladris himself sat in a high backed chair mulling over an array of maps and ancient scripts that littered his desk. His brow furrowed as he studied a particular map more intently. Leaves scattered the floors and still more drifted in. The breeze swirled around Elrond and shifted his long dark hair; the only thing keeping it from obscuring his vision was the mithril circlet upon his brow. He was so absorbed by the task at hand he did not hear or even notice the Elf that had entered the room. The Elf called his lord's name several times but failed to get his attention. Finally in a bold move he approached the desk at which Elrond was sitting, placed both hands on it and leant forward.

"My Lord?"

Elrond looked up but did not seem the least bit concerned by the fact that he had not noticed the other's arrival.

"Yes?"

"I have brought you lunch, you were not present at breakfast and we were worried that you would forget to eat at lunch as well."

"Thank you Cer, both for the lunch and for worrying about me." He smiled politely at the young Elf who had now walked back to the door where he had placed the tray of food he had entered with on a small table. He then promptly returned to the desk and searched vainly for a place to set the tray down. Elrond, meanwhile, had returned to pondering over a script.

"Forgive my second interruption my Lord but where should I set your meal?"

"Well…perhaps if I moves these," he picked up a pile of maps only to find more beneath. As he continued to try and clear a space Cer had returned to the door and picked up the small table he had set the tray on earlier. He then carried it to the desk and set it down beside Elrond. He then placed the tray on the table and smiled. Elrond smiled back.

"Oh, another thing my Lord. We have received word that the party you sent to the Western Coast will reach Rivendell by the end of the day."

"Good. Be sure to inform me of their arrival, as I will much desire to speak with them of…" he was cut short by a distant screech. Looking intrigued, if not slightly confused he pushed his chair out and got to his feet. He turned his back to the other Elf and wandered out onto a balcony, listening intently.

"What is it my Lord?"

"Shhh" Elrond whispered while gesturing for silence. It didn't take long for the cry to pierce the quiet again, this time louder. Elrond smiled to himself before turning and facing Cer.

"Tell me Cer, what bird would you say is that calling?"

"Well Master Elrond, were I not mistaken I would say it was one of the Great Eagles. Though I fear I am mistaken for I speak their language well yet I have not understood a word this bird has said."

"You are right, it would sound very much like one of the Great Eagles to one who has not heard this birds cry before. How old are you Cer?"

"Nearing 1019 my Lord"

"Then you would not be expected to understand a word this bird is saying. For, though all reason suggests otherwise, I believe that cry belongs to a race that disappeared from Middle Earth nearly 2000 years ago." Elrond then turned once more and walked to the edge of the railing, gripping it tightly. "If it is indeed what I think it is then this will be a glorious day." He then scanned the sky for said bird and caught a glimpse of it in the distance approaching swiftly on the breeze that swirled through Rivendell, and with his keen Elf eyes his dreams were confirmed. There was only one more test to conduct before he was sure that this was what he thought it was. "Come Cer for you will soon see a sight that no one has seen for nearly two millennia." Cer slowly walked out onto the balcony to stand slightly behind Elrond. A third piercing cry echoed through the valley, this one loud enough for the whole of Imladris to turn their heads towards the sky, some in wonderment, others simply looked confused. Cupping his hands at either side of his mouth Elrond answered the bird's cry with a similar screech.

"You are talking to it?" Cer asked in wonderment.

Elrond merely nodded, smiling, before emitting another cry. The bird answered with another call and as it slowly circled closer and closer Elrond called out in his own tongue. "You are free to land! May you find haven in Rivendell!" He then quickly walked along the balcony till he reached a flight of stairs that lead down to a courtyard, which the huge bird was clearly planning to use as a landing platform.

Cer and a number of other Elves gathered behind Elrond as the bird slowed its descent. Talon's outstretched it landed in the courtyard amongst a swirl of leaves, kicked up by a final beat of its massive wings. The wind caused by it radiated out and tangled the hair of many an Elf. Elrond simply watched in wonderment. The bird lowered itself until its belly was touching the ground. Then, as if from nowhere, four Hobbits slipped from its back. Helping each other down they laughed and chattered away, oblivious to those around them.

Elrond looked on in shock as the Hobbits steadied themselves on legs cramped from sitting too long. His expression then warmed as he quickly recognized the four Hobbits to be none other than Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadock Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

"How is it that lately when ever I seem to receive ill news regarding Middle Earth you four show up?"

"Elrond" Frodo smiled widely and walked over to him. "It is good to see you again and what ill news do we come to this time may I ask?"

"I myself am not sure of its source or severity so I will not trouble you with it for now Frodo. Your Uncle is in the library if you wish to see him." He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you!" Frodo cried out before dashing off in the direction of Rivendell's extensive library with the other three Hobbits in tow.

Elrond then turned his attention back to the great bird only to have to raise an arm in order to shield his eyes from the blinding flash of white light that erupted from where the bird stood. As himself and the other Elves lowered arms and hands, and eyes adjusted to the return of natural light Aquila was revealed to them in her Half form, standing exactly where the great eagle-like creature had stood but seconds ago. Many Elves gasped in realization as to what she was, many questioned those who seemed to know what her presence meant. Soon a soft murmur had spread through the group. All this was lost to Elrond as he watched the Roc delicately walk towards him. It was if she walked from the mists of a dream, one that had long been lost to him.

She stopped a few paces from him and dropped to one knee, head bowed. She then raised her head and locked eyes with the Lord of Rivendell.

"Elrond Peredhel you once said to me that Imladris would be a haven to me if I ever sought one."

"And it always shall be, Aquila Princess of the Rocs." He smiled warmly at her and indicted for her to stand. He walked a full circle around her before stopping in front of her. "It has been far too long since one of you kind walked amongst us." A light filled his eyes unlike any she had ever seen before. "Perhaps there is more hope than I thought."

"Then you have seen it too?" She whispered so that only he could hear.

"You may have some foresight ability but unless you have exercised it since your father brought you to me to teach you then you will have none beyond the dreams you used to have."

"'Tis true, I have only seen these visions in the deepest of my dreams. You would have seen them more vividly than I."

"Indeed I have." His brow creased and he lowered his eyes. He then sighed and rose his gaze to meet Aquila's "This is hardly the place to discuss such matters though. Join me in my study?" He gestured a hand up the staircase he had descended before.

"Thank you. I have much to tell you and much to ask you." She sat down in one of a set of chairs set next to a small table, upon which stood two crystal wine glasses.

"I imagine you do but you cannot even begin to comprehend the number of questions I have for you." Elrond returned from a wine rack after selecting a bottle of the finest red wine Middle Earth had to offer.

She lowered her gaze till it rested upon the floor.

"The decision to leave was not mine."

"I do not doubt that it wasn't but I also believe you know the reasons for your father's choice to leave?" He poured the wine into the two glasses and picked up one of them between his slender fingers and offered it to Aquila. She took it smiling and raised it to Elrond in a toast. He returned the smile and raised his glass.

"To the return of the Rocs" He proclaimed before placing the glass to his lips and drinking deeply. Aquila did the same, savoring the taste. Both then placed their glasses back on the table.

"I'm afraid it is just one Roc." Aquila added. Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Then you have come without your father's permission?"

"Indeed I have. He may be happy sitting about on his throne while the rest of Middle Earth suffers but I was not. He would not send help and I know if I had of told him I was leaving he would have done everything in his power to stop me."

"Ah…so the Rocs have not left Middle Earth?"

"No but please do not ask me where we now live for I will at least allow my father the secrecy he strives so hard to maintain."

"Pandion did not think to come? Of the few times your father brought him here he never seemed like the type to sit by and watch the suffering of others."

"Normally he would argue the point with father over sending armies to aid the free peoples of Middle Earth more fiercely than I but this time………" she trailed off and lowered her eyes. Just as Elrond was about to coax her to finish the sentence she lifted her head and continued "Pandion is the reason I am here. What happened to his family was the last thread to be pulled from a tapestry that had been unraveling for quite sometime."

"I trust their deaths have something to do with the trouble I think we've all been sensing in the West"

"How did you…?" She looked confused.

"'Tis written in your eyes princess. You have not yet finished grieving for your brother's loss, which makes me think your journey here was rather rushed."

She smiled at him and was glade she had come.

"Though I fear we can delay the topic no longer, as it seems to be the reason for your unannounced visit to Imladris, I would like for you to tell me all that you have done and seen since you left…where ever it is that the Rocs now dwell. That is unless you are weary from your journey and wish to rest. I have a party of Elves returning from the Western shores this afternoon to bring news of this evil."

"Their news will be days old, even if they travel upon the swiftest steeds Middle Earth has to offer. I was there yesterday morning so my news at least will be fresher."

Elrond raised both eyebrows and leant back in his chair.

"Then I think it is necessary that you tell me what news you bare as it will be far more useful to me than theirs."

Aquila smiled and sank back into her chair before beginning to tell the Lord of Rivendell everything that had happened to her that day. She of course left out anything about the location of the City of Cirus and was vague about directions, other than she headed west, when speaking of her journey to the sea. She probably needn't have been so scarce on directions, as her journey had been greatly distorted by the constantly changing air currents which she had traveled in. She spoke of the turmoil at the shores and the creatures crawling up the beach in great detail. Elrond listened intently to everything she said, often questioning her if a detail was left out. She told him of her meeting with the Hobbits and ended with their arrival in Rivendell. Once finished she picked up her wine glass and drank another large sip from it. Elrond looked deep in thought and she decided it was best not to disturb him till he was done pondering whatever it was that was running through his head. Both their thoughts however were interrupted by a quick knock at the door.

"Enter" Elrond called out, now snapped from his trance-like state. Cer slipped through the door.

"The party has returned from the west. They are on their approach to Rivendell my Lord."

"Thank you Cer." Elrond said while rising to his feet. Aquila followed suit. Cer slipped back out the door and shut it softly. "Will you join me in welcoming the travelers back?"

"Thank you Master Elrond, I believe I will join you." She smiled and followed him out the door. As they walked she walked beside but slightly behind the Lord of Imladris out of respect. Elrond smiled at all the subtleties that indicated she had been brought up a proper princess. No one would think that beneath her poised appearance lay a fierce warrior. The Rocs had always been a bit of an oddity to the Elves; a never-ending enigma that became more complicated the more you learnt. One of the more complicated was Aquila. As a child she had come to see Elrond once her father discovered she was glimpsing visions of the future in her dreams. Since then the Elven Lord had done his best to understand Aquila but just as he was getting somewhere the Rocs disappeared from Middle Earth. At the present moment none of this really mattered so he pushed it to the back of his mind, resolving to try and get some more information as to the Rocs sudden departure from Aquila at a later time.

To be continued…

Author's note:

I.H.N: Ok, next time I decide to write a story remind me to contact you before hand. I mean this in the best way possible as your review may well be the pinnacle of constructive criticism and that is a very good thing, it has certainly made me rethink a lot of what I've written or are about to write.

So let me start of by saying thank you for talking the time to write all you did. First off I will mention that I have read some of the earlier histories of Middle Earth so I am not totally naive when it comes to the subject. I will admit however to not knowing it in any great detail, which you seem to. When Tolkien created Middle Earth he also wrote an impossibly airtight history to go along with it, good for readers of his work, not so good when you're trying to weasel something in, i.e. my Rocs. I will, however, try to the best of my abilities to answer your questions.

For the 'who created them' question this is a very good point and the thought never really crossed my mind, believe it or not. Bringing it up however has forced me to consider this. The best answer I can give you is that Eru created them and that their creation rose from a desire to further unite nature and the Children of Ilúvatar. This is also why they were given the gift of being able to transform from a giant eagle into a human/elf type creature (this is before the development of the Half form), so that they were forever suspended between being creatures of Arda and a race of beings. The reason they are immortal stems from the fact that they existed in two forms, one a bird with a life span far shorter than even mortal men, the other a being. By gifting the Rocs with immortality it did not matter how much time they existed in either form, it would not affect their life span. Their Half form was accomplished, as afore mentioned in the prologue, by a Roc named Falco. As they naturally know the process their bodies go through to descend or ascend from one form to the other they were able to find a point in between these two forms, which they could pause the transformation at and exist as a mix of the two forms.

I agree entirely with your claim that new races seem to always be created better than others and I am trying to keep my Rocs from falling prey to this. I never made a claim that they were any stronger than the other races of Middle Earth, merely very skilled warriors; this skill of course is ascertained through strenuous training undergone throughout their lives. Unlike the elves they are no wiser then any other race, caring little for history and telling few tales, preferring to witness displays of skill, such as dueling competitions, as a source of entertainment. Their time in life is mostly donated to training in the art of battle. Their skill as craftsmen has been gained through knowledge passed on by the Elves, which they have experimented with since leaving, creating a number of unique weapons.

Their language is their own though not entirely created by them. Like many of the spoken languages in Middle Earth it is derived from elsewhere. I imagine it evolved as a mix of Elvish and the 'calls' they communicate with in their Eagle form. Though there could well have been other influences.

I am very aware the Elves are not entirely peaceful, they have quite a violent past in some parts. Being allied with the Elves the Rocs did indeed fight with them in many of the wars fought in Middle Earth's earlier histories, that is, before the Rocs departed. As to a lack of their mention in these early histories I can only speculate as to why this is. I would say that many of the records the race of Men held concerning them would have been destroyed after the Rocs supposed 'betrayal' (of which I will mention as the story progresses). As for any Elvish records concerning them I imagine these too were destroyed or, more likely, hidden so as not to cause further conflict between Elves and Men. The Rocs too destroyed any record of their existence in Middle Earth before departing in the hope that they would be forgotten. My guess is the race of Men wished to forget them too.

As for the danger lurking beneath the Western sea I can't say too much without giving away a lot so I'll answer as best as I can for now and the rest will hopefully become clear later. I do know the sea is Osse's realm but aside from that very little is known about it. Really can't go too much into it but let's just say the danger may have originated in the sea and was not necessarily a danger while it remained there but it does not remain in the sea for very long and becomes a much bigger problem. That's about all I can say on that topic. I'm really just trying to go with something a bit different in the 'possible threat' sense.

Thank you for the heads up on the angle thing, you make a very good point and I will be sure not to let myself slip like that in the future.

I'm afraid I most certainly cannot tell you where the Roc city is located at this point in time as it will eventually be reviled. But you are most certainly right about it being difficult to hide an entire city. I had a lot of trouble finding a plausible location for it but hopefully you will find where I have placed it believable enough. We have to learn to be just a little flexible.

Thank you for the advice regarding both Aquila and the Rocs (in later chapters I hope to introduce some of the other Rocs into the story). I have taken on board what you have said regarding the Mary-Sue thing and (as this is only my second fanfic) I would defiantly appreciate any more help you can give on the matter. Hopefully some of her flaws will come through in later chapters and she will be a likeable enough character.

Well I am very glad to hear that my spelling and grammar are up to scratch, it's not normally a very strong point of mine and I'll try and keep the standard up. I apologize for the Elvin instead of Elven, I can safely blame that one on the horrible Word spell checker who thinks it is spelt Elvin and a lapse in concentration while spell checking. 'Why not add Elven to its dictionary?' you ask. The answer is simple, I cannot spell to save my life and rely almost completely on spell checker to ensure my essays contain no spelling errors. Unfortunately for me Elven is way too close to Eleven and if I added Elven, then dropped an 'e' off Eleven the spell checker would not pick it up and I can only imagine how thrilled my tutors would be to discover I have Elven written all through my essay instead of Eleven.

Ok I have talked far too much in this author's note, hence why I put it at the end. It could almost exist as it's own chapter 'A bit more history on the Rocs'. I do hope that this has answered some of your questions or clarified a few things. Of course there's also the chance that it's only further confused you but I hope not. However if you have any more suggestions or questions do feel free to comment and ask as your opinion and clearly extensive knowledge of Middle Earth's history is greatly valued

- What Lurks In Shadows


	5. Old Friends And New Fears

**The Lost City of Cirus**

Author's note:

Sorry about the lapse in updating but these things do happen. I apologize in advance for the part borrowed straight from The Lion King, I simply can't help myself I might possibly be the films biggest fan I just LOVE it. If you know the film well you may find more than one reference to it throughout this fic but only cause I've committed the script to memory and the lines just pop into my head without me realizing. Anyway hope you enjoy! Please read and review

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for you and my amassment.

I also would never claim to own any part of Disney's greatest ever film, The Lion King. Though I do wish I owned it, sadly I don't so I give all its creators full credit for the section of the script I have borrowed.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.

Four

Old Friends And New Fears

As the party of six riders rode through the gates to Rivendell Elrond and Aquila stood upon the stone steps that lead down into the main courtyard to witness their arrival. At the head of the party rode Elrond's twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan. Elrond smiled at their safe return to the haven of Rivendell. Closely behind them followed Glorfindel. He, in turn, was followed by two Elves Aquila did not recognize but safely assumed they were skilled warriors and trackers or they would not have been sent on such an errand. However when the last Elf in the group came into site Aquila's breath caught in her throat, for she swore she recognized him but was afraid to ask or ever utter a word lest the spell that had brought him here be broken.

Lord Elrond descended the stairs into the courtyard as the riders dismounted their horses and allowed them to be lead to the stables by the stable hands.

"I am glad you have safely returned to Rivendell" Elrond said smiling before he embraced his two sons, each in turn. "All of you. Welcome back, you must be tired. Rooms have been prepared for your rest and if you desire to bathe…"

Elrohir quickly cut his father off.

"We have ridden with all speed to bring urgent news to you father. Do you not want to hear it?" Elrond placed a comforting hand on his sons shoulder to calm him. Elladan meanwhile had walked just past his brother and father, eyes fixed upon the lady still standing on the stairs.

"I think perhaps we were beaten to it? Would that be right Aquila?" He said addressing her as he ascended the stairs. She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled.

"Elladan!" She threw her arms about his neck and hugged him tightly.

"It has been far too long princess. Elrohir and myself have missed your friendship greatly" He hugged her back. Elrohir came racing up the stairs as his brother's realization hit him. He all but pushed Elladan out of the way in order to envelope Aquila in a crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too Elrohir" She managed to gasp out before the younger twin released her. He smiled at her.

"You have missed an awful lot you know. First of all right after you left Elladan and myself were allowed to go on patrol on the boarders of Rivendell for the first time when out of nowhere…." Before he had a chance to go on Elrond gently took his arm and lead him the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Slow down Elrohir you forget she has been gone centuries and for you to tell her everything that has happened would exhaust us all. No doubt you will have plenty of time to catch up once the more pressing matter of the turmoil in the sea is resolved." Once at the top of the stairs Elrond turned to address the members of the riding party who still remained at the foot of the steps. "Those of you who are not wearied by your ride and who wish to join in discussions of what has been learnt about this danger would be most kind to join me in the study. I will send for food and drink as I fear these discussions will not be short." He then turned and walked into the main hall of the expansive building. Elrohir followed and the others began to make their way up the stairs.

As he walked past her Glorfindel put a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"It is good to have you back in Imladris, Princess of the Rocs" He smiled before continuing up the stairs.

"We really must catch up Aquila, so much has happened. I trust you will be joining the meeting?" Elladan questioned.

"Indeed I will be. Do go ahead without me, I'll catch up" She smiled. Elladan looked slightly confused before turning his head to glance back down the stairs at Legolas who had been frozen to the spot since Aquila's name had first been uttered. He then turned back and smiled raising both eyebrows. She laughed softly at him before gently pushing him up the stairs.

"Aquila?" Legolas whispered in disbelief as he took a step towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Legolas!" She ran down the steps, stopping just in front of him. After a slight pause both erupted.

"Wow!" Legolas proclaimed in disbelief as he grasped her arms. "How did you…?"

"Where did you come form?" Aquila added as shocked as he.

"Oh it's great to see you!"

"It's great to see _you_." She pulled back slightly from his embrace. "I have missed you so much all these long years Legolas. You have grown much taller since I saw you last." She laughed, looking him up and down.

"And you…you have grown up without me and have grown more beautiful" a slight sadness passed over both their faces as they remembered long years missing the other's friendship and all the adventures they missed spending together. Legolas then smiled down at Aquila.

"But all that has passed and you have returned now."

"Only I have."

"I do not understand" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I am the only Roc who has returned to sight, the others still remain hidden."

"Then you will be returning?" He asked sorrowfully.

"Not until I have done what I can to help rid Middle Earth of this evil that rises from the sea. Then…we shall see"

Legolas smiled widely.

"This is good news."

"Though I can think of nothing better to do than to catch up with my old best friend, as I hear you had quite an adventure not too long ago, I fear we have kept Lord Elrond and the others waiting quite long enough. Will you be joining us for the meeting?"

"That is why I have come." The two began to walk up the stairs towards Rivendell's main building. "I ran into the small party Elrond had sent to scope out what was causing such upset in the west while doing the same for my father. They invited me to return with them in order to discuss the matter further with Elrond before returning to Mirkwood to inform my father of what is happening."

"I fear you will not bring good news home to King Thranduil, quite the opposite in fact."

"Then you have seen more than us?"

She merely nodded in reply.

"You flew here then, from the sea? Is that where the Rocs have gone?" he questioned with a note of urgency in his voice.

"Yes I flew here from the sea but that is not where my journey started. Please don't ask me to tell you where they have gone Legolas." She looked pained and turned her eyes forward as if the hall they were passing through had suddenly become more interesting.

"Aquila?"

"Legolas I would tell you if I could!" She stopped dead and turned to look her friend in the eyes. "You know I would! We were once best friends and time has changed nothing!" The flame of anger suddenly left her and her voice softened. "Still I cannot tell you where they are. I will allow him his hiding place; I owe him at least that. He is my father and a good man. He has just been soured by too many years dwelling on a wrong."

"I'm sorry. I just thought…well, it would have made my father happy is all." He smiled gently. "So what did you see at the coast. When we arrived there were carcasses of birds, fish and a number of shore dwelling animals littering the beach. It was awful."

"I think that is best saved for the meeting we are clearly late for." Aquila smiled at Legolas before quickening her pace. Not to be left behind, Legolas hurried after her.

They soon reached the large wooden door to Elrond's study. Legolas knocked before opening the door just wide enough for the two of them to slip in. He then gently shut it behind him.

"Glade you could join us." Elrond said, motioning for the two of them to take a seat. The Lord of Imladris had had a number of large chairs arranged in a circle in the center of the room. Beside each chair was a small table with food and drink set upon it. Both Aquila and Legolas quickly took their respective seats. Aquila to the left of Elladan, Elrond's sons to his left and right, while Legolas sat to Aquila's left.

"Forgive our delay Lord Elrond. We have too many years to catch up on and time soon escaped us." Legolas offered as apology.

"No need Legolas. I know old friends will talk much when they have been separated for a time, not to mention some 2000 years." Elrond smiled before standing before his seat. His face taking on a far more serious expression, along with his tone.

"I would firstly like to thank all of you who journeyed to the Western coast in order to investigate what is causing such upset. It would seem however that…unforeseen circumstances has brought fresher news by swifter wings. Though I do not doubt you rode as hard as your steeds would allow the news you bring is now three days old. Aquila has brought news just over a day old. If there are no objections I would pass over to her to tell you what she has seen." Not a sound was made in the room except the gentle scraping of leaves across the floors as all present awaited the news that had been so unexpectedly brought to them. Elrond then took a seat and motioned for Aquila to stand. Slowly lifting herself from the chair she glanced around the room. A few faces were strange to her but most were Elves she had known since she was a child. She then began, telling them just what she told Elrond. Once again being as vague as possible on the details of direction concerning her flight to the sea. The Elves watched on in wonderment at she spoke of her flight across Middle Earth. Gaped in horror at the tale of Pandion's family's death and the larger number of bodies littering the beach then even they had seen. Finally reeling in horror and fear as she told of the gruesome creatures she had discover on the shore. Once she had finished she took her seat and glanced round the room. It was Glorfindel who was the first to speak.

"If this is indeed what is causing the large number of Orcs to pass this way then whatever these creatures are they are enough to cause upset to even the foulest of creatures. Should we not strike now before they have a chance to establish themselves further?"

An Elf Aquila did no recognize quickly stood and began to speak.

"We do not know that these creatures mean us harm. They may hate Orcs as we do and merely be pushing them from land they hope to inhibit."

"That is good and well but what if they do mean us great harm and our kindness has allowed them time to gather an army great enough to wipe us out? We shale not talk of our action kindly then." Glorfindel added.

"Then we watch them." Legolas rose from his seat and spoke in his most calming voice, reserved for matters that required him to act as the Prince of Mirkwood. "We set a watch by the sea, out of site so they do not know of it. Then we gather the greatest army we can and wait. We should not attack unless we are given reason to but we should also not allow ourselves to be caught unprepared."

"I agree with Legolas." Elladan added. "We know very little about these creatures and I'm sure much could be learnt by watching them. I will even volunteer myself for the posting."

"I shale not let you do so alone. I too volunteer myself." Elrohir said as he stood beside his twin.

The twins then took their seats once again and all waited a reaction from Elrond. After a brief glance around the circle of those gathered he rose. "As usual my egger sons have jumped at an opportunity to prove their worth and I will not deny them this honor. I also feel we shale gain more from posting a watch and waiting before we chose a suitable plane of action concerning this possible invasion."

"If a watch is to be set I ask that I be allowed to accompany the twins." Glorfindel asked.

"It shale be so then Glorfindel. Are there any others who would volunteer their services for this task?"

Elladan quickly spoke up.

"I'm sure there will be other Elves in Rivendell who will join us father."

"Yes. However I don't want to send too large a party, you need to remain hidden. As for preparations for war I shale send a larger party to Gondor to call upon the assistance of King Elessar."

"I could fly there in much less time then it would take a party on horse back. Let me go on behalf of Rivendell?" Aquila requested. Legolas quickly rose beside her.

"Though Elessar is a good king and a dear friend of mine I have doubts as to whether the race of men would be as willing to welcome back a Roc as we have been."

"You have a very good point Legolas." Elrond said from his seat, brow furrowed he rested his chin on his hand. "How many do you think you could carry from here to Gondor?"

"That would depend on how quickly you wish to reach it my Lord."

"Say within 3 days."

"It is a 3 day journey." She replied in shock.

"I know, but time may be all we have on our side at the moment."

"Very well. If I were able to fly from Rivendell to Gondor in 3 days it would have to be a non-stop journey." She paused and looked to Elrond. He nodded, allowing for her to continue. "To do so I wouldn't be able to carry anymore then 4 or so Elves. Where you to allow more time I could carry more but…." Elrond motioned for her to stop and she did so.

"Time is too valuable at this point to waste. Four days would be the limit I would wish not to push." The Lord of Imladris paused for a moment lost in his own thoughts before standing to address the group before him. "I shale spend the rest of the afternoon selecting a band of Elves to travel to Gondor with Aquila, hopefully they will be able to convince Aragorn of her peoples innocence in certain matters. I suggest you all take the afternoon to rest. I will send a request to those I have chosen to go to dine in my study. Then hopefully we can decide on the best course of action. Meanwhile Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir find two more Elves to accompany you to the sea. Rest tonight but set off at first light tomorrow. That should bring you to the shores undercover of darkness in a few days. Send any news you can to Rivendell by birds but if anything urgent arises or danger threatens return with the swiftest of speed. I shale see some of you later tonight, you are dismissed."

All present rose and quietly left the study, leaving Elrond alone to dwell on thoughts concerning this most unexpected turn of events.

To be continued…


	6. Those Going To Gondor

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Have been on holiday in Queenstown in NZ, hence the lack of any posting. However my trip to "Middle Earth" as New Zealanders now love to call their home has inspired me to write lots so there are actually a few chapters already written after this one. I also went back and fixed a few mistakes in some earlier chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for you and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.

Five

Those Going To Gondor

Once they had left the confinements of Elrond's study the Elves were abuzz with excited questions for the Roc. She glanced from one face to the other, desperately trying to keep up with their torrent of questions but before long she was swamped.

"Please" she halted their movement along with their questioning. "I would be delighted to answer each and everyone of you as best I can but it is awfully hard to do when you all ask at once"

The Elves looked at one another almost sheepishly.

"Perhaps the Lady would be more comfortable in the gardens were we can all share your tales." One of the Elves who Aquila did not recognize suggested.

"I like that idea very much, provided your questions come one at a time" She smiled and followed the Elf who had suggested they talk in the gardens down the maze of corridors until they emerged above the vast and beautiful gardens of Rivendell. The others kept close to her; all chatting about this and that or how wonderful it was to see a Roc returned to Rivendell or even to see one for the first time. It was Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas who hung at the back of the group, smiling to themselves over past memories and all they had to share with their old friend.

The group soon reached a small clearing amongst the deep green trees and sat on the soft grass in a somewhat disheveled circle. Aquila sat talking to an Elf across from her as the three lagging elves caught up.

"Do not tell me you have become so old that you walk so slowly now" Aquila taunted the three. Elladan sat to her right with Elrohir next to him and Legolas sat to her left.

"I am not much older then you Aquila and I'll bet I can still out pace you, I have simply learnt to enjoy my surroundings" Legolas retorted with a smile. She smiled back before turning her attention to the group eager for answers to their many questions. And answer them she did, as best she could, remembering to leave out details concerning the City of Cirus and its location. Mostly they seemed to want to hear about what the Rocs had been up to since they left and she told them all of what she could. She had to leave a lot out, as it would most certainly reveal the location of their haven. Though she wouldn't mind if they knew she knew her father would and she imagined he was already mad enough without adding insult to injury.

The day soon wore onto afternoon and talked turned to what the Elves had been doing with their time. They each spoke proudly of their achievements and adventures and she grew to like the small group very much. Elladan and Elrohir took it in turn to tell her of all that had happened to them she listened intently and smiled with pride at how much her dear friends had grown. They were somewhat older than her and she had always looked up to them with nothing but respect, love and admiration. They had been good friends with Pandion and asked her many question about him, side stepping the sore matter of the loss of his family as they had already been told that tale in Elrond's meeting. Once the questions and stories subsided somewhat Aquila turned to Legolas who had remained relatively quite throughout the discussions.

"Legolas, you have barely spoken a word, yet I know you have a great tale to tell."

Legolas glanced around the group of Elves, each he was sure had heard the tale of "The Lord of the Rings" at least once.

"Perhaps my story is best left for another time"

"No!" the Elves chorused. Legolas looked around, surprised.

"We love the story so Legolas. Do tell it. Many of us have only heard retellings of it and would love to here it from your mouth." One Elf said excitedly and many of the others nodded in approval.

"Yes. But you must start at the start for Aquila knows nothing of the darkness that spread through Mirkwood nor of anything that happened in your life since she left." Elladan chimed in. Aquila looked to Legolas in anticipation.

"Very well" Legolas finally gave in and began to tell all that had happened in Mirkwood since Aquila left. As the story progressed to that of the Fellowship and the tale of Frodo and the ring every pair of ears was tuned into his every word. Aquila sat spellbound as her dear friend spun the tale, filling in many of the gaps the birds had left in their reports to her. When he finished the moon had begun to climb its way into the darkening sky.

"Oh what a tale Legolas!" Aquila said excitedly "I had only heard patchy versions from the birds who bring us news but you have finally completed it. You showed true bravery and skill my friend I would have been proud to fight along side you."

"And I would have given anything for you to have been there, your skills would have been put to good use." For a moment neither moved and the other Elves shifted somewhat uncomfortably, feeling as they were encroaching on a private moment. It was Elrohir who quickly broke the silence.

"Well it would seem we have let time run away from us and some of us will need to be rested before we set off in the morning."

A murmur of agreement rose and everyone present stood and stretched before heading off for dinner. As the group climbed the stairs to the dinning hall Elrond waited at the top, greeting each of them as they passed and gently touching each of his sons on the shoulder before allowing them to proceed into the hall. As Legolas and Aquila reached the top of the stairs Elrond moved to stand before them.

"I would be greatly pleased if you were to dine with me, both of you." The absence of a smile upon his face told each of them that this dinner would not be a particularly social one and that discussions would most likely focus around tomorrows journey.

The Elf and the Roc followed the Lord of Imladris in silence to his study. Legolas allowed himself a sideways glance at his friend and she walked, straight back, head held high.

'She has learnt to carry herself well. What a queen she would make, too bad she was second born.' He thought with a smile.

They soon reached the study and Elrond held the door open for both of them. Once he had entered he closed the door behind them and motioned for them to take a seat at the small dinning table that had been moved into the room. They took seats across from each other, to either side of the chair at the head of the table, which would be occupied by Elrond. Dinner was laid out on the table and their glasses had been filled with a fresh, sweet tasting wine. Elrond seated himself before motioning for them to fill their plates and begin eating. No one spoke for some time. Legolas and Aquila politely awaiting the Lord to announce his plans. Their royal heritage showed particularly well at occasions such as this, knowing exactly the way to behave that would not only please their host but also hold their own kingdoms in good light. Elrond smiled warmly and folded his fingers over each other before beginning.

"As you have undoubtedly noticed you are the only ones I have called here." He paused for a reaction but after receiving none, though he knew he wouldn't from two as well brought up as them, he continued "I have spent much of the afternoon and evening deciding who to send to Gondor and aside from the obvious choice of Aquila I have only decided upon Legolas. I do desire to send others but I am still undecided on who they should be. I would send my sons but they are intent upon journeying to the sea to keep watch there." He left the conversation hanging at that point, awaiting the response of his guests. It was Legolas who was first to speak.

"I trust we will not know who we will be traveling with until morning then?"

"You are right Legolas. I am afraid it will most probably be late into the night before I make a final decision and I would not wish to wake you with it."

"I have no doubt you will choose wisely my Lord." Aquila smiled at Elrond before raising her glass "A toast, to those who will make the journey to Gondor"

The other two raised their glasses and then all three drank deeply from them.

Almost as a sign that that particular line of conversation was closed talk turned to other matters. The goings on of Mirkwood, Rivendell's summer festivities and how Aquila perceived the changes in Middle Earth.

After dinning and talking well Aquila excused herself as she had grown quite weary from a night and day without sleep. Legolas and Elrond stood as she excused herself from the table. They remained standing until she reached the door where she curtsied slightly before opening the door. After Elrond and Legolas bowed slightly in return she slipped out of the door and to her chambers where sleep claimed her as soon as her head hit the soft pillow.

As soon as the door closed Elrond invited Legolas to sit with him by the fire. The two sat for some hours more discussing matters that used to bore Legolas terribly but he was finding such concerns more and more interesting as the years of his immortal life passed. It was not long however before the course of the conversation altered slightly.

"It is certainly a treat to have her with us again, don't you think Legolas?"

"Indeed" Legolas gazed into the fire "She has grown much since I saw her last" A slight blush tinted Legolas' cheeks and this certainly didn't escape Elrond's keen eyesight.

"Yes, she has indeed" Elrond said almost absently. Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Elrond decided the topic was best left at that and proceeded to question Legolas on how Aragorn had been the last time he had visited.

Soon after Legolas excused himself so that he too could get some rest before leaving in the morning. This left Elrond, once again, alone in his study pondering over whom else to send on the journey. It wasn't as if he worried cause it would be dangerous, of that he was certain it would not be. He worried over who would be best received by Aragorn and his kingdom when announcing the return of a Roc. However it wasn't long before his eyelids grew heavy and sleep claimed Elrond, sitting before the fire in his high backed chair.

The first rays of sunlight filtered though the large window in Legolas' room and caressed his face; he stirred slightly before waking completely. Sitting up in the vast soft bed he stretched his arms and back before swinging his legs smoothly off the bed and setting his feet lightly on the floor. He had slept in a delicate silver nightshirt that was tapered beautifully to hug his body and a pair of white leggings. His feet were bare but he did not feel the cold of the wooden floors. He walked gracefully to the large window that led out onto a small balcony, overlooking a courtyard garden. He bent slightly and leant his arms upon the balcony rail, basking in the warmth of the sun.

Next-door Aquila had a less peaceful awakening. After a night of deep sleep, free from the dreams that had been haunting her for the past few nights, she felt the sun upon her face and woke tangled in the fine sheets. As she attempted to free herself from them she fell with a somewhat loud thud to the floor of her room. After picking herself up off the floor she retrieved her silk scarf, weapons attached, from the chair she had placed it on. She had chosen to sleep in her Half form so needed no nightclothes. As she began tying it about her hips she though she could hear a voice calling her name from outside. More than a little confused she wandered out onto the small balcony and looked down into the courtyard bellow. Seeing no one a confused look passed across her face.

"I see the Rocs have not improved their hearing problems" Legolas spoke from the balcony to her left. She jumped slightly before turning to face him, amused anger evident in her eyes. Before she could reply to the Elf a voice really did call form the courtyard. It was the young Elf Elrond had been talking to when Aquila arrived.

"Prince Legolas, Princess Aquila, your presence is required at the gates to farewell the party leaving for the sea and also for your own departure."

Legolas nodded and disappeared into his room to dress and gather his things. The Elf bowed before hurrying off. Aquila who was already as dressed as she needed to be vaulted over the edge of the balcony and landed expertly in the paved courtyard. Legolas half-dressed and quiver in hand looked down over the balcony in surprise.

"I see the Elves have not improved their sloth." She said with a quick grin before dashing off towards the gates of Rivendell.

Determined not to be shown up Legolas quickly finished dressing himself in the green tunic and leggings he always wore when riding or hunting. He slung his bow and quiver, with the two Elvish knives attached to it, across his back and the hurried out of his room and into the corridor. He headed for the back entrance with the hopes of cutting Aquila off, as she would have to come round the building in order to exit the courtyard. However no amount speed could cover the head start she had got and as Legolas rounded the corner to the gates he saw her standing beside Lord Elrond. Legolas cursed himself but knew there would be plenty of time in the future to get her back for that one. This kind of banter between them, constantly trying to out do each other, had been a favorite activity of theirs since they were small.

Slowing himself and gathering his composure Legolas strolled over with intent to stand on the other side of who he was sure was Lord Elrond, however the Lord was not wearing the usual flowing robes he had become so used to seeing him in. In fact it almost looked like……….armor? Perhaps it was another Elf, or Elladan. Yes it had to be Elladan they were farewelling him after all. However when Legolas was only a few paces away the Elf turned and smiled at him.

"Lord Elrond?" Legolas must have looked as stunned as he felt cause the Lord raised a questioning bow. Legolas' shock was expected, Aquila had been just as shocked, if not more when she had confronted the Elvin Lord. Elrond was not dressed in a robe of any sort, formal or informal. He was in fact dressed in the armor he had worn in the battle of the Last Alliance. Even his sword hung at his side, this having been returned to him by Arwen when she left to marry Aragorn, saying it would be a token by which he could always remember her, even when she was gone.

After a few moments silence Elrond decided he best explain, as Legolas did not seem capable of forming a coherent question.

"I suppose I should explain myself" it was not a question so it received no answer "I felt it best if I came with you to Gondor. I did, after all, raise Aragorn as if he were my own child. I would hope that he would trust my word, especially if it was backed by his good friend"

Legolas smiled and nodded.

"I think that is a very wise choice my Lord. If Aragorn will not trust you nor I, who would he trust in this matter?"

"You still are yet to tell us who the fourth passenger will be." Aquila inquired.

"Ah yes. Late last night, after both of you had retired I received a visit from some guests who were very upset at not being invited to visit Strider."

Aquila looked confused while Legolas smiled warmly, knowing full well to whom Elrond was referring.

"I do hope you can carry four Hobbits in place of one Elf?"

"Of course my Lord. If these are your wishes." Aquila was pleased to hear the four noisy Hobbits would be accompanying them. They had been pleasant company on the way to Rivendell and she had missed their presence while in Imladris.

The small group gathered by the gates prepared to farewell the party headed for the sea. Elrond hugged each of them, wishing them luck and embraced each of his sons especially tight. Legolas bowed slightly to each as they passed down the line and received a bow in return. Aquila kissed each on the cheek and received the same in return. They the mounted their horses and with a final wave of farewell, galloped out the gates and off towards the western shores.

"If you don't mind my asking Lord Elrond" Legolas began once the party was out of sight "who will be seeing to Rivendell's daily businesses with Glorfindel sent off with your sons."

"Estor is more than capable of handling things while I'm gone." Elrond smiled confidently as the said Elf bid his farewells before hurrying off to begin the day's work. No sooner had he departed did the small group of chattering Hobbits round the corner.

"Ah! Now we can get going," Elrond proclaimed. He said his formal farewells to the inhabitants of Imladris before joining Legolas and the excited group of Hobbits all bursting with anticipation of flying again, all except Sam.

"Why the long face Sam?" Merry asked.

"I said I didn't like flying the first time and I doubt very mush I'll like it the second time."

"Don't worry Sam, I would let you fall." Aquila moved away from the group to a large space free of trees. She then raised her hands above her head and was engulfed in blinding white light. Everyone in the courtyard shaded their eyes and when the light dissipated before them stood Aquila in her Eagle form. The Elves took a few moments to savor the sheer size and magnificence of the bird before them before Elrond and Legolas strode over to her. The Hobbits followed quickly and Aquila lowered her body as close to the ground as she could. Both Elrond and Legolas helped to life the Hobbits onto her back. They quickly settle upon her back as if it were quite normal to be about to fly off on the back of a giant eagle. Sam chose to grab a handful of feathers and cling for dear life. Aquila let out a slight screech of pain as he pulled the delicate feathers too tight. Legolas nimbly lifted himself onto her back and loosened Sam's grip upon her feather.

"Do not grip too hard Sam, it hurts her the same as if I were to pull on your hair very hard." Sam released the feathers quickly and muttered a shy apology as Legolas gently stroked the feathers back into place. Aquila let out a small series of quieter screeches and Sam looked nervous, wondering what it was he had done this time. As Elrond pulled himself up onto her back he translated.

"She says your apology is accepted and that if you wish to do so you may grasp the feathers gently, just don't pull."

Sam nodded and expressed his thanks.

"How bout I only hold on if I feel I'm going to fall?"

Aquila nodded her large head in approval of the suggestion. Legolas and Elrond sat close to her head so that they could see ahead and speak with Aquila if necessary, while the Hobbits sat behind them.

Aquila then raised herself onto her powerful legs and sprung into the air. With a few swift sweeps of her wings they were airborne and climbing up into the sky. She climbed higher and higher in the up draught produced by the many waterfalls in Imladris. She then wavered this way and that before finding a suitable air current for the moment to bare them southeast towards Minas Tirith.

To be continued…


	7. Unwelcome Visitors

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for you and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.

* * *

Six

Unwelcome Visitors

Legolas was enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his long blond hair and the sensation of flight. It had been too many years since he had last had the opportunity to fly.

"Elrond. How do you propose we get into the city? I can't imagine Aragorn has trained his guards to let giant birds land, uncontested in the courtyards of Minas Tirith."

"Yes, that was one of the first problems I encountered while planning this. I think it is best if we arrive by cover of night. Time works well for us, for if we arrive on the fourth day there will be a new moon."

"No light for them to see us by."

"Precisely. It will seem all the more suspicious but I fear it is the only way to get Aquila inside the walls before allowing us to explain she is of no threat."

"Yes, any other approach would have her captured or slain before we even go close to the city's walls. You said the fourth day though? Did you not plan for this to be a three day journey?"

This also had not been mentioned to Aquila so she tilted her large head inquisitively to one side so as to hear better over the roar of the wind flowing past them.

"Indeed I did plan for a three day journey but the more I thought about it the more I realized we needed the absence of the moon and also for Aquila to be rested. When she said she could make it there in three days she meant non-stop and with little energy to spare at the end. Am I right?" He questioned.

She nodded slowly, so as not to pitch off the riders, in agreement.

"So the plan is to fly as close to Minas Tirith as you can possibly get us without being seen in the three days. Spend the fourth resting, in hiding, and then entering the city on the night of the fourth day."

Legolas nodded at the plan then set his eyes on the ground below them as it flowed by.

The two Elves were content to sit in silence and enjoy the rare occasion in the air. It was the Hobbits who chattered relentlessly, possibly to disperse any feelings of unrest.

"I wonder how long you'd fall for before hitting the ground?" Merry thought aloud while leaning over slightly to get a better look at said ground.

"Careful!" Sam yelled out in concern. "I'd really rather not think about falling."

"Don't worry Sam" Frodo reassured "Go on, take a look. It's really not that frightening."

Holding his breath Sam lent a little to the side to look down. He gasped and quickly righted himself clinging to Aquila's feathers, being sure not to grip too tightly. All the colour drained from his face. Pippin laughed but was silenced by a warning glance from Frodo.

"It's ok Sam. Maybe flying's not your thing."

"Flying is no one but the birds thing." Sam protested.

Aquila emitted a loud screech; Elrond and Legolas smirked to themselves.

"So sorry Miss Aquila. Flying is no one but the birds and the Rocs business."

The first day and night passed swiftly and with little upset. They were blessed with good flying weather and the air current Aquila had been gliding in lasted well beyond the Gladden Fields.

It dropped off into the morning of the second day and she was forced to search for another one. The winds picked up and made the going a bit tougher. Passengers had to all hold on and Sam clung on as tight as he dared without hurting Aquila. Though the winds did not die down she did manage to find a relatively swift flowing air current to follow.

And so the second day passed. That night was cold and though Aquila felt little cold due to her thick feathers and the two Elves did not feel the cold at all she could feel the Hobbits shivering every so often. So she dropped down to fly lower were the air was slightly warmer, but not much.

The third morning brought sun and Elrond was awake before any of the others. Speaking, as best as her limited calls would allow, with Aquila about where she thought it best to land. They were still too far for either Elf's nor Aquila's large eagle eyes to see Minas Tirith and they would probably not glimpse it till late afternoon or evening of the next day. Legolas was awake soon after and joined in, suggesting a small forest located just outside of the cities sights. All agreed this would be a perfect place before the Elves settled back to enjoy the last day and night of flight.

It was not long into the fourth day when Elrond finally received the question from the hobbits he had been expecting from them for the whole flight.

"Elrond. Why do we have to sneak into Minas Tirith in the middle of the night? It seems a little dishonest when Aragorn is our friend." Pippin finally questioned.

Before Elrond even had a chance to open his mouth Frodo spoke in a very quite voice that seemed to carry sadness in it.

"He would order his guards to kill Aquila before she even got to the gates Pip."

"Not Strider." Pippin sounded almost fearful. He desperately wanted for Frodo to be wrong so he turned to Elrond, eyes pleading for this horrible statement to be wrong."

"I'm afraid so Peregrin Took." Elrond said sadly "I know it is difficult to think of Elessar doing something such as this to someone we call friend but I fear that would be the out come."

"Why? Why would Aragorn want her dead? Surely he'd see she wasn't a threat?" Merry tried.

"The race of Men don't trust the Rocs." Frodo added. "They haven't since the unrest that caused the Rocs departure and they haven't let that anger and suspicion subside. That's right isn't Elrond?"

"Yes. No Man would allow a Roc so near to their realm as we need to go. It will take a grand amount of convincing to get even Aragorn to accept Aquila as friend and not foe, and he has been raised by Elves."

The Hobbits fell silent and Elrond left them to ponder over their own thoughts.

The afternoon wore on and it was Legolas who first broke the silence that had been looming for several hours.

"There!" He cried, pointing at a small band of trees. "That's the closest forest to Minas Tirith that is out of sight, any closer and they will see Aquila's form in the sky."

Elrond nodded with approval at the small forest. He then raised his eyes to the horizon and could just make out the grand city of Minas Tirith.

"Will you be able to fly from here to the city before dawn breaks?"

Aquila nodded in response but wished dearly she could express her indignity at having been asked such a question after carrying them so far in only three days. She could make it to the city before nightfall of that day if they had chose to.

"Then we shale shelter and rest in the woods till nightfall."

Needing no more convincing Aquila dropped suddenly into a steep dive. The Hobbits clung to her feathers tightly while Elrond held on and lent into the dive, enjoying the wind rushing past his face. Legolas tossed his head back and it took all the self-control he had to stop himself from crying aloud with joy. It had been far too long since he had flown with the Rocs, he had loved it so much as an Elfling.

As the ground rushed up to meet them Aquila pulled up slightly and landed just outside of the grove of trees as the canopy was too thick for her to enter in her Eagle form. She landed as softly as she could manage so as not to toss her riders off. She then lowered her body to the ground to allow them to get off.

Legolas leapt easily to the ground followed by Elrond. They then helped the four Hobbits to the ground. Sam let out a rush of air as his feet touched the ground.

"Oh it feels good to have my feet back on solid ground, I'll tell you that. No offence Miss."

White flash and Aquila stood once again in her Half form.

"None taken Sam. It's a shame you do not enjoy flying though. I wish I could make it more enjoyable for you."

"Oh, thank you kindly but I really don't think any amount of convincing will get me into the air unless it's absolutely necessary."

"That is a shame." Legolas said as he strolled past Sam, heading towards the cover of the trees. "Flying is a most wonderful experience.

The rest of the group followed him into the dense forest as he picked his way though. His feet finding the easiest path for them to walk. He soon found them a small clearing, where soft grass covered the ground. They all ate the rest of the supplies that Elrond had packed. Aquila was given a significantly larger portion of food as she had flown without food for three days while the others had been able to eat while seated upon her back. Three days without food or water was not significantly difficult for a Roc in their Eagle form. They were designed to travel large distances in this form and could go relatively easily without food or water for five days flight. It was fatigue that she felt the worst and after finishing her meal she settled down upon the soft grass, back against a tree, closed her eyes and fell into a much deserved deep sleep.

As night fell the others continued to talk while Aquila remained asleep. On occasion Legolas would steal a glance in her direction, just to reassure himself that he was not dreaming and that she in fact was real. Oh how he had missed her friendship and what saddened him most was he had missed growing up with her. They had always thought they would grow up together, into fine capable warriors. Forever arguing over whom would be the tallest, the swiftest, and the best with a bow or sword.

The sun had set and as promised the new moon provided no light in the sky. The only visible lights were the stars and they gave off not nearly enough light for humans to see by.

Merry turned to ask Aquila a question but before he had a chance to rouse her Elrond stopped him.

"Best let her sleep a little longer. She has had none for three days and she still has to fly us all to Minas Tirith and deal with a city full of those who hate and suspect her."

Merry nodded silently and watched her sleeping form for a few moments before turning back to the group, catching Legolas watching the Princess of the Rocs Merry gave him a questioning look. Legolas, unfazed, merely turned his attentions back to the group. Merry did the same but was beginning to find it hard to keep his eyes open.

Some two hours after nightfall Legolas gently roused Aquila while Elrond did the same for the few Hobbits who had fallen asleep.

"It is time we got going." Legolas said to Aquila.

She nodded as she rose, stretching each limb in turn and rolling her head to loosen up her neck. Legolas then proceeded to lead them out of the forest again. Having no more difficulty in the dark than he had in the light, even though it was Aquila who had the better night vision. The still sleepy Hobbits stumbled on ahead of Elrond who remained at the rear of the group to ensure no one was left behind. They emerged from the blackness of the forest into the darkness of the open night sky. Aquila stretched a few more times before preparing to change. She paused, something suddenly occurring to her.

"I give off an awful lot of light when I change."

Elrond's brow furrowed at this realization.

"Yes, indeed you do. Though I feel at this point it is a risk we will just have to take, hopefully we are enough beyond the eyesight of Men for them to see even the brightest flash of light."

She nodded and swiftly changed. As luck would have it the only inhabitant of Minas Tirith who saw the faint light on the horizon was a twelve-year-old boy, who was understandably ignored when he reported the occurrence to his father. The guards of the city had become laidback in these times of peace and unless an enemy was banging on the gate or arrived with a noticeably large army they would have not paid much attention.

Meanwhile the small party had all climbed onto Aquila's back and she was ready to take off. A few gentle flaps of her wings to stretch them out before one powerful wing beat and a push off from her powerful legs raised her into the air. A few more successive, powerful flaps and she was airborne, carrying her passengers towards the city of Men. She only hoped that Elrond was correct in assuming the dark of night would shield their arrival. Eyes focused on the city in the distance she could see the easiest way to fly in without being detected was to come from over the mountain and land in the upper courtyard.

A quick swerve to the right confirmed to Elrond that Aquila was thinking along the same lines as himself and would not have to communicate with her, risking the loud calls she used to speak with in her Eagle form.

She took them some distance away from Minas Tirith to the right before veering back in the direction in which it lay. They now flew, parallel to the city, with it far to their left. Once far enough behind the city so that her movement wouldn't be detected by any guards who were earning their keep, she turned sharply and headed straight for the city. It lay in front of the mountain that lay before them and flying high above the mountain so as to remain out of sight for as long as possible, Aquila cleared the great peaks. The upper courtyard now lay directly below them.

"Hold on" Elrond whispered to the others as he guessed correctly Aquila's next move.

She folded her great wings to her sides and dropped into a steep nosedive. Those upon her back clung on tightly as the wind roared over them. She ignored the pain, knowing that silence was the only way in and this was their only shot. The ground rushed up to meet her and as soon as she was sure she could hold the dive no longer she opened her wings and pulled her body up. She beat her wings furiously to slow their decent. She knew that one act had not only made a lot of noise but also created a gust of wind on an otherwise still night.

As soon as her feet heavily hit the ground she lowered her body, urging the group from her back with a nod of her head. The Elves and Hobbits leapt down as quickly as possible. By this point the Citadel Guards had managed to compose themselves and sound the alarm for back up, though the Fountain Guard remained forever silent at their posts.

More guards pored up the stairs as the ones already there ran to face the intruders. As soon as the party had left her back Aquila transformed into her Half form in a blaze of white light, blinding the unsuspecting guards and giving Legolas and Elrond a chance to move to the head of the group to explain their unexpected arrival.

As soon as they recovered from the effects of the sudden bright light the guards surrounded the small band of travelers. Every spear, sword or dagger point was directed at the two Elves, four Hobbits and the Roc. In the darkness the guards had trouble identifying who these intruders were and could not for the life of them decipher the strange shape of the woman now standing between the Elves.

It was then that the doors to the Kings Hall burst open and out of it emerged Aragorn, still shrugging on his armor, having just been woken up. Guards carrying torches surrounded him. Each then took up a post in a place that would serve best to illuminate the courtyard. Others ran about lighting torches on walls, soon the entire courtyard was lit.

"Who dares to intrude upon Minas Tirith in such a deceptive manner?!" Aragorn boomed as he approached the surrounded group. "Speak! Do not try my patience as it may………..Lord Elrond?" His brow furrowed in confused recognition.

"Yes. I am frightfully sorry to drop in on you in this way Elessar but I had little choice." Elrond began, hoping to calm Aragorn's mood.

Aragorn cast his eyes across the other members of the group and his confusion deepened.

"Legolas?" the Elvin Prince nodded "Frodo? Sam? Merry and Pippin? What is going on? I'm afraid I don't understand your intrusion. You are my friends and have used the gates freely until now." It was then that his eyes fell upon the figure of the Princess of the Rocs. Standing proudly despite the obvious danger she knew she was in and the fear deep in her heart.

"A Roc!?" Aragorn practically spat the word, as if it's feel upon his tongue was one less than pleasant. "Seize her!" He called to his guards. They wasted no time and rushed to take Aquila captive.

"Aragorn!" Legolas pleaded as five guards attempted to subdue Aquila's struggling form.

"I want her in shackles so that she cannot harm anyone. Do not be fooled by the fact that she is a woman, in this race even they are trained warriors."

"Aragorn!" Elrond yelled, "Do not act so rashly, you do so based only on what knowledge your ancestors have passed down!"

"The Rocs are an enemy to the Free Peoples. I will not risk this one destroying all we have fought so hard to build" Aragorn hissed back before turning his attention to the guards still struggling with Aquila.

A swift knee in the gut from Aragorn brought her to her knees, temporarily winded.

"Shackle her!"

The guards quickly clapped the shackles on her. One round each wrist with a length of chain joining them. The ankle shackles were much the same. Once they were secure she was pulled to her feet by one of the guards who held her arm tightly.

Not liking the tight grip the man had on her arm Aquila stomped, hard, down upon the mans foot. Her middle talon pierced the leather of his shoe and his foot. The man hollered in pain and let go in order to fall to the ground to try and stem the flow of blood now pouring from his injured foot.

"I can stand on my own. Shackles or no shackles" She spat.

Elrond then gripped her arm gently and pulled her to his side.

"This is not helping," He whispered.

"Just for that." Aragorn stated smugly. "You can go to the dungeons."

A group of guards stepped forward to take her away but stopped dead as Legolas had drawn his bow and had an arrow aimed between the eyes of the first guard.

"You will be taking her nowhere." He warned.

Aragorn rushed forward to quell his friend's anger.

"Legolas! She is our enemy she must be put behind bars."

In the blink of an eye Legolas turned his bow on the King of Gondor. The guards gasped and Aragorn stopped dead; well aware of the damage his friend's arrows were capable of. He looked into Legolas' eyes with confusion. All he saw reflected back was a deep rooted furry.

"Your judgments are clouded my friend so I will ignore this disrespect to the Princess of Mirkwood's ally. I do however suggest that you allow Lord Elrond to explain our and her presence." Legolas' voice was cold and it would have frightened Aragorn had he not known the Prince since he was a boy.

"I do not take kindly to being threatened in my own kingdom, Prince of Mirkwood" The use of Legolas' official title was a jab at the Prince and all knew it.

Legolas slowly lowered his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver. Aragorn let out a breath of air and the Hobbits shifted nervously. All the guards waited for their king's orders.

"Why have you brought her here Elrond?" Aragorn's tone suggested he was in no mood for trickery or long-winded excuses.

"I have matters of great importance to discuss with you, King of Gondor, and they involve her to a large degree. However I would prefer if this conversation could be continued in the privacy of your halls."

"Very well" he dismissed the majority of the guards before drawing one aside. "Rouse Mithrandir, tell him Lord Elrond is here with urgent news which he may like to listen in on. We will be in the throne room."

The guard nodded and hurried off.

"Gandalf's here?" Frodo asked excitedly.

"Yes he is my friend. Will you be joining us?" His manner had returned to its usual kind calmness.

"Well we certainly won't be left out here" Pippin protested.

"Good, then you shall join us." He smiled at them before turning back to Elrond. "We can discuss such matters in the throne room, where Mithrandir will join us. I suppose you wish to invite this…creature in as well," he added with distaste.

Legolas strode forward to say something but Elrond raised a hand to stop him.

"Yes. You would do much better to address her in a more kingly manner though. This is petty Aragorn and you know it. Her presence is more important than you know."

"I certainly hope that presence is clearly explained."

"It will be."

"Follow me then."

Aragorn turned and walked towards the grand doors that opened into the throne room. The others followed. The Hobbits hurried after Aragorn, desperate to speak with their old friend.

Just as Elrond was about to ask if Aragorn would do the honor of removing Aquila's shackles the king spun round.

"She will remain shackled until I deem her no threat to my kingdom" He then turned back and continued walking.

Fuming Aquila started forward to give the seemingly arrogant king a piece of her mind but she had forgotten her ankles were shackled and she stumbled forward. Legolas quickly caught her before she hit the ground. She blushed furiously at her own clumsiness, which for some reason was made especially worse because he had witnessed it. Legolas smiled at her and helped her to her feet before reluctantly releasing her from his grip. He knew her peoples pride and that she would want to walk unassisted to the throne room, no matter how long it took her.

As it turned out the length of chain allowed her to take decent sized steps and she followed, keeping pace with Elrond and Legolas. The three were the last to enter the throne room and the others had already gathered about a roaring fire. As there were too many to organize chairs for at such short notice all were standing. The three made their way towards the fire. As the Hobbits watched them Frodo could not help but admire the way Aquila held herself, head high as if she were the guest of honor, even when shackled and humiliated.

It was then that Mithrandir stepped forwards in his white robes. He smiled warmly at Elrond first.

"It is good to see you again. I'm sorry I have not found the time to visit lately."

"You are excused Mithrandir. I don't believe either of us has had much time."

Gandalf nodded. Still smiling he turned his attention to Legolas.

"You look well Legolas. You are still growing into a fine Elf."

"Thank you Mithrandir. You look well too. It is good to see you again."

"How is your father?"

"He is well." Legolas smiled warmly and Gandalf nodded.

His eyes then came to rest upon the chained form of Aquila.

"A Roc?" Gandalf said in genuine surprise. "Well this certainly changes everything." He then looked to Elrond, ignoring the smug look on Aragorn's face. "I take it things are more serious than first thought?"

The smile fell from the Elven Lord's face and he became serious once more.

"They are."

To be continued…


	8. The Past Can Hurt

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Sorry updating has become a bit slack but my life caught up with me. I'll try and update as regularly as possible from now on.

droolingkitty: Thank you kindly for your review, it has helped to further motivate me. Poor Aragorn, no I don't hate him. Far from it in fact, I find him a very likeable character. Him and Aquila, well the Rocs in general, don't get along very well.

(From now on I'll put the disclaimer at the bottom of the page so if you still wish to read it, again, it's there for you to do so)

Seven

The Past Can Hurt

Elrond finished telling everyone present of all that had happened since he first sent the small party of Elves to the sea to investigate the disturbance sensed there. He added in all that Aquila had told him, including the death of her brother's family. Despite trying to keep the news as short as possible it still took many hours to tell but there was still time before sunrise and the sky remained dark. All the Hobbits except for Frodo had curled up on the floor by the fire. Aragorn had begun to pace back and fourth across the room. Mithrandir hung on the Lords every word with intense concentration, while Aquila tried not to make too much noise as she shifted in the uncomfortable shackles. It was Aragorn who finally broke the silence.

"So you're telling me I should just except her as an ally, thank her for bringing us this horrible news and welcome her into my kingdom when you have no idea whether or not she is involved in this invasion!?"

Aquila was about to protest when Elrond spoke, calmly and evenly.

"I can't tell you to do anything Aragorn. You are no longer a child; you are King of Gondor, capable of making your own decisions. I only hope that you will heed my wisdom before making any rash ones."

Aragorn prepared to protest but was cut off by Gandalf.

"This is going to get us nowhere. I suggest we all get some sleep and resume these talks in the morning."

"Fine" Aragorn hissed through clenched teeth. He then called to three of his guards. "Chain her that column," he pointed to the large marble column closest to the fire. "She will remain there until we return in the morning."

"What!?!" Aquila screamed.

"Aragorn?" Gandalf gave the king a worried look, which he chose to ignore.

The three guards proceeded to chain Aquila to the column with her back up against it. She fought at the bonds for a few moments before giving up and slumping to sit on the stone floor, fire burning in her eyes.

Even the Hobbits looked mortified at this action but the look on Aragorn's face left no room for argument.

"The rest of you, follow me to the sleeping quarters I have had prepared for you. As you arrived so unexpectedly they will not be up to the usual standard but for this I hope you will forgive me."

They proceeded to follow him, Elrond and Legolas once again bringing up the rear. Each stole a worried glance back at Aquila who looked like a broken animal, beaten one too many times by its master, and was ready to rebel.

Once he had shown each of his friends to their rooms and seen Mithrandir to his, Aragorn returned to his own quarters and slid back into bed next to Arwen. She stirred and touched his shoulder, about to ask him what he had been called up for. She stopped though as she felt the muscles in his back tense up. Clearly this was a topic that was not open for discussion at this time. She sighed and proceeded to fall back into sleep. Aragorn took awhile longer to close his eyes but when sleep did claim him his dreams tortured him.

_Hundreds of Rocs were being beaten and slain by Men. The skies were red over Minas Tirith as ones who were once welcome within the walls were chased from the city and if they did not leave they were killed. Blood flowed in the streets and the Men cheered. _

Aragorn tossed and this image melted into another.

_A powerful looking Roc, much bigger than the others, was hunched over the form of a dead female Roc and he was weeping. His sorrow quickly turned to rage and he hollered into the dark, still night. _

_Now this same Roc was talking with an Elf Aragorn recognized as Legolas' father, King Thranduil. Both seemed sad and after a discussion that Aragorn could not hear they embraced and then the large Roc faded away. _

His dreams now took him to a stream deep within a lush forest. An Elfling boy, no older than 11 by human standards, stood on the edge of the stream. As he looked about, seemingly searching for something, Aragorn quickly recognized the golden blond hair and striking blue eyes of Legolas. The small Elfling smiled as a small girl came running down the path on which he stood. As the girl grew closer Aragorn realized she was in fact a Roc child, not much younger than Legolas, her unusual yellow-green eyes gave her away as Aquila and Aragorn remembered that Rocs, like Elves, are immortal. As she drew closer the King of Gondor could see she was crying and the small Legolas seemed to have also picked up on this. As she reached him she flung her self into his arms and wept into his shoulder.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's not fair Legolas!"_

_"What's not fair? Please tell me what's the matter."_

_She pulled her head off the Elfling's shoulder and looked him in the eyes._

_"Father's making us leave."_

_"Who?"_

_"Me! Us! All of the Rocs!" She continued to weep and Legolas' face slowly dropped as the news sunk in. _

_"You mean you're going? All of you? Forever?"_

_Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak so she simply nodded. Neither said anything for a few minutes, too old to ignore the situation but too young to do anything about it. Finally Legolas spoke._

_"Here" he carefully pulled a silver ring from one of his fingers. His mother had given it to him and it was intricately patterned with vine leaves and tendrils. "Take this." He pressed the ring into her right hand._

_"But this is your Prince ring Legolas" the small girl protested. "Your mum said that. She said that was how others know you're the Prince of Mirkwood."_

_"Then I will not be Prince of Mirkwood. I want you to have it……to remember me."_

_"I could never forget you. When I come back I'll return it to you and you can be Prince of Mirkwood again." She attempted a smile and Legolas forced one in return, even as he tried not to cry. Aquila then seemed distracted for a moment before she reached a hand up to the feathers dressing her hair. She plucked the largest and middle one from the setting. She winced slightly at the pain but pushed it aside._

_"What are you doing?" Legolas ask, worried, as he knew it hurt the Rocs to pluck feathers._

_"For you." She handed him the feather and he held it gently between his thumb and index finger, admiring it. "I will grow another eventually but that one is so you do not forget me."_

_"Never!" Legolas embraced her and let a tear slip down his cheek._

_"Aquila!" A deep voice called out from far away. The two pulled apart and Aquila slipped the silver ring onto her right ring finger, Legolas carefully tucked the feather into his tunic. Years later Aragorn would catch him caressing it or simply twirling it in his fingers when the Elf was lost in thought. Every time he asked his friend of its significance he had told him it was for luck and Aragorn had never doubted him. He supposed it was for luck but it now also had a much deeper meaning. Aquila turned and headed off down the path in the direction of the voice calling her. She stopped after only a few paces, turned back to Legolas and ran to him. She then planted a swift kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the forest. The Elfling was left, hand upon the cheek she had kissed, robbed of his best friend._

Aragorn awoke with a jolt and turned to the window as the first rays of sunlight had yet to begin to shine. As he thought back to the dream he wondered as to whether they had indeed been visions. He had little doubt that they were and believed either Gandalf or Elrond were responsible. He would talk to both of them before the morning's discussions began, for if in fact they were visions he had a lot to contemplate.

Once he was dressed Aragorn made his way down to the throne room they had arranged to meet and where Aquila had spent the night chained to a column. As the sun was only just beginning to make itself visible Aragorn expected to find no one in the throne room except for his guards and the Roc. However when he entered the large room his jaw dropped at the sight he beheld.

Aquila sat upon the stone floor, her knees drawn up, still chained to the column but to her right stood Legolas while on her left stood Elrond and Gandalf. All four were conversing in hushed voices so as not to wake the group of four Hobbits that lay sleeping at Aquila's feet. It was Gandalf who was first to notice the King's presence.

"Good morning to you Elessar. I trust you slept well." He added with a twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose it is you, Mithrandir, that I wish to speak with then?"

"No, that would be Lord Elrond. He, after all, is the seer not I." Gandalf and Elrond smiled while Aquila and Legolas looked on in confusion.

"Elrond it is then. My I have a moment of your time my Lord?"

"You may King of Gondor. I trust you will want to hold this conversation elsewhere?"

"Indeed." The King muttered under his breath before striding out of the throne room with Lord Elrond in tow. As they left the doors were closed behind them. Mithrandir then turned back to Aquila and Legolas and resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened. Both the Roc and the Elf thought it best to leave the issue alone as Gandalf seemed to know what was going on.

Aragorn led the Lord of Imladris to his study in silence and allowed the Elf to enter before closing the door behind them. Before Elrond even had a chance to sit Aragorn turned to him and let a torrent of words loose.

"I hope you had a good reason to tamper with my sleep further! I wont bother with the details of the dreams I experienced last night, as I'm more than sure you know of their nature. I will however inform you that I had very little sleep as a result, not to mention you already woke me rudely with your arrival! Who do you think you are?! I am the King of this realm Elrond! Not you, what right do you have to tell me how to run it!?"

"Feel better?" Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"A little" Aragorn admitted while breathing deeply, left breathless by his outburst. Elrond took the opportunity to sit and motioned that Aragorn should do the same.

"I trust you know that the dreams you experienced last night were not dreams but were, in fact, visions from the past.?"

"I assumed as much when I woke but now that I know you were behind them, yes"

"How did they make you feel Aragorn?"

"What? I brought you here to question your motives not have you question me."

"You wish to know my motives? Then answer my question." A stern look lay upon Elrond's face and his eyes bore into Aragorn's. Aragorn shifted uneasily before sighing softly in defeat.

"It hurt." He paused to see if that would be significant for the Lord but the stern look remained, so clearly it was not. "It pained me to see people, my people, slaughtering so many."

"Both Men and Elves alike have slaughtered thousands of Orcs and the like in the past." The Lord of Imladris remained passive.

"It's not the same! You know it's not!" Elrond allowed the king to vent his furry, nodding for him to continue. "They didn't fight back. They just stood there and let themselves be slaughtered or fled in an attempt to save their lives. I was told they were the greatest warrior race Middle Earth had ever seen."

"They were."

"Then why didn't they fight back!?! Why did they allow themselves to be slaughtered!?!" The King leapt up from his seat.

"Because they had done no wrong Aragorn." Aragorn turned confused eyes on the Lord of Rivendell. "The race of Men had accused the Rocs of being allied to Mordor, that is what started the slaughtering. Did you know this?"

"Yes, but from the records of Men."

"So Men began to slaughter those who were once their allies for a betrayal they had not committed. The Rocs did not fight back Aragorn because they did not want to harm their friends in anyway. They would not fight against those who were not their enemies; this is what makes a great warrior. The truth was the Rocs who were reported flying over Mordor were spies sent on behalf of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth."

Aragorn sank back down into his chair.

"Then why did the Elves not tell us?"

"They did, but Human and Elf relations were already strained and the Men would not listen. They preferred to hear what their leaders were saying."

"So my ancestors did this? Sent them away?"

"Oh no. That was a decision made by King Audax in order to protect his people. You see your ancestors had vowed to slay every Roc in Middle Earth, so they left."

By now Aragorn held his head in his hands, eyes cast to the floor.

"No wonder they hate us." He murmured. Elrond chose wisely not to respond to this. Finally the King looked up at his foster father. "I can't just accept her as a friend, welcome her into the kingdom with open arms."

"I understand that and wouldn't expect you to. There are, after all, a lot of past doubts to deal with within your kingdom. I expect your people wouldn't think to much of you welcoming in one who they consider an enemy."

"What would you have me do?"

"I believe it was you who said this was your kingdom and I could no longer influence your choices." Elrond added with a touch of friendly smugness. The King gave him a playful glare before the Elven Lord continued. "All I ask is that you see the situation from her point of view."

"That I have done. Courtesy of your dream visions."

Elrond chuckled and even Aragorn broke into a soft smile.

"Well now that you have done so do you think you could treat her with a little more courtesy and respect? She is, after all, the Princess of her people."

The image of Aquila and Legolas embracing on the day they parted floated briefly before his eyes before it began to dissolve into a new one, one he had not seen yet. However Elrond must have mistaken his concentration for confusion.

"I believe Legolas did mention that last night."

Aragorn came slowly out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh yes. I will try to do so as best I can. The idea will take a little getting used to, even for me."

"Perhaps to treat her as a friend at this moment in time would be pushing things. What if you were to think of her as a representative of a kingdom whose help you might wish to engage. If you need to explain her presence feel free to say that I brought her. It is no secret that the Elves never ended their allegiance with the Rocs. Maybe, if you could learn to trust her and her people you could re-write yours?"

"Let's not push things for today my Lord. To merely have her unshackled in my halls will be quite a task to deal with."

"Oh good, you plan to remove the shackles. That was going to be my next and final question." He smiled at the King and he returned it with warmth.

"Thank you Elrond."

He dismissed the thanks with a wave of his elegant hand.

"Shale we return to discuss the rest of the matter at hand with the others?"

"I believe that is why you risked such a journey is it not?" Aragorn asked with a smirk. The two then rose and left the study to return to the throne room.

"What's this one for?" Merry questioned holding up Aquila's Scimerang, the odd weapon catching the suns light and glittering.

"That is a Scimerang Merry. You hold it by the handle there." She motioned at the leather-bound handle at one end with a nod of her head, seeing as her hands were still chained behind the column. Merry proceeded to grip the weapon as Aquila had instructed. "Then you throw it in the direction of your enemy. If you throw it correctly and aim it well it will spin through the air, slice the head off your enemy and return to where you stand so that you can catch it again."

"Like magic" Merry whispered, looking at the weapon with wonderment.

"Not quite" Gandalf chuckled "It takes a lot of skill and many years of training to be able to wield a weapon like that. Even I, for all my magic, could not throw it the way Aquila has described." Gandalf winked at the Roc Princess and she smiled back. "You best return it to her Merry before you cut yourself."

"I suppose" Merry sighed in disappointment and went to hand the weapon to Aquila, stopping when he realized she could not receive it. He held it awkwardly in front of him until Legolas took it gently from his small hands. The Elf smiled at his Hobbit friend and Merry grinned back.

Merry moved back to sit with the other Hobbits while Legolas knelt beside Aquila. He delicately pulled the silken scarf away from her right hip and slid the Scimerang carefully through a loop made of the same fabric. The loop was attached to the scarf on the side that lay against her body and was made to be a perfect fit for the weapon. Once in place Legolas released the scarf and it sprung back against her body, trapping his hand between it and her. He gently slipped his hand up and out from under the silk, as he did so the back of his hand brushed lightly against her hip. Aquila gasped softly and raised her gaze only to be met by sparkling blue eyes.

Gandalf who had been conversing lightly with the Hobbits turned his attention subtly to the other two at the gasp uttered by Aquila. He then watched as their eyes met and a faint blush crept its way up Legolas' cheeks. Gandalf raised his brows at this and allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. Aquila pulled her gaze from Legolas' in an attempt to suppress the blush she felt rising in her own cheeks.

Suddenly flustered Legolas stood quickly and smoothed out invisible wrinkles in his tunic. He then coughed quietly as his throat had just now become very dry. His eyes darted about the room before deciding that the door was probably the best place to rest them on. Aquila fixed her gaze on the floor to her left and shifted in her chains.

Gandalf did well to suppress any emotions as he pretended the conversation the Hobbits were having was more interesting then the display he had witnessed. Just when the Wizard was going to strike up a conversation with the Elven Prince to put the poor thing out of his misery the double doors opened and Aragorn and Elrond strode into the room. Gandalf didn't think he'd ever seen Legolas look more relieved, not even when Frodo destroyed the ring and they knew Sauron was defeated forever.

The two made their way over to the small group swiftly. It was Aragorn who got the first word in.

"I believe I said we would continue discussions once dawn had broken and it has long since done so. However before we delve further into the matter at hand there is something I wish to do." With that he strode over to where Aquila sat, chained to the column. Her face held no expression as the King approached her and she would show him none. Legolas looked worried but a swift glance at Elrond and a nod from the Elven Lord calmed his fears.

Aragorn moved behind the column and the click of a lock could be heard. Chains rattled and clinked together has he removed the shackles from her hands. She drew her arms back in front of her and proceeded to rub at her slightly bruised wrists. Aragorn then walked round to her front and knelt before her. He unlocked and removed the shackles round her ankles before raising his soft gaze to meet her fiery one.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Princess of the Rocs. It would appear I have been a terrible host and forgotten many of the important lessons taught to me as a child." He glanced over at Elrond who smiled back at him. "I hope that you can forgive my ignorance but you must understand I learnt the past from the wrong people." Aquila looked shocked to say the least and the King helped her to her feet. "I am not asking for your friendship, nor do I expect it or even want it at this point. I do hope that we can start on a clean slate. One not tainted by the past, re-write the history of Rocs and Men and perhaps my people can one day learn to trust your people and hopefully the same can be said in reverse."

Silence hung in the air as Aquila tried to comprehend such a drastic change in the Kings mood. She had no idea what Elrond had done or said to him but she was glad for it and made a mental note to thank the Lord later.

"I accept your apology King of Gondor. Please accept mine as I behaved ill as well. I do wish to start the relations between Rocs and Men anew but if you seek to re-write treaties it is my father with whom you must speak with."

"I feel that is a little farfetched at this point don't you?" He hissed, suppressing the urge to explode. He then marched towards the doors. "I thought we might continue in my study where we can sit." He did not pause in his stride as he walked past the others. He did however notice a slight red colour to Legolas' cheeks as he walked past but decided the Elf was probably still angry with him, something he would have to resolve later. The rest turned to follow when Frodo called out.

"We might go for a wander about the city."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Gandalf said with a quick wink. Frodo smiled and himself and the other Hobbits picked themselves up off the ground. They stretched quickly before they headed outside, Pippin chattering excitedly about visiting some old friends.

By now Aquila had joined Gandalf, Elrond and Legolas. Aragorn had already left the room and Elrond suspected he was waiting in the study, attempting to cool down before they got there.

Without so much as another word the group of four set off out the double doors and down the hall to Aragorn's study. Elrond only hoped they could get through this without Aquila and Aragorn trying to kill each other.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	9. Changes

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Sorry about the long chapter couldn't really find an appropriate place to break it up. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Eight

Changes

As they walked quickly down the hallway Elrond couldn't help but notice Legolas seemed unusually distracted. He was normally so focused on the task at hand it was hard to get his attention off it. Elrond looked over at Aquila who, to one who didn't know her well would seem as poised as ever, seemed to have lost a small amount of composure. 'Odd' Elrond thought. He then looked across at Mithrandir who seemed perfectly fine but with an air of smugness about him. 'Bingo' The Elven Lord made a mental note to speak alone with Gandalf at the next opportunity, as the old wizard clearly seemed to know what had happened to cause the disruption in behavior of Aquila and Legolas.

Before he could let his thoughts wonder further with their current topic they reached Aragorn's study. A large desk had been pushed up against the wall to make room for the chairs, which had been arranged into a circle in the room's center.

Aragorn was already seated in one of the chairs as his four guests entered. Aquila purposefully took the seat directly across from Aragorn so that she could keep a close eye on the King's reactions. Gandalf was unusually quick to take the seat on Aragorn's left and as Elrond seated himself between the Wizard and Aquila he noticed that this forced Legolas to sit in between Aquila and Aragorn. Elrond assumed Gandalf did this as Legolas would be well suited to keep the peace between Aragorn and Aquila should things heat up.

Aragorn straightened himself in his seat while he waited for everyone else to sit.

"We are all by now well aware of what has brought us all here. Something appears to be disrupting things in the Sea. Now we do not yet know if they are friend or foe?" Aragorn looked to Elrond.

"No not yet. I hope to hear from the party I sent in a few days, once they've had a chance to observe these creatures."

"I trust then that you do not recommend we attack without knowing their intentions."

"I believe that would be most unwise."

"There is no harm in gathering our allies though Elrond." Gandalf reminded him.

"That is precisely why I'm here."

"The Elves that remain in Middle Earth will help then?" Aragorn lent forward in his chair.

"I would hope so. I can only offer Rivendell's help and I am yet to speak with the Lady Galadriel in regards to Lothlórien's contribution."

"Mirkwood will aid you my friend. My father will be most pleased when he hears the news of Aquila's arrival. I imagine he may even join us."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow but said nothing on the matter of Aquila's return and it's importance to Mirkwood.

"Thank you Legolas. It is good to have friends you can depend on."

"This matter will affect everyone Aragorn. We will need as many allies as we can get." Gandalf interjected.

"I imagine Rohan will be quick to answer any call made for their assistance and Faramir would be all too willing to gather what forces he has in Ithilien."

"Good, good" Gandalf nodded in approval. He then turned to Aquila "Can we count on the Rocs for help?"

She shot him nasty look before responding with venom lacing her voice.

"You can count on my help. I'm afraid this is all I can offer as I am only the Princess of my people, not their Queen. I do not have the power to raise my father's armies against his wishes."

"Your brother commands a small part of his armies does he not?" Elrond questioned, hoping he would not upset her further but knowing that what Gandalf said was true. They were going to need all the help they could get.

"Pandion is the captain of father's entire army but even he still answers to the king. He would not have the spirit to stand against him at this time. He is still hurting."

Elrond knew that if he wanted to Pandion could order an army into battle without them ever knowing the king had not consented to it. He did not, however, wish to push the subject any further as the furry building in Aquila's eyes was not something he wished to unleash. He settled back into his chair signaling that topic of conversation was now closed. He would be sure to open it again later though, once Aquila was in a more agreeable mood, perhaps when he could get her alone……The Elven Lord allowed his thoughts to wander slightly but was snapped back into reality by Aragorn's rasping voice.

"Lord Elrond!?"

The Elf shook his head to clear it and nearly allowed himself to blush at the images his mind had conjured up. Thousands of years had taught him to control his emotions well and his face remained blank.

"I'm sorry Aragorn I'm afraid I was think of something."

Aragorn sighed, the Lord of Rivendell had had a nasty habit of tuning out of conversations since Aragorn could remember.

"Legolas was just suggesting that perhaps we should try and enlist the help of the Dwarves."

"Gimli, after all, would be more than willing to help and I'm sure he could gather some of his people to his side. Perhaps even convince other Dwarf communities to lend their aid." Legolas spoke confidently, back to himself after being thrown off his usual rhythm.

"Well thought of Legolas" Elrond nodded his approval. "We should alert those whose help we plan to enlist as soon as can be organized."

"I will ride to Rohan as soon as we are finished here." Gandalf offered.

"Good" Aragorn nodded. "I suggest Legolas speak with the Dwarves as Gimli is a good friend." He smiled at the elf who smiled back. "I think perhaps it would be best if you took Aquila with you as relations may be tested if she were to remain in the city." His voice sounded stretched as he said this, making an effort to sound as calm as possible. Legolas and Aquila both nodded.

"I will speak with the Lady and Lord of the wood." Elrond offered. "I can travel with Aquila and Legolas as far as Lothlórien. I fell it may be best that you enlist the help of your people Legolas before asking the Dwarves for their aid. After all we can count on Mirkwoods assistance and by visiting Aglarond on your return to Gondor we would ensure no delays should the Dwarves end up refusing to help." Aragorn nodded.

"I will send message to Faramir as soon as we are done. I suggest that you all leave as soon as possible. Gandalf will be safe traveling from here to Rohan but there are still roaming bands of Orcs between here and Lothlórien. So I will send a party of Men along with the rest of you for your protection."

Before Aquila could object Aragorn interjected.

"I promise they will be hand picked by me and will give you no grief."

"I was actually going to comment on the fact that it would be faster to fly but I cannot carry two Elves and a band of Men."

Aragorn looked confused so Elrond answered her.

"I think is best we keep your presence in Middle Earth as quiet as possible. If this means keeping you out of the skies so our potential enemy cannot spot you then so be it."

Aquila looked away, frustrated at being forbidden to fly.

"I'm sorry but I think it is best for now, we will simply have to ride."

Aquila closed her eyes and nodded, knowing very well that he was right. He had after all seen and fought in how many wars? She imagined he knew what he was talking about.

"Well" Aragorn said standing, inviting the others to stand with him "I suggest we find the Hobbits, have lunch and then those who will be traveling prepare to leave as soon as possible."

With that said the five walked from the study, Aragorn in the lead, speaking with Legolas about how the Elf had been since his last visit to Gondor. Aquila walked a few paces behind the two, features set and something hidden deep in her eyes.

'Was that jealousy?' Elrond wondered. 'Why would she be jealous of Legolas speaking with Aragorn?' Elrond pushed the thought aside and put the look in Aquila's eyes down to a mixture of anger towards Aragorn regarding her treatment since arriving and the frustration he had seen surface earlier at being told she could not fly.

Gandalf joined Elrond at the back of the group.

"I wish to speak with you Mithrandir."

"Oh really? What of?"

"I think you know. I do not however wish to question you on the subject in front of the others."

"Perhaps we should speak alone before you leave then?"

"Yes. We might find some time after lunch. I don't imagine it will take long."

"No it shouldn't. It was silly really."

"I will be the judge of that."

The two walked in silence as they emerged from the king's halls into the Citadel. The sun warmed them as it was now well into its climb. The small party set off down the stairs to an open courtyard where lunch was being laid out on a long table in the sunshine.

"I thought some of our guests might appreciate a meal in the open." Aragorn stated, smiling before walking over to ask a guard to fetch the Hobbits.

The lunch was light and friendly, despite the many tensions that hung over their heads. Even Aquila and Aragorn managed to put their differences aside and be half civil to one another. Throughout lunch Gandalf was kept amused by the timid flirtations occurring between Legolas and Aquila. Little things that the Wizard only picked up on cause he was looking for them. Too hard to tell if it was merely a physical attraction or if there, perhaps, was more. The way Elrond was looking at Aquila, however, had most certainly not escaped him. There was a hunger in his eyes unlike Gandalf had seen for a long time and he began to think that perhaps the Elven Lord had been without a mate for too long.

"Well I don't think I could eat or drink much more" Aragorn stood, silver goblet still clutched in his hand.

"I'm glad to see you feed your guests better than you treat them King of Gondor" Aquila remarked snidely, sending a coy smirk the king's way.

"And you are much less irritable once you have some drink in you Princess" he returned the smirk before continuing to address the rest of his guests. "We shall meet at the gates to the city in two hours to farewell those who are leaving. In that time I will organize the party that will travel with Lord Elrond, Legolas and Aquila. I suggest that you use this opportunity to relax as I know well that Elrond likes to make haste on horseback." The Elf smiled at the comment. "I hope you will hang around until everyone else departs Gandalf?"

"Yes, I believe I will." The old wizard smiled.

"Most excellent!" Aragorn threw his arms up, temporarily forgetting that he was still holding the goblet, spilling the drink on himself. "First, however, I will change my tunic." At that Aragorn excused himself amidst muffled laughter.

"'Tis such a shame we all had to come together under these circumstances. It would have been nice to enjoy our time in Minus Tirith" Elrond sighed.

The Hobbits excused themselves from the table to continue their exploration of the city. They did, however promise to see them off at the gates. They had begged to be allowed to travel with Legolas to see Gimli again but agreed to remain so long as Legolas promised to bring the Dwarf back with him, even if no other Dwarves came.

Gandalf had a hard time stopping Merry's begging to be taken with him to Rohan. The Wizard finally managed to make the hobbit cease when he told him he imagined he would be bringing at least half of Rohan's armies back with him. So the Hobbits had agreed to wait in Minus Tirith with Aragorn so that they could greet all the peoples as they arrived. Frodo and Sam were also eager to see Faramir again and had been promised he and the Lady Éowyn would be arriving in the city before the end of the day.

Once the hobbits had left Gandalf turned to question Aquila about the Rocs. As always she answered his questions as best she could. Most of them seemed to be regarding the general well being of her people and how they were prospering.

"Funny how all those reports of Men and Elves and the like seeing Rocs in the skies were true." He smiled and looked off into the sky. "I wont ask you where you are residing because clearly you are not going to tell me but I would like to know if you fly from your hiding place often?"

"Only when it is necessary and as for your next question" she began, preempting the Wizard "My brother's children had never been to the sea and being royalty gives you certain advantages so they went with a fishing expedition."

Gandalf nodded and chuckled at her eagerness to explain everything.

The conversation soon turned to Gandalf's journey's across Middle Earth and for all the interest Aquila had in the Wizard's accounts the lack of sleep coupled with the wine from lunch caused her eyelids to drop and before she knew it she had fallen asleep across the chair she was seated in. Her back supported against one of its wooden arms, her legs dangled over the other.

Gandalf smiled warmly when he noticed she had dropped off.

"Don't imagine she got much sleep chained to that column."

"No and on top of that she flew for three days straight with no rest. On the fourth night, which was the night we arrived, we paused for a short rest to wait for the sun to go down but she would have only slept for a few hours then." Elrond sighed.

Legolas quickly excused himself from the table and made his way towards the stairs leading to the Citadel with seeming great purpose. Both Elrond and Gandalf raised eyebrows as he disappeared from sight.

"I suspect he's off to speak with Aragorn regarding the treatment of…" Gandalf motioned to the sleeping Roc with a nod of his head.

"What makes you say that? Does this have something to do with what happened earlier?" Elrond leaned across the table so that he could lower his voice and still be heard by Gandalf.

"Perhaps." The wizard stated simply "But you saw the way he reacted last night surely. I know you would have acted the same were you still his age. You only held back because you knew wiser."

"I suppose you're right" Elrond muttered. "Enough with the sidestepping Mithrandir, are you going to tell me what happened while Aragorn and I were speaking or not?" His voice was barely above a whisper now. He did not wish to wake the sleeping Princess, how beautiful she looked when she slept. Once again Elrond caught himself staring at the girl and it was not until he felt Gandalf's eyes on him that he realized he was. He coughed awkwardly and turned his eye's to meet Gandalf's laughing ones. The Elven Lord sighed and rolled his eyes upwards.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy a beautiful female now?"

"No of course not" the wizard shook his head before breaking out into a wide grin. For about the first time in several millennia Elrond felt like sinking right through his chair. "She is quite striking though." Gandalf continued, "I can see why Legolas may have an interest." He watched carefully to gauge the Lords reaction.

"Legolas?" Elrond looked surprised, jealous, and happy all at the same time. "Did I miss something? I know they used to inseparable friends but you seem to think there may be deeper feelings now?"

"Yes, just little things. They're both still very young adults as immortals go, it could very well be they're just seeing one another in a different light now they're grown."

"I take it then what happened earlier, when they both seemed off, had something to do with this?"

"Oh yes, nothing really happened at all. Legolas was replacing Aquila's Scimerang for her and his hand brushed over her hip. Gave her quite a start and shook him up a little too. I don't imagine either of them as ever considered the other in a sexual manner and I imagine it was a eye opening encounter."

"Quite." Elrond leaned his head on his hand.

"I don't think it's very serious though. You might still be in with a chance." Gandalf added with a chuckle. Elrond responded by throwing a stray grape at the wizard. It bounced off his arm and he laughed harder as Elrond sank back into his chair.

After excusing himself from the others Legolas wasted no time trailing Aragorn. He had allowed his friend enough time to make it to his chambers and change his tunic before heading off after him. He decided it was high time he confronted Aragorn on matters concerning Aquila. It was difficult having two of your best friends fighting constantly about things they should be trying to put behind them. There was no sense cornering Aquila on the matter, after all it was the race of men who were responsible for her being forced to leave Middle Earth. She remembered it well too, so did he. Aragorn however, was not alive when the Rocs had left. His thoughts of them were based on what he had read in Minas Tirith's history books. He was also raised predominantly by Elrond and the other Elves in Imladris and it was this that Legolas was hoping would perhaps allow Aragorn to see the situation from another angle. If not, perhaps he could come to some sort of truce whereby they agreed not to argue in his presence.

Legolas had visited Minas Tirith often since Aragorn had been crowned its King and he knew his way around relatively well. He walked quickly through the entrance to the throne room and then out into the long hall. He made his way up several flights of stairs, past the guests rooms they had been given for their stay there, all except Aquila. He reached the floor that Aragorn's chambers were located on and as he stepped out onto the landing he almost collided with Arwen.

"I'm so sorry Lady Arwen, I'm afraid I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh it's not your fault Legolas. I really shouldn't be walking backwards yelling things down the corridor at my husband." She smiled warmly at him. "It's good to see you again though I wish you were staying longer. Aragorn tells me you're heading off this afternoon."

"Yes I'm afraid we are" Legolas shifted impatiently. Normally he loved catching up with Arwen but today he was in a hurry. "Elrond thinks it best that we leave as soon as possible."

"Very wise of him" she smiled and tilted her head to the side "Are you in a hurry to be somewhere?"

"Actually I really need to speak with Aragorn before we leave."

"Yes, I hear we have a Roc in the city? I was most excited to find out. It's a shame Aragorn does not feel the same way. I'll see you off at the gates before you leave. Perhaps you can introduce me to your Princess then?" Arwen winked before turning and walking down the stairs Legolas had just come up. The playfulness involving Aquila was lost on Legolas, as he was busy trying to think of the best way to confront Aragorn on the matter he wished to discuss.

He continued on down the corridor until he came to a large wooden door, which had been left slightly ajar. The Elf took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

"Come in"

Legolas slipped quietly into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Legolas" Aragorn sighed "I'm glad you're here, I've been wanting to speak with you since I woke this morning." It was then that the king noticed Legolas had not moved from his position in front of the door and his features were set, eye glaring daggers at the King. Aragorn groaned. "Not you too. What is it?"

"How can you sit here and pretend last night never happened!? She is my friend Aragorn and not only did you treat her with less respect than you would a stray dog you humiliated her!" Aragorn could tell his friend was fuming but he wasn't about to let him hold the high ground, not after everything he had kept from him.

"You want to talk about pretending Legolas? Then how bout we talk about where your 'lucky feather' really came from? Or even better, why don't we discuss why you aren't called 'Prince' Legolas?" Aragorn's breathing had quickened due to his anger. Legolas looked like he had been slapped in the face and Aragorn almost regretted bringing up the obviously sensitive topic in such a thoughtless manner. Luckily for Aragorn the Elf's features softened and he sighed, hanging his head.

"You are right. I have no right to accuse you of anything when I have told you anything but the truth on the matter."

Aragorn motioned for Legolas to take a seat on the bed next to him. Legolas sat down and locked eyes with Aragorn.

"I wanted to tell you Aragorn. You are one of my dearest friends and you have no idea how hard it was keeping it all from you. You can understand why I did though? The way you reacted to her last night was more than enough proof that keeping my friendship with her a secret was the best thing to do."

Aragorn chose not to respond to this as he knew what his friend was saying was all true. He would have died had he know that Legolas was friends with a Roc, but then again perhaps it would have caused him to been more eager to find out about them from Elrond. Then he would have seen the story from the others perspective. Either way it didn't matter, things had played out as they had and it had brought them here.

"I will tell you now everything you wish to know. All you need do is ask." The whole time Legolas never let his eyes leave Aragorn's.

"Thank you Legolas. I found out a lot last night courtesy of some visions Elrond sent to me in my sleep."

"What did he show you?"

"Some things I would rather not see again, the slaughtering of the Rocs by my people being one of them." Legolas lowered his gaze and his voice became dull.

"Yes. I don't imagine you would, but think of how they feel. Many of the Rocs killed have families that still live."

Aragorn's eyes darkened at this realization, it had escaped him that the Rocs were immortal. They had lived through those times, he had not. What position did that leave him in?

"What else?" Legolas prompted.

"You and her, when you were small. By a stream I think it was. You were saying goodbye." The sadness in Legolas' eyes was like none Aragorn had ever seen and he wanted nothing more than to hug his friend but pride would not allow it. "You lost more than a friend that day didn't you?"

"Aquila was taken I gave away my title feely, I did not lose it."

"Why did you?"

"I'm not sure. It seemed the right thing to do at the time. I don't know, I guess I blamed father in some way for not stopping them from leaving. I knew giving up my right to the throne would anger him to no end." Legolas smirked, reliving the moment he had told his father what he'd done.

"So all you said about having to earn your title?" Legolas laughed.

"All made up by father to explain why no one was allowed to call me Prince. No one could till the ring was returned to me."

"And now?"

Legolas held up both hands.

"Do you see my ring?"

"No but she has it. The silver one with the leaves, I've seen it on her finger."

"True but I cannot take it back. It must be returned to me freely."

"Didn't she agree to return it to you when she came back just as you did her feather?"

Legolas looked blankly at his friend then desperately began to search his memory. Finding it he smiled.

"You're right we did agree to that. I imagine she has forgotten just as I have. I've sort of grown used to people not using my title. I imagine it would be strange to be called Prince Legolas." He smiled at Aragorn. "She will return it when she is ready."

Aragorn thought this an odd thing to say but did not push the matter. It suddenly occurred to him that the two hours he had set were quickly slipping by and he had still yet to organize the party that would be traveling with Elrond, Legolas and Aquila.

"I'm sorry to have to rush off Legolas but I have so much to see to before you are to depart." Aragorn stood but before he could make it to the door Legolas' voice stopped him.

"Wait! There is one thing I came to ask of you Aragorn though I almost feel as though it is no longer necessary. I believe you're beginning to understand the hurt and pain the race of Men caused the Rocs and I hope in time you can put this ugly past behind you. However until you can accept Aquila as a friend of yours I ask that you accept her as a friend of mine. I would truly appreciate that you treat her with as much respect as possible and that you attempt not to argue with her in my presence."

Aragorn grinned at Legolas who smiled back.

"I will try my best my friend. I will see you at the gates then?"

Legolas nodded and let Aragorn pass through the doorway and into the hall. The Elf stood still for only a few moments before he too headed back down the stairs.

Gandalf was still laughing after being hit by the grape when Aragorn strode up to the table.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Nothing" Elrond mumbled "I don't think he's laughed in a very long time and one little joke has had him going for at least five minutes. How are preparations going?"

"I got distracted momentarily"

"Yes, Arwen came by earlier saying Legolas had cornered you in your room. Glad to see you made it out in one piece."

"We have come to an understanding with regards to the Lady's treatment" Aragorn waved a hand in Aquila's direction. His comment however, only got Gandalf laughing harder. Aragorn looked confused while Elrond growled quietly to himself. "Anyway. I must be off, I still have to organize your accompanying party and send a messenger off to Ithilian." With that said Aragorn took off once again but this time in the opposite direction.

"Would you stop it?" Elrond hissed at Gandalf who was finally managing to suppress his laughter.

"I'm sorry Elrond, you must understand it's all very amusing."

"So it would seem."

Gandalf then glanced over at Aquila's sleeping form and frowned.

"That chair will do nothing for her back, especially seeing as you'll be riding for the next few days. Someone should take her up to one of the guests beds where she can get a decent sleep." Gandalf raised an eyebrow suggestively at Elrond.

"Stop it and I mean it Mithrandir." The Wizard held his hands up in front of him defensively. "You are right though, about her back." Elrond turned his head in the direction on the stairs as he heard soft footsteps approaching. "Care to test your theory Gandalf?" Elrond asked with a smirk. Though every five in his body cried for him to be the one to carry the sleeping girl up to his bed where perhaps she would get no sleep at all, he couldn't bare the thought of fending off any more of Gandalf teasing.

"How so?" Gandalf asked just as Legolas rounded the corner. "Ah, I see" He too smiled.

Legolas crossed the courtyard to the table with long graceful strides but before he had the chance to take his seat again Elrond stopped him.

"I hear talks with Aragorn went well."

"Better than I thought they would." The Elf smiled.

"That's good. Listen Mithrandir and I were just discussing how Aquila really shouldn't be sleeping like that…" Legolas was quick to cut him off.

"She hasn't slept for days! How would you fare after flying all that way on only a few hours sleep only to be chained to a column where you got even less sleep!"

Elrond looked almost shocked at the sudden outburst but merely smiled at Legolas.

"If you had allowed me to finish Legolas. What I was going to say is she really shouldn't be sleeping like that, as in that position. It's going to cramp her back and we have several days of riding ahead of us."

"I see. So you want to wake her?" He looked confused.

"No, neither myself nor Lord Elrond have the heart to wake the poor thing."

"You want me to wake her?"

"No, we were wondering if you'd be so kind as to carry her up to the guest room Aragorn provided you with and allow her to get some sleep on a proper bed."

"Oh…"

"We would do it ourselves but you know with old age comes the inevitable bad back." Gandalf added with a phony cringe as he stretched his back. Elrond merely nodded. Legolas looked suspicious, he knew neither of them had anything close to a bad back but he decided that what they said made sense. Why they had to make excesses he didn't know. He decided they were probably just being lazy or had consumed too much wine and didn't want to let on. Either way it didn't bother him so much. What did bother him was the two sets of eyes upon him as he made his way over to the sleeping Princess. He bent down and gently lifted her into his arms; one under the bend in her knees while the other supported her neck and back. He cradled her to his chest, making sure she would not slip from his grasp, and then carried her across the courtyard and up the stairs. All the while aware of the two pairs of eyes following his every move. Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a look as Legolas disappeared from sight.

He carried her the way he had just come, being sure to step as carefully and lightly as possible so he didn't wake her. Up the stairs to the courtyard of the Citadel where he received several odd looks from the guards but none said anything. His light footfalls made little noise as he crossed the throne room and entered the long hallway. Aquila stirred slightly in her sleep as Legolas took the first step of the large staircase. He paused for a moment but when she didn't seem to be moving anymore he continued up the stairs. The guest chambers were located on the second floor, the floor below where Aragorn's chambers were located. Legolas left the staircase at the second landing and walked carefully down this hall to the third door on the right, which was the room he had been given to stay in.

He paused in front of the door, suddenly feeling odd about the whole situation. He would just take her in, place her on the bed, make sure she was comfortable and then leave her so she could get some well-deserved sleep. He nodded to himself. However at the back of his mind a little voice insisted that were he to take her in there much nicer things could happen than her sleeping. Legolas furrowed his brow at this voice. His body seemed to agree whole-heartedly with it as every fiber in him tingled. He shook his head hard to clear his thoughts and once he was sure the voice had gone he turned the doorknob and entered the room.

He left the door slightly ajar, planning to shut it on his way out. He crossed the room to the freshly made bed. First dilemma, how was he going to pull the sheets back with Aquila still in his arms? He decided it was a warm enough day to just let her rest on top of the blankets, he doubted she'd even notice she was so sound asleep.

He leant over the bed and gently slid her from his arms onto the soft mattress, ensuring her head was laid against the pillow. He straightened himself and smiled at her sleeping form. He still couldn't believe she was really here, how many times had he dreamed of her return? It would have been more often then he could count. When he was younger he used to sit in a tree on the edge of Mirkwood and watch the skies for any signs of his friend. He could have sworn he'd seen a Roc at least once but everyone put it down to a desperate mind, clinging to a lost memory. Maybe, now that he thought about it, they really were Rocs he'd seen.

He turned and made his way quietly across the room to the door.

"Lie with me?" Aquila whispered her voice softened with sleep. She lay on her side, facing him her eyes barely open. Legolas turned back and looked at her questioningly. "I would feel safer if I knew you were with me Legolas. This place is full of Men who hate my kind. I would not like to be left sleeping alone in a building full of them." She smiled and held her arm out to him. He smiled back and crossed the room to the bedside, forgetting completely that he was still yet to close the door.

He placed his hand in hers and let her led him onto the bed. He placed a knee carefully beside her and used this to lift himself up. He then placed his other knee to her other side, temporarily straddling her before he shifted his first knee to follow the second. She released his hand as he settled beside her. He lay down next her and, pushing some of her hair out of the way, lay his head on the pillow beside hers. Her back remained to him and he moved his body up against her. She sighed sleepily and pressed herself back against him. Legolas' breath hissed out as this simple act set all his nerves on fire. He held his breath for a moment and let it out only when he heard Aquila's breathing slow to that of one sleeping. She stirred once more but then seemed to lie still.

Once Legolas was sure she was in as deep a sleep as she was going to get he slipped his arm about her small waist, pulling her closer to him. Pressing her back against his front and enjoying the feeling of her closeness. The skin on her stomach was soft and smooth. He desperately wanted to stroke the feathers along her legs or even better, the ones that covered her breasts. He didn't though, the good, responsible voice in his head taking charge on that decision. It was not long before he too drifted into a light sleep. His arm still circled about her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	10. And So We Ride

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews they really do inspire me to write more quickly. Also it would appear this long chapter thing is becoming a theme so let me know if this is a problem.

Meadowsweet1363: If I could give you your very own Legolas I would but alas, that is beyond my power.

Legolas-Obessesionist: Technically Legolas is still a prince, that's kind of a birthright you can't really take away, just for all intents and official purposes he's not.

Hope you enjoy, please read and review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Nine

And So We Ride

Elrond and Gandalf wandered leisurely down to the main gates of Minus Tirith where they had all agreed to meet at the end of the two hours. They were a little early and so were walking with no great intent, enjoying the peaceful city about them.

As they arrived in the main courtyard Arwen, who was waiting to see them off, greeted them. She embraced her father and kissed both of his cheeks before releasing him. They had already had a chance to catch up earlier so she led them over to the small party that was readying itself to set off.

As he had promised Aragorn had organized everything for the journey. A group of horses stood to one side. Those to be ridden were saddled; with the exception of the horses Legolas and Elrond would be riding as the Elves preferred to ride bareback. There was no need to travel swiftly or lightly so the packs had been filled with as many supplies as would be necessary. Amongst the horses of Gondor stood Shadowfax, awaiting Gandalf so that they could ride to Rohan together. Aragorn was busy adjusting a strap on the saddle of one horse when Arwen brought Elrond and Gandalf to him.

"One moment." He pulled the strap tight and then petted the horse soothingly before turning to the others. "All ready to go?"

"We have a few minutes still. Why don't you introduce me to the party you have chosen to accompany us?"

"Excellent idea."

Aragorn lead Elrond over to a group of four men who were seeing to their horses. Gandalf, meanwhile, had wandered over to greet Shadowfax and Arwen went with him.

As the King approached the four men turned their attention from their horses to him and his Elven companion.

"This is Duryn, Teonvan, Seobryn, and Addramyr" Aragorn said motioning to each of the men. Elrond nodded. Each stood tall for the race of Men but were shorter than Elrond, despite him being half human. Elrond guessed easily that Legolas would be taller than them. Aquila however would find herself the shortest of the group, though not by much.

Duryn, the first of the men, had soft green eyes and dirty blond hair, which was matted together in thick strands. Clearly this man did not take much time to wash his hair. Elrond doubted if he had since his mother stopped doing it for him. He was well built and stood proudly in his armour, sword slung at his side. Teonvan was very similar to Duryn in stature but his dark brown hair shone beautifully. He too had green eyes but they were darker than Duryn's. Seobryn, with dull blue eyes and light brown hair, appeared to be the youngest of the group though, as he was chosen by Aragorn, Elrond had no doubt he was a skilled fighter. Finally Addramyr, who stood slightly taller than the others and had smouldering brown eyes and dark hair, which was beginning to show signs of greying, Elrond recognized. He had been introduced to him on one of his visits to Minus Tirith; he was captain of Aragorn's army. The Elven Lord imagined the second-in-command was taking over while Addramyr was gone.

"I look forward to travelling with you all."

"Men, this is Lord Elrond of Imladris. Some of you may have met him before." Elrond shook each of their hands in turn and when Addramyr smiled knowingly at him he smiled back.

"We'll finish readying the horses if you have no objection my Lord." Seobryn asked, eager to please.

"That would be most useful. Thank you." Elrond smiled before walking off with Aragorn. "You have sent message to Ithilian I hope?"

"Of course. I also took the liberty of sending a messenger to Mirkwood to inform King Thranduil of his sons whereabouts."

"Did you send word of Aquila's arrival?"

"No, I thought that would be a nice surprise when they pass through."

"Actually speaking of Legolas, where is he?"

Elrond suddenly realized that neither he nor Gandalf had heard from him in over an hour. Where was he? They had seen him leave with Aquila and surely he had taken her to a bed as they suggested. Perhaps he had taken her to _his _bed. Elrond suddenly realized he must have been pondering the thought too long as Aragorn was beginning to give him a strange look.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Legolas for at least an hour."

"Hmmmmm I'll send someone to find him." Aragorn called a guard to him and gave him instructions to seek out the Elf. Before the guard dashed off Elrond called out.

"Try the guest quarters first!"

"You think he might be sleeping?" Aragorn chuckled.

"Mithrandir and I sent him up there to put Aquila to sleep. The poor thing was so exhausted she had fallen asleep in her chair." Aragorn's face fell in what might have been guilt and Elrond decided this was a good start to the king learning to accept the Roc. "Neither of us have seen him since then so he may still be up there."

Aragorn raised a questioning eyebrow, which Elrond chose to ignore. Before he could interrogate the Elf further the Hobbits came running into the courtyard yelling something about them not being allowed to leave till they had said goodbye. Aragorn laughed and walked over to greet his friends. Elrond turned to seek out Gandalf and found him speaking with Arwen.

The guard who Aragorn had sent off to find Legolas hurried through the city and up to the building that housed the king's rooms. He passed swiftly across the courtyard of the Citadel but stopped before the doors to the king's throne room to question one of the guards there.

"Has the Elf, Legolas passed by here at all?"

"Yes. He came through about an hour ago I suppose. He was carrying the Roc, she seemed asleep but for our sake I can only hope she was dead."

The guards nodded at each other before the one sent to fetch Legolas continued on into the throne room. He passed quickly through and into the hallway. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the second landing where he left the staircase and began down the hallway. He knocked on the first door on his left, received no answer, opened the door and, finding no one within it the room, closed it again. He continued on this way down the hall until he reached the third door on the right, which to his surprise, stood slightly ajar. Still he knocked before gently pushing the door open the rest of the way.

Legolas had only been sleeping very lightly so was easily woken by the sharp rapping at the door. He opened his eyes just as the door swung open to reveal one of the cities guards. The Elf sat up carefully, removing his arm from about Aquila's waist, as the guard stepped a pace or two into the room. He coughed quietly before speaking.

"Forgive my intrusion sir but his Highness sent me to fetch you and, uh…the Lady."

"I take it everyone is ready to depart then?" The guard nodded swiftly and shifted from one foot to the other. Legolas looked out the window and noticed how high the sun had crept into the sky. Had he really allowed himself to fall asleep for that long? It had been so calming having her beside him he was not really all that surprised that he had. He suddenly took notice of the guard's unease and imagined it was due to Aquila's presence. "Tell Aragorn that we are right behind you. However do not fear we wont follow so closely that she will continue to unnerve you." Legolas added bitterly. The guard suddenly looked embarrassed and hurried out of the room, not bothering to shut the door.

Legolas sighed and leaned over Aquila, who was now lying on her back. Gently grasping her shoulders he was about the shake her lightly in order to wake her up but an evil grin spread over his face as he thought of a much better way to rouse his friend. He leaned over her till their faces were just about touching. Just when he was about to execute his plan her eyes snapped open and before he knew what had happened Legolas was lying on his back, his shoulders pinned to the mattress by Aquila's hands. He looked up at her in shock as she laughed lightly.

"Pinned yah" she purred playfully before letting up on Legolas' shoulder and allowing him to sit up. He gave her a look of indignity before breaking out into a smile. "I heard the guard come in. He didn't exactly make any effort to be quiet." She stretched before sliding her legs off the side of the bed. Legolas stood at the end of the bed waiting for her to get the feeling back into her legs.

"You were awake all that time?" She smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just get up?"

"And miss messing with you? Not likely my friend."

Legolas smiled endearingly at her before wandering over to the doorway. She remained seated on the bed; looking up at him she tilted her head to one side.

"Before we go, do you mind if I ask you something?" He leaned against the doorframe and gave her a 'go right ahead' look. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"You fell asleep in your chair and myself, Gandalf and Elrond thought you'd be better off sleeping in a bed."

"I see…then why did you stay with me?"

"Because you asked me to." He looked almost confused by her line of questioning. He waited for her to continue but she didn't. Instead she stood up and crossed the room to where he stood. She stopped just in front of him and placed a hand gently in the center of his chest. She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, eyes that suddenly held so much more wonder and mystery then they once had.

"Thank you." She whispered before pulling away from him. He smiled at her and suddenly had the strongest urge to kiss her but he decided that idea was best toyed with later. Besides they were already keeping the others. Aquila seemed to suddenly notice the time of day.

"How long did I sleep for?"

"Over an hour."

She looked startled but when Legolas started off down the corridor she was quick to follow. She had no idea where they were so she allowed Legolas to lead her down the stairs and out into another hall.

"You shouldn't sound so surprised you slept for as long as you did. You did fly for three days on only a few hours sleep and you can't even pretend you got a decent sleep chained up last night. A vivid image of Aquila chained not to the column in Aragorn's throne room but to the bed they had just shared flashed through Legolas' mind. He almost stopped walking it was so sudden and tantalizing. He blushed slightly, praising everything he could think of that his friend could not read his mind.

The falter in Legolas' step didn't escape Aquila but when she gave him a strange look he seemed not to notice.

"I suppose you're right" She sighed.

"About what?"

"About me falling asleep so easily…" she gave him a worried look "Legolas are you alright?"

"Fine, just thinking."

"Ok but don't you turn into Elrond on me."

He smiled at the comment and even allowed himself to laugh lightly at the thought of himself tuning out as the Elven Lord had a knack for doing.

"Come on. I think we've kept Aragorn and the others waiting too long as it is." He quickened his pace as they made their way down the stairs at the bottom of the Citadel courtyard. She hurried to keep pace with him as they meandered their way through the city towards the gates.

The guard who was sent to fetch Legolas returned more quickly then Aragorn had expected him to.

"I found the Prince your Majesty."

"Well done…where is he?" Aragorn glanced behind the guard as if to emphasize his point.

"Oh…he will be down shortly, I'm afraid I disturbed his sleep. Should I have not woken him sire?"

"No, of course you should have. You did well to wake him, he's supposed to be down here at this moment but clearly he believes getting a little shut eye to be far more important." Aragorn paused for a moment before continuing "Was the Lady with him?"

"Lady sire? Oh! The Roc! Yes, indeed she was. Legolas said they would both follow but I had no desire to accompany that creature to the gates so I hurried on ahead."

Elrond, Arwen and Gandalf all cringed at the harsh words of the guard. Aragorn seemed unfazed though.

"They will be arriving shortly then?"

"Yes your majesty." He then shifted uneasily and looked back over his shoulder more than once. Aragorn sensed his unrest, but then who couldn't, and dismissed him. The guard did not hang around to see Legolas and Aquila stroll through the smaller gates of the city's second tier and into the main courtyard where everyone was gathered. Both looked well rested and for that Elrond was thankful.

"So nice of you to join us" Aragorn teased. Legolas glared playfully at his friend while Aquila remained indifferent to the comment. "I trust you slept well?" Aragorn tried for another jab, secretly hoping to rouse the Rocs temper.

Aquila opened her mouth to respond but a harsh glare and a quick shake of the head from Elrond out of the corner of her eye made her think otherwise.

"I take it everyone is ready to leave then?" Legolas asked no one in particular, merely hoping to deflect the conversation.

"We have been ready for sometime now." Teonvan said coolly, leaning against a stonewall.

"That is hardly true." Elrond disputed "We have really only been waiting a few minutes. No great amount of time has been lost. Besides I would rather that Aquila have rested" He then turned his attention to Aquila "I do hope you rested well" It was so close to a question that Aquila tilted her head to the side in confusion before answering.

"Yes I did. I don't know how long I slept in the chair for and I barely stirred when Legolas took me to one of the guest beds. Then I slept right through till the guard woke us. Why the sudden concern over my sleep patterns?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No reason" he frantically searched for something to save himself from further questioning as to his motives. "No more dreams then?"

"None."

"Good. We best be going then." He quickly turned and cursed himself for being so blatantly obvious. He caught Gandalf chuckling to himself again and glared daggers at the wizard. Aquila was far from satisfied with the Elven Lord's response and wondered why he had seemed so interested in her sleeping.

"What is your story Legolas?" Gandalf prompted.

"What?" Legolas looked slightly bewildered by the question.

"Aquila was asleep when you took her up, what caused you to drop off?"

"Oh. She asked if I'd stay with her, she didn't feel entirely comfortable in the king's guest rooms" Legolas opted to use 'comfortable' instead of 'safe' as he did not wish to offend either his friend, who's rooms he spoke of, or the rest of the city's residents. "So I took the other side of the bed and I suppose I must have fallen asleep shortly afterwards."

Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"I suppose we're all more tired after last night then we thought. Perhaps an early night is best?" The wizard left the question hanging and it was Elrond who chose to answer.

"Indeed. However if we desire to stop earlier so as to sleep for longer then I suggest we make up as much ground as possible before the sun sets, which means leaving now." He headed over towards the horse that had been given for him to ride and fished something out of the bag he had slung across it's back. The four men who were to accompany them all mounted their respective horses and awaited the others. Legolas walked over to the horse he would be riding and stroked its neck while introducing himself. Arwen smiled as she walked past him to stand beside her husband. As Aquila made her way over to the remaining horse Elrond stepped into her path with something clutched in his hands. Gandalf moved to stand behind her and her eyes searched the Elven Lord's eyes for any sort of explanation as she began to feel trapped.

"Aquila, I'm sorry I have to do this but I'm afraid it is necessary." Elrond met her gaze with regret. Aquila took a step back, thoughts flooding through her mind. Elrond noticed she was beginning to look panicked and so continued before she could become more so. "I'm going to have to ask you to wear this at all times on this ride." He held up the bundle, the top of it clutched in his hands as it fell to the ground. Aquila found herself staring at a simple brown cloak with a hood. She looked confused and uncertain before it all finally sunk in.

"You want me to wear that at all times. While we are riding?"

"At least while in daylight."

"You desire to hide me then." It was a statement, not a question and Elrond knew it.

"We must. Not only will we be passing through the lands of Men on our way but I would prefer it at this time that what ever enemy we may have to face did not know there was a Roc present in Middle Earth." He waited for her to explode into a torrent of hateful words. That he was prepared for, what she did he was not.

She took the cloak from his hands and cast it about her shoulders, all done in complete silence, her gaze never leaving his. She buckled the broach and slowly pulled the hood over her head, shadowing her eyes from his as she spoke words laced with ice.

"Would it not be easier to have me change into my final form _Master_ Elrond." The way she hiss the word 'master' sent shivers down his spin as he imagined her addressing him in the same manner but in a very different situation. "Then I would appear as one of you. Or them." She pointed to the four Men, mounted on their horses.

"The thought did cross my mind but we did not have ample time to have clothing made to fit you. Seeing as you didn't bring any of your own." Elrond spoke perfectly calmly, determined not to let her affect his composure in anyway.

"Well in that case" she stepped into him until her body was barely touching his "perhaps I should just ride naked." She then stepped to the side and walked past him towards her horse. Elrond stood frozen to the spot, mouth open, desperately trying to come up with a coherent answer. He coughed to steady his voice before replying.

"I believe the cloak will be the preferred option. After all I think a naked woman would attract almost as much attention as a Roc in her Half form, if not more." He then strode over to his horse and mounted swiftly as if the whole scenario had been nothing out of the ordinary. Aquila however stalked up to her horse. Legolas, who had already leaped up onto his horses back smiled down at her. She shot him a nasty look and pulled the cloak tighter about her form. If they wanted her hidden then hidden she would be. She pulled herself into the saddle with some difficulty but not even Gandalf dared to assist her. Once settled she gripped the reigns and urged her horse to walk over to the group of four Men waiting by the gates. Legolas and Elrond followed but not too closely. Both knew that move had struck a cord in Aquila but both also knew it was best to have her presence remain unregistered. The two only hopped she would get over it before they reached their destination.

Gandalf sat upon Sadowfax's back at the center of the open gates. With a quick farewell wave the horse set off at a speedy gallop in the direction of Edoras. The others waved and watched till his form was lost over the peak of a small hill. The larger party then waved farewell and said their goodbyes. Arwen kissed her father and made him promise to say hello to her grandmother and grandfather for her. Aragorn farewelled all but Aquila who remained at the furthest edge of the small party, already just outside the gate. The Hobbits called out a quick farewell to her but all she could muster in her current sate of dejection was a quick wave.

Once the farewells were complete the riders turned their horses and galloped through the gates. Aquila urged her horse to the front of the group and set a flying pace. In an attempt to cheer his friend Legolas rode his horse up along side her and engaged her in a race for the lead. Aquila being in no mood for fun at that point was quick to give up and chose to drop to the back of the pack as they slowed to a more suitable pace for the long journey ahead.

They had made good headway by the time the sun looked like it was ready to begin the final stint of its journey. Aquila still remained at the rear but was sure to keep pace with the others. The four Men rode at the center and were chatting quite happily amongst themselves. At the lead of the group rode Elrond and Legolas, side buy side. The blond Elf however looked less then happy. His head was cast down and his shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped.

"You know I had to." Elrond said as he glanced across at Legolas. The other Elf looked up and over at Elrond and forced a small smile.

"I know. I just wish she understood"

"Yes, it would certainly make this journey more pleasant." Elrond glanced quickly back at her but the hood pulled over her head hid her features.

Aquila found herself quite content to bring up the rear of the group, glaring at the back of Elrond. By now she'd mostly gotten over the incident. She'd even begun to agree with his reasoning. She was not; however, ready to stop being mad at him. She was concentrating so hard on boring holes into the Elven Lord's back she didn't notice when one of the Men slackened his pace and pulled his horse up alongside her.

"It looks good on you."

She turned to see who it was that had interrupted her thoughts. She was greeted by a wide grin set below dull blue eyes, which too smiled with sincerity. His wavy light brown hair sat in a sort of mop on his head and pieces fell across his eyes as the wind shifted them. Seobryn was not the most well built of the four Men but he was by no means scrawny. Aquila couldn't help but smile back; his eyes wouldn't allow you to do anything else.

"What does?" Though her smile was hidden from view she was sure her voice gave her away.

"The cloak. The brown really brings out the pale colour of your skin. But then I suppose that's why Rocs have brown and white feathers huh?"

She laughed quietly as the young man but couldn't help wondering why he, unlike the other three, didn't seem to feel unease in her presence.

"I'm glad to see you're significantly cheered up. It is, after all a very long ride to Lothlórien and I don't know if you'd succeed too well at being mad at Elrond for the entire trip."

"No I suppose I wouldn't. He's awfully difficult to stay mad at but I thought I'd keep it up as long as possible. I wasn't doing too badly until you interrupted me…" she left the sentence unfinished as she was not sure of his name.

"Oh forgive me, my captain would have my head for being so informal. I'm Seobryn of Gondor." He held his hand out for her to shake, unsure if she would or if Rocs even shook hands. He was relieved when she put her hand in his and shook it lightly.

"Aquila, Princess of the Rocs"

"Yes, I have heard much about you. Your arrival in the city has caused quite a stir." She tilted her head to the side to display her inquisitiveness towards the matter so he continued. "You must realize the significance of your arrival. Just about every myth, legend, tale and curse to do with Rocs has surfaced and most, I hate to say, were pleased to see you leave so quickly."

"You hate to say?"

"My parents are not very well learned and I myself am no different. I aspired only to join the armies of Gondor and all my time and energy went into that. I had no time for tales of giant Eagles plucking cattle and sheep from unsuspecting farmers. I must admit I had no idea what a Roc looked like until you arrived. I'm also not one to let tales or rumours influence my decisions. There weren't very many willing to volunteer to come on this journey but I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to size this Roc up for myself."

"And…?"

"Well so far you don't seem all that bad. Perhaps by the end of this trip I could call you friend."

Despite Elrond's insistence upon the hooded cloak she pulled the hood back to smile at Seobryn before pulling it back over her head. He beamed back at her and leapt into a flurry of questioning regarding anything and everything about Rocs. Aquila laughed merrily at the never-ending stream of questions before finally getting him to agree to take them one at a time.

They spoke for sometime and Aquila began to worry that he would never run out of questions. She would finish answering one only to have him launch into another.

"Back there, at the gates, when Elrond asked you to wear the hood you talked about talking on your Final form. I know you've already told me about your different forms and I imagine you don't look that much different from one of our women in that form. What I don't understand is why would you have to ride naked if Elrond couldn't ready clothes in time for you? You're not naked now, quite the opposite, your feathers cover your body like clothing. That and you now have a cloak on."

She laughed lightly before answering him.

"When I transform into my Final form the feathers covering my body disappear, or I suppose a better way of explaining it would be that they are retracted into my being. In order to appear more human-like the feathers have to retreat and they do so till there is no sign of them. So if I were to transform into my Final form right now I would be left wearing no more than what I wear now. That is the cloak I have about my shoulders and the scarf I wear about my waist."

Seobryn tilted his head slightly as he allowed this information to be absorbed. He then blushed considerably as the concept struck him.

"Oh, I see. I suppose the cloak is for the best then. Could we not get you some clothes once we reach Lothlórien though?"

"That is what Master Elrond plans on doing." Legolas quipped. Both Seobryn and Aquila looked across at Legolas who had pulled his horse up to Aquila's right without either of them even noticing. He smiled at the pair and was happy when Aquila smiled back, even though she followed it with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh I see Master Elrond has thought of everything."

"Please don't be mad with him. It's not his fault and I think he hates the cloak almost as much as you do."

"I dunno, it's not so bad when the hood's pulled back so we can see your pretty eyes" Seobryn added. Legolas looked over at the young man with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Well I see you've found yourself a new best friend." He feigned dejection as he glanced away from them. "I'll just have to go back to having a half coherent conversation with Elrond."

"Don't be silly." Aquila reached over and tugged gently on his golden hair, forcing him to look back at her. "You will always be my best friend Legolas and nothing will ever change that. Seobryn is just a new friend."

"A Roc and a Man friends?" He pretended to be shocked by the claim.

"You're one to talk, an Elf who befriended a Dwarf." Legolas grinned as he realized he'd walked himself right into that one. She did have a point though, things in Middle Earth seemed to be changing for the better, perhaps there was more hope for the Rocs return then he had originally dared hope.

"Besides Seobryn has been kind enough to keep me company while you were busy discussing important matters with Elrond. Though from the sounds of things you didn't get much out of him. Don't tell me his attention span has gotten worse."

"I'm afraid it has temporarily got the better of him. Though I believe he will make a full recovery by nightfall, once he's sorted out whatever is going on in that head of his."

Aquila and Seobryn laughed and Legolas was quick to join in.

In front of them however, the band of now three Men were none too pleased by the youngest mans eagerness to befriend the Roc. They scowled back at him but he seemed not to notice, too busy enjoying the company of Legolas and Aquila over the other Men. They all exchanged hateful looks and made a silent pact to let the boy know his place once they had stopped for the night. They were not willing to risk any of the Roc myths being true so that he could make a new 'friend'.

"When we return to Minus Tirith I would like to introduce you to Pirirewen" Seobryn stated once their laugher had subsided.

"She your sweetheart?" Aquila asked with a coy eyebrow raised.

"She is. We plan to marry upon my return." He grinned, "I think she would like you."

"Would she not hate me because I am a Roc?"

"Probably at first I imagine but once I told her that I considered you a friend of mine I'm sure she'd be willing to give you a chance. I'd bet you'd get along well once you got all that out of the way."

Aquila smiled warmly at him.

"Well then, upon my return to Minus Tirith I would be most delighted to meet with your Pirirewen."

Legolas missed the end half of the conversation, having become lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of his father and the throng of possible 'brides' he threw at his son. Legolas was not one to shy away from his duties towards Mirkwood and would eventually marry and father further heirs for the Woodland realm. He only wished his father would wake up to the fact that he was immortal and just let him fall in love in his own time and marry when he chose to. Secretly the constant pressure applied by his father on this subject was one of the reasons Legolas took every opportunity to volunteer for duties that would carry him outside of Mirkwood. The trip to Rivendell where he joined the Fellowship being the most drastic and the journey to the Western shores to see what evil was brewing there being the most recent. Though even this one was turning into a more complicated task then it had originally seemed.

Before he had a chance for his thoughts to progress much further Elrond halted at the head of group, causing everyone to abruptly stop their horses.

"I think we should camp for the night before the sun begins to set." Elrond called out so that all could hear him. It was at this point that the riders realized how quickly the afternoon had passed, as the sun slowly began to set. "What do you say to that patch of trees over there Legolas?"

He looked in the direction the other Elf was pointing and saw a small cluster of trees, which he assumed, must have gathered about some small lake, judging from their arrangement. They were tall but not of any great height. Their position would, however provide shelter from the wind.

"Yes they will do well. They'll protect us from the wind and help to break up any showers. Though from the feel of things I would be very surprised if it rained tonight. There may also be a small lake further in and if we're lucky it's a nice one."

Elrond nodded and so steered the group towards the small patch of trees. The others followed at a leisurely pace and it did not take long for them all to reach the shelter of the trees. The four men set about pitching tents to sleep in while the two Elves and the Roc laid bedding upon the grass, just inside the line of trees, and tossed a blanket atop, content to sleep out in the night air while the weather looked well.

Once the Men had set up their tents they all disappeared into one and as Aquila watched them go she couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. She supposed it was none of her business though. Besides she was now eager to patch things up with Elrond so that the two of them could at least speak to each other again. She walked over to where he stood, his back was to her but he turned upon hearing her approach.

"Lord Elrond I……" The Elf cut her off before she even started.

"Let's no think about that. We shale put it behind us and move on?"

"I will if you will."

He smiled and nodded.

"I don't think it would matter if you took it off under the cover of the nights darkness and when we ride I don't see the harm of pulling the hood back. However if we have to pass through a village of any sort…"

"The hood goes straight back on?" She smiled at him as she unclasped the cloak and threw it over onto her bedding.

She had set herself up as far away from the Men's tents as possible, despite her new found friendship with Seobryn she didn't think the other Men would appreciate sleeping with her at such close proximity. Elrond had put himself down towards the Men's tents, mostly to put a barrier between them and Aquila. Legolas had chosen to sleep to the other side of Aquila.

As Aquila and Elrond finished their small exchange the Men emerged from the tent. Seobryn had his head hung and when Aquila called out to him to try and find out what was wrong he lifted his head slightly but did not meet her gaze before lowering it again and disappearing inside his tent. Despite only seeing his face briefly neither Aquila nor Elrond missed the large bruise starting to form high up on his right cheek. The two exchanged a worried look but decided the boy was probably best left to himself for the night. Not to mention the other three men did not look like they would take too kindly to anyone rushing to assist him. Elrond began to think perhaps bringing them along had been a mistake.

Legolas had already laid himself out on his bedding when Aquila and Elrond finally joined him.

"Patched things up?" He queried.

They both looked at him but neither replied. Their eyes spoke volumes and as Aquila flicked her gaze towards Seobryn's tent Legolas followed it.

"You don't think they…because of……" Legolas dared not speak his thoughts completely out loud with the Men is such close quarters but both understood what he meant.

"I do." Elrond stated simply before he began to remove his armour. He removed his dark cloak and stripped off the golden-coloured plates and silver shirt of mail beneath it. Wearing only the remaining light green tunic and matching leggings he sat to remove his boots, arm-guards and gloves.

Legolas went through a similar ritual, carefully laying each item, including bow, quiver and knives, to the side of his bedding. Soon he had stripped off to only a fine silver tunic and dark grey leggings. He too sat to remove his boots before lying down upon his bedding.

Aquila, who required no undressing simply lay down and pulled the thick blanket up around her as the chill of night began to settle in. She was not immune to the cold like her Elven friends so the blanket served to keep her warm so that she could get a good night sleep, without waking up shivering. For the Elves the blankets were merely a formality and they had much thinner ones. They tended to simply enjoy the feel of a blanket about their body rather then revelling in its warmth.

It did not take the three long to slip into sleep, as they were all quite tired from the previous days events. The Men too fell asleep with ease, all except Seobryn. Who lay huddled up in his tent in a most sombre mood for hours before sleep too claimed him.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	11. Of Dreams And Pond Scum

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed for saying such lovely things. I'm so glad you like it so far.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

WARNING this chapter contains some adult content but it's nothing to graphic and this story was rated 'R' for a reason, and not just for some violence.

Ten

Of Dreams And Pond Scum

_A light breeze blew softly across the Elven Lord's left ear, causing him to stir in his sleep. When he felt warm lips pressed gently against the sensitive ear he turned his head only to have the lips fall upon his own. At first only brushing against before turning into a passionate kiss, one he found himself returning eagerly. He still did not know to whom the lips belonged but for the moment he didn't care, nor did he dare open his eyes. He had not shared a kiss such as this since his wife. His probing tongue slipped from between his lips to lick lightly along the length of the others, seeking entrance into the warmth of the mouth behind them. It was eagerly granted and soon his tongue was sliding up against the others._

_Breathless he pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes for the first time. A set of half lidded yellow-green eyes, glazed with lust stared back at him. He inhaled sharply as he recognized the eyes to belong to the Roc Princess. He pulled back slightly from her and allowed his eyes to roam over her gloriously naked body, laid out beside him in her Final form. He felt the blood rush to his groin and reveled in the feeling. As his eyes found hers again she smiled seductively, before swinging one leg delicately across his body and lifting herself to straddle his hips. His breath hissed out as she settled across his still clothed lap, her hands placed upon his chest to brace herself._

_She ground her hips down against his, stimulating his already hardening member and eliciting a deep moan from the Elvin Lord. He reached up and placed his hands upon her hips, sliding them smoothly up her sides before cupping her breasts and gently massaging them. She began to unfasten his green tunic, tracing light fingers across his skin as she slowly exposed it. It was soon discarded and she gathered the top of his tights in her hands before sliding down his body, taking the green leggings with her. As she moved back up his naked body she placed light kisses across his legs, hips, stomach, chest, her lips were everywhere but where Elrond craved them the most. She knelt, straddling his hips once more and he reached up to grasp her hips in his hands again. This time he positioned her body before thrusting up into her in one swift motion. He groaned in blissful pleasure and she tossed her head back crying out his name._

_"Elrond!"_

Elrond woke suddenly, sitting bolt upright and staring out into the darkness of the still night. His breathing was erratic and when he placed a hand over his face to ensure he was, in fact, awake he discovered he was drenched with sweat. Wiping most of it from his face with his hand he found he still felt far too warm.

Fragmented images from his dream seemed imprinted to the backs of his eyelids and whenever he closed them he would relive a snatch of the moment. The physical effect of the dream straining against the thin fabric of his leggings another reminder of the perverted dream he had just lived, but it had felt so good. Oh how it had felt so good. A quick glance to his left assured him that Aquila was still sleeping. It also served to make him more uncomfortable then he already was.

He needed to get away from there, from them, and he quickly stood, casting aside the thin blanket he had mostly kicked off anyway. Striding out, his footfalls making no noise as he padded lightly across the leaf strewn forest floor, he made his way deeper into the forest. Hoping to find the small lake Legolas had suggested may be there.

It was not long before the trees stopped and a small lake appeared before him, the moonlight reflecting off it's surface making it seem as if its bottom were coated with silver. The Lord's thoughts however had little room for the beauty of nature at that moment. The only thing on his mind was to cool down and chase the remnants of his dream from his mind. It was not as if he hadn't enjoyed it. He would not lie to himself about the simple pleasure his thoughts had brought him. He merely feared he would not be able to look her in the eye once morning came if these images kept replaying themselves. He knelt at the waters edge and bent down to scoop up a handful of water. He then proceeded to splash it over his face. He sighed contently as the cool water sapped the heat from his flushed face. He remained bent over the waters edge, staring down at his shadowy reflection, as he allowed his breathing to return to normal. It wasn't until he was sure all signs of his arousal had dissipated that he splashed another handful of water over his face and stood.

Slowly he made his way back to their camp, resolved to put the entire incident out of his mind. He was however mindful of the disappointment stewing at the back of his mind. As to what he was more disappointed about, that he had allowed his emotions to go so unguarded, or that it had in fact been a dream. He did not however wish to dwell on it nor any other thoughts regarding the matter. He had spent thousands of years guarding his feelings when he needed to. He would simply employ those skills now.

He strode into the campsite with every intention to return to bed in order to catch some more sleep. However when he realized just how close the Roc was sleeping he decided that move was not such a good one.

He instead made his way to the edge of the forest and found a smooth boulder to sit on. Back to the forest and his sleeping companions, eyes fixed upon the horizon stretched out before him. He hoped morning would come swiftly and that he would not be left alone with his thoughts for too long.

Aquila shifted as that familiar tug that came with morning pulled her from her much welcomed sleep. There was no fighting nature though and once that feeling had crept its way into her system it wouldn't leave her till she rose. So rise she did. Sitting up and stretching her arms above her head she cast her eyes to either side of her. Legolas remained fast asleep to her left, oh to be an Elf. Not forced to wake with the rising sun. Head turned to her right she raised her eyebrows as she noticed Elrond was missing. She blinked in confusion as she picked herself up and stood stretching her back. Her eyesight being better in the dark easily picked out the Elven Lord, perched on a boulder at the forests edge. He appeared to be lost in thought, no surprises there, as he stared out at the colour slowly seeping into the horizon.

Keeping in mind the others were still asleep she made her way as silently as possible towards him. The fact that he made no move to show he had been alerted to her approach told Aquila he was in very deep thought.

She slid onto the rock to sit beside him. Startled from his thoughts he looked over at her and mild shock swept across his features. Aquila put it down to her having crept up on him, which was not a task easily preformed when Elves were concerned.

"I didn't know Elves rose with the Sun now too." She smiled and he returned it.

"Well if that were true would the sleeping Prince over there not be up? Instead he sleeps like a babe. No I woke and could not return to sleep so I thought I would watch the Sun emerge. I forgot your kind has a habit of doing the same."

She laughed at that and he smiled wider. It would seem as if he wasn't going to have a problem with feeling uncomfortable around her. But then why should he, she didn't know of his lustful dream. He felt a slight blush rising in his cheeks and fought to suppress it.

"It's not so bad, rising with the Sun."

"No."

Both allowed silence to stretch between them for sometime.

"Bad dreams?"

Elrond would have fallen backwards off the rock they were perched on had it not been for his natural grace. Instead he managed to steady himself enough to make it look as if he was simply shifting his position.

"Bad dreams?" he repeated still trying to gather his thoughts, having nearly made a complete fool of himself.

"Yes. I was wondering whether or not it had been more bad dreams keeping you awake. You know, maybe you'd seen some more of what was going on at the Western shores. I know I haven't dreamt of it since I left Cirus."

"No haven't had any visions of that nature since leaving Rivendell but I haven't really been concentrating on bringing them forth."

"No visions then?"

"No."

"Pinecone under the bedding? That hurts and would keep even Prince charming over there awake."

Elrond burst out laughing but was quickly silenced by Aquila's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh, you'll wake him and the others." She smiled as she removed her hand.

"I know. It just sort of got the better of me." He decided he wasn't going to be able to dodge this line of questioning but was not going to lie to her. "It wasn't a pinecone that kept me awake. It was indeed dreams or a dream to be more precise." Aquila tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Not a bad one." He finished.

"Good dreams don't keep you up if you don't mind my saying my Lord."

He gave her a quizzical look at the sudden formality.

"It was………interesting." He turned his attention back to the horizon, which by now was well coloured and the sun had begun to show itself. Aquila followed his gaze and decided he was probably better left to whatever thoughts she had roused him from. She stood and made to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"Where are you off to? Dawn has barely broken."

"To engage in yet another bird habit or do Elves still bathe as well?" She replied over her shoulder as she disappeared off into the dense shrubbery in search of the small lake.

A twig snapped close to Legolas' head and he groaned quietly in annoyance at his sleep having been disturbed. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to see what it was that had woken him. He was greeted with nothing but the forest floor.

More twigs snapping above his head altered him to the fact that the person who had woken him had since moved on. He flipped himself onto his stomach and, propped up on his elbows, his sleepy eyes made out Aquila's form disappearing off into the trees.

He rose up onto his knees and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing. He briefly turned to see Elrond perched upon his rock before he made off after Aquila. It was not hard to follow the exact path the Roc had taken, despite her bird-like feet leaving little impression upon the ground.

When he emerged from the trees Legolas found himself on the shores of a small lake, not a particularly scenic one but it wasn't stagnant either. His eyes took in little of the scene though except for the female before him. She stood waist deep in the lakes waters, naked in her Final form, with her back to him. Wide-eyed and mouth gaping Legolas quickly gathered his senses and spun around on his heel to put his back to her. He then coughed loudly.

"Aquila."

Upon hearing her friends voice she turned around smiling but when she found his back turned to her confusion spread across her features.

"Legolas?"

It was after she spoke his name that she became suddenly aware of her nakedness and quickly sank into the water till it pooled about her neck.

Legolas meanwhile hadn't even heard her call his name as he breathed deeply, attempting to slow the blood he could hear rushing about his head.

"You can turn around now if you like."

He did so slowly at first but when he realized that her body was well hidden beneath the murky waters he turned fully to face her and made his way down to the waters edge. Unsure of what to say after the awkwardness of the encounter Legolas simply settled with a smile as he desperately tried not to picture what she looked like beneath the cloudy water.

Legolas however was not alone in his feelings of unsettlement. Aquila too was trying to slow her own breathing as the male Elf slowly approached the water. Oh how she wanted him to strip off and dive in with her but she knew he never would. Not only that but the mere thought was most inappropriate. So she smiled back, she was also the first to find her voice.

"Care to join me?"

She didn't just say that did she? Judging by the expression on Legolas' face and the fact that he'd stopped dead suggested she had. She inwardly slapped herself but was determined to salvage the situation. The last thing she wanted, after being separated from her friend for so long, was for things to become weird between them because they no longer knew quite how to act around each other now that they were grown.

"It's not all that cold and it's not like we didn't used to swim naked together as children." Legolas, trying to stop the blush he could feel beginning to stain his cheeks, was about to interject and point out the fact that they were in fact no longer children when Aquila, seemingly having read his mind, continued.

"Once you're in the water it's really too murky to see anything and I'll turn around while you undress if you like?"

Legolas really wasn't quite sure how he should respond. He knew how he wanted to respond but what he wanted and what she wanted were probably two entirely different things. How could she possibly make it all sound so innocent? Probably because in her mind it was, it was only his mind that was conjuring up dirty images.

He must have been standing in silence arguing with himself for too long because Aquila gave him the 'well? Have we made a decision or not' look.

"Fine" he gave in and to his surprise she smiled. He stood for a few moments more. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to turn around or are you determined to see me strip off in front of you?" Legolas teased, hoping to unnerve her as much as she had him. When he noticed her blush before spinning around in the water he knew he had been successful. Satisfied with himself for getting her back he quickly unfastened his tunic and threw it over a dry rock. He then swiftly removed his leggings and, after tossing them on top of his tunic, walked into the water.

Aquila, who had her eyes fixed firmly on a cluster of reeds on the other side of the lake, heard him enter the water and was quite surprised he'd actually gone through with it.

"You can turn around now." He said from just behind her.

She turned but when her eyes feel level with his chest she looked up at him in confusion.

"I think we have established that you are the taller one Legolas but somehow on dry land you were never that much taller. I think maybe you're standing on a rock?"

He grinned and stepped down off the rock, letting his feet sink into the sludge resting on the lakes bottom. He could stand quite comfortably, with the water coming most of the way up his chest. Aquila however had already discovered that the lake got no deeper then where they were and if she planed to keep herself below the water she had to crouch slightly.

Legolas seemed quick to pick up on this and too bent his knees, lowering himself into the water till their heads were at around the same level.

"Better?" He queried.

"Much, though it's quite strange being the same height as you. Even when we were younger I remember you being taller."

"That was always inevitable. I was never taller than your brother though."

"True, but you forget Pandion is older. You would be taller than him now I think." Her eyes saddened at the mention of her brother and Legolas quickly changed the conversation.

"You know I can't help but wonder why you were even in this lake to begin with."

"Well I did come here with intent to bathe."

"You bathe in pond scum often?" He teased, scooping up a hand full of the green slim that seemed to collect on the waters surface. She gave him a slight roll of the eyes before continuing.

"I came here in the hope of bathing, however when I saw the state of the lake's water I decided it was probably a lost cause. But then I'd walked all the way over here I thought I'd go for a swim, you know, just for fun, before we had to head off again."

"You will never cease to amaze me with the odd things you do. No one in their right mind would get in here 'just for fun'."

She simply started blankly at him.

"I don't count because you asked me to come in."

"You didn't have to. You could have stayed on the shore. After all it would be an awful shame for those pretty golden locks to get pond scum in them." With a smirk she cupped her hands together and filled them with water, topped with a healthy helping of green slime. Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion and it wasn't until she raised her hands, overflowing with the slimy water, over his head that he realized her intentions.

"Don't!" he laughed. Swiftly he grasped her wrists and pulled them down to his sides, spilling the water from her hands before she had a chance to dump it over his head. However by pulling her hands to his sides he also pulled her up against him. The shock of the sudden contact caused Legolas to stand, taking her with him.

She looked up at him, the tops of her breasts visible just above the water, as he gazed down at her. Boldly Legolas, who still had his hands clasped about her wrists, pulled her still closer to him. Her body pressed up against his, he lowered his lips to hers. She eagerly accepted them and when he released one of her hands to cup the back of her head she moved her now free hand up his back. As their tongues entwined and Aquila pressed her body closer, Legolas felt his member begin to stiffen and it was this that caused him to pull back suddenly.

Fear and shame filled his eyes as he released her and all but ran to the lakes shore. He gathered his clothes up off the rock he had left them on and bolted into the trees.

It all happened so quickly that by the time Legolas had disappeared Aquila had barely registered his departure. Once she did however she simply stood in the water, staring at the spot in the trees that he had fled through.

Confused and hurt she transformed into her Half form, temporarily forgetting she was still in the water, before slowly wading back to shore. It was once she had stepped out of the water that she realized her feathers were now wet. She groaned in frustration and wandered over to a large flat rock by the waters edge. There she laid herself out on the rocks heated surface to absorb the morning's suns heat and dry her feathers.

Meanwhile Legolas had fled only partway into the forest before he realized he was still unclothed. He stopped to dress himself and then lent his back against the rough bark of a tree. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tree. He allowed the tree to sooth him until he felt his heart stop racing. He began to feel stupid for what he'd just done. He'd found himself in the same position with Elven maids before and had not fled but this was somehow different. Aquila was his childhood friend and for the first time he was beginning to see her as a sexually attractive being. Most of all now he feared what she must think of him. Invite your friend in for an innocent splash about with you only to have him jump you. But then hadn't she kissed back? Did she feel the same or were his thoughts so clouded that he simply imagined she'd responded to his advances?

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he pushed himself off the tree and began walking. He made his way back to the campsite, his mind flooded with thoughts of guilt at leaving Aquila the way he did. It was not as though he hadn't wanted what happened back in the lake. That he had wanted very much. It just took him by surprise was all. He felt confused and wanted nothing more than to be alone to contemplate what had happened, however he had by now walked himself back into the camp.

He blinked several times as the suns light flooded his vision. Everyone had begun to pack up their things. The four men had collapsed their tents and were setting about rolling them up before strapping them to their horses. Elrond was packing away the last of his bedding into the bags strapped to his horse.

"Ah, Legolas!" Elrond called out upon spotting the other Elf emerging from the shrubbery. "I was wondering where you had got to. We'll be setting off soon. I don't suppose you've seen Aquila anywhere have you?"

"Yes actually. She over by the lake."

Elrond wondered briefly why Legolas sounded so far off but he moved off to begin packing up his bedding before he could further question him.

Elrond left the other Elf to gather his things and set off into the forest to fetch Aquila. Honestly why did it always take women so long to bath. He pushed through the trees until he found himself back at the lake. He did not however, allow himself to remember anything of the last time he stood at the waters edge.

He cast his eyes across the lake in search of the Roc but did not spot her. It was when he began to search its shores that he located her, lying upon her back on a large rock.

He strolled over to the rock and sat beside her. She did not open her eyes but he knew she knew he was there.

"How can you justify sleeping when we are about to leave?"

"I am not sleeping, I'm drying my feathers." Still she did not open her eyes.

Elrond could not help but admire her beauty. Tentatively he reached a hand out to stroke her cheek. At the feather-light touch her eyes fluttered open.

Above her hung the face of the Elven Lord, smiling but not like she had ever seen him smile before. Her lips parted slightly and she raised herself up to perch on her elbows.

As she brought her face closer to his Elrond felt as though he had gone beyond the point of no return. He lent over her, bracing himself by placing a hand on the rock. His lips then descended upon hers, claiming them in a brutally passionate kiss. She kissed back with fever, reaching one hand up to tangle her fingers in his long dark hair.

When they parted she lay back down and closed her eyes again. Elrond remained perched above her, his lips still tingling from the sensation of their kiss.

"I wont be much longer Elrond but I can't ride with damp feathers."

"Very well. I'll tell the others you'll be with us in a moment." With that said he rose and walked, almost mindlessly, back to where the others waited.

Had they kissed or had he imagined it. He was sure it had happened yet they had both acted as if it had not. Still they had a long ride ahead of them and plenty of time for him to ponder the matter and perhaps question Aquila over it, if he could get her alone that is.

Legolas had finished packing his bags and strapping them to his horse and now sat upon the grass at the forests edge. The men were talking amongst themselves, all except Seobryn who sat upon his horses back. Looking as if he were the saddest thing in Middle Earth at that moment.

As Elrond wandered back the others all looked to him.

"We well leave in a moment. Aquila will be with us once her feathers have dried."

Legolas blushed and turned away as Elrond said this, assuming the Lord knew of what had gone on between him and Aquila in the lake. Elrond took little notice in the other Elf's behaviour, too absorbed in his own thoughts to take much notice of anything.

"Should I pack her things for her?" Legolas enquired after a moment.

"Yes, that would be most helpful. Then we can leave as soon as she arrives."

Addramyr muttered something nasty about Aquila but Elrond chose to ignore it. Instead he walked her horse over to where Legolas was packing her bags so that he could strap them to the horse when he was done.

It wasn't long before Aquila emerged from the trees to find everyone already mounted upon their horses. She walked over to her horse and pulled herself up onto its back. Legolas walked his horse up along side hers and with nothing more then a warm smile, handed her the brown cloak. She cast it about her shoulders and fastened the clasp at her throat. She left the hood down as Elrond had said that would be ok but made sure the rest of the cloak covered her feathers and feet well.

The group then set off with not so much as a word, travelling swiftly across the open plains laid out before them. Elrond, Legolas and Aquila rode at the head of the group while the four men followed behind. They were sure to keep Seobryn at the centre of their group so that he could not fraternize further with the Roc. Elrond hoped to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall and then to reach Lothlórien before the night of the following day. He knew it meant a lot of hard riding for the horses but he was beginning it feel as if time was running out.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	12. By The Western Shores

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

I'm sorry about my updating but I've got exams at the moment. Thanks once again to those who have reviewed it truly inspires me. Wondering what happened to the party of Elves Elrond sent to scope out things on the western shores? Well you better read on then. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Eleven

By The Western Shores

Glorfindel groaned quietly as a soft voice penetrated his sleep. He wasn't sure who it was or what they were saying but he imagined it was time for his shift as watch. Opening his eyes he found Elrohir preparing to punch him in the arm. He caught the younger Elf's hand easily and sat up.

"No need to become violent Elrohir, after all it's not like these creatures are doing anything remotely interesting." He whispered.

"No but I've been trying to wake you for a while now but you seemed intent on remaining asleep. I was forced into a last resort option, punching you in the arm seemed kinder then a slap across the face."

"That I thank you for young Elrohir but next time try yelling in my ear or something."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. It had now been several days of watching and waiting by the shores of the Western Sea.

A lot had happened since Aquila had last visited the area but certainly nothing that was cause for concern. The Elven twins and the other Elf they had chosen to come Tinarandel did not mind the waiting so much. Glorfindel however was a little more than frustrated by the fact that they had been watching for days and yet these creatures seemed to have done little to nothing impressive.

From what the Elves could gather by studying them from a distance they had, since crawling up from the water, learnt to breath air and stand on their hind legs. Once they stood they somehow seemed these monstrous. They stood taller than probably the tallest Elf but they were by no means 'pretty' creatures. Their green, scaled skin was the first off putting factor. It was dark across their backs, arms and legs but their fronts seemed to be a more pale green. They stood on slightly bent legs and seemed to stoop somewhat. Their feet were webbed but at the end of each 'toe' was a sharp claw. Their hands too were webbed with even longer claws located at the end of each finger and seemed to have the advantage of an opposable thumb. Their arms were longer than the normal body proportions of a man but it was their heads that served to shock the most.

Their heads almost resembled that of a crocodile but with a much shorter snout. Rows of razor sharp teeth glistened inside their jaws and their eyes were stained a deep red colour. The remnants of gills were still visible along the neck and would occasionally flap out when the creatures were mad. From the top of their skulls till their tailbone ran a great webbed crest. Almost like a fish's fin. It was tallest atop the head and decreased in height till it flattened out at the small of the back.

It was these crests that had given the Elves the most insight into the creature's social customs, as they had to watch from a distance. It was Tinarandel who had been brought along for the sheer purpose of recording everything they observed of these creatures and trying to better understand what their purpose on these shores was. It was the other three who would determine whether or not they were a threat and then decide on a course of action. They were also highly skilled fighters so that if things turned ugly they would be able to hold off an attack long enough for at least Tinarandel to flee to Rivendell and report the incident.

Through simple observation Tinarandel had so far developed an understanding of their social hierarchy, or the basics of it anyway. It would seem that the largest of the creatures was their king/leader. He was most easily identified by his red crest. Those then directly bellow him, still holding positions of power, seemed to be marked by a bright yellow crest. Their colony then seemed to be split into several smaller groups, each of these was run by a creature with a brown crest. The rest of them all had crests of the same green as their skin.

Those with blue crests had baffled Tinarandel for the first few days as he watched them perform tasks both different to the other ranks and some the same. Some seemed to be permitted into the large nests of those in higher positions, while others were not. It wasn't until the night of the third day, when Tinarandel had been posted as watch, that he witnessed one of the yellow crested creatures doing what can only be described as mating with one of the blue crested ones. Suddenly it made sense; the blue crests denoted a female. He, of course, rushed to grab his books and furiously began scrawling notes on the matter. All the females in the clan had blue crests and this was how the males identified them.

All his findings so far proved the creatures were, for one, not colour blind. In fact their very existence depended upon their ability to see colour. Tinarandel doubted that a colour-blind male would survive very long, he may after all end up trying to copulate with another male and that would surely result in death.

The fact that there existed some form of a hierarchy in their clan suggested that they were beings of higher intelligence. As to whether they would be at par with Elves Tinarandel was unsure.

They had a form of speech, which he could not understand at all. The sounds were entirely different that any he had heard before. He imagined this was because they originated from beneath the water, so the influences of their language would be different to those that developed across the lands of Middle Earth.

One of the first tasks they had undergone once they had adjusted to their surroundings was the construction of the large nests that they were now living in. They were constructed from a large ring of sand built up before it was filled with a variety of driftwood and dried seaweed, used as a lining. They had been arranged in a very orderly manner. The leader's nest in the centre, with the yellow crested creatures nests forming a ring about his. The next ring contained the nests of the brown crested creatures. With the nest of their brown crested leader forming the point and the nests of the green crested creatures that were under his command expanded back in a sort of triangle. Some nests would occupy a solitary male while other would have both a male and female. Some of those of a higher rank may have one or more females to their nest. The king had certainly seen to it that he was not lacking in female company and five females lounged about his large nest.

This brought Tinarandel up to the present morning where he sat sketching this elaborate arrangement of nests from their vantage point.

"I don't like it one bit." Glorfindel said as he sat himself beside Tinarandel "They are far too organized for my liking."

"It could be that they're setting up a societal group upon the beach."

"No they're too smart for that and you know it. Who would set up a colony on the beach, knowing full well that the tides come and go with the seasons? No they're organizing themselves for something else."

"I have decided to call them Chameles."

"I don't very well care if you chose to call them beach pixies. What I want to know is, are they dangerous?"

"As of this point I see no reason to suggest why they would be. They're most fascinating to study Glorfindel, you really should sit and watch them for awhile."

"Well, as it is my turn at watch I will have to wont I?"

The day crawled by for Glorfindel, watching the Chameles set about their daily activities. Though he hadn't told the other Elf so, he approved very much of the name he had picked for the creatures. It seemed fitting somehow, suppose that was why he had chosen it.

Tinarandel found everyday they were there too short as he deciphered more and more about the Chameles. Today they seemed to be hosting some sort of ceremony.

The King stood meters from the waters edge with a row of yellow crests behind him and the browns behind them. They stood in two perfect straight lines behind their King while the green crests seemed a less organized clump. Situated behind the row of brown crests. The females, it would seem, had been ordered to remain in the nests as not a single one was to be seen amongst the mass gathering.

"See, look at what they're doing. If that's not organizing an army I don't know what is." Glorfindel spoke up, finally taking an interest in the creatures.

"They could be having a harmless ceremony to celebrate the waxing of the moon for all we know." Elladan remarked as he joined the two, having left Elrohir to sleep off his nights watch. "I wouldn't consider them any sort of threat as they seem to have no weaponry of any sort."

"What do you call that then?" Glorfindel replied eyes fixed upon the waters edge.

Elladan followed his gaze and his jaw dropped at the sight his eyes beheld.

From the sea was emerging a precession of brown crested Chameles. Each dragged behind it a net of sorts, constructed using tough but thin seaweed. Within the nets was a collection of weapons unlike the Elves had ever seen. Most appeared to be oddly shaped spears but as they were all laid atop each other and concealed by the net it was difficult to make out detail or how many each net contained.

Glorfindel wasted no time and was on his feet before the procession had even reached the King. He dashed about their make shift camp, packing up all their belongings and eradicating any signs that they were ever there.

He tossed each Elf his respected bag and as it struck them in the head they seemed to awaken from their trance-like state.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Tinarandel questioned the frantic Glorfindel.

"You're not serious are you?" He replied, brow raised and eyes wild. "They're preparing for war. We have to ride to Gondor immediately and give them no further chance to prepare themselves better then us."

"I'd really prefer to stay and study them some more……" Tinarandel was cut off as Glorfindel dragged him to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the horses.

"Get on the horse!"

The twins were quick to pick themselves up and hurry after the other two Elves. They knew Glorfindel knew what he was talking about. After all he had seen more combat then all three of them put together, though they doubted Tinarandel had seen any combat at all.

"I understand why we need to hurry Glorfindel but why would we ride to Gondor?" Elrohir queried.

"What would be the point on riding to Rivendell?" He called over his shoulder as he mounted his horse. "Elrond is not there, he will be in Minas Tirith and if he has moved on I imagine King Elessar has already begun to prepare his armies on Elrond's instructions. No, it is Gondor where we shall rally an army to defeat these Chameles."

He urged his horse to run as swift as its legs would take it and they took off at a flying pace. The other three horses matched this pace and soon the beach was lost over the horizon behind them. They set a course for Gondor but knew it would be many days of hard riding.

Tinarandel began to understand the urgency of their message and so called upon a sea eagle he had seen circling high above. The bird swooped down and landed upon the Elf's outstretched arm. He then relayed a quick message to the bird concerning the basics of their discovery and asked if it would take the message to Minas Tirith and deliver it to Master Elrond. He was in luck for this particular bird had spoken to Lord Elrond before and so knew who he was looking for.

The bird flew off and was soon lost to the keen eyesight of the Elves who continued their blistering ride across Middle Earth in the hopes of reaching the city of men before it was too late.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	13. Curse Me Not

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Yay! Exams are over so my updating should become more frequent, that does also depend on how quickly I can type chapters of course.

Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, especially Moonjava and Satiana for being such wonderful and diligent reviewers Good on you sunshine for reading all 12 chapters in one go, thumbs up! I hope you'll all continue to read and review and to anyone one else reading please review as well.

Anyway here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the last.

WARNING this chapter contains adult content and mild abuse of a sexual nature (nothing graphic though it's really more of a situational thing)

Twelve

Curse Me Not

The day wore on swiftly as Elrond's band made hast across the grasslands. He had decided sometime after lunch that they were going to have to reach Lothlórien as quickly as possible if their task of gathering armies was going to come to any good. He had thought they'd have plenty of time to do said task but all morning he'd been plagued by ill feelings regarding the matter. So swiftly they rode towards Lórien.

They were well into the afternoon by now and most of the journey had been passed by Legolas singing Elven folk songs. Elrond would join in from time to time and there was even one or two to which Aquila knew the words. The two Elves then managed to convince her, after much begging, to sing a song sung by the Rocs.

The four men riding behind seemed to be enjoying themselves more so then the day before. All except Addramyr who seemed to have a scowl permanently imprinted upon his face. Duryn and Teonvan certainly seemed in better spirits. In fact during a lapse in Legolas' singing Teonvan broke into song with the most glorious singing voice Elrond had ever heard come from a Man.

However, when night began to fall and there was still no sight of the Misty Mountains on the horizon Elrond called a halt to their travels and suggested they camp for one more night. Legolas was unable to spot a forest for them to shelter in as they did the last time. He did however find a spot where the flat level of the plain suddenly dropped down to a tier below it. They were then able make camp beside the small cliff face to shelter from the wind.

As per the other night the men pitched their tents and the others, seeing as there was no shelter from possible rain provided by the cliff, followed suit. The circular tents were tall enough to stand in so were more than adequate in which to get a good nights sleep.

Night had fallen by the time the group had finished cooking their meal. They sat, or lay, about the fire picking at the bones of the beast they had roasted. Addramyr had left as soon as he'd wolfed his meal down and seemed to disappear off into his tent. The other three men remained and seemed somewhat more relaxed now that they weren't in the presence of their leader.

"You know," Teonvan began, breaking the silence "Seobryn's right. You don't seem all that bad Aquila."

Seobryn looked up quizzically at the other man's admission.

"Thank you Teonvan." Aquila smiled across the fire at him "I too have found that some of the race of Men are no so bad themselves." She winked at Seobryn and he smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking." Elrond began "What is that Addramyr has against Aquila that would cause him to hate her so much?" It was Duryn who chose to answer the Lord's question.

"He thinks she'll curse us."

A blank looked crossed both Aquila and the two Elves faces.

"There are many myths in the tales told by the race of Men concerning the Rocs. One of them may depict them as giant eagles who would swoop down upon unsuspecting shepherd and carry half their flock off in their talons. Another may show them as blood lusting killers who will slay all in their path when the full moon hangs in the sky."

Legolas snickered at the last one and Aquila shot him a dirty look.

"Addramyr, however, has chosen to believe one particular myth since he was old enough to understand it and that is the myth in which the Rocs are told of as being promiscuous sexual beings, and that those they sleep with will forever be cursed by infidelity and premature aging. The male Rocs are said to go about inseminating the women of other men and then taking them off to their city to see that their illegitimate children are raised as Rocs. While the female Rocs lure unsuspecting men into having sex with them and ensure that these men impregnate them."

Both Elrond and Legolas spat out the wine they had been drinking, coughing as they tried to clear their windpipes. Duryn gave them an odd look along with the other two men, even Aquila thought their behaviour slightly strange and gave them a sidelong glance which both chose to ignore. Once they had finished coughing and seemed to have composed themselves Duryn continued.

"It is said that the mingling of the two bloods produces a child that is bloodthirsty and desires to do one thing in life, destroy the race of Men."

"Well that's ridiculous" Aquila huffed. The three men smiled at her.

"That is what we have tried to tell him but he is older and stubborn in his ways." Seobryn finished.

"Just because one has aged does not make them stubborn." Elrond interjected. "Now tell me of you brother Aquila. How is? Aside from the awful thing done to him recently." He continued, trying to change the subject and thankfully succeeding.

"I'm not sure how he's holding up since their deaths. I really left in a hurry. Now that I think about it I probably should have stayed. I imagine he needs someone to grieve with and I've gone and run off." She sounded far away and her voice was filled with sadness.

"He has your father." Legolas prompted.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"My father is not the Roc you remember Legolas. He is a broken man, scarred and sore over the killing of my people and the killing of my mother."

Legolas cringed inwardly as he knew the topic was a sensitive one.

"Before his wife and children were killed though Pandion seemed happy enough. He was promoted to captain of father's armies not too long after he was wed and has since built an army worthy of the Rocs. He was even getting so head strong and confident with his position that he was considering leading a band of rebel Rocs, any who would come, back to Middle Earth so that we may live here again. I would have gone with him but that plan of course came to an abrupt halt."

Elrond listened on with interest. He'd always liked Pandion; the boy had the potential to be a great leader. He possessed the right balance of everything, not to mention, as he'd grown older he'd become an extremely physically attractive being. He used to come to Rivendell a lot, whenever his father came and as he grew he began to make the journey on his own. He'd been a good friend to Elrond's sons and the three of them had some very fond memories together. Elrond now, in spite of things, couldn't help but miss the young Roc. Who, he supposed by now, had grown into a fine young man.

When Elrond finally emerged from his thoughts the others had all left the fire, obviously having retired to their tents. Elrond sighed and stood up. It was then that he heard the faint sounds of what seemed to be a cry of distress.

After Elrond had slipped into his own thoughts the men stood and retired to their tents for the night. Legolas soon followed suit and that left Aquila by the fire with the non-responsive Elven Lord. She decided after a few moments that he wasn't going to come out of his trance-like state anytime soon and so she too left for her tent. Hers had been placed at the end of the line of tents so that it was the furthest away from the men's tents as possible. However to get to her tent from where they had set up the fire she had to go past the tents of the Men. This did not bother her in the least bit and she strolled by, yawing quietly to herself until a firm hand clasped over her wrist.

She cried out but as she was pulled in between two of the tents a strong hand was clamped firmly over her mouth. This time, however, she knew it was not her brother. The hand that had been holding her wrist wrapped a strong arm about her waist and pulled her further into the darkness behind the tents.

Despite her obvious peril Aquila tried to remain calm and as her hands were more or less free she reached for Silmar's hilt. It was when she did not find it that bile rose in her throat. She had left her sash and the weapons it held in her tent when she had laid down for a quick nap after pitching it.

She gasped behind the hand and a throaty chuckled whispered past her ear.

"Not so fierce without our swords are we?" A deep male voice questioned. She knew the voice too. It belonged to Addramyr. Eyes wide she began to struggle against him. This only caused him to tighten his grip about her waist. He dared not take his hand from her mouth lest she cry out, which he knew she would do.

Aquila felt as though she were going to be sick when the man behind her pushed his body harder against hers and whispered into her ear.

"You will not curse me Roc. I will not give you the chance. It will not be you who uses me but I who use you."

She whimpered despite herself and struggled harder as the hand about her waist travelled up her side and came to rest upon her feather covered breast. All the while the arm to which it belonged held her firmly in place.

Just as the hand upon her began to roughly squeeze another male voice sounded behind them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It whispered softly.

Elrond, she sighed. Never had she been happier to hear his voice.

Addramyr immediately released her and she stumbled forward from his grip. She then turned to see him standing very stiffly with Elrond directly behind him. The Elf had a knife pressed to the skin of the man's throat. Her eyes met with Elrond's and they seemed to stay locked for some moments, no one daring to move. It was finally Elrond who broke the trance.

"You would do best to return to you tent Addramyr. I will deal with you in a moment." With that said he removed the knife's blade from Addramyr's neck and stepped back. The man wasted no time in fleeing to his tent. Elrond watched him go till he was lost from sight round the front of the tents. It was then that he turned his attention back to Aquila, who had not moved since she had been freed.

As he looked upon her with sad eyes she all but flung herself into his arms. He warped them about her and held her tightly to him as she buried her face in his shoulder. He said nothing for a few moments, simply stroking her hair with one hand while he waited for her to stop shaking.

A small sob escaped her lips and though it was muffled by Elrond's tunic it was this simple sound that hurt the Elf more than anything. He quietly led her back out to the front of the tents where they promptly ran into Legolas who too had heard sounds of a struggle and had come to see what it was.

When he saw Elrond holding Aquila the way he was he almost felt as if he was intruding upon a private moment. That was until Elrond looked up from Aquila at him. The rage in Elrond's eyes was like one Legolas thought the other Elf was incapable of expressing.

He followed the Peredhil's gaze to the still trembling from of Aquila and his heart broke. To reduce his friend to this something truly awful must have conspired. Legolas then looked back up to Elrond for answers but the Lord of Imladris was busy detangling himself from Aquila.

"Legolas. Would you take her, I don't think she should be alone right now and I have to go deal with Addramyr." The Man's name was spat from the Elf's mouth and Legolas gazed at Elrond in horror, shaking his head from side to side as if to deny what he could only guess had happened.

Elrond said nothing more to the other Elf simply whispering comforting words to Aquila before she fled into the waiting arms of her friend. He wrapped them protectively about her and closed his eyes as he rested his cheek upon the top of her head as she pressed her face against his chest.

He held her like that for what seemed like eternity but was really only a minute or two before he looked up to ask Elrond something. Finding Elrond missing he assumed he had gone off to deal with whatever it was that Addramyr had done. Legolas would have to ask the other Elf what it was in the morning as he did not want to question Aquila on the matter at that the moment. He had never thought he would see her as broken as she was now.

He wanted to weep for her but knew he had to stay strong and so he continued to hold her, gently rubbing a hand lightly up and down her back in an effort to sooth her quaking form. It seemed to be working too as her trembling soon weakened and after a few minutes more stopped altogether.

It was then that he slipped his index finger beneath her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. Hers were filled with unshed tears and he imagined his looked much the same. Though her eyes harboured fear within their depths where his did not.

"I'll walk you to you tent if you like?" he whispered softly. She clung tighter to him, fisting her hands in his tunic.

"Please…" her voice was not quite steady and she wanted it to be. She swallowed and Legolas waited patiently for her to continue. "Please Legolas, I don't want to sleep alone. I know Elrond will take care of him and I know he can't hurt me but……" she looked up at her friend with pleading eyes and it would have killed him to say no at that point.

"You can sleep" he was going to say 'with me' but decided against that choice of wording at the last moment "in my tent if you like." He finished with a small smile and she nodded to show her approval of the suggestion.

So, shifting her to his side so they could walk, Legolas led her to his tent. Not for a moment did he release her as they ducked through the doorway. Once inside she released him so that he could lower the flaps, which served as the tents door. This plunged the tent into a state of semi darkness, lit only by the moonlight shinning through the white fabric.

Legolas, who had stripped to his tunic and leggings earlier, crossed the tent to its centre, where he had laid out his bedding. He sat down upon it and now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he notice Aquila still stood apprehensively by the doorway.

He knew her eyesight was better than his in the dark and she had probably already noticed the only bedding within the tent was his own.

"I'll go get your bedding from your tent if you like." He was about to lift himself up when Aquila knelt beside him and placed a hand tentatively upon his chest. He felt himself being gently pushed back down onto the bedding till he lay on his back.

He flicked his gaze, which had been firmly locked upon the hand on him, over to her eyes. She gave him a small smile before sliding her body up alongside his. She laid her head on the pillow beside his and nuzzled into his hair. He felt so warm and safe that she couldn't bare the thought of spending the night in any other way. Hand still upon his cloth covered chest she closed her eyes and fell asleep not too long after.

It was Legolas who remained laid out on his back, staring up at the roof of the tent, unable to get to sleep. He turned his head to the side to look upon her sleeping face. He sighed with relief as her features no longer held any signs of fear or sadness. He ran a gentle hand through her hair before returning it to his side and directing his gaze back up at the roof. Feeling better knowing that she felt safe enough with him to fall asleep he finally closed his eyes and too let sleep, which was closer than he had thought, claim him for the night.

As with every other morning of her life Aquila felt that familiar tug of dawn, urging her to rise. This morning, however, she did not desire to wake up in the least. She had felt so warm and safe as she slept and knew that only the birds would be up to greet her. There was no fighting nature though and even as she lay on her side with her eyes squeezed firmly shut she knew she was too awake to go back to sleep.

She groaned loudly to voice her disproval at morning's presence but quickly stiffened as she felt something beside her move. Her eyes flew open in shock but she was able to let out a sigh of relief when all she saw was Legolas' peaceful face, still lost in slumber.

He was still on his back, golden hair lying in disarray about his head. One arm lay at his side while he'd folded the other across his stomach. Aquila smiled at his sleeping form and was caught doing so as Legolas' eyes slowly opened. He lifted an eyebrow before smiling back.

She propped herself up on one elbow while she laid her other hand on his chest, much like she'd done the night before. With her face so tantalizingly close it was all that Legolas could do to lift his mouth up to hers and invite her into a kiss.

Their lips met and she kissed back with as much fever and passion as he was kissing her. There was no doubt in Legolas' mind this time about whether or not their attraction was mutual. He deepened the kiss, placing the hand that was not trapped beneath her at the back of her head and sliding his tongue into her mouth to join hers.

It was Aquila who broke the kiss and before Legolas had a chance to even contemplate the loss of contact, her lips found their way to his earlobe and enveloped it. He gasped softly as she flicked her tongue across his earlobe before gently nipping it.

The hand at the back of her head began to drop and slowly slide its way down her back as her tongue slide its way up the curve of his ear. When her lips closed about the sensitive pointed tip of his Elven ear he cried out and grasped her rear. She flicked her tongue over his ear's tip to which he responded by pulling her lower body to his, slowly grinding his arousal against her, showing her just how much he desired her. She nipped the ear tip and elicited a loud moan from Legolas.

She then lifted her lips from his ear but before she had a chance to place them elsewhere she felt his hot lips trailed across her neck. She moaned as he moved down her neck to her collarbone.

As he continued to kiss her she began to undo the delicate clasps on his tunic. As she unfastened each one more of his beautiful, pale skin was revealed to her. While she continued to unfasten the tunic with one hand she slide the other down his flat stomach. Slipping it along his inner thigh before sliding back up to cup his groin through the thin fabric of his tights. He groaned loudly and had to remove his lips from her neck in order to try and ease his breathing, which was coming out in ragged gasps.

"Aquila!?"

Both the Roc and the Elf stiffened and locked eyes, as both knew it was neither of them who had said her name. They remained frozen in place, desperately trying to control their breathing.

"Aquila!"

It was Elrond, no doubt about it and from the increasing volume of his voice he was getting increasingly closer. Aquila and Legolas suddenly realized the compromising position they would be found in if the Elven Lord were to enter the tent and both quickly pulled back from each other.

Aquila, who had never changed from her Half form quickly stood and took a few deep breaths to steady herself before rushing for the tents door. She didn't bother to glance back as she lifted the tent's flap and emerged into the early morning sun.

Legolas dropped his head back onto the pillow and let out a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His head was swimming and his groin was throbbing. Oh how he wanted to kill Elrond, well maybe not kill but maim horribly. Better yet if he could just lock the Elven Lord in an inescapable room very far away for a few hours he would be very grateful.

Aquila thought it best she rush out and find Elrond as quickly as possible, seeing as he seemed to be looking for her and not Legolas. She found him quickly, striding over from where her tent still stood. She smiled at him as he approached and he returned hers with and even bigger smile. He was so pleased to see her back to herself; he never wanted to see her as she was last night again.

"There you are. I went to your tent to see if you were alright and found it empty."

"Legolas took me to his tent after you went to deal with Addramyr," Elrond almost expected her to flinch in a relapse into last nights behaviour when she spoke the man's name but her reaction was far from it. In her eyes flashed a deep hatred before she continued, "I didn't much feel like being alone and he was kind enough to let me spend the night there."

Elrond couldn't help but wonder at that but decided now was probably not the time.

"I'm just glad to see you're ok." He placed an arm about her shoulders in an almost fatherly manner. She looked over at him.

"I was a little shaken up last night but I feel fine now. Thank you for…" he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Let's not linger on it. We'll be leaving soon and it would be a huge help if you could take down your tent and ready yourself."

She nodded and was about to make her way over to her tent when she suddenly noticed the absence of the four men's tents. She turned her attention back to Elrond.

"Are they ready to go already?"

"They have left already." He stated simply. Aquila merely looked confused. "I had Duryn, Teonvan and Seobryn escort Addramyr back to Mina Tirith last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes. I told them he had disgraced himself and that his company was no longer wanted. They offered to take him back themselves so that King Elessar would hear the true version of events and not some lie concocted by Addramyr."

He then turned and walked off to begin taking down his own tent, leaving Aquila standing with her mouth slightly agape.

She quickly shook herself out of her daze and finally completed the walk to her own tent. The first thing she did was dive inside and grab the silken scarf up off the floor and tie it tightly about her waist, vowing never to take it off again.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	14. In The Heart Of Lórien

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for your reviews I'm thrilled that you're enjoying this. Please read and review and I'll try and get chapters out faster.

Thirteen

In The Heart Of Lórien

Aquila and Elrond were half done packing up their things when Legolas finally emerged from his tent.

"Good to see you up sleepy head." Elrond said before sweeping his eyes up and down the other Elf "Well at least you're dressed."

Legolas' stared at Elrond in confusion, his features blank. Aquila laughed softly to herself knowing full well that Legolas had not been sleeping.

He shook his head and ran a hand absently through his hair to detangle it.

"Where are the others?"

"They have returned to Minas Tirith." Elrond stated before carrying his packed bags over to his horse.

"Elrond sent the others back with Addramyr to…accompany him." She smiled, wishing she could be present when King Elessar was told of what the captain of his guard had gotten up to.

Legolas shook his head again and decided to simply begin packing up his own things.

The three ate a light breakfast before setting off once again at a flying pace. Bound for the woods of Lórien. Aquila was most excited at the prospect of visiting the golden woods as she had only been once when the Rocs had lived in middle Earth.

"Are there many who still dwell in Lothlórien?" Aquila questioned, not to either Elf in particular.

"Yes, there are plenty who still lives within the safety of the woods, not so many as would have been there when you last visited." Elrond answered.

Legolas seemed completely lost within his own thoughts for most of the ride but when Elrond spotted the Misty Mountains before them and called out Legolas snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Not long now then I suppose." He called over to Elrond.

"No and if we pick up our pace we will reach Lórien before nightfall."

"Oh that would be nice. We could sleep in the trees tonight, I do detest the ground."

Both Elves laughed but Aquila simply remained indifferent as to why that was funny.

Elrond urged his horse to run faster and the other two raced to keep up. They set a cracking pace across the remaining flatlands and it was not too long after they had stopped for lunch that the mountains loomed over them and the Woods of Lothlórien could be seen on the horizon.

Just as the sun began to set and tint the sky with vibrant oranges the two Elves and the Roc rode their horses through the trees on the outskirts of Lothlórien, thereby entering the golden wood.

The three dismounted and led their horses into the forest with them. Elrond cast his eyes about knowing full well that the Lady of the Wood did not leave her boarders unattended and expecting to be ambushed by archers at any moment.

Sure enough they had barely made their way far enough in for the foliage to become more dense when they were confronted by Haldir and his band of archers.

"Well if it isn't Lord Elrond, come to pay us a visit. I do wish you could have been someone or something more exciting."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you on that matter Haldir but I imagine the reason you are patrolling this particular part of Lórien's boarders is that your Lady already knows why I've made my way here."

"Indeed." Haldir sighed in boredom. "Something about creatures of potential threat emerging from the sea, yes?"

"You keep yourself well informed Marchwarden."

To this Haldir merely smirked before turning his attention to Legolas.

"My, my it's been awhile since the Prince of Mirkwood has graced us with his presence, or have we still yet to earn our title?"

Legolas detested having to go through this same charade but Haldir seemed to be one of the few Elves in Middle Earth who loved to remind him of the fact that he had no official title. Of course Haldir did not know the true reason why he had lost his title, only the contrived story his father had spread.

If Legolas had taken the time to glance over at Aquila he would have seen her look at him in confusion before realization struck her and she absently fingered the silver ring upon her right hand. She had forgotten all about it, and the fact that Legolas could not be Prince of Mirkwood without it had been lost on her as a child but now she understood. She felt terribly guilty but wanted to return his ring to him at a more private time. Not in front of everyone, most of who seemed to have been told a far different story as to what had become of Legolas' title then the truth she knew.

"No it is still just Legolas. Just as you will forever be just Haldir."

The cocky smirk on Haldir's face twisted into a snarl and Elrond quickly intervened so that the bickering didn't get any nastier.

"If you don't mind Haldir we are in some what of a hurry and need to speak with Galadriel immediately."

"But you haven't introduced me to your pretty friend." Haldir objected as he allowed his eyes to roam up and down Aquila's cloaked body.

"She's out of even your league Haldir so don't even try." Elrond was beginning to get annoyed and certainly sounded it. They had not come this far so swiftly only to be held up because Haldir wished to seduce yet another maiden.

Legolas stiffened as Haldir approached Aquila and Elrond couldn't help but notice the raging jealousy present in the Mirkwood Elf's eyes.

The Lothlórien Elf took Aquila's hand in his and brought it up to his lips to place a kiss upon the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to welcome such beauty into our fair woods, it makes a nice change from stuffy old Elves from Rivendell." He added with a sidelong glance at Elrond, who merely rolled his eyes upwards in distaste. "I am Haldir Marchwarden of Lothlórien."

"Aquila." She stated simply, staring at Haldir with a none too impressed look on her face. His brow rose and he released her hand before continuing.

"Interesting name and what a pretty way to style your hair, though you shall have to tell me from what bird you got the feathers as I do not recognize them." Still having no luck in eliciting a response from her. "Isn't it a little warm to be wearing such a heavy cloak? How about I take it for you?"

"You're right Haldir." Elrond stepped in with a smirk upon his face. "We are safely hidden within these woods, I see no reason why you couldn't take it off Aquila."

So Aquila removed the cloak and handed it to Haldir who, almost dropping it, stumbled backwards in shock. He stared at her with wide eyes as he tried to find his voice again, while a murmur went up amongst the archers behind him.

"Princess Aquila." Haldir finally managed to choke out. "I didn't recognize you. My you've grown." He finally managed to compose himself and, along with the Elves behind, him bowed low to show his respect.

"I think we only met briefly on my one visit to Lothlórien as a child so you are forgiven Haldir." She smiled prettily as the Elf swallowed hard. He quickly began to look irritated as he could hear Legolas and Elrond snickering in the background.

"How kind of you Elrond, to inform the rest of us that the Rocs have returned. The Lady will not be impressed."

"I'm afraid it's just her and I imagine your Lady already knows she is here."

Aquila would have been confused by Elrond comment except that she managed to remember that the Lady Galadriel's seeing abilities surpassed that of even Elrond's.

"Now Haldir, if you don't mind?"

"Of course my Lord. Please follow me." He then instructed the other archers to continue their patrols of the borders, indicating that he would catch up with them once he had taken their guests to see the Lord and Lady.

Haldir lead them swiftly and by the most direct path into the heart of Lothlórien. Aquila spent most of the walk marvelling at the tall trees she remembered so little of. Legolas, a worried look on his face, had not forgotten the last time he'd had the pleasure of meeting with the Lady Galadriel. He had certainly not forgotten her ability to enter your mind and read your inner most thoughts and at that moment Legolas was most embarrassed as to what she might find there.

Elrond too had a great distaste for Galadriel's mind reading ability but while Legolas could do little about it Elrond, who himself was a seer and had more control over the inner workings of his mind, could. So as they walked he worked on preparing himself for his encounter with her. He cleared his mind as best he could and then using a simple trick prevented her from seeing his inner thoughts by creating a mental block, simply projecting an image of the peaceful Rivendell at the front of his thoughts. This trick had worked well before and he trusted it would work again.

Poor Aquila was the only one who would have the Lady's ability sprung upon her but perhaps, seeing as Legolas was thwart with worry, it was for the better.

They emerged from the forests depths into Caras Galadhon. All around them where giant trees with elegant staircases that seemed to grow up with them, curving around their trunks. At their very tops were talans, which housed the Galadhrim. The larger trees often housing more than one talan, which were more elaborate than those found at the tops of the smaller trees.

Aquila gasped as she took in the sight of the most elaborate talan of them all. In the twilight it appeared to glow all on it's own and it was towards the tree that housed it they headed.

Haldir led them dutifully up the long winding staircase into the upper most branches of the tree where they stepped out upon the large talan and were greeted by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel rising from their seats.

Legolas swallowed the lump beginning to form in his throat. He really didn't want to go through this again, especially not now. Clearly the Lady sensed his unrest and turned her glittering blue eyes towards him. He met her gaze for only a moment before lowering it to the floor. She then turned her attention to Elrond.

"Welcome to Lórien, all three of you. I trust Haldir greeted you respectfully at our borders." Celeborn glanced over at Haldir who stood stiffly at the top of the stairs.

"He was a most gracious welcoming party Lord Celeborn. I can assure you he was nothing but courteous towards us." Elrond lied, not really wishing to get the Marchwarden in any severe trouble seeing as no great harm was done. Celeborn gave Elrond a questioning look before turning and nodding at Haldir, indicating he was excused. The Elf quickly made his way down the stairs, not wishing to remain in case Elrond had a change of heart.

"I'll cut straight to the point Lord Celeborn, as you may already know this is not a personal visit." Elrond began grimly. Celeborn nodded to acknowledge that he did know this and also for the other Elf to continue. Elrond knew very well that many of the events of the past days he was accounting both the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien already knew of but the two were always great activists of formalities. He was also aware that while he spoke with Celeborn Galadriel would be busy with searching Aquila and Legolas' minds for any extra information she could get.

She locked her eyes with Aquila's first and initially let her mind wander within hers to learn all the Roc had learnt about the creatures from the sea. She further used her memories to update herself on all that had happened since Aquila's arrival in Middle Earth. It was when she went in search of the lost city of the Rocs location that she encountered a locked door and it was this that alerted Aquila to the presence of another in her mind.

'You have better control over your mind than most' the voice of the Lady rang clearly throughout her head.

'But it seems to be only this that you think worthy of locking away and not your apparent feelings for the young Prince of Mirkwood'

Aquila looked shocked as she heard her innermost thoughts being voiced. Panic began to swell inside her at the thought of the Lady looking any further but Galadriel was not one to exploit her abilities for her own amusement. She merely liked to make others aware of the thoughts they were keeping locked away from themselves.

So she retreated from Aquila's mind, much to the Rocs relief. She quickly flicked her gaze to lock with Legolas'. What she discovered within his thoughts, regarding the present matter of the threat from the sea, was no different from Aquila's. The rest of the thoughts racing about the Elf's mind were of more interest and seeing as he was making no effort to hide them she thought they best be brought to his attention.

'You should not attempt to fight your own desires Legolas. Not all of life requires you to act as the responsible heir to your father's throne.'

Legolas froze, stopping even his breathing as his fears of the Lady encountering these thoughts while in his mind were realized.

'Besides I think she'd make a fine queen for Mirkwood. Wouldn't you agree?'

She then quickly removed herself from Legolas' thoughts and turned to Elrond. Legolas sighed loudly as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

Galadriel usually had not luck when trying to pry into Elrond's mind but she thought she'd give it a go as he was presently distracted by his conversation with Celeborn.

As per usual all she found was a quaint image of his beloved Rivendell, waterfalls and all. However just as she was going to with draw from his mind something flashed past her awareness and she smiled slyly.

'I believe it is her image you are in love with my Lord, not her. Perhaps it is the return of another Roc you await?'

Elrond baulked and stopped mid-sentence to look over at Galadriel who smiled at him. Unsure how she'd gotten past his mind block, or more likely how he'd allowed the block to slip he coughed before continuing his conversation with Celeborn.

"…simply we have come to ask if you will sent troops to aid us in this possible battle."

"Of course we will Elrond. We will have the finest of our army ready to leave within three days. You must understand we cannot sent our full forces as we still have Lothlórien's protection in our best interests."

"Of course Lord Celeborn, any that you can spare will be greatly received."

"So be it then." Galadriel spoke for the first time for all to hear. "We shall have troops ready to return to Gondor with you in three days. Until then you shall be housed as our guests and treated to the finest of our hospitalities."

Elrond and Legolas bowed while Aquila curtsied politely before they were shown down the winding staircase to the vast forest floor.

The first thing Elrond saw to when a group of Elves came to show them to the talans that had been reserved for them to stay in, was to ask if they could have some garments made to fit Aquila. The Elves ensured him they could have a number of both formal and informal garments suitable for all purposes, including riding, prepared by morning. They then whisked Aquila away so they could take her measurements, leaving Elrond and Legolas to discuss their next course of action.

They followed the Elf who had remained in order to show them to their respective talan. Legolas and Elrond walked leisurely behind their guide enjoying the serenity of Lothlórien at night.

"I think it's best if you continue onto Mirkwood with Aquila in the morning." Elrond finally spoke up. Legolas looked quizzically over at him. "I think it's best to keep her away from Gondor for as long as possible and I plan to return there as soon as the Lórien Elves are ready. Not to mention you still have a long journey, once you've gathered forces from Mirkwood you must journey to Aglarond and I think it's best if you rest tonight and leave as soon as possible tomorrow."

"You're right, even if we the Old Forest road it will at least two days before we reach my father's halls. Hopefully I can convince him we're in a hurry and manage to get in and out with troops in a day. It'll be tough though, once he finds out Aquila's here he'll want to throw celebrations that would go on for weeks. I'm hoping to gather what forces I can from Mirkwood and send them straight to Minas Tirith, that way we wont be slowed down on our way to Helm's Deep." He smiled at the older Elf; satisfied he had everything planned out.

"Well it sounds like you have everything thought through."

Upon having said this, their guide stopped at the base of four trees growing in a sort of semi circle.

"These will be your accommodations for your stay with us my Lords. I hope they are to your liking. If there is anything more we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." He then bowed formally at left.

"I for one am thoroughly exhausted" Elrond sighed. "I believe I will turn in for the night. I'll be sure to be up early to see you and Aquila off. Good night Legolas, try and get some rest as it is upon you we place our hopes of recruiting the Dwarves."

Elrond then walked to the tree nearest him and climbed up the rope ladder that hung down from the talan, high in the tree. Legolas didn't stay to watch the other Elf climb up, instead he wandered over to the next tree and too climbed up to the talan nestled in its braches.

Aquila, after being measured and fitted, asked a nearby Elf, who did not seem horribly busy stitching together garments, if she could show her to where she would be sleeping. The Elf smiled and quickly led her through the centre of Lothlórien to where the trees seemed to house smaller and fewer talans per tree.

"You will be staying next to the Lord of Imladris and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood I believe." The Elf told her as they found themselves at the based of four trees set in a semi circle.

"Here?" Aquila asked as she looked up at the talans set high in the trees. Candlelight flowed from the open windows of the two nearest to her and she assumed Elrond and Legolas must already occupy these.

"Yes, is there anything else that the lady requires?"

"No thank you and thank you for showing me here."

The Elf curtsied and hurried off to return to help with the garment production. Aquila watched her go and was about to climb up the ladder of the third tree when she suddenly remembered about Legolas' ring. She ran a finger over it and decided it was high time she returned it to him. The next problem however was which tree he was in.

Shrugging her shoulders she went with the first one, figuring if it was Elrond she found she could always ask him come contrived question about what they planed to do tomorrow.

She was not particularly shocked when she emerged into the talan and found Elrond standing by the bed wearing nothing but his leggings and tunic, which he was in the process of unbuttoning.

"Elrond."

He turned to face her and smiled, dropping his hands from the fastenings of his tunic. He'd managed to get the first two undone before he was interrupted.

"And to what do I owe this late night visit?"

"I was wondering what you'd planned for us to do with ourselves for the three days we have to wait here." She said as she crossed the room to stand before him.

"Of course. You will be travelling with Legolas to Mirkwood to gather the Elves from Legolas' kingdom who will come, before returning to Gondor through Aglarond to gather the Dwarves, those that will offer their aid anyway. Unless you have any objections?"

"No I would be quite happy to go with him. I should certainly like to meet this Gimli I have heard so much about, not to mention it would be most wonderful to visit Mirkwood again."

"I thought as much."

"But what will you do?"

"I'll remain here until the Lothlórien Elves are ready and I will then led them on to Gondor where we will join the others back in Minas Tirith."

"So I guess this is good bye then?" She looked sadly up at him.

"Only until we meet again in Minas Tirith."

He held his arms out to her, inviting her into a hug, which she entered. She wrapped her arms about him as he did the same to her. She rested her head briefly on his shoulder before pulling back to look up at him.

"I promise we will meet again Elrond Peredhel." She reached up and held his face in her hands. She then brought his lips down to hers in a chaste kiss. "Good bye Elrond"

She walked to the round hole in the floor that served as the talan's exit, leading to the ladder she had climbed up only minutes before. She was about to lower herself through when Elrond called out from behind her.

"Good bye to you too Princess. Have a safe journey." He then paused for a moment "Sometimes when you want something enough, you have to make the effort to get it."

Aquila looked thoroughly confused by the last comment but knew Elrond was a very wise Elf and so she did not forget what he had said. Simply put it to the back of her mind for later contemplation. Right now, she had another task to concentrate on.

She landed softly on the grass at the trees base, after jumping down the last few rungs of the ladder. Quietly she strolled over to the base of the tree she assumed Legolas must be sleeping in and began to climb the ladder hanging down from it.

Elrond sat down on the soft bed provided for him after Aquila had shut the hatch behind her. His delicate fingers finished unfastening his tunic and he shrugged it from his shoulders. Casting it over onto the pile formed by his other discarded cloths. It was a hot night so he wished to sleep in nothing but his leggings, had it gotten any hotter he would have stripped them off too.

The funny thing though was, despite the hug and kiss Aquila had left him with he felt little affected by them. He lay back on the bed and began to wonder if perhaps what Galadriel had said to him was in fact true. That it was not Aquila he was harbouring these feelings for but merely her image. Was it that he'd been too long without the company of a mate and was simply seeking companionship? If that was so then why did no Elf trigger the same feelings he had been harbouring for her in the past few days? In which case was it the image of a Roc that he was in love with or lusting after, he really wasn't sure which it was any more.

He finally managed to get to sleep and would be plagued by no dreams of any sexual nature, far from it. His dreams, or visions as he would confirm to himself in the morning when he called upon them again, concerned his sons and what they had witnessed since they had arrived at the Western Shores. Of them observing till something triggered them to leave, what that something was was hazy as were most of the finite details of his visions. He then saw them racing across Middle Earth in a mad dash for Gondor. The last image he saw before he woke however troubled him greatly. It was a man dressed in brown and white leathers but Elrond could not be sure of that. All he remembered clearly of this man was he had the most amazing blue eyes the Elf had ever seen, eyes that somehow seemed familiar.

Aquila prayed silently that Legolas wasn't yet asleep as she knocked as best she could on the bottom of the floorboards. She heard his soft footfalls above her as he padded his way across the floors to see who his caller was.

"Aquila?" He stepped back from the open hatch to allow her room to climb through. She wandered further into the talan as she attempted to explain her presence so late at night.

"Sorry Legolas, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was about to go to sleep but hadn't quite made it to the bed yet." This being no lie as the bed sheets were still yet to be even creased. Legolas it would seem had also decided the night was too hot for his tunic and had shed it to sleep in nothing but his leggings. At another time Aquila probably would have taken the time to admire the Elf's beautifully chiselled body but she was otherwise occupied with trying to find the best way to approach the subject she wished to speak with him of.

"I wouldn't have come up so late Legolas but…I wanted to give you something." She had meanwhile slipped his ring from her finger and held it, concealed in her left hand. She then took his right hand in hers, palm up, and opened his fingers out. Pressing her left hand into his right she transferred the ring from her hand into his. Then closing his fingers about the metal object released his hand.

She smiled at him and he looked at her in confusion before uncurling his fingers. As he gazed down upon the same silver ring he'd given her all those many years ago a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I promised to return it to you when I returned."

"I know, I'd forgotten till recently." He then walked over to his pile of discarded cloths and, after searching for a minute found what he was looking for. He returned to stand before her with the feather she'd given him held carefully between thumb and forefinger.

Aquila smiled and laughed softly.

"I know you promised to return my feather to me but you don't need worry about that Legolas. I'd like for you to keep it. Besides I've already grown a new one, see." She pointed at the middle feather of the three that dressed up her hair. "Your ring means far more to you then a feather does to me."

He smiled and slipped the bottom of the feather under the waistband of his tights, having nowhere else to put it. Aquila laughed at this and he quietly joined in as he slipped the ring onto the slender ring finger of his right hand.

"I'll let you get some sleep then. Good night Legolas." She turned to leave but he caught her hand in his, turning her back to face him.

"You're wrong you know. This ring means nothing to me when it's on my finger. It's everyone else that it means a lot to." He then lent down and placed a soft kiss upon her parted lips. "Good night Aquila."

He released her hand and she finally made it to the talan's exit. She made her way down the ladder before stepping onto the soft ground of the forests floor. She could not see the moon clearly in the sky for her view was obscured by the trees but she guessed the night was getting rather late and she was to be setting out early in the morning.

With nothing more to delay her she climbed swiftly up into her own designated sleeping quarters. No sooner had she set foot in the talan did she head straight for the bed. Being a warm night she decided to change into her Final form and sleep naked beneath a light sheet.

About the time she settled into her bed to go to sleep Legolas was doing the same, absently fingering the ring she had returned to him only moments ago. He sighed and closed his eyes, swiftly falling into a much-needed deep sleep.

Aquila had a peaceful night too, falling asleep easily and dreaming of nothing that caused her enough concern to wake before dawn. As soon as the birds awoke to welcome the sun from it's sleep, however, Aquila too rose to watch its light seep through the forests canopy from a large open window.

With the new day came a new journey to be undertaken. She looked forward to it and couldn't wait to visit Mirkwood on their way back. She imagined they'd miss Elrond's forever guiding wisdom but her and Legolas would get by and have fun along the way, they always did.

The light began to get brighter and, already in her Half form she watched for any signs of others who were awake. When she saw small groups of Elves beginning to make their way about in different directions, getting on with their daily lives she decided that she'd go down and see if the seamstresses had finished the collection of clothing Elrond had asked them to make up for her.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	15. The Old Forest Road

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Sorry, I would have updated sooner but I didn't have access to my computer for a few days. Thank you for your reviews, they were wonderful.

Fourteen

The Old Forest Road

Aquila wandered about Lothlórien for a while before she stopped an Elf, who didn't look like he was particularly busy, and asked him where she'd find the seamstresses who had been set the task of preparing her cloths. He kindly offered to escort her there and with in no time she found herself back amongst the Elves who had measured her up the night before.

They were all excited to see her in so early as they hadn't planed to fetch someone to go get her till a more respectable hour. Aquila kindly reminded them she rose with the sun every morning and a chorus of 'of course!' went up among the ladies.

They hurried her into a change room and had her transform into her Final form before passing her garment after garment to try on, ensuring they all fit perfectly before she left Lothlórien.

Aquila was shocked and most impressed by the number and quality of the clothing the Elves had made for her. They had produced for her a variety of clothing, ranging from slightly formal dresses to simple riding gear. The ladies insisted that she would need to have a variety of garments to accommodate any situation she found herself in. Though Aquila could really only see herself spending most of her time in the riding outfit as it was by far the most practical for their general purposes. She supposed she could take the time to dress in some the more formal dresses once she reached Mirkwood and the Dwarves home, present herself a bit more respectively given she was sort of representing the Rocs while she was here.

Once the seamstresses were satisfied that all the clothes fitted perfectly they began to pack them away in a bag for her to strap to her horse. They left the riding outfit for her to change into and, despite her initial disgust towards it, she kept the cloak Elrond had made her wear on their way there as she'd found it kept her warm and sheltered from the wind.

The riding gear consisted of a pair of brown boots, light blue leggings with matching tunic and a leather over-tunic in a darker blue. The stitching was all done with a golden coloured thread and the Elf maidens had even taken the time to stitch an intricate pattern in the same thread on the back.

Aquila had to admit it was one of the most well made garments she'd ever worn, they all were. She had worn more elegant things in Cirus, as was expected of her when attending parties and other formal occasions, and she enjoyed dressing up in beautiful dresses. But she had never worn anything that fit her so beautifully. She finished dressing by tying her silken scarf contained her weapons about her hips once again.

She thanked the seamstresses till they were sick of hearing it and shooed her out to prepare herself to depart. She was told the Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond would be seeing them off and were gathering at the base of large tree she had found herself at the top of last night, confronted with the Lord and Lady for the first time since she was a child.

So, clutching her packed bag in hand and with the brown cloak draped over her arm, she swiftly made her way there to meet up with the others. When she arrived the two horses were ready and Elrond stood speaking with Galadriel and Celeborn. She couldn't see Legolas however and supposed he was still sleeping.

"There you are!" Elrond called out, as if they'd been searching for her. "We couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was with the seamstresses, picking up the clothing you had them make for me." She accused playfully.

"Of course I almost forgot about that. It seems they've done a fantastic job." He looked her up and down once before she went over to her horse to attach the new bag of clothing. The other bags had been restocked with food for the journey ahead and they could fill them again when they reached Legolas' home.

"It would seem we've sent Legolas out to search in vain now." Galadriel mused as Aquila joined them once again.

"He'll be back soon I'm sure." Elrond added to quell the apologetic look from Aquila. "You realize time is of the utmost importance Aquila. You'll have to ride as hard and as fast as you can to Mirkwood. You'll easily make it there in two days if you ride both day and night and stop only briefly to rest the horses and feed yourselves."

She nodded, well aware of the urgency of the matter. She did notice though that Elrond seemed a lot more worried about wasting time then he had before.

"You've seen more haven't you?"

He nodded but didn't say anything so she didn't push the matter. Obviously the visions hadn't been clear enough for him to say with any great certainty what was going on over by the Western Shores. Just then Legolas wandered up behind them.

"I couldn't find her anywhere. So unless she'd gotten herself lost I have no idea where she is."

"Thanks Legolas, I'm glad you think so highly of my navigational abilities."

The Elf stared at Aquila and blinked several times before recognition washed over him and he laughed.

"I'm so sorry. I only saw the back of you and I didn't recognize you in your Final form, dressed as an Elf nonetheless. You look beautiful, the blue suits you." He then strolled over to his horse, leaving a slightly stunned Aquila in his wake. Even Elrond was moderately impressed by the sudden boldness Legolas was displaying. Galadriel simply smiled to her self and Celeborn chanced a sidelong look at his wife.

Legolas took the horse's reins in his hands and began to lead it behind him. Aquila did the same and, after farewelling their hosts and Elrond, set off for the borders of Lothlórien. Haldir had once again been called upon to lead them from the forest and this time he managed to remember whom Aquila was.

Her farewell to Elrond had consisted of a simple hug, having said their more emotional farewells last night. The Lord of Imladris felt sad to see her go but not so sad as he would have been had they had to do the same only a few days before.

Once he had led them to the edge of the forest Haldir left them to return to his duties and so Aquila and Legolas were left alone to begin yet another tiring sprint across Middle Earth. They mounted their horses and wasted no time in setting a flying pace.

Legolas had explained earlier that it would be faster for them to cut through Mirkwood on horseback by taking the Old Forest road before heading north and then turning back into the forest to approach the King's Halls.

So they set off North, following Aundin the Great upstream. Racing alongside the river was only made difficult when they encountered the odd patch of forest or cliff. It was then that they had to pass around these and temporarily loose the river. They would always find it again though, thanks to Legolas' keen hearing.

They rode hard for the better part of the day before deciding that the horses desperately needed to rest. They chose a spot by the river where the bank was low enough so that the horses could drink from the swiftly flowing water.

Legolas lay out in the sun on a soft patch of grass and Aquila sat down beside him. They set about eating their fill while they entertained themselves by reminiscing about the mischief they used to get up to when they were little.

"Yes I do remember that." Legolas gasped out in between bouts of laughter. "I believe your father was particularly mad about that one."

"Well it was his throne we thought would look lovely decorated with that ivy with the pink flowers. How were we to know that it causes a horrible irritating rash when it comes into contact with your skin?" She laughed along with him.

"Yes, he was mad at you for a good few weeks remember? You came and hid out in my father's palace. I don't think we left my room that entire time once we found out your father had told mine what we'd done."

"I used to love having you so close. We could do things like that. If one of our parents were being particularly disagreeable and we wanted to escape all we had to do was go to the others. I missed that once we left, I had nowhere to run to when I'd had an argument with father but to my room and I swiftly tired of that."

"I felt much the same way after you'd gone. I used to just run deeper into the forest and loose myself before climbing a tree and just sitting there till I'd gotten over whatever it was that had upset me. Course I quickly got to an age when father informed me to was childish to run from my problems, I think I missed you most then."

"I suppose, despite having grown up so far apart, we really have led lives that aren't all that different."

"That's why I formed such a strong friendship with Aragorn. After you'd left I had no one to share in the pressures and pains of being royalty. You and I always had that in common and often encountered the same issues with our parents. Aragorn, though he shied away from his duties for a long time, inevitably had to face what I did everyday of my life. Course he had to reclaim a throne where I was already guaranteed mine, well sort of. I suppose I am now any way."

"I didn't realize Aragorn had to reclaim the throne. I assumed he was borne into it."

"He was, by heritage and birth right the heir to the throne of Gondor but when Elrond, who raised him as his own child, informed him of this he did not wish to be. He spent a lot of his life denying he had any right to the throne, it was being kept well by the Stewards at the time and he saw no need for him to ascend a throne he did not wish to sit in. But fate works in funny ways it would seem and you know the end of the story from what I've told you about the War of the Ring."

"No wonder the two of you became such close friends."

"He could never replace you though. You had one other thing that I didn't have which I used to envy so much that it would drive me to spend more time in Cirus than you did in Mirkwood, you had a mother where I didn't."

They sat in silence for a while before Aquila finally spoke up.

"I shouldn't let it affect me so much. She died such a long time ago but…I still miss her. I think what hurts more than her death is the way she died. So needlessly slain by _them_."

Legolas had no need to ask who 'them' was, he knew all too well.

"I think that's what made it so hard for me to trust them again and while father still cannot."

The Elf then enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"He'll come round some day, maybe once you've met with my father again I could ask him to go try and talk some sense into yours?"

Yellow-green eyes looked up at him, full of hope and she nodded fiercely.

"However, for now, I think it's time we got riding again. The horses seem significantly rested and we need to make it to The Old Forest Road by nightfall if we're to make this trip in two days."

They stood and retrieved the horses from the shade of a tree they had settled themselves under and before long they were racing, once again, along the rivers edge. They did not stop for the rest of that day and indeed made The Old Forest Road well before nightfall. When they reached it they turned East and headed down its path, deep into Mirkwood. A Mirkwood that was no longer plagued by the darkness that had nearly enveloped it not too long ago.

It was a good thing they had the Old Forest Road to follow as they road through the woods in the dark of night. Legolas knew they were going to have to stop to rest the horses before the night was over but he wanted to make it as far as possible through Mirkwood before stopping. If any of the residing Elves spotted them they wouldn't be able to arrive unannounced, therefore allowing his father no time to prepare for their arrival. If given prior warning of their presence in Mirkwood he have ample time to prepare celebrations in honour of both his son's return and the return of a Roc.

Maybe he could pass Aquila off as an Elf? He glanced over at her, despite the darkness he could still make out her form upon the horses back. No her ears were wrong and her hair was far too dark to match her eyes. He could claim she was a human…but what would that achieve he'd have just as much, if not more explaining to do. No it was simply better if they just got out of the woods as soon as possible.

"I want to get out of here before daylight if that's alright by you."

"We'll wear the horses out."

"If we can just clear Mirkwood by morning we can rest the horses for an extra long time. I know a lake near the forests edge they can drink from and there's a nice rocky outcrop where we can hide from any Elves who might be patrolling."

"You're just trying to hide from your father aren't you?" Aquila smirked in the dark at the thought of Legolas hiding amongst rocks to escape his father.

"Yes and with good reason, we need to catch him off guard if we hope to gather an army and make it out of Mirkwood in the space of a day."

"Alright we'd better cut this frivolous discussion then and pick up the pace."

She urged her horse to go faster and Legolas did the same. Soon they were thundering down the dirt road that led through Mirkwood, aiming to emerge at it's other side before the sun beat them to it. Aquila's keen sight in the dark proved invaluable so that the horses did not have to do all the navigating on their own.

Before the suns light had even begun to touch the sky and the stars still hung brightly in the darkness the two emerged from the forest and, sure enough, not too far off in the distance was the lake Legolas had spoken of. She then steered the horses towards it at a much more relaxed pace. Knowing that they were worn out and in need of a drink and sleep.

Once they'd arrived Legolas had seen to it that the horses were suitable soothed and comfortable, and had eaten their fill and had drank all the water they could hold for the moment. He then returned to the spot himself and Aquila had chosen, beneath some over hanging rocks, to eat with her.

After eating their fill Legolas propped his back against the rocks and stretched his legs out in front of him. He closed his eyes and allowed all his muscles to relax. Aquila lay out on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, facing him.

"Aquila?" Legolas enquired with his eyes still shut.

"Hmm?"

"You father, has he spent the last few hundred years or so of your life forcibly encouraging you to get married?"

Aquila laughed softly and Legolas opened his eyes to see her shaking her head.

"You have to understand Legolas I got lucky, being the second of two children and the first being a male, father was far more concerned with Pandion finding a bride than he was with me settling down with a husband. I wont say he hasn't tried parading me about in front of countless prospective husbands and perhaps suggesting it was time I married. I suppose he grew tired of it after I voiced my opinion on the matter, I told him I would marry whom I wanted when I wanted, but so long as Pandion married and produced heirs for the kingdom father really had no reason to push me into wedlock."

"You got off easy then."

"Is Thranduil trying to find some pretty Elven lass to marry his one and only son?" Legolas groaned his disproval of the subject.

"He spent every waking hour for a while asking me when I'd marry and produce Mirkwood some good strong heirs. Then I suppose I left the matter unattended to for too long and he began to invite these Elven maids to dine with us and after every dinner he would ask me what I thought of her. Or more accurately, whether or not I thought that particular one would do for my wife. As if choosing a wife is like selecting a good bow, this one will do she's strong, has a good shape and the draw is perfect." Legolas put his head in his hands and Aquila felt terrible for him.

"Is that why you spend so much time away from Mirkwood?" He laughed and nodded.

"I just got so sick of it and I felt sorry for them, the girls he'd bring home for me. None of them were right and I had to keep turning them away, it's not a nice thing to do. I think he forgets sometimes that I'm immortal and I have all the time in the world to fall in love and marry whom I want to."

"You remind me of Pandion. He hated father's constant reminders that it was his duty to marry a respectable, strong and beautiful Roc to produce his kingdom the heirs it demanded of him. I think one day he realized it was his duty to perform this task and that if he ever died and left behind no heirs the task would fall to me, I think for one reason or another he wanted to protect me from having to perform as my title required me to. He always protected me from it, like he wanted me to live a normal life for the both of us while he played the part of Prince of the Rocs."

"Did he love her? Pandion, did he love his wife?"

"I don't know if he did when they married, they seemed friendly enough but I think he married her more out of duty than anything else. However, if he didn't love Haliaëtus when he married her, I think he learned to love her. He was horribly upset at the news of her death, so in some way he must have loved her."

"I'm afraid that's what will happen to me. Forced into marriage for the good of my kingdom and only ever learning to love the woman I am bound to."

"I fear that would crush your spirit Legolas, promise me you wont ever let that happen to you. Even if you have to run away from Mirkwood and live with Aragorn in his stone fortress, at least you'd be happy."

The Elf remained silent for a length of time, Aquila content to leave him be with his thoughts.

"I suppose he's free to love now though."

"Pandion? I guess he is. If he finds someone he loves or if there was someone he met after his marriage to Haliaëtus I only hope he does himself a favour and loves them with all his heart. Grabs out of them and never lets them go. To hell with what father says!"

"He's lost his heirs though, isn't that what your father will be most upset about."

"I suppose you're right" she paused for a moment and her eyes saddened. "I'll marry and produce father the heirs he so desperately wants for our kingdom, Pandion has done it once I wont let him go through it again."

"No! You can't, not after all that you just told me. I wont let you throw freedom away like that."

"It's not fair to expect Pandion to do it again."

"Then don't do what he wants, don't give your father heirs for the kingdom."

"Would you deny your father the same Legolas? I imagine now that you're officially Prince of Mirkwood again he'll want you to wed even more. I only hope that it can be to someone you love Legolas, I wouldn't want to see you look the same way Pandion did on his wedding day."

With that said she rolled onto her side and closing her eyes fell asleep. Legolas watched her sleep for a while as he couldn't get to sleep himself, the thought of confronting his father weighted heavily on his mind. He would return to him, his title regained and no doubt his father would expect him to settle straight back into life as royalty in Mirkwood and all the responsibilities that came with it. He sighed loudly and sunk down to lie flat along the ground before rolling onto his side to get some sleep.

Morning came all too soon and despite her natural urge to rise at dawn it was Legolas who woke first, but that was because he woke at least an hour before dawn. Why he did he wasn't sure but he thought it might have had something to do with the fact that when he opened his eyes he found Aquila lying asleep in his arms. It would seem that at some point during the cold night she had snuggled up to him for warmth and he, in turn, had put his arms around her.

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile at the unfamiliarity of her, dressed in the Elvish riding gear. She was devoid of everything that made her a Roc; even the three feathers that dressed her hair in her Half form were gone. An idea then struck him and as she stirred in his arms, apparently preparing to wake, he fished the feather she'd given him out from inside his tunic. He then laid the feather along the side of her head in the direction of the hairs growth and braided it into her hair.

Aquila opened her eyes just as Legolas was finishing the braid. He pulled back slightly to admire his work before he caught her watchful stare.

"Your feather. I braided it into your hair for you so that even when you're in your Final form and dressed like an Elf from Lothlórien you will still be a Roc."

She reached a hand up to her hair and ran it down the length of the feather, secured in her hair by the tight braid. She then lifted her eyes to meet Legolas' sparkling blue ones.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as she ran the back of her hand along his soft cheek.

With his arms still wrapped tightly about her he pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers. Only brushing his lips against hers at first, he was quick to deepen the kiss as Aquila parted her lips, allowing his tongue access into her mouth. She slide her tongue along his and he responded by entwining his tongue with hers before pulling back and tugging gently at her lower lip.

Breathless they parted and looked into the others eyes, neither sure what they wanted to happen next. They simply lay, frozen as they were for sometime before Legolas suddenly realized the sun was already beginning to rise and they had yet to make a start.

Quickly he detangled himself from the Roc and leapt to his feet. He offered Aquila his hand and smiled, somewhat awkwardly, down at her. She took it and let him help her to her feet before they set about gathering the two horses and setting off for the King of Mirkwood's palace.

They rode swiftly for all of that morning and before the sun was halfway through its journey across the sky they arrived at a small path leading from the woods, which Legolas stopped in front of.

"I take it this is the path that will lead us to the palace?"

"Yes" Legolas glanced about wearily "I do not wish to give my father any premature knowledge of our arrival. We'd be better off surprising him. The problem being is that the woods are filled with Elven scouts, most probably under instruction to alert my father as soon as I return to the forest."

"So what do you propose we do exactly?"

"Ride as fast as we possibly can straight to the palace entrance. Hopefully, if we're quick enough, we'll beat anyone who sees us to my father. Ready?"

"On your word Legolas."

The two readied their horses, Aquila moved in behind Legolas, as the path would not accommodate two horses to ride abreast. Staring down the path into the darkness of the forest Aquila waited for Legolas to give the word to go.

"Now!"

The horses bolted off down the path and the two riders lay themselves low across their backs so as to avoid the whipping branches they were likely to encounter. Legolas flicked his gaze nervously from side to side for any signs of other Elves as they raced through Mirkwood, bound for the palace of its king.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	16. A Stranger Comes Today

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Good to see a new name amongst the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic and I hope everyone else is still finding some enjoyment in it.

WARNING the chapter contains slash (don't look at me like that, it was bound to happen. If you're at all uncomfortable with this then feel free not to read on, I'm not forcing you in anyway) and mild adult content.

Fifteen

A Stranger Comes Today

Soft footfalls hurried beneath the cover the trees provided and a lithe body slumped itself against an unyielding tree trunk. Breathing heavily the cloaked figure glanced first to their left, back out of the forest, before turning to the right to gaze into the depths of the woods.

After allowing themselves a moment to rest the figure pushed off from the tree they had been leaning against and began to hurry deeper into the forest. Legs clad in soft brown leather strode out as they began to pick up speed, desperate to hide themselves deeper in the forest.

A quick glance over the shoulder confirmed that one had seen them entering as it appeared no one was following. Eyes turned back to the direction their feet were walking only to stop dead as they came level with the tip of an arrow.

"Well, well. Whom is it that has chosen to grace us with their presence." A coy Haldir purred as he began to circle the stranger.

"Please forgive me, I don't mean to intrude but I'm looking for help. Would the Lord or Lady of Lothlórien have time to see me?"

Haldir raised an eyebrow; clearly this one was no Elf. He chuckled quietly to himself before circling round to stand in front of the stranger.

"You will proceed no further into the woods of Lothlórien until you have told me your name and where you are from."

"I……" the stranger shifted uneasily as they glanced about at the circle of archers.

"Tell me who you are and I'll take you straight to them." A lie from Haldir's lips of course but the Elf was simply dying to know who was hidden beneath the dark hood.

"I can't. It's most important that I see them. I've already been to Rivendell to seek out Lord Elrond but was told he had left for Gondor, I fear your Lord and Lady may be only ones left who can help me."

"Tell me who you are!" Haldir screamed as he whipped the hood from the stranger's head.

Piercing blue eyes stared at Haldir in shock. They took a step back as a strange look passed over Haldir's face.

"My, you are a pretty one aren't you? Even prettier then the last cloaked stranger we had in here. But then she didn't have quite the finely muscled figure you do." He grasped the young mans arms and pulled him towards him. The other male tried to pull away and glared defiantly at the Elf.

"You have no right to touch me as you are now. I suggest you let go."

Haldir only laughed at this and pulled him closer so that the cloaked man could feel the Elf's hot breath pass over his ear as he spoke.

"You will be mine to do with as I please before the day is out. Once my Lord and Lady know that a man is sneaking about in their woods they will not be pleased at all." The blue-eyed stranger looked confused for a moment before realization struck him.

"No you don't understand! I'm not…" His plea was cut off by a slap across the face from Haldir. He looked back at the Elf in shock.

"You will hold your tongue, Man. Bind him, and gag him too."

The man struggled hard as the archers surrounding him took hold of his arms and bound them behind his back at the wrists. A white cloth was then pushed past his lips and pulled around to tie at the back of his head, successfully gagging him. As he struggled the weapons about his waist clattered together and Haldir reached beneath his cloak to pull them free. He found the weapons were attached to some sort of belt, so leaning up against the other he reached around to untie said belt. Once pulled free the Elf held up what appeared to be a silver scarf, serving as a belt. From which hung a large sword and what, on first glance, appeared to be a coiled chain of sorts. On closer inspection it was revealed that the chain had a nasty bite, mainly in the form of tiny spikes protruding from the metals surface.

"Armed I see?" Haldir held the scarf and weapons aloft "Now why would someone seeking our help come into our woods armed with such vicious looking weapons?" The Elf then smirked and tied a white blindfold over the man's eyes. "Such a shame we have to hide those pretty eyes."

This only caused him to struggle more and it wasn't until the Elves had thrown a rope about his neck and begun to lead him like a dog through the forest that he ceased. Mostly he hoped if he simply went with them he would be able to explain himself to Celeborn and Galadriel, however there was also the nasty side affect of struggling against the rope about his neck, in that it tightened every time he did so.

As Haldir, his small band of archers and their captive entered the central hub of Lothlórien Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond were already waiting for them. Elrond now wore the flowing robes he was usually found dressed in, as the Elves of Lothlórien had made him some to wear during his stay so that he did not have to go about in his armour. Haldir smiled proudly at his Lord and Lady as he shoved his captive forward, effectively causing him to stumble and fall, face first to the ground, his hands still bound behind his back.

"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn. I have a here a mortal man who was caught sneaking about the borders of our woods, armed," he added as he tossed the sliver scarf and weapons it held to the ground beside the fallen captive.

A muffled objection came from the man lying upon the ground and he lifted his head, still blindfolded, in an attempt to dislodge the gag.

"Remove his blindfold and gag please Haldir" Galadriel asked calmly. Haldir complied, first removing the blindfold, followed by the gag.

Elrond gasped as the piercing blue eyes blinked at the sudden onslaught of light. He looked down upon the man whose electric blue eyes and flame red hair, which was short and spiky at the top while it had been allowed to grow a little longer down the back of his neck, struck recognition in Elrond's mind. He knelt beside him and lifted the man's chin to look him in the eye.

"Pandion?" Elrond was filled with hope, as he was sure this man was none other than the Prince of Rocs, it could be no one else.

"Elrond." He gasped in disbelief. "Is it really you? I went to Rivendell to find you but they told me you'd gone to Gondor and I dared not follow you there."

Elrond smiled down at the handsome Prince before he turned now cold grey eyes up to Haldir who looked like his very soul had fled his body, leaving nothing but an empty shell standing.

"Unbind him at once you fool! He is no intruder! Pandion is the Prince of the Rocs and you have treated him with even more disrespect than you did his sister!" Elrond stood, eyes still locked with Haldir's.

Pandion shot the Elven Lord a questioning glance but it went unnoticed.

Haldir was frozen to the spot so Galadriel bent to untie the Roc's hands. She smiled at him and helped him to his feet, he gathered up his weaponry and retied the silver scarf about his hips. He proceeded to brush himself off before turning and staring defiantly at Haldir.

"Haldir." Celeborn's voice was laced with ice. "My I have a word?" This of course was not a request, rather more an order that the Lord expected to be obeyed. He proceeded to walk off, not even bothering to check that the Marchwarden was following, which of course, he was.

Everyone watched them go until they disappeared off into the woods before anyone spoke.

"Prince Pandion, I only hope you can forgive the most rude welcome you received from my Marchwarden."

"I suppose I'm partly to blame. I didn't tell him my name or where I was from, nor did I reveal myself in my Half form. I was just so unsure, coming back here, as to who were still our friends and who were our enemies. I flew most of the way before changing into my Final form and dressing myself as much like a Man as I could managed." He indicated the brown leather pants and tunic, which had a white 'V' down its front, as well as the dark cloak he wore with a sweep of his hand. "I dared not give my name when I was still so unsure as to whether Lothlórien would offer me sanctuary."

"Haldir has a reputation for acting with little thought behind his actions. I can understand clearly why you would be hiding your identity but you are safe now and free to stay as long as you please." She smiled at him and he bowed politely.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel, I appreciate the gesture but I really came in hopes of finding Aquila so I can help her with whatever she's doing in some way."

"You'll want to speak with Lord Elrond then. I really only saw your sister in passing, he has had significantly more contact with her over the past few days." Galadriel smiled over at Elrond who had still yet to take his eyes of the Roc.

"Yes, I have indeed spent a significant time with Aquila recently. If you have the time I can tell you all you want to know."

"I have all the time in the world. I have nowhere to be." He looked saddened as he said this and Galadriel was quick to slip off and leave the two to themselves.

Elrond lead the Prince of the Rocs to a more secluded part of the forest where they could speak of the events of the past few days without being disturbed nor alarming any of the residents of Lothlórien who still knew little of that which arose from the sea.

They finally settled on a small clearing off in the forest somewhere where a long since fallen tree provided a hollow trunk to sit on. They sat and for a moment neither said anything. Elrond was waiting for Pandion to ask him something while Pandion desperately tried to get the words that had formed in his mind past his lips.

"Aquila came to you then?" He finally managed.

"Yes, she went to the Western shores before though. I assume she wanted, like myself, to confirm suspicions. From what she'd told me she went there and then came straight to me for help. What made you change your mind?"

"Huh?"

"She said she'd asked for you to come with her but you'd refused, yet here you are."

"Oh." He directed his gaze to the forest floor before he looked back up at Elrond.

He expected the grey eyes to look back at him with distain for not helping his sister when she had asked for it. Instead they were filled with compassion and understanding.

"I know what it's like to loose someone. You feel like your whole world has collapsed around you, leaving you trapped on a small island with nothing but an expanse of nothingness around you. One step either way and you will cease to exist. I at least still had my sons to keep me going. What happed to you must have felt horrible."

"I loved my children so much, they were everything to me. I lived to watch them grow and learn. Over the years I had grown rather fond of Haliaëtus too. I can't say it was love, not the kind everyone speaks of, when you know you're meant to be with that one person for all of your immortal life. It was never like that with her. I enjoyed her company and she enjoyed mine, the marriage worked well for both of us and we left it at that. Once the first child came though I think we began to grow closer and fonder of each other. I would have easily been content with her." He smiled a small half smile and Elrond placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Piercing blue eyes looked over at the Elf and Elrond was lost in them for a short moment.

"Enough about such awful things though. What is done is done and no matter how much we wish it the past cannot be undone. I have spent all the days since I was told the news grieving for their loss, I will grieve no more. I have come here to take action against this injustice, just as Aquila did. It's just taken me a little while to catch up is all." He chuckled lightly.

Elrond was horrified beyond belief by how much of a broken spirit Pandion had become. The young man he remembered had a fiery spirit that matched his hair. He had been a born leader and faced anything that came his way with a sly grin. Even Elrond's own sons who were terribly head strong looked small when they had stood beside their friend. Yet here was the same Roc, bent forward with slumped shoulders. He looked frailer then Elrond remembered too, he had always had a slim but muscular frame yet somehow now that seemed diminished.

"She'll be glad to hear you've come. Even if you are a little late." Pandion smiled at that.

"Speaking of Aquila still no one has told me where she is. You say she came to seek help from you in Rivendell?"

"Yes she did and we held council over it with several other Elves and decided the issue was best brought to the attention of King Elessar." Pandion looked confused. "King of Gondor." The Rocs eyes widened at that and he shifted a little away from Elrond.

"You sent my sister to the City of Men?" He sounded mortified by this but Elrond only laughed.

"No, she came willingly with myself, Legolas and some others." Pandion visibly cheered at the mention of a name he recognized.

"Legolas. He went with you too? Where is he now?"

"Riding to Mirkwood as we speak" Elrond grinned and raised a delicately curved eyebrow before he continued "with your sister."

Pandion stared wide-eyed at the Elf, mouth slightly agape. He was not quite sure what to make of this and didn't want to make a big deal of it in case Elrond was only playing games with him to see how he would respond.

"They are riding to Mirkwood together?" The Elf merely nodded "What for?"

"After we talked things over with King Elessar we decided the best course of action was to rally all willing armies in Middle Earth and prepare for war, in case it came. We rode here first and I have remained to ride with the Lothlórien Elves back to Gondor in two days. While Legolas and Aquila have continued on to gather Mirkwood's forces before they seek the help of the Dwarves in Aglarond."

"Oh." Pandion could not hide the disappointment in his voice "I supposed King Thranduil has already ensured his only son has married by now." Elrond shook his head and smiled as Pandion began to smile.

"I can only assume by your reaction Lord Elrond that things between Legolas and Aquila have not changed?"

"On the contrary, I think any feelings they have harboured for each other over the years have suddenly blossomed into something more but I don't think either quite knows how to go from being friends to lovers."

"I hope they do something about it soon. She was so upset when we left and the only thing I could do to keep her happy was to tell her that one day we'd return to Middle Earth and she could see him again. Suppose it's worked out nicely that neither has married."

Elrond laughed and shook his head in agreement.

"I imagine it would do wonders for both your kingdom and his for them to marry."

"Without a doubt, it might even cheer father up. Course I'm not going to be the one to push Aquila into something she doesn't want because it's for the good of the kingdom. I think sometimes I live the freedom I could have had through her, I'd hate to loose it for the both of us."

"But you're free now aren't you?"

"Not as free as I'd like to be. All I've done is run away from my responsibilities, I have not been set free of them. You forget both my heirs were killed, if one had lived I could have told father I was in too much grief to ever assume the throne and my child could have ruled instead, when the time came. Now I'm back where I started, wifeless, heirless and loveless."

"I think you're too late to catch Legolas or Aquila unless you fly, and that I do not advise." Elrond attempted to steer the conversation away from such depressing thoughts.

He wanted to bring Pandion out of his depression not push him further into it.

"However, if you like, you could ride with me and the Lothlórien Elves to Gondor. Aquila and Legolas will eventually catch up with us there."

"I think I might do that Elrond, besides it would be nice to surprise Aquila by beating her there."

"Yes. Though I can only imagine what King Elessar will have to say about me bringing a second Roc into his city."

Pandion laughed loudly and Elrond smiled as he waited patiently for the Roc to compose himself. When Pandion finally managed to catch his breath he looked across at Elrond.

"Want to hear something silly?" He asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

There was the fiery spirit Elrond remembered and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Back when we used to live here, I was infatuated with you." Pandion kept his eyes locked with Elrond's eager to see the response he'd get from his admission.

Elrond looked at the other in disbelief. Pandion took advantage of the Elf's silence to continue.

"That's why I spent so much of my time in Rivendell. Don't get me wrong, Elladan and Elrohir are two of the best friends I've ever had but they were not the reason I visited so often. I came to see you. I don't know what it was about you that intrigued me so but I desired you like I have no other. Didn't you ever think it strange that I visited as often as I did?" Pandion tipped his head to the side and waited patiently for Elrond to find his voice again.

"I just thought you had an unusual kinship with my sons." The Elf swallowed hard as Pandion flashed him a devilish grin and moved closer.

"Some of my fondest memories are of times I spent with the twins but even they must have thought my visits excessive. Especially once I was old enough for father to allow me to travel to Rivendell on my own. For awhile I thought perhaps if I spent more time around you the feelings would dissipate, like some boyhood crush, but they only got stronger and now that I've had a chance to be near you again……I think I still feel the same way."

Pandion was quick to press his lips to Elrond's in a brash kiss. Before the Elf even had a chance to react to the kiss the other's lips were removed and he found himself staring into bright blue eyes full of mischief, desire, hope and love.

Elrond was only caught in his gaze for a moment before he grasped Pandion's wrist and pulled him up against him as he crushed his lips to the Roc's. Pandion was a little shocked that the Elven Lord would even return the kiss and wondered if the feelings he had expressed were returned too. For the moment, however, he didn't care. All he cared for was the feeling of the Lord's lips upon his own and that of a delicate hand sliding up his back.

It was Elrond who broke the kiss, pulling back from Pandion. Elrond had not expected to see fear flash in the other's eyes as he did so, and nor did he. The Elf chuckled to himself. Pandion, always so sure of himself that nothing he did would ever cause the Roc embarrassment or shame, he probably knew the feeling of neither.

After giving the Elf a momentary quizzical look the Roc lunged forward to initiate another coupling of their lips when Elrond drew back again.

"Pandion" Elrond's breathing was coming out heavier than usual and Pandion smirked at this, knowing full well the cause. "You're not the only one with something silly to confess." Pandion sat back to allow the Elf more room to steady his breathing so that his sentences didn't come out in ragged gasps.

"Ever since your father first brought you to Imladris, as a boy, I've been enchanted by you. However you were far too young for me to be even thinking such thoughts so I forced myself not to think them. But then you grew, and as you grew you became more beautiful to me then you have ever been before."

For Elrond beautiful was the only way to describe the creature before him. It was somehow more fitting than the 'handsome' most men were called.

"But too grew my feelings for you. I dared not act upon them though, not just because I feared you did not return them, but because your father would never have allowed such a relationship to exist."

"Don't be silly, there are plenty of same sex couplings amongst the Rocs. Like Elves, through our immortality we have always accepted that companionship should be sought where ever it can be found." Elrond laughed lightly and shook his head.

"No, not for the reason we are both males, well not the reason you are suggesting. Neither the Elves nor Rocs, as I understand it, would have a problem with that. No, your father would have disapproved because you were his first born and heir to the throne and no children could come from a relationship between two males."

"Which would mean no future heirs for the kingdom." Pandion sighed in disappointment. "So you and I have been unhappy for two thousand years because of my duty to my kingdom?"

Elrond simply shook his head in response.

"Well then." Pandion purred as he lifted himself from the log they were sitting on. Fluidly he placed a hand upon the log to either side of Elrond and leaned into the Elf with a sly smirk. "We have an awful lot of happiness to catch up on."

Their lips met in a brutal kiss, each demanding domination of the other. A soft gasp from Elrond as Pandion pushed his body up against him allowed the Roc's tongue access into the Elf's hot mouth and soon the battle for domination was being fought by entwining tongues.

In an attempt to get Elrond to submit to him Pandion pressed harder against the Elf's body, effectively toppling them both backwards off the log. The air swiftly left Elrond's lungs as his back connected hard with the ground. Pandion, who had ended up on top of him was merely laughing.

"I'm glad you find it so funny."

He smiled seductively down at the Elf.

"It didn't work out quite how I'd planed but I still have you right where I want you." Again his lips descended upon Elrond's and Pandion took the Elf's lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbled at it.

Not taking too kindly to being on the bottom Elrond raised himself up on his elbows as he fought back to try and gain dominance of the searing kiss. He reached a hand up and ran long, delicate fingers through the Roc's red hair. Not orange, no orange would be a fairly normal colour compared to Pandion's, his was red, bright red, like the centre of a hot burring fire. Oh how Elrond burned for him at that moment. He grasped a fistful of the slightly spiky hair and pulled the Roc's head back roughly.

He gasped as his tilted head exposed the pale flesh of his neck to the Elven Lord beneath him. However, just as Elrond's lips was about to descend upon the exposed neck he stopped and looked over Pandion's shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" The Roc gave him a quizzical look and shook his head but Elrond was not convinced.

Still holding Pandion's head in place by his hair the Elf listened intently to see if the noise would come again. Just as he was about to give up on it and resume their game he sat up, taking Pandion with him, and looked back at the Roc with wide eyes.

"I think we may have some company."

Pandion needed no further prompting as he stood and allowed Elrond to do the same. The two quickly resumed their seats upon the fallen log. Pandion had to sit with his legs crossed to hide the evidence of how pleasing he had found their most recent activities, as his tight breeches did not. Elrond's long flowing robes offered much concealment and so he was saved the uncomfortableness that Pandion was suffering.

Neither was ashamed of what they had been doing, maybe a little for doing it so brazenly out in the open. They were more worried about being discovered before they had really had a chance to explore one another and their long kept feelings.

Intelligently Elrond struck up a light-hearted conversation with Pandion about his journey to Lothlórien so that when their company did arrive there would be no need for suspicion.

They didn't need to wait long before a male Lothlórien Elf walked purposefully into the small glade.

"Lord Elrond, your Highness." He bowed to each and the two nodded back. "My Lord and Lady have sent me to ask whether or not you will be joining them for dinner this evening?"

Lord Elrond looked to Pandion whose brow rose. All the Elf really wanted to do was take him back to his talan and spent the rest of the evening in the throws of passion. Dutifully though he knew better then to offend their hosts.

"I believe we shall." Elrond answered for both of them. The Lothlórien Elf nodded.

"I will tell them you will be along shortly then?"

Elrond nodded and sent the Elf away with a wave of his hand. He then turned back to Pandion who feigned disappointment before it was replaced by a sly smile.

"I suppose I'll have to wait till later to have my way with you, wont I?" He then gracefully lifted himself from the log and walked off in the direction the Elf had gone. Elrond was left sitting in stunned silence, never had he had a lover who was so forthcoming, then again Pandion was not really his lover, not yet anyway. He remained frozen only for a moment before picking himself up and charging after the mischievous Roc.

When he had caught up to him he grabbed at his shoulders and slammed him hard up against a tree. Crushing his lips to Pandion's he slipped a knee in between the Roc's legs, applying a small about of pressure to his groin. Pandion groaned loudly and allowed his head to fall back against the tree's smooth bark. Elrond's lips then moved up to his ear.

"Do not think you will dominate me so easily fair Prince." He whispered softly, his hot breath caressing the hollow of Pandion's ear.

The Elf then pulled his body from the other's and continued on his way to where he expected to find Galadriel and Celeborn waiting for them.

It was Pandion's turn to be left, leaning against the tree, in stunned silence. His lasted even less time than the Elf had as he pushed himself off the trunk and sauntered after the Elrond. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips before he softly whispered something for only his ears to hear.

"We'll then. Let the games begin my Lord, if that is how you wish to play."

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	17. Home Coming

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

I felt so inspired by your kind words I got the next chapter done as soon as I could. Thank you so much for reviewing, please keep it up and I'll keep writing.

minervads: Thank you for your suggestion, I might try and incorporate the Roc's background into the story but there were some things in the Prologue that I needed to clarify that I thought would be best to take care of at the beginning instead of later. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and I will definitely ponder the thought.

Moonjava: Always good to hear from you.

Legolas-Obessesionist: Please don't kidnap Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir!!! Without them I will have no story! I promise to try and write faster.

Racer38: Glad you love the story and I promise I'm updating as fast as possible.

Zammy: I'm very sorry you feel that way but slash really isn't all that bad is it? I didn't initially plan it but it just sort of crept its way into the story. I promise you this is the only slash pairing and there will be lots of non-slash love too.

Sixteen

Home Coming

Legolas and Aquila rode hard down the path that would inevitably lead them to the King's Halls. Legolas could only hope that whatever Elves had been posted to keep watch for his return we're either dozing or didn't have…

His thoughts were cut off as horn sung clearly to their left.

'Darn, they've got horns.' Legolas thought to himself as he urged his horse on. Maybe they could still get there before his father had enough time to prepare himself.

Soon after the first horn sounded another followed, then another, as the call of the Prince's arrival was relayed back to the King.

"They know I'm here, we're going to have to hurry if we hope to get to the Halls before my father has a chance to compose himself." Legolas yelled over his shoulder.

"Well then you'd best stop talking and start riding Prince of Mirkwood." It felt odd to have her address him as such but he didn't have time at the moment to complain.

A few whispered words and the horse beneath him flew into and even faster run. Aquila urged hers to keep up and it wasn't long before the two burst out of the thick foliage and headed straight for the entrance to the King's Halls, which lay across the bridge before them.

As the reached the other side of the bridge and slowed their horses to a walk the gates were flung open by the Elven guards to either side. Legolas swiftly dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to the stable hand and motioned for Aquila to do the same.

She did so quickly and moved to follow Legolas through the entrance to the cave system that served as the King of Mirkwood's palace.

It did not escape Legolas' attention that her presence was received by odd looks and hushed whispers, but that was of little concern to him now as he saw his father pick himself up out of his throne.

"Wait here." He whispered to Aquila before continuing on into the vast room to confront his father.

As told to she remained just inside the throne room, close to the door. She could hear the guards whispering about her clothing and the feather in her hair but she was far more interested in what was about to pass between Legolas and his father.

"So you finally return to me my son. You were gone longer than expected?" Thranduil met his son halfway with arms outstretched, welcoming the Elf home.

"I'm sorry I was kept from you father but an unexpected turn of events required my presence for longer than I originally anticipated." He bowed low to his King and then embraced his father.

Thranduil hugged him back before releasing his son, who took a step backwards.

"So Legolas, what brings you charging back to Mirkwood without announcement and with a stranger?" The King's eyes flicked to Aquila standing by the door. Legolas followed his father's gaze over his shoulder before turning back to the King.

"She is not important at the moment, what is however is why I have arrived so unexpectedly and in such a hurry."

The King raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for his son to continue.

"I have ridden from Gondor to retrieve their allies and prepare for battle. I will require that two thirds of Mirkwood's forces return with me."

"That sounds like an order Legolas and I believe only the King or the Prince of Mirkwood has the authority to carry out such an order."

"But his is the Prince of Mirkwood." Aquila called out as she strode towards them. She stopped, still a short distance behind Legolas, she did not want to reveal herself to the King just yet and she knew if he could see her eyes she would be recognized.

"I'm not sure who you think you are miss but I can assure you he gave up his right to that title a long time ago." Thranduil's eyes were fixed upon his sons as he spoke those words. He was shocked to see defiance displayed clearly in those blue eyes.

"Yes he did" Aquila stepped forward to stand just before Legolas. "And I have returned it to him."

The King's eyes snapped from his son's to the girl before him. She dressed as though she were and Elf from Lothlórien, yet she looked like a human. What right she thought she had to begin telling him what his son was and was not entitled to though he did not know.

He glared dangerously at her and took a purposeful step forward but stopped dead. His features blank as recognition washed over him. He titled his head to the side and took a more tentative step closer.

Those eyes, he knew those eyes too well. It was then that the feather Legolas had secured in her hair caught his eye. He gasped softly as he realized there was only one bird that feather could have possibly come from. He gently ran his fingertips down the length of the brown and white feather before he cupped her cheek.

"Aquila?"

She placed her hand over his and, removing it from her face, held it as she curtsied low.

"It is wonderful to see you again King Thranduil."

Tear pricking the corners of his eyes the king swept her up into his arms and enveloped her in a crushing hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. As he released her he held her at arms length so he could get a good look at her.

"Little Aquila. How you've grown, you're father must be so proud of you. It's wonderful to have you back amongst us. What are you doing here? Have the Roc's returned? Where are your father and brother?"

After the flurry of questions had erupted passed the king's lips he released the Roc and turned to his son.

"Why did you not tell me she was here?"

"Father…"

"When I asked who she was you said she wasn't important. I consider this very important."

"More important then sending Gondor the forces they have called for. If you will not allow me to take our armies I will leave now and return without them."

Thranduil then moved to stand before his son, his hands clasped together before him.

"If what Aquila says is indeed true, and I can see it is as the ring has been returned to your finger, then you do not need my permission to order our armies." Thranduil smiled as his son's eyes brightened. "Take as many soldiers as you require Legolas, I trust you will make a wise decision as to how many need to be left behind to defend Mirkwood, should it come to that."

"Thank you father." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Thranduil sounded confused at his son's sudden retreat. Legolas turned back to him, looking equally as confused.

"I have to go ready our armies. If we are to leave before nightfall they need to be properly…"

"Nightfall! You do not intend to stay then?"

Just as Legolas was about to open his mouth and scold his father for being so selfish and thoughtless Aquila spoke up.

"I'm afraid we cannot stay. Time is running short and we have promised King Elessar that forces would be sent as soon as possible. We must leave before nightfall you see or it may be too late by the time your armies reach Minas Tirith."

Thranduil turned back to her looking quite surprised, Legolas smiled from behind his father. Aquila remained unmoving, eyes locked with Mirkwood's King's.

"So you see, we are in quite the hurry." Legolas broke the silence for all three of them.

"Surely you have time to have lunch with me?" The King looked hopeful.

Legolas looked like he was going to come up with an excuse to avoid the invitation but Aquila, knowing it was out of place but hoping her friend would forgive her for it later, stepped in.

"If Legolas alerts the guards as to how many soldiers are needed and at what time they will be required to be ready to leave I'm sure we could dine with you King Thranduil."

Legolas looked none too pleased by his friend's actions but when his father turned back to him he nodded his approval of the idea and the King clapped his hands together loudly.

"Well then Legolas, you go organize the Elves you need and I shall organize and impromptu banquet for us. I'm afraid it wont be up to Mirkwood's usual standards Lady Aquila but hopefully it will be enough to your liking."

"I'm sure it will be delightful." She said as the King placed a large hand on her back and led her slowly into the palace. She looked back over her shoulder at Legolas and attempted an 'I'm sorry' look, which he waved off as he began to discuss preparation details with the head of Mirkwood's guard.

King Thranduil lead her from the main throne room into a large hall where several caves, both large and small, branched off. The King stopped them in front of a single wooden door.

"I trust you'll want to wash up and change before lunch Princess Aquila. I don't imagine you've had much time for such pleasantries over the past few days."

"No I haven't. That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." She smiled up at the Elven King and he smiled warmly back.

"I'm afraid our guest quarters are all taken up by visiting Elves, the only free room we have available is Legolas'. It has an adjoining bathroom where you can bath if that pleases you. I'll be sure to inform Legolas that you're using his room."

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Don't be silly he won't mind and besides, he can use my quarters to change if he so desires."

Having said that Thranduil opened the door to his son's room and ushered Aquila inside. Upon entering she noticed her bags had been placed against the wall beside the door. She smiled as she remembered the room from when she was a child.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call upon one of the staff, they'll be more than happy to help. Nothing much has changed since you left. Lunch will be served at noon in the main dinning hall. Do you remember where it is?"

Aquila smiled and shook her head. Thranduil smiled back before closing the door and leaving her to ready herself for lunch. By the fact that he'd gone to all the trouble of bringing her here so that she could change from her riding clothes suggested that this was going to be a rather formal lunch. But then most things concerning Mirkwood's King were formal affairs.

She felt quite strange being alone in Legolas' room. It seemed unusually tidy but it had been empty for the past week or so, seeing as Legolas had been away from Mirkwood on matters that involved the same thing that had brought her to Middle Earth.

After a quick glance around she returned to the door where she retrieved her bags and set them on Legolas' bed. She tried to recall all the different garments the Lothlórien Elves had made for her and eventually settled on one of the more formal dresses they'd made for her. She removed it from the bag it had been packed away in and laid it out on the bed. She wandered over to the door she remembered opened onto the connecting bathroom. Opening it she smiled to see that hadn't changed either.

She filled the bath with hot water and, after closing the door, stripped off her riding gear. She was not used to being confined to clothing and it had felt odd to be dressed even for a few days. She slipped into the water and lay back, allowing the waters warmth to sooth tired muscles. She began to wish they could spend the night but knew they could not afford that luxury. Maybe once they arrived at Aglarond they would have time to rest properly.

After seeing to it that Aquila had a place to ready herself for lunch Thranduil returned to the throne room in hopes of catching Legolas before lunch. As it were he almost collided with his son as he rounded the corner.

"Careful Legolas, there's no need to run about like the palace is on fire." The King said with a smile as he caught his son by the shoulders. "Did you organize the soldiers you need?"

"Yes…"Legolas trailed off as he eyed his father suspiciously. "Why are you being so unobjectionable to this?"

"Well if Gondor has asked for our help who am I to refuse?"

Legolas gave his father a blank look. Surely the King could see the irony in his own words. After a few seconds had passed and the King had still added nothing to what he'd said Legolas spoke up.

"I've organized for two thirds of our forces to ride with myself and Aquila to Minas Tirith this evening. The remaining third will stay behind to defend Mirkwood, should that be necessary."

"You plan to take Aquila with you to Minas Tirith!?" Thranduil appeared not to have heard anything in regards to the division of his forces.

"We have just come from there, granted Aragorn was not particularly comfortable with her presence but he will not have her harmed." Legolas was both shocked and confused by his father's outburst before it all slowly sank in. "Besides, I do not govern what Aquila does."

He then stormed, as convincingly as an Elf can, past his father. Thranduil was quick though and managed to grab hold of his son's arm as he passed him. Legolas turned and shot him a dangerous look.

"You can't help yourself can you father?" He shook his arm free and continued off down the hall.

Luckily on his way to his room Legolas ran into one of the palace staff who was quick to inform him that Aquila was using his rooms to change for lunch and that he was to use his father's. An appropriate outfit had been moved there for him and Legolas was pleased to see that it was to his liking. A delicate light green tunic that was slightly longer than the one he currently wore was to be worn over a fine silver undershirt. Pretty golden clasps fastened the green tunic at the front and golden stitching emblazoned pretty leaves across the shoulders and back. Darker green breeches were worn with brown boots made from soft leather.

Legolas bathed quickly before dressing himself. He then sat down and carefully braided his long golden hair before pulling the boots on and heading off for the main dinning hall, in which he knew his father would be hosting the lunch.

He was not at all surprised to find King Thranduil already in the dinning hall, speaking quietly with one of the palace staff. The King looked up as Legolas entered the room. A few more words to the Elf he had been speaking with and the other hurried off, leaving the King and his son alone to await Aquila's arrival. Not something Legolas particularly wanted and it was still several minutes before noon, he only hoped that Aquila would arrive early.

"There you are Legolas" The King called out as he crossed the floor to the foot of the steps his son had just descended. "You look the picture of a prince. Splendid choice of outfit."

"Funny, it would seem it was chosen for me." Legolas did not sound the least bit amused at his father's latest attempt to set him up.

He wondered what poor Elven maid had been roped into his scheme this time. What was worse though was that his father was making him suffer through the discomfort and embarrassment of the situation in front of Aquila. Probably hoped the Roc would talk some sense into him, though he knew Aquila would never side with his father unless he himself were outrageously wrong and his father was obviously right. However after their discussions on the way here he knew Aquila was very much on his side regarding the matter.

"Don't be silly, you would have worn that anyway. I hope you don't mind my offering your room to Aquila so that she could change?"

"Not at all. Why, should I have?"

His father shook his head and Legolas eyed him suspiciously. He hated having to be constantly suspicious of his father's intentions but lately it had become a necessity.

He did not have time to push the matter further as the two heard the click of the door opening and both turned to see if it was Aquila. Sure enough she slipped through the door, opening it only just enough for her to get through. With her back to them she closed the door as quietly as possible. As she turned she caught sight of them out of the corner of her eye and jumped.

"Oh! You startled me. I didn't realize anyone else was here yet, I thought I was early." Her smile touched her eyes and made them sparkle. Both the Elves at the foot of the stairs remained frozen in stunned silence.

She was wearing a form hugging dress that flowed down her legs and pooled at her feet. It was made from delicate Lothlórien silk and shimmered as the light caught it. It had a low neckline that accentuated the curve of her breasts well and the fitting material sensually hugged every curve. Most striking though was the choice of colour; it was a light leaf green. One of Mirkwood's colours, especially of its royalty.

While Legolas gazed in awe at the way the dress hugged her feminine curves so perfectly King Thranduil thought only of how perfectly the colour suited her, how regal she looked.

She gave the two Elves an odd look that went completely unnoticed. When they still remained unresponsive she sighed and bent down to pick the hem of her dress up off the floor. Doing so allowed Legolas and Thranduil an unobstructed view of her breasts down the top of her dress. Thranduil politely averted his eyes while his son bit down on his lower lip in order to suppress a moan, as his eyes remained trained on Aquila.

She gathered the hem of her dress up in one hand and pulled it up above her feet. They were bare as the Lothlórien Elves hadn't given her any shoes besides the riding boots, but then it wasn't unusual for Elves to go bare foot about the palace. She then gracefully descended the stairs where King Thranduil, who had managed to gather his wits together, was waiting for her. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"You look stunning Princess Aquila, Mirkwood's colours suit you." There was a glimmer in his eyes that she couldn't pinpoint the cause of but she smiled at his flattery.

"Thank you King Thranduil. I must say you and your son are looking particularly fine as well." She added with a swift glance over at Legolas that went completely unnoticed by the Prince but not by his father.

What also didn't fail to gain Thranduil's attention was the fact that his son was still frozen to the spot. He was thankful though that Legolas had managed to stop staring.

"Legolas, would you like to escort your guest to the table? I think we're about ready to begin." That said Thranduil turned and walked to the table, taking his place in the large chair at its head.

Legolas promptly regained his composure and walked up to Aquila, head held high, back straight with one arm held behind his back, the other folded across his stomach. He smiled and bowed formally; she curtsied in return before he offered her his arm. She slipped her arm through his and he drew his other arm out from behind his back to cover her hand with his.

Thranduil smiled as he watched the pair gracefully make their way to the table. They made such wonderful couple, not to mention a union between the two would mean great things for both kingdoms, and he almost couldn't believe the notion had escaped him for all this time. He couldn't help but wonder if King Audax would be at all objectionable if he requested Aquila for his son.

"Father" Legolas' voiced roused him from his thoughts where he found his son seated to his left and Aquila to his right.

"Yes Legolas?"

"The waiters were wondering whether or not to begin serving."

"Oh, yes. Of course, bring the food out! I wouldn't want to starve you my dear." He directed his attention to Aquila.

"I can assure you your Majesty, you will be accused of doing no such thing."

Legolas was furious with his father, to say the least. He couldn't believe his father would embarrass him in front of Aquila like this. Whenever he was invited to a formal lunch with his father lately it had been, without fail, so he could set him up with whatever Elf maiden he desired him to marry that week. It annoyed him enough that his father would hold such lunches but to have to put on such an act as he usually did in front of Aquila infuriated him. He glanced about, waiting for her to walk in and for Thranduil to introduce her.

"I trust you've been taking good care of her Legolas." His father's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Legolas looked at his father oddly and Aquila's face bore a similar expression. The Prince was not sure how to respond to that. He wasn't even sure why his father was so concerned with his treatment of Aquila all of a sudden.

"Don't worry King Thranduil, Legolas has taken every measure to ensure my safety and well being." She smiled across the table at Legolas before turning the smiled on his father.

"That is most pleasing to hear my dear. Please help yourself." He gestured at the spread of food as it was laid out before them.

All three went about filling their plates while others filled their glasses. Thranduil didn't revive the odd conversation he had started before the meals commencement, instead he asked Aquila of her people and how they had been over the some two thousand years since they had left. Thranduil seemed most interested in how herself and her brother had been keeping, as well as her father. He seemed legitimately concerned when she told him of Audax's waning spirit.

Lunch lasted longer than Legolas had wanted it to but it had been enjoyable, one of the few meals he and his father had shared recently which hadn't ended in a fight. That could have been due to that fact that no Elven maid ever showed up. For once it would seem that his father had not been trying to set up a marriage for him.

Aquila excused herself so that she could go pack her things in order to be ready in time for their departure. The two males stood as she hurried off up the stairs and through the door.

Once the door was closed behind her they sat again and Thranduil called for their wine glasses to be filled again.

"You have been keeping yourself busy then?"

"I have been travelling from one side of Middle Earth to the other for the past few days. This has kept me busy, yes but I have already told you this father."

Thranduil chuckled and shook his head at the comments loss on his Legolas.

"So you have my son. I believe I'm getting quite forgetful in my old age. Time, perhaps for you to take my place on Mirkwood's throne?"

"Please don't start with this again." Legolas grumbled as he placed both his hands over his face.

"We do not have time to discuss anything right now. You have to go change back into something more suitable before you ride off."

No more was said between the two and Legolas soon retreated to his father's chambers to change back into his riding gear. Which, to his delight, had been washed during lunch.

He strode out through the palace's huge gates into the afternoon light. There a vast assembly of Elven soldiers had been gathered. Stretching along the banks of the river on both sides of the bridge. His father stood before them with Aquila, now in her Half from but with the brown cloak about her shoulders, to his left. Legolas smiled to see that despite her transformation and the return of her own feathers to dress her hair she had chosen to leave his feather and the braid holding it in her hair.

"You soldiers await your command Prince Legolas" Thranduil said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Keep yourself well my son." He looked his son straight in the eye before he continued. "I love you, you do know that don't you?"

Legolas nodded swiftly and his father embraced him. Legolas too wrapped his arms around his father's broad back.

"Be careful Legolas. Promise me you'll do this."

"I promise you father."

As Legolas said this Thranduil slipped his hand into the pocket of Legolas' tunic and deposited something before withdrawing his hand. As they parted Legolas' hand went to the pocket to see what his father had hidden in there but before he could his father took his hand in his and shook his head slowly.

"If you must look, look later, when you are alone." The King whispered so low even Legolas had trouble hearing the message. He nodded and parted with his father's company.

Aquila was already mounted upon her horse; all her bags had been reattached to the saddle. The rest of the Elven army were all also on horse back and only awaited their Prince to lead them.

Legolas swung himself up onto his horse and quickly rode to the head of the group.

"Middle Earth needs our help and we shall provide it! We ride hard and we ride fast. We ride to Minas Tirith!" His voice rang out as it reverberated off the mountains behind him.

Legolas set the pace through the forest with Aquila at his side but she soon dropped back as some of the soldiers turned out to be old friends and Legolas had no objection to the Elves talking, so long as the current pace was kept. He began to feel, like Elrond had, that time was running out and they still had to convince the Dwarves to join them, which would likely be more difficult than it had been asking the Elves.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	18. In The Heat Of The Night

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I've been run off my feet with work and life in general created by the mad season that is Christmas. I work in retail and so when I wasn't working I've been sleeping and really only had a chance in the last few days to knock off a chapter.  
sunshine: Didn't see the slash coming? Nor did I really but I was always going to bring Pandion back into the story at that point and the slash just seemed to creep its way in there. Call it lack of sleep and too much coffee but I couldn't help pairing the two up.

WARNING this chapter contains slash and adult content. It's mostly just smut and a product of me not having time to put too much plot in it. So if the slash is really bothering you (hopefully it's not) feel free to simply skip this chapter, you wont miss any of the story.

Seventeen

In The Heat Of The Night

Neither Galadriel nor Celeborn failed to notice that Pandion was far more playful at dinner than he had seemed when he was thrown before them only hours prior to the meal. It also hadn't escaped their attention that Elrond was in a significantly more cheered mood. Galadriel smiled at the Prince as more wine was poured into his glass.

"I'm glad to see you more at ease Prince Pandion. Allow me to apologize once again for the ill mannered behaviour of my Marchwarden."

"You really must stop apologizing for Haldir my Lady. I think his services tonight have been more than enough punishment for his actions." Pandion smirked over at a scowling Haldir who was now refilling the wine glasses of the three Elves.

"Yes, his servitude tonight will hopefully teach him to treat our guests with more respect in the future, regardless of who they are." Celeborn added sternly.

Haldir made no move to respond, as he was not permitted to. He simply stepped back from the table and awaited to be called the next time glasses needed filling.

Elrond was particularly satisfied with the choice of punishment for Haldir. He had not wished for the Marchwarden to get into too much trouble, as he really hadn't caused any great harm, and yet this served to suitably embarrass him for his mistreatment of Pandion.

Speaking of whom the Roc's now bare foot, having taken off the soft leather boots he'd been wearing, had brushed up against Elrond's leg one to many times for it to be accidental. However every time he tried to catch Pandion out he'd find the Roc engrossed in conversation or, if not, he'd receive a subtle smirk before he was drawn into conversation with Galadriel or Celeborn.

As the meal was served Elrond was disappointed but not surprised when talk turned to the more serious matter concerning them at the moment.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have Lothlórien's armies ready any sooner Master Elrond but you must understand that we have to gather them from across some distance."

"I wouldn't worry too much about the delay Lord Celeborn the armies are merely being gathered at Minas Tirith in preparation for the worst."

"Which seems to be imminent if you have seen what I have seen." Galadriel urged.

"Now Lady we cannot be sure of that. That party could have fled for any number of reasons."

"Your sons and especially Glorfindel would not flee like that were it not for a very real situation Elrond and you know it." She pushed and he sighed, knowing full well she was right.

"I know they wouldn't. I just wish it didn't have to come to this. There's nothing we can do except await your armies and then have them…" Elrond was suddenly cut off mid sentence as he chocked on a small portion of food.

Pandion's wondering foot had finally found it's way up Elrond's inner thigh beneath his robes. The Elven Lord swallowed a mouthful of water, washing down the food and returning his speech to him.

"…ride with us to Gondor with all haste." He finished but the response was directed at Pandion rather than Celeborn.

Pandion simply nodded his approval of the plan as if he'd done nothing at all. He enjoyed unnerving the Elven Lord. Galadriel was laughing quietly behind her hand, having caught onto the game Pandion was playing with Elrond. Her husband remained indifferent to the situation, whether by naivety or choice it was hard to tell.

For the rest of the meal, which by now really only consisted of desert, Elrond kept his legs firmly closed, much to Pandion's obvious disappointment. Elrond also noticed that whenever talk turned to Pandion's inheritance and when it was that he thought his father would hand the throne down to him he became depressed and bored of the topic very quickly. Elrond had a feeling the Prince had experienced this conversation many times before.

"Well that was a most glorious meal, made more so by the company." Celeborn flattered his guests.

"Indeed it was but the moon is high and Pandion must be tired from his journey."

Pandion wasn't sure of Elrond's intents, as the Elf had kept his voice very guarded. Probably playing games now to get back at him for caressing his leg.

"Elrond is right. I am exhausted from all the flying I had to do in order to get here. I think I would very much desire to sleep now."

"Well then, you can have the talan next to Elrond's. I trust you can show him where Elrond, as both Celeborn and I are most exhausted and our sleeping quarters are in the opposite direction."

Elrond nodded and bowed as the Lord and Lady departed. He then turned and began the walk to his talan without so much as a word to Pandion, interested to see what the Roc would do.

Rather insulted that the Elven Lord had failed to invite him to join him Pandion got up and followed him anyway. Drawing up along side the Elf he kept his eyes fixed forward and didn't speak.

Elrond glanced across at him and wondered at the usually vibrant Roc's silence. As a sly smirk passed across Pandion's face Elrond sighed in defeat, knowing he'd been caught doing exactly what the Prince had wanted to catch him doing.

"How your wife could have been simply content with you I'll never know." Elrond remarked.

"You've spent all of a few hours with me Master Elrond and yet you draw such a bold conclusion."

Oh Pandion was a master seducer. Unlike his sister whose relative innocent use of 'master' would send shivers down his spine, her brother's voice dripped with sensuality as he spoke the word and set fire to Elrond's blood.

"You told me yourself your wife and you were content with one another's company." Elrond stated plainly. He was not about to let the Roc win their game so easily.

"You know that is not what I meant." Pandion replied. Finally throwing his gaze towards the Elf.

Reaching the base of the tree in which the talan Elrond had been allocated for his stay in Lothlórien was situated, Pandion lounged against the tree's trunk and his tongue slipped out to moisten his lips.

"Now, Master Elrond. You have one of three choices. You could a) invite me up into your talan where I imagine we could find plenty of tantalizing things to do, or b) if you so prefer, I could ravage you right here, and finally c) you could go up to your talan and send me alone to mine where I will be forced to take care of this myself."

He finished by sliding a hand down his body to brush against his growing arousal through his breeches.

Elrond wasn't entirely sure he'd heard what option c) was but he'd made his decision long before then. The sight of Pandion touching himself, although still fully clothed, only served to stiffen his resolve.

As the Roc closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of his hand upon himself as Elrond watched, the Elf saw his opportunity and took it. Elrond strode over and, before Pandion knew what was happening let alone being able to voice any protest, the Elven Lord had hoisted the other male into the air and draped him over his shoulder.

As Pandion came to his senses the Elf had already begun to climb up to the talan. The Roc had a disconcerting view of the ground from his position, hanging over Elrond's shoulder.

It was then that it hit him how this must look. Him, the Prince of the Rocs, being carried like some prize up a tree by the Lord of Rivendell. He began to struggle and hit Elrond rather hard across the back.

"Put me down! This is not dignified!"

"No I don't imagine it is but perhaps you should have said something when we were closer to the ground. If you keep that up it will not be of my choosing they you are released from this 'indignity' as you have so aptly put it."

Pandion took another look at the ground below them and stilled. Had they been at the top of a cliff he would have decided differently. Falling from a cliff would have allowed him enough time to change to his Eagle form and simply fly to safety. This drop however was too short for that and yet too long for him not to sustain any nasty injuries.

So, scowling, he endured the humiliation of being carried up the tree like a maiden by her knight. He endeavoured that this would be the last time Elrond played the dominant role tonight. He smirked at the thought and began to plan how he would conquer this Elf that he had spent so many years lusting after.

After hauling himself and the Roc up into the talon he moved to begin lighting a few candles so that he wouldn't trip over anything in the dark.

"Could you have taken any longer to climb up here?" Pandion spoke up from over his shoulder.

Elrond turned and dumped the Prince unceremoniously on the bed and climbed on with him, covering the Roc's body with his own and pressing him into the mattress.

"I would have thought you'd be a little bit more appreciative Pandion. I did, after all, save you all that climbing."

The Prince smirked up at him and suddenly Elrond found his back pressed against the mattress and Pandion sitting above him, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Yes I really should thank you more kindly Elrond. You have saved me unnecessarily wasting energy on the frivolous task of climbing. While at the same time you have spent yours hauling us both up. Yes, I really should me more appreciative of your kindness."

Elrond looked almost worried for a second as the Rocs gave him a predatory smirk. He was pretty sure what Pandion had in mind for tonight but he was most certainly not about to let the Prince have his way with him. If anyone was going to be on top it was him, unfortunately Pandion seemed to have the same idea.

Elrond tried in vain to mimic the move Pandion had pulled on him but only ended up squirming unsuccessfully, pinned beneath the Roc. For all his frail appearance the Roc still seemed to have retained the strength of the young warrior he was before grief took it's toll on his body.

"Now that I have you right where I want you my Lord, I think that both you an I are wearing entirely too much clothing." He raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Wouldn't you agree?"

He tugged at the sash about Elrond's waist and it easily slipped from the Elf's body. Pandion tossed it back over his shoulder and pushed the heavy outer robe open, revealing the soft peach coloured tunic beneath it. It too was long and intricate silver threads traced patterns across its front.

Pandion took little of it in though; there would be plenty of time to admire Elrond's clothing when he dressed in the morning. Pandion smirked to himself and began working the clasps running down the front of the tunic open.

Not about to be left half naked while Pandion was still fully dressed Elrond sat up and began loosening the ties at the front of Pandion's jacket.

Pandion watched with amusement as the Elf began to tug at the ties, trying to loosen the jacket enough to be removed without having to free the laces all the way down.

"I promise, were I in my Half form we would have both been naked a long time ago."

Elrond smiled and began to lift the jacket up. Pandion raised his arms and helped the Elf get the jacket off. Beneath he wore a light shirt which, much to Elrond's relief was done up with simple buttons.

Now that Elrond was sitting Pandion was able to rid the Elf completely of his robe and his tunic was swift to follow. By the time the tunic joined the robe and sash upon the floor Elrond had removed his shirt and thrown it aside.

Each took a moment to drink in the sight of the other's naked chest before flesh was pressed together and lips crashed in a fierce and dominating kiss. Elrond coaxed Pandion's tongue into a battle for dominance of the kiss and neither was willing to submit.

However Elrond, by this point, was very much sick of being pinned beneath the Roc and aimed to distract him long enough so that he may reverse their positions. The Elf smiled against Pandion's lips as he slid a hand in between them and pressed his palm against the Roc's erection.

Although a layer of soft leather still separated him from the Elf the mere pressure Elrond applied to his arousal was enough to wrench a loud moan from the Roc.

As soon as the sweet sound slipped past the Prince's lips Elrond gripped him and flipped them both so that Pandion now lay, stunned, beneath him. It was Elrond's turn to smirk down at the other male.

"That." Pandion gasped out "Was cheating. And you shall be punished for it."

"How do you plan to do that sweet Prince, pinned so helplessly beneath me as you are?"

"Two can play at your game my Lord." Pandion whispered seductively in Elrond's ear as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his leggings and gripped the Elf's erection.

A strangled moan escaped Elrond as Pandion's hand closed about his hardness. The Prince, not stopping there, bent his head and flicked his tongue across a nipple. Elrond gave in and moaned loudly in approval of the Roc's actions but still he had not reacted quite the way Pandion needed him to.

The Roc nipped at the nipple and Elrond shifted slightly to the side, seeking not only more from the mouth upon him but greater friction against the hand grasping him. Pandion wasted no time in rolling the Elf the rest of the way off him. Elrond cursed himself for not seeing it coming and just as he tried to sit up slightly the Roc gripped the waistband of his leggings and ripped them from his body.

The Elf gasped and looked up at his torn pants in shock. Pandion feigned an apologetic look and pouted slightly.

"Oh dear, I hope they're replaceable."

"I'll have you know the Lady Galadriel had them made for me only this morning."

"Well then, I'm sure she can have another pair made for you if you miss them that much."

"Oh I don't miss them in the least bit. Just like you wont miss yours once I have them off." The Elf's tongue flicked across his lips to wet them as he began to pull at the ties on Pandion's pants as the Roc knelt above him.

Finding his current position insufficient for helping him untie the Roc's breeches the Elf pulled his legs out from beneath him and knelt before him. While his hands continued the increasingly frustrating task of untying the male's pants he lent forward and captured Pandion's lips, the Roc's hands fisting in his dark hair as he tried to dominate the kiss.

Finally Pandion felt the leather pants being pushed from his hips. Unfortunately the Elf couldn't pull the wonderful trick Pandion had on his pants, as the Roc's were made of a soft leather and not the light fabric Elrond's had been.

Once the Elf had pushed the pants to his bent knees Pandion shifted his weight and removed them completely himself. Naked, he crawled back up the bed to where the Elf still knelt.

Elrond wasn't sure what had happened or who had moved first but when he next opened his eyes he was lying atop a heavy lidded Pandion as he stroked the Roc's hardness. Pandion to seemed to be at a lost cause as to how they ended up as they were and he shook his head lightly to clear it before he groaned low in the back of his throat. He was not, however going to let the Elf take him, not tonight.

As Elrond smirked down at him and continued his pleasuring of him Pandion reached up and gripped the Elf's hips and with all the strength he could summon up at that moment, rolled the Elf off him. Before the Elrond could protest Pandion's hands were upon him again and he felt himself rolled, this time onto his stomach. Then the Roc's body covered his own. Pandion's breath was hot and laboured against his ear as he spoke.

"I know neither of us is willing to submit Elrond. You and I are both too strong and proud for that. I will let you take me on another night but tonight…you are mine." A hot tongue traced the Elf's sensitive ear before lips closed about its tip and Elrond moaned loudly as he felt Pandion's hand trace lightly down his back.

Pandion slid a finger into him and that finger was quickly joined by a second and then a third. Elrond's moans became more frequent and fractured as Pandion flexed his fingers and stroked that blissful spot within him.

The fingers were removed too soon for Elrond's liking but as he felt the Roc shift above him he knew they would soon be replaced with something even more pleasurable. He moaned loudly and screwed his eyes shut as Pandion entered him, his own groan mingling with the Elf's.

As the Roc began to thrust into him he shifted beneath him in an attempt to relieve some of the ache of his own need. Pandion sensed this and coaxed the Elf to rise up onto his knees. Pandion then slid a hand around Elrond's hips and grasped his length, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. The Elf rocked his hips back to meet Pandion's thrusts as the pleasure built.

"Pandion." Elrond gasped out and the Roc's eye fluttered closed at the sound of his name flowing off the Elf's lips in the heat of passion. "Harder."

It was a request Pandion had no objections granting and he began to thrust harder and deeper into the Elf beneath him.

"Yes…………oh!" Elrond let out a strangled gasp.

Pandion was panting heavily above him and gripped Elrond's hips harder as he felt his climax approaching. Elrond tossed his head back, long dark hair lying slick across his back as his climax hit him. Gasping for air he rode the waves of pleasure as Pandion continued to thrust into him and then he felt the Roc still before he heard his name called out as the Roc joined him in orgasmic bliss.

Elrond collapsed to the bed, his knees giving way beneath him, taking Pandion with him, who at least had the decency to roll off his back once they'd hit the mattress.

The two lay beside one another, their breathing slowly returning to normal as Pandion gently stroked his fingers through Elrond's damp hair. Despite having played the dominating role in bed that night it was Pandion who curled up against the Elven Lord and drifted off to sleep first. A content smiled etched across his fine features that Elrond was sure would have been reflected in his eyes were they open.

As the Roc shifted and moved his head to lie on Elrond's shoulder, an arm draped across his waist, the Elf allowed his own eyelids to slip closed. Though blissfully happy as sleep claimed him he would not wake to the same feeling.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	19. Aglarond

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

I really need to get better at updating but we've got family over for Christmas and I'm working heaps so these are just added distractions on top of my usual ones. I promise the next chapter isn't too far behind this one and hopefully this chapter will provide enough suspense for you to get excited about the next one. Enjoy and please review.

Eighteen

Aglarond

The large army of Mirkwood Elves rode as swiftly as was possible across the plains of Middle Earth, bound for Gondor and it's capital. Legolas still rode at its head and Aquila was very much tied up further back in the pack, reminiscing with old friends. Legolas smiled to himself, Mirkwood really was like a second home for her, just as the City of Cirus had once been for him. It was while he pondered this that he remembered the thing his father had slipped into his pocket just before they'd parted.

"If you must look, look later, when you are alone."

Isn't that what his father had said? Well, he was as alone as he was ever going to get on a ride with so many so, after a quick glance about him to make sure no one was looking he held the reins with one hand and slipped his other hand into his tunic pocket. He closed it about a small metal object and his brow furrowed as he pulled it from his pocket. He carefully opened his fingers enough so that he might see what the object was.

His eyes widened. It was a ring, a silver ring, not unlike the one he wore but this one had tiny jewels set in it where his did not. Confusion swept like a tide trough him until words spoken by his father crashed upon him.

_"Once you have selected a bride whom I approve of…"_

_"Father! All of the…" Legolas protested but was cut off._

_"Do not interrupt me Legolas." His son fell silent and the King waited a moment more before continuing._

_"Once you have selected a bride I approve of you will place this ring upon her finger so that all may know she is bound to you." He held up a silver ring, intricately patterned with vine leaves and tendrils but with tiny jewels set in it. "You will move your own ring from your right hand to your left…" Legolas shifted nervously beneath his father's gaze. "…I forgot. You no longer possess your ring. We shall have to have a new one made I suppose."_

_"I do not want a new one!"_

_"I will not have you argue with me on this Legolas. You have already waited far too long to take a mate, it is your duty as Prince to provide our kingdom with heirs and a future queen!"_

_"But I am not 'Prince' father!"_

He remembered being furious with Thranduil that day, more so than any other time the topic had been brought up. But it was the same ring he now held in his palm. Why would his father give it to him? He had not yet selected a bride, much less one his father had pre-selected for him. Could it be Thranduil had finally given in and was allowing Legolas to select his own wife in his own time?

Legolas just couldn't understand what would cause such a phenomenal change in his father that would bring such a thing about. But if he was not allowing him to choose his bride who did he presume Legolas had chosen. He had certainly not made any sort of indication that he had showed enough interest in any of the Elven maids his father had paraded before him to select one for his bride.

"Legolas!" Aquila called out to him from somewhere further back in the army.

Aquila…

He was sure he felt his heart stop for a second before it resumed its normal rhythm, be it a little quicker than usual.

His father had approved of Aquila…

"Legolas!" He was jolted from his thoughts by Aquila yelling almost in his ear.

Quickly shoving the ring back into his pocket he looked startled over at her.

"I'm sorry, I must have been…somewhere else." He still sounded distant but at least he'd heard her.

"You must have a been a long way off Legolas. I called your name at least five times, I need to speak with you."

"About what?" Wide eyed he shifted uncomfortably on his horses back.

Aquila looked puzzled by his odd behavior and wondered why he was acting so strangely all of a sudden. Maybe his father had said something to him before they left that has set him off. Really none of it mattered for the moment; maybe he was feeling the pressure of time creep up on them too.

"This is going to take far too long Legolas. By the time we get to Aglarond and then back to Minas Tirith I fear it will be too late." She whispered the last part, hoping not to cause upset amongst the soldiers.

"We cannot ride any faster or the horses won't make it and you can only travel so fast with this many." He seemed to have regained his composure and now spoke like the Prince he'd been brought up as.

"I know." She sighed in defeat.

"Wait." Legolas cried out and gripped her arm, pulling her closer so he could whisper as quietly as possible. "We could fly."

"What?" She pulled back, startled. "You remember what Elrond said…I don't know if it's such a good idea Legolas." She looked worried but the confidence shinning in his eyes lifted her spirits.

"Think about it Aquila. We could make it to Aglarond, gather what Dwarves will come and arrive at Minus Tirith around the time this army does." He was so sure of his plan; he just needed to convince her to trust his judgment on this one. "I know what Elrond said but does that really matter now? Don't you think it's more important that we gather the best defense for Middle Earth we can?"

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I believe you're right on this one Prince Legolas." She halted her horse and Legolas did the same.

The Elves behind them were forced to slow their horses abruptly as they watched Aquila dismount and make her way into a large clearing. Whispers drifted up from the throng of Elves but Legolas only smiled as he watched Aquila transform from her Half form to her Eagle form.

"I trust that you two will be leaving us temporarily then?" The Captain of Mirkwood's forces enquired as he pulled his horse up along side Legolas'.

"Take our horses with you, they belong to the city of Minas Tirith. We will fly to Aglarond and meet you in Gondor's capital. I trust you can lead Mirkwood's forces there without my command."

"If it is your wish my Prince." The Elf bowed his head and took the reins of Legolas' horse from the Prince as he leapt gracefully to the ground and strode over to the waiting Aquila.

Once Legolas was seated upon her back she leapt into the air and flew up into the darkening sky. The Elves watched until her form was lost from their keen eyesight before their leader called for them to ride hard to Minas Tirith.

The night's swift approach did not bother Aquila, as her eyesight was naturally better in the dark. Legolas was glad for the lack of communication her Eagle from suffered for, as gladly as he would speak with his friend on any other occasion, he had a lot to contemplate and was determined to spend the entire trip sorting things out in his head. Both knew it would be at least the next day and night before they reached Aglarond, even with Aquila flying as swiftly as possible.

* * *

"No!!!" Grey eyes flew open as the terrified cry issued past his lips.

Dazzling blue eyes filled with concern started down at him. The Roc to which they belonged had propped himself up on Elrond's chest as the Elf pitched about in his sleep.

"Do not fear. It was just a dream my Lord."

Elrond smiled up at his lover and stroked his long fingers through soft fiery hair.

"Nay, not a dream Prince Pandion."

"A vision then?" The Roc laid his head upon the Elf's chest as Elrond continued to stroke his hair.

"Yes." Elrond wiped his free hand over his face to clear the sweat off.

"I take it 'twas not a very good one then?" he asked solemnly as he traced patterns across Elrond's chest.

"No my love, it was not."

"What did you see?"

"Spears…an army marching." Eyes narrowed as he recalled the vision. "A King with a red crown. Aragorn pierced by an arrow, your sister…" confusion took over his features "…blood…I…I can't…" He sighed in defeat as he came out of his trance-like state. His eyes locked with Pandion's "I never saw the last part, nor can I re-call it. I am sorry Pandion."

"Shhh, it isn't your fault, I woke you."

"We have to leave" he sat up suddenly, spilling Pandion from his chest to his lap "now."

"Now?" The Roc stated in disbelief as he lifted himself into a sitting position.

Elrond was out of the bed and pacing about the room trying to find his discarded clothing. He picked up the pair of shredded pants with a finger and raised an eyebrow in Pandion's direction.

"They were very much in my way, I did what had to be done given the situation. The pants are a small sacrifice."

Elrond sighed, he was far from angry with the Roc. He was too angry at himself. Why had he allowed so much time to be wasted?

Finishing out the armor he had been wearing when they arrived he began to dress.

"Are we to ride immediately?"

Elrond looked quizzically over at Pandion before shaking his head. How did he ever expect the Roc, who was born to be a warrior, to remain in the safety of Lothlórien while he left for battle?

"Yes we are. We're not even going to have time for breakfast so you'd better dress yourself and…" Bright light cut him off and he lifted his gaze from his task to find Pandion perched in his Half form at the end of the bed, a smug look on his face.

"Rocs!" Elrond huffed as he finally managed to get his tights on.

Pandion broke into hysterics while Elrond ignored him and continued to dress.

* * *

Morning broke as Aquila and Legolas continued their flight to Helm's Deep. Legolas was excited about seeing Gimli, even if he had already seen him only early this year. He was not, however looking forward to explaining the circumstance under which had brought upon this visit.

He shook his head to clear these thoughts. He was supposed to be concentrating on the matter of his father and the ring he'd given him. Why did everything have to turn on it's head right when things finally seemed to be going well.

The worst part was he wasn't quite sure how to act around Aquila now. He supposed he'd just have to feign indifference and go on like nothing had happened. 'Like you did after your swim in the lake' his inner voice chided.

At the thought of what had happened back at the lake his mind began to wander, taking him back to that moment. This time however, he didn't flee. He imagined instead that he'd stayed and taken her in the lake.

He blushed red as he pushed the image to the back of his mind and was glad Aquila couldn't see him. Daydreams such as this seemed to have become a common occurrence since that day and the only time he'd come anywhere near fulfilling it was that morning in his tent before Elrond's voice had disturbed them.

* * *

"I will send our army to Gondor swift on your heel as soon as they are ready Lord Elrond." Celeborn informed Elrond as he mounted his horse.

Pandion lifted himself up onto the horse he had been provided with and wrapped his cloak about him. He pulled the hood up and motioned to Elrond that he was ready to ride.

"Thank you for your wonderful hospitality my Lord and Lady." Pandion called out to Celeborn and Galadriel.

"I promise you on your next visit Prince Pandion, you will receive a much more appropriate welcome." Celeborn called back.

Reins were flicked and the two horses took off, thundering through the otherwise peaceful woods of Lothlórien.

The two horses raced through the woods and broke the cover of the trees in no time. Elrond knew he was pushing them too hard but he had a sinking feeling that something awful would happen if they didn't get to Minas Tirith in time.

Pandion was a welcome traveling companion, keeping up with Elrond while not questioning the Elf as to why he had set such a desperate pace.

They had been riding for only half a day when Pandion lifted his eyes to the sky, searching for something.

"What is it?" Elrond called over to him.

"I thought I heard a sea eagle. She sounded like she was looking for someone." Pandion was still searching the skies when a soft cry pierced the still air; this time Elrond heard it too. Pandion called back and the sea eagle swooped down towards them.

"She is looking for you Lord Elrond."

Elrond tilted his head to the side and Pandion shrugged in response. They slowed the horses and Elrond raised his arm so the bird could perch on it. She landed in a flurry of wings and grasped Elrond's arm in her powerful talons. The Elf was lucky his arm guards were made of metal or her talons would have pierced his skin deeply.

The sea eagle then relayed her message from Tinarandel and Elrond thanked her before she took to the skies again. Elrond looked across at Pandion who had been following the entire conversation, probably more clearly than Elrond.

"Is it worse than you thought?" Pandion had pushed the hood on his cloak back and his eyes were full of concern.

"Glorfindel wouldn't have them flee like that if it weren't warranted."

"Your sons will be fine Elrond, I'm sure they're well on their way to Minas Tirith and from the sounds of things these creatures wouldn't have access to horses and unless they are incredibly fast on foot, which is unlikely as they've come up out of the ocean, they wouldn't be able to catch them even if they followed."

Elrond smiled warmly over at Pandion.

"You have a wonderful way of reassuring others Pandion. I can see why your father was so eager to make you captain of his armies."

"I am still captain of his armies Lord Elrond. Now don't you think we best push on?"

"You're right, my son's are probably already in Minas Tirith and the sooner we get there the sooner I can get a full explanation from them."

Pandion walked his horse over to Elrond's and reached a hand out to stroke the Elf's thigh.

"Don't you think the horses deserve a quick rest?"

"There's a lake up ahead, we could stop there for a moment so that the horses can have a drink and you and I…" Elrond never finished his sentence as he was pressing a kiss to Pandion's lips.

"You will have to catch me first Lord of Imladris." Pandion flicked his horse's reins and took off towards the lake in the distance.

Elrond laughed and sped after him.

The horses enjoyed the rest and a cool drink from the lake. The Elf and the Roc stripped off and waded out into the water to cool their heated flesh from the suns scorching rays. While there Elrond sought pleasure in Pandion's hot mouth before the Roc found release in Elrond's firm grip.

They didn't stay long and before the hour was up they were already riding on towards Minas Tirith. If they kept the pace up they could reach the city before the next day was up. He really didn't want to exhaust the horses and only wished he could exhaust Pandion so there wouldn't be any more delays, not that he was really complaining.

* * *

By the late afternoon of the second day the Mountains behind Helm's Deep loomed before them and Legolas cried out with joy as he spotted the familiar battlements he had fought so hard to defend years ago. He really was looking forward to seeing Gimli again and he couldn't wait to introduce Aquila to him.

Aquila suddenly dropped into a swift dive and Legolas threw his head back, letting the wind rush through his golden hair. Kicking up the dust below them as she landed, Legolas leapt down from her back before she transformed back into her Half form.

Legolas took her hand and pulled her eagerly up the long ramp leading into the fortress.

"We just go in and then there's a door that lead to the caves where Gimli is now King. I'll introduce you, I'm sure he'll love you just as much as I do. Aglarond is beautiful, I wish Mirkwood's caves glittered like they do." Legolas continued to prattle on in excitement.

Aquila allowed herself to be dragged into the fortress while she laughed at her friend's obvious sense of joy.

They soon pulled up at a heavyset door and Legolas beat his fist loudly against it. A slot in the door opened and a pair of eyes looked up at them.

"Yes, what it is that you want?" A gruff voice sounded through the door.

"Would you tell King Gimli that his friend Legolas is here to see him?"

"Legolas! Why didn't you say so! You are always welcome in these halls, you know that." The Dwarf swung the door open and stepped back for the two to enter before shutting the door behind him.

"Yes but I'm afraid this isn't really a social call. There's something I need to speak with him of."

It would seem that his words had fallen on deaf ears as the Dwarf was staring in amazement at Aquila. He blinked rapidly several times before turning to Legolas.

"And who is this?"

"Oh forgive my rudeness, this is Aquila, Princess of the Rocs. She is a dear friend of mine and I thought Gimli might like to meet her."

"You are a Roc then?" The Dwarf addressed Aquila.

"I am."

There had never been any love lost between the Rocs and the Dwarves but they were never allies of any sort. In fact the two races had very little to do with each other when the Rocs had still resided in Middle Earth.

"Well, you will certainly be the topic of conversation once word gets round."

"Well then, you'd best be taking us to see his highness so that you can get about to spreading that word." Legolas flashed a smile at him and the Dwarf huffed.

He lead the both of them down wide winding stairs and into the main hall of Aglarond.

To be continued…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the places, characters, items, etc associated with it. I am not making any money from this piece of fiction and am merely borrowing these places and characters to place in a new situation for your and my amassment.

However, the Rocs, the City of Cirus, Aquila, Pandion, Audax and any other characters, weapons, places, etc associated with the Rocs are my own creation and I lay full claim to them.


	20. Something New

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Happy New Year to everyone and thanks for reviewing, I hope this is a good one for all. Felt inspired so I got this one out a little bit more quickly, hopefully the trend will continue but it all depends on how distracted I get. Please enjoy and review.  
WARNING this chapter contains adult content and as mentioned before the story is rated 'R' for a reason and this chapter certainly comes in under that statement.

Nineteen

Something New

Aquila stepped out into the glittering halls of Aglarond and gasped.

"Oh it's beautiful."

"Glad you like it Princess, we are quite proud of it's beauty." Their Dwarf guide said as he continued to lead them through the hall.

"I told you you'd like it." Legolas whispered in her ear.

His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine that Legolas mistook for the cold.

"If you're cold put this on." He smiled and handed her the cloak she had to take off before changing to her Eagle form.

"Thank you." She smiled and wrapped the cloak about her, even though she really wasn't that cold.

Several Dwarves called out to Legolas as he went by and he waved and responded to each. Aquila was met by a few stares but mostly the Dwarves didn't seem too concerned with her. It certainly made a nice change from her arrival in Minas Tirith.

Legolas knew the way to the throne room well but allowed the Dwarf to lead them anyway. He snuck a look at Aquila and smiled as she gazed about her at the shimmering cave walls.

For a moment Legolas pictured her wearing the dress she had worn at lunch but in this image her head was toped with a crown of flowers. Legolas blinked and the image was gone. He shook his head, deciding he really needed to get some sleep as they entered Aglarond's throne room.

No sooner had they walked through the doors did Gimli leap up and race over to greet his friend.

"Legolas! It is wonderful to see you back so soon!"

"It is good to see you again too Gimli though I'm afraid this really isn't a social call, even though I wish it were."

Gimli became somber at that and motioned for Legolas to follow him into the room. Legolas indicated that Aquila should join them and they were quickly left alone as their guide left and shut the doors behind him.

"What is you've come here for then Legolas?"

"Before I tell you, as it is not a pleasant topic, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to first." Legolas smiled. "This here is Aquila, Princess of the Rocs. Aquila, my good friend and King of Aglarond, Gimli."

Aquila shook the hand offered to her and smiled down at the Dwarf.

"I've heard much about you King Gimli and of your heroic deeds as part of the Fellowship of the Ring."

Gimli wasn't sure why but he liked her straight away. She presented a confident image without being overbearing or snobbish.

"Aquila is an old friend of mine. We have been separated for many years."

"But no longer it would seem." Gimli said with a knowing smile. "I'm afraid I have heard no mention of you my Lady but I'm sure it was only because the topic was too painful to bring up."

Aquila smiled at Gimli; she could see why Legolas considered him such a good friend. She liked him from the moment he'd smiled and was beginning to look forward to her stay in Aglarond.

"Well now that formal introductions are out of the way you best be telling me what it is you've come about then Legolas."

Gimli motioned for them to be seated round a small table where Legolas proceeded to spill the whole tale to Gimli. The Dwarf listened on in silence, guessing early on what it was the Prince had come to ask of him.

While he was speaking of sending the Mirkwood Elves on to Minas Tirith without him Gimli noticed a silver ring on Legolas' right ring finger, one he'd not seen before though he knew of it's importance.

"Your father has returned your Princeship to you then?"

Legolas stopped mid sentence and looked confused. He followed Gimli's gaze to his ring and understood.

"Yes, and no. It's not important right now." He slipped his hands beneath the table, almost as though he was embarrassed by the ring's presence on his hand. "What is important is whether or not you can help."

"You know I will help you whenever you call Legolas but you also know how Dwarves feel about getting involved in anyone's affairs but their own."

"I know this Gimli but I had to try. I thought maybe because you were king you could convince them to come," Legolas sighed, "I'm not really sure what I was hoping you could do."

Gimli placed a comforting hand on his friends back and Aquila smiled at the two.

"I will return to Minas Tirith with you my friend. Tonight at dinner I will proposition the other Dwarves and I will bring with me those who are willing to come."

"Thank you Gimli." Aquila spoke up. "Legolas was so sure the trip here would be worth it and I'm now assured it has been. Even if we only return with you, that will be a formidable army in itself."

Gimli couldn't help but blush slightly at her flattery and became flustered, at which Legolas laughed warmly.

"Now, I believe you mentioned dinner my friend. Aquila and I have been traveling for two days and we are quite famished."

"First time I've heard an Elf talk about needing a feed before a bath. If you'll both follow me you are welcome to join us for dinner."

* * *

The dinning hall was enormous and it appeared that everyone ate together, very unlike Mirkwood or Cirus. Legolas had stayed before and so was used to the communal dinning, for Aquila it was new but a welcome experience.

They sat with Gimli at the head of the largest table in the center of the hall. The room was filled with the dull roar of gruff voices all immersed in conversation.

Gimli and Legolas caught up quickly and the Dwarf showed a polite amount of interest in talk about the Rocs but he was really more interested in Aquila and this companionship she had with Legolas. They could pretend all they wanted that there was nothing more than friendship between them but the Dwarf could see otherwise.

"I must compliment you on your beautiful kingdom Gimli. These are truly the most incredible caves I have ever been in. They out shine even Mirkwood's palace."

Legolas laughed and Gimli smiled over at her.

"Thank you Princess. Though Mirkwood's cave don't glitter as ours do I'm sure you have found more lovely things within it." The Dwarf smiled smugly as Aquila blushed and attempted to hide her face.

Legolas simply stared from across the table. Aquila didn't see his gaze but Gimli did.

Aquila managed to recover relatively quickly and she tried desperately to change the topic.

"I would love to be able to take you to Cirus Gimli. Our smiths would love to show a Dwarf around and get your opinion on our metal crafts."

"Well after seeing your weapons Aquila I would truly be honored to meet those who created them. They are fine works though I can't help but wonder where you found such masses of mithril."

"Well now, if I told you that it would reveal the location of my father's hidden city."

"And that is something she will never do." Legolas chimed in.

"Well at least someone has loyalties towards their father, huh Legolas?"

"You know I have my reasons Gimli." Legolas had a somber tone to his voice as he pushed his food about his plate. "And you know what they are."

"I know Legolas. You are very loyal towards your father he's just…"

"A difficult man to please." Aquila finished for him.

Gimli and Legolas both looked at her in surprise but she simply smiled and continued to eat her meal.

As the meal came to a close Gimli stood and banged a fist loudly upon the table, calling for silence. One he had the entire hall's attention his booming voice filled the cave so all could hear him.

"My fellow Dwarves! I hope you have found tonight's meal satisfactory."

A huge roar went up from the Dwarves before Gimli silenced them again.

"Tonight we are joined by my good friend the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas and his friend the Princess of the Rocs, Aquila. They have come with a call for help from Gondor and have asked that any Dwarves who will answer it travel with them to Minas Tirith in the morning. I myself will be going and though I will not order anyone else to join me I can only hope that some of you will be selfless enough to help our friends in need. They say a war is likely and if it is lost who knows who and how many will be affected. All those who will journey with us to Minas Tirith are to gather in the main hall following breakfast because no Dwarf goes to battle on an empty stomach!"

Another roar went up from the crowd and beakers of ale were raised before they were downed. Legolas laughed and Aquila joined in as they shared a toast with Gimli.

* * *

By the time they had finished eating and talking it was well into the night and Gimli suggested it was time for them to retire. He led his two guests down to the sleeping halls where he showed them to the guest rooms.

Legolas bid them goodnight as he let himself into the room Gimli had shown him to.

The Dwarf then lead Aquila further down the corridor and around a slight bend to one of the other free guest rooms.

"I hope it's to your liking Princess. We're not fancy people but we appreciate comfort."

"I'm sure I will sleep wonderfully Gimli, thank you."

The Dwarf nodded and left her to slip into her room to catch up on some sleep.

Gimli then made his way to his own sleeping quarters, shaking his head in wonder.

* * *

Aquila sighed as she closed the door and lent back against it. The soft glow of a torch mounted on the wall provided the only light in the room as the others had been put out for the night.

She looked over at the bed up against one rock wall. It was large enough to fit two and was strewn with various animal furs. The Dwarves were not ones to waste anything and she could see bones and horns had also been used to construct many of the other items in the room.

She wandered over to the bed and sat on its edge. The furs were soft and warm as she stroked her fingers across them. A large blanket made of many furs stitched together covered the bed and the pillowcases were made of furs too.

Aquila flopped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't tired and, even as she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind, she wished that Legolas were here to share the large fur covered bed with her.

_"Sometimes when you want something enough, you have to make the effort to get it."_

Elrond? The memory of the Elven Lord's words to her floated through her mind and it suddenly seemed like the best advice in she had ever been given.

* * *

An hour later found her outside Legolas' room with her ear pressed up against the door, trying to determine whether or not he was asleep. After hearing nothing for a few minutes she safely assumed he was and, with a swift glance either way down the corridor, transformed into her Final form in a flash of brilliant light.

Without a sound she open the door to Legolas' room and slipped inside, shutting the door with a soft click behind her. She held her breath and pressed her back to the closed door as Legolas shifted beneath the fur blanket. When he turned in his sleep to face her she sighed in relief to find his eyes still closed.

Aquila then padded softly across the stone floor to his bed. She'd come too far to turn back now and, taking a deep breath to still her trembling hands, she lifted the heavy fur blanket just enough to allow her to slide in beneath it.

The blanket was soft and warm against her bare flesh as she pressed herself up against Legolas' front. She nuzzled against his chest and he wrapped an arm about her waist as he murmured something in his sleep.

She lifted her ear to his mouth to try and hear what he was saying.

"Hmmm…..Aquila……" whispered past his lips, though barely audible.

He tightened his grip about her waist and buried his nose in her soft brown hair. His whole body then stiffened and his eyes flew open.

"Aquila!?" Panic filled his bright blue eyes as he looked down into Aquila's yellow-green eyes. "I…I'm so sorry…I thought I was in…and then I…" He looked horribly confused and upset so Aquila silenced him with a hand across his mouth.

"Shhh Legolas. You are still in your bed, in your room. If anyone should apologize it's me." She sighed heavily as disappointment sunk in. "I just thought……anyway, I was wrong." Sadness flickered through her eyes and she shifted away to remove herself from his bed.

His arm however, was still draped about her waist and he now tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer. He traced a finger gently down her cheek before slipping that hand into her hair.

"No. I don't think you are wrong."

He pulled her head up to his and pressed a kiss upon her lips. It was a gentle, loving kiss that lasted only a moment before he pulled back and looked into her eyes again. The fear and disappointment he had seen displayed so prominently before had been replaced by confusion.

"I thought somehow I'd found my way to your room in a state of wakeful sleep and…taken advantage of you." He blushed slightly but held her gaze. "I would have died if that were true."

While he spoke Legolas ran the hand upon her up her back but stopped suddenly as he reached the middle of her back and felt no feathers. He then slid his hand down her back; lower, until his fingers ghosted over her bare behind.

"You're naked?" The Elf swallowed hard as he let his hand rest on her rear.

"Yes. And I have come so willingly into your bed. If you don't want me all you need do is say so and I'll return to my room and we can forget this ever happened."

Legolas knew what she was asking of him and he knew she wanted it. What he also knew was that he wanted it too and for once, he was going to claim what he wanted. To hell with everything else, everyone else, and all his bloody responsibilities.

He crushed his lips to hers in a more brutal and passionate kiss than before, born of pure desire and need. She kissed back and tangled her fingers in his silky blond hair. When she felt his tongue trace across her lower lip she parted her lips and he wasted no time sliding his tongue in to join hers.

Aquila trailed a hand down Legolas' front and began to rub him through his thin leggings. The Elf groan loudly as her hand massaged his already stiffening member. He ground himself against her hand before she removed it in favor of helping her other hand to undo the delicate clasps running down the front of Legolas' tunic.

Frustrated by the removal of her stimulation to his groin he took to kneading his hands in the soft flesh of her rear, and pressing himself against her.

Having undone all of the tunic's clasps Aquila pushed the delicate fabric back off Legolas' shoulders and lowered her lips to the newly exposed flesh. She trailed hot kisses from his shoulders down to his navel, where she dipped her tongue in briefly before her lips moved back up his chest to cover a nipple. He moaned loudly as she took the hardened bud between her teeth and nipped gently at it.

Grasping her shoulders in his hands he rolled her onto her back. Quickly shrugging out of his tunic he lowered his lips to her right breast and flicked his tongue across her already hardened nipple. She arched her back towards him and moaned loudly, tangling her fingers once again in his golden hair.

He alternated between sucking and biting gently before moving his mouth to lavish attention on her other breast. Her breath was coming out in soft gasps by now and Legolas grinned against her flesh. He moved his hand down her flat stomach and slid a finger between her folds and into her wet opening.

She gasped and pushed herself against his hand, forcing his finger deeper into her. Legolas drew his finger in and out of her as his mouth continued its work on her breast. With a slight twist of his hand he slipped a second finger into her and she pulled his head up to kiss him. As he continued to pleasure her with his hand Aquila drew back from their enflamed kiss and drew Legolas' lower lip between her teeth.

Aquila felt her climax approaching as Legolas added a third finger but before she reached her peak Legolas stilled his actions. She whimpered softly in protest but he only smiled down at her, taking in the sight of her naked flesh through eyes darkened by lust.

Legolas withdrew his hand and moved it up to massage her left breast as she hooked both her hands in the waistband of his tights and began to pull them from his hips. Legolas rolled onto his back and lifted his hips from the bed so that Aquila could get his leggings off. Once tossed aside, Aquila moved back up between the Elf's legs and reached a hand out to grasp his erection.

Legolas groaned and his hips lifted from the bed as he thrust into her hand. Aquila smiled up at him and tentatively flicked her tongue across its tip before sliding his engorged member into her mouth. She pinned his hips to the bed as he tried to push further into her mouth. She ran her tongue along his length and pulled him almost out of her mouth before descending upon him again.

Legolas shivered and grasped her head in his hands, pulling her up for another kiss. He then rolled them so that she lay beneath him on the pile of furs strewn across the bed, the fur blanket having long since been pushed to the floor.

Aquila parted her legs, allowing Legolas to lie between them. He held himself above her with a hand to either side of her head. He lent down and pressed a swift kiss to her lips before drawing back, his long golden hair falling over them like a curtain.

"You want this?"

She nodded swiftly and kissed him fiercely as she felt him enter her. She gasped softly and wrapped her arms around his back, clinging to him, and he groaned loudly as he finally sheathed himself inside her.

He waited a moment for her to adjust to him and when she started to push her hips towards him, urging him to move, he withdrew slowly before thrusting back in. Aquila cried out and wrapped her legs around Legolas as he buried his head in her shoulder.

His breathing was heavy and labored as his thrusts became faster and deeper. Aquila cried in pleasure beneath him and he raised himself up on his elbows to watch her face contort in bliss. Her eyes closed while his lids dropped heavily, weighted by lust, he watched her succulent lips part in a silent gasp as he thrust particularly deep and he bent to claim her lips in a bruising kiss.

Aquila was panting beneath him and her moans were escalating in volume. As her orgasm crashed upon her she cried out Legolas' name as she clung to him, riding out the waves of pleasuring still washing over her body. After a few more deep thrusts Legolas tensed before his own climax claimed him, throwing back his head with a howl of pleasure he released himself inside her.

They lay, tangled in each other's arms in silence for sometime before Legolas looked down at Aquila as he stroked her dark, damp hair, a brilliant smile playing across his face.

"I love you Aquila." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him in mild surprise and he smiled "I think I always have. I was just too young to understand what love was or what it meant. But the pain I felt when you left and which I don't think would ever stopped aching, it's gone now."

"I love you too Legolas." She planted a chaste kiss upon his parted lips. "I just wish I had of know how you felt sooner, I would have returned a long time ago."

The two said nothing more after that; content to just hold one another and stroke loving hands over rapidly cooling flesh. Aquila was quick to fall asleep, her head pressed against Legolas' chest. Just as the Prince of Mirkwood was about to join her he felt her body begin to shiver against his.

Worried, he opened his eyes to find her pressing herself against him for warmth. He had forgotten these halls of stone could get quite cold for those whole felt it. Carefully untangling himself from her he cast a hand about in search of the fur blanket. Not finding it he assumed it had fallen to the floor. So just as carefully he disengaged his legs from hers and pushed himself from the bed to search for the blanket.

He found it quickly enough, it having just slipped from the edge and pooled beside the bed. He climbed back onto the bed piled with furs to find Aquila had turned herself over, presenting him with her back as she sought warmth from the furs upon the bed.

The Elf smiled and lay beside her, his front pressed to her back, and pulled her close to him with an arm draped over her waist. He then cast the thick fur blanket over them and nuzzled his face against her neck, inhaling her sent, before he too drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…

Author's Note 2:

I'm rather sick of the disclaimer, I think by now both you and I know what I do and do not own and we shall leave it at that. If you would really like to read it again it features in all the chapters leading up to this one.


	21. Aglarond’s farewell and Gondor’s Welcome

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Hopefully myupdatingis getting betterbut if I slack off it can be blamed on work and my social life, can't blame Uni yet though cause I don't go back for like another two months. A special thank you to Meadowsweet1363 for your always glowing reviews, without them I don't think I could go on.  
Anyway here's the next chapter, slightly longer than usual for your enjoyment. Please read and review.

Twenty

Aglarond's farewell and Gondor's Welcome

Legolas was shocked to find himself waking up before Aquila. By this fact he concluded it must still be before dawn for no matter how much they wished it, no Roc could sleep through the call of the morning.

Not wishing to wake Aquila, as he knew she desperately needed sleep after the flight here, Legolas closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. He was far from successful though. As soon as he shut his eyes the events of the night before played through his mind. The way she had felt around him, her body writhing beneath him. It had been better than he'd ever imagined and his body was already reacting to the images replaying in his mind.

He moaned quietly and tightened his grip on her waist. As the memories continued to heat his blood he began to slowly undulate against her, desperately seeking some sort of friction to ease the throbbing in his groin.

Aquila woke as she felt Legolas gyrating against her and something obvious poking into her back. She smiled and repositioned herself so that his length slipped between her legs. She heard a soft groan escape his lips and his thrusting became more purposeful.

Legolas however, was not entirely satisfied, even with the increased friction he was getting from her legs. He wanted to be inside her again and so rolled her onto her stomach as he lay atop her.

His weight upon her back pressed her into the plush furs and she felt his hands tracing the curves of her body until they came to rest on her hips. She turned her head to the side in order to speak.

"Legolas." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Legolas had to press himself along the length of her back in order to get close enough to hear her.

"What is it?" he whispered back as his touch fluttered over her hips.

"I need to feel you inside of me." She finished with a soft gasp.

Legolas chuckled quietly and tightened his grip on her hips. He then shifted his weight from her back to kneel between her legs. He pulled her hips back to meet his and, with one hand about her waist to hold her to him, he used the other hand to encourage her to lift her upper-body to press against his front.

Once she was effectively kneeling, straddling his lap as he knelt beneath her, her back pressed to his chest he moved both hands back to her hips. Lifting her slightly he positioned himself at her opening and thrust firmly into her from behind, burring himself to the hilt within her.

"Oh…yes" she gasped and allowed her head to roll back against Legolas' shoulder.

He then used his grip on her hips to pull her down to meet him as he thrust up into her. Aquila was soon moaning loudly and pushing herself down to meet him. As she began to do so Legolas allowed a hand to wander up to her breasts where he massaged them to Aquila's obvious delight. She threw an arm behind her to grip Legolas' shoulder for support as his thrusts increased in pace.

Then Aquila was holding desperately onto Legolas as she rode out the intense pleasure that was cascading over her. She felt Legolas still behind her as he tossed his golden hair back and called her name as he climaxed.

Still panting, their bodies glistening with sweat, two shocked pairs of eyes flicked to the heavy door as it swung open on slightly rusty hinges.

"Legolas I just thought I come tell you that…" Gimli stood wide-eyed in the doorway as he quickly realized that he'd stumbled upon the two in the most intimate of embraces.

Dwarves are not easily embarrassed but Gimli blushed red behind his beard as he quickly turned on his heel.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…I'm sorry." He quickly shut the door behind him.

Legolas sighed heavily and called out to his friend.

"Gimli! Wait!" He paused a moment and heard heavy footsteps shuffle back towards the door. "What is it that you wanted my friend?"

"Well." Gimli coughed loudly from behind the door. "I was just coming to inform you that if you aren't quick about it there will be little left to eat at breakfast." A long silence hung in the air, during which no one moved. "You know, if you two had wanted to share sleeping quarters, all you had to do was ask." Even though the door the Dwarf sounded smug and both Legolas and Aquila couldn't help smiling.

They heard the Dwarf's footsteps shuffle off down the hall before disengaging themselves from each other and setting about making themselves presentable for breakfast. After changing into her Half form Aquila headed back to her room to retrieve her silken scarf, but not before a exchanging a heated kiss with Mirkwood's Prince.

Once she'd left Legolas set about dressing himself, making sure the ring his father had given him was still safe and secure in his outer tunic's pocket.

* * *

Elrond knew the horses were growing weary and he hated to push them so hard but he also knew that if they kept up this pace they should be able to reach Minas Tirith by midday.

They urged the horses up the hill rising before them and as they mounted its crest they could see Gondor's capital in the distance. Pandion smiled over at Elrond before pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head.

"Almost there Lord Elrond."

"Yes. I only hope we're in time."

"Race you there?" Pandion enquired with a sly smile before flicking his horse's reins and taking off at top speed toward the city.

Elrond laughed out loud before taking off after the Prince. How was it that even in the thick of it all that Roc still found a way to have fun? He would certainly keep him busy, of that Elrond was sure.

Elrond closed in on Pandion as the Roc eased up his pace to allow the Elf to catch up, in order to make the race more interesting.

From the lookout towers along the high walls of Minas Tirith a guard spotted the two swiftly approaching beasts. He called out to the others with him to take a look. The two horses were approaching fast but were still too far away for them to determine who was riding them.

Either way two men mounted on horses posed little threat to the city but after the fearful flight of the four Elves they'd seen the day before this could mean anything. The guard who'd first spotted them sent one of the other guards with him to retrieve Aragorn and Mithrandir, who had returned to the city only days after leaving with a large majority of Rohan's forces, including it's King.

Moments later, along with Aragorn and Gandalf, came Eomer and Faramir. They followed the guard's pointed finger to where the two horses were becoming more and more clear to the men's eyes.

"Do you think it could be Elrond?" Aragorn questioned Gandalf.

"I would sat it was very possible, but then who is that with him?"

"Aquila." Aragorn squinted his eyes to try and better make out the cloaked figure atop the other horse. "They're wearing a dark hooded cloak, it could very well be her."

"But then where is Legolas?" Gandalf looked worried and so did Aragorn.

"Perhaps he went on to Mirkwood alone?" Aragorn was desperate to explain the absence of his friend.

"Aquila is the Roc you were telling us about Aragorn?" Faramir questioned, trying to draw his friend's attention from the topic of Legolas' absence.

"Yes, she is. I suppose it's very possible she is returning now with Elrond while Legolas has gone to Mirkwood alone. But then where is Lothlórien's army?"

"Perhaps Elrond saw." Gandalf suggested. "If he saw what happened by the sea would his concern for his sons safety not be enough to drive him from Lothlórien before their army was ready to join him?"

"Glorfindel did say they sent a sea eagle in search of Elrond to inform him of what had happened." Eomer added.

By now the horses were close enough to confirm their thoughts. The taller figure was defiantly the Lord of Rivendell and the cloaked one beside him they could only guess at being the Princess of the Rocs.

"Open the gates!" Aragorn called out to his guards.

The large gates slowly swung open and Elrond urged his horse to close the distance faster, promising it could rest for as long as it needed once within the walls. Pandion kept pace and the two soon flew through the city's gates as the doors swung slowly shut behind them. They slowed their horses as they saw Aragorn, Mithrandir, Faramir and Eomer coming towards them. They both dismounted and handed their horses reins to the stable boys who took them off to be fed and rested.

"Elrond!" Aragorn called out has himself and the others hurried over.

They stopped dead, however, as Pandion pulled the hood back from his head and they realized Elrond was not accompanied by Aquila. His piercing ice blue eyes shone with a mystery that captivated the men who looked into them. His oddly styled flame red hair was like nothing any of them had set eyes on before and soft gasps were let out at his beauty.

Pandion was used to the stares. Ever since he'd come onto adulthood others had looked at him in this way. He didn't mind so much, he'd learnt to just ignore it. If other's wanted to admire his beauty then let them, it was when they began to look hungrily at him that he became uncomfortable.

Elrond turned and noticed the large amount of attention Pandion was receiving. He also noticed the Roc's unease and felt sorry for him. It had never occurred to him that the Prince had to pay a price for being so gloriously stunning.

"Aragorn. I need to speak with you, immediately but I fell this is not the appropriate place to do so."

"Yes, of course. Follow me. We'll discuss this in my study." Aragorn snapped out of the trance he'd found himself in and quickly lead them through the city and up to the Citadel, continuing on through his halls to his study.

Pandion was the last to enter and as Gandalf indicated for him to do he shut the door behind him. Walking confidently over to where everyone, except Elrond, had seated themselves. The Roc stood with a stiff back, a little closer to Elrond then need be but the Elf understood the Prince needed an ally at this moment. In a room full of staring Men he couldn't be sure which of them wanted to kill him.

"Before I answer any questions for you Elrond would you mind telling us all who this is and what happened to Legolas and Aquila?" Aragorn pointed and accusing finger at Pandion, who narrowed his eyes at Gondor's King.

Elrond placed a hand on Pandion's shoulder, both to reassure the Roc and to prevent him form acting out against the Men.

"This here is Pandion, Prince of the Rocs. He found his way to Lothlórien in search of his sister and offered to accompany me on my return to Minas Tirith."

"It is good to see you again Prince Pandion" Gandalf smiled knowingly at the Roc who grinned back at the familiar face.

"It is good to see you again too Mithrandir, though you have changed since I saw you last."

Gandalf simply nodded in response, aware that there were more important things to be discussed here and that an explanation for the Roc as to his new title as Gandalf the White could wait. Elrond continued.

"As for Legolas and Aquila I would hope by now they are on their way to Aglarond with a considerable number of Mirkwood Elves in tow."

Aragorn nodded and a heavy silence fell over the room Elrond was trying to pull himself together in order to ask about his sons but he just couldn't see to form words.

"The party Lord Elrond sent to the Western shores. Have you heard from them at all?" It was Pandion who posed the question and it was Aragorn who looked up in surprise at the Roc.

So unlike his sister in appearance, except in the excellent way all born royalty seemed to hold themselves, yet he could hear that same steely determination in his voice. Unlike his sister however his voice did not hold any uncertainty, this Roc was used to giving orders.

"Yes we have heard from them." Aragorn started but paused as Elrond's hopeful eyes locked with his. "They rode in here just yesterday. I'm afraid Elladan was injured."

A small whimper escaped Elrond as he felt his legs give way. Pandion was quick to grasp him as he fell and he hooked one of the Elf's arms over his shoulder as he slipped his arm about Elrond's waist, effectively holding the Elf up. Gandalf continued for Aragorn.

"He was pierced by an arrow as they fled. He is now, as we speak, being taken care of in the houses of healing."

Elrond sighed in relief and indicated to Pandion that he could stand on his own. The Roc released him but remained close incase he fell again. Gandalf did not fail to notice the body language between the two and reminded himself to speak to Elrond of his relationship with the Roc later.

"He is not dead then?" Elrond managed.

"No" Aragorn assured him. "He is doing quite well I hear. Elrohir has remained with him while I've left Glorfindel to help arrange the armies we've gathered so far.

"Was Tinarandel able to gather much information on these creatures?"

"See for yourself." Gandalf handed Elrond a large book, which with a quick flip through, appeared to contain scripts and drawings, all about the Chameles.

"Well they did choose to take him because he would be thorough." Elrond passed the book off to Pandion who took a seat over in the corner and began to read through it.

Elrond took a seat with the others after a quick glance in Pandion's direction. The Roc was already absorbed in the book and Elrond thought it funny that the Roc had never shown an interest in reading all those times Elrond had tried to introduce him to Elven lore. Then again he was a boy and all he'd wanted to do was play with Elladan and Elrohir and if they didn't have to read, why should he. Elrond smiled to himself before turning his attention back to the group.

"Will he not be joining us?" Aragorn asked, sounding almost disappointed.

Pandion raised his head briefly before his eyes returned to his reading and Elrond answered for him.

"I'm afraid he feels at a loss. You see he is a captain without an army at the moment and he feels any input he has will be wasted as he does not have an army to command as you all do."

Aragorn surprised Elrond by getting up from his seat and walking over to stand before Pandion. The Roc looked up at him, his features remained blank.

"You may have left your army behind Prince Pandion but we could certainly use your opinion to better prepare ours."

Pandion looked shocked to say the least. He'd expected the King of Men to erupt at the sight of him, cast him from his city or even order him killed. He had prepared himself to stand defiantly against that. He was not, however, prepared for the calm almost caring Man that now stood before him. Faramir and Eomer shifted uneasily in their seats, wondering why on earth Aragorn was trying to engage the Roc's help.

"If you are truly that eager for me to help, King of Men, you will leave me to finish reading. I will be of little help if I know nothing of these Chameles." He smiled up at Aragorn who nodded and returned to his seat, leaving the Roc to continue his reading.

"So we know these 'Chameles' have set up some sort of temporary colony and have begun to arm themselves." Elrond glanced briefly round the group. "What else do we know?"

"Other than what's in the book, not much else. Did the sea eagle find you?" Gandalf questioned as he rested his chin in his hand.

"She did, yes. She told me all that she had been told, which I assume was everything but the creatures name as there was no way to translate it."

The Wizard nodded and Elrond ran a hand across his face.

"I think it's best if we wait for the Mirkwood and Lothlórien armies before we begin any serious planning." Faramir suggested.

"You might want to plan from a defensive point." Pandion called out from his chair.

Everyone turned to look at the red haired Prince, perched in his chair.

"From these sketches and Tinarandel's observations of them the Chameles sound like they use a lot of long range weapons. If you initiate an offensive attack you're likely to have many slain before you get close enough to launch an attack."

Eomer blinked several times in surprise as it all sunk in.

"He's right, if possible we're better off luring them to the city."

"They wont fall for it." Faramir interjected. "They're too smart for that, did you see how their entire species is organized by rank?"

"I would like to see my sons and speak with Glorfindel before we continue."

"Of course." Aragorn rose from his seat but Gandalf motioned for him to sit.

"I'll take Lord Elrond to see Elladan and Elrohir. You'll need to be here for these discussions, after all, your army is the largest we'll be sending."

Pandion put down the book of writings by Tinarandel on a side table and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see the twins as well. It's been such a long time."

Gandalf looked across at Elrond who nodded.

"The three of them were inseparable before the Rocs left. It'll cheer them up to see him again." Elrond stood and followed Mithrandir out of the room and smiled at Pandion as he swiftly followed.

"Your father must be proud of you Pandion." Gandalf said to the Roc as he drew up alongside him. "I haven't seen you since you were a boy but you've grown up into a fine young man."

"Yeah a fine young man who just about every man in this city who has even remotely homosexual tendencies, some who probably didn't, looked they wanted to eat alive." Pandion replied with disdain.

Gandalf chuckled at the fierce nature of the Roc.

"Well I don't think you need to worry Prince Pandion. I'm sure Elrond wont let anyone touch a feather on your body without coming to harm." The Wizards eyes twinkled as Pandion's eyes flew open and his step faltered.

"Ignore him Pandion. He likes to tease and don't you worry he will tease me far more than he teases you."

Pandion by now had stopped all together and both Elrond and Gandalf turned to look at him.

"How did he even know?"

"I've been around for many years and I've know Lord Elrond for most of them. When he arrived he seemed unusually happy, for Elrond" the Elf glared at him "and then when he fell and you caught him, well I have good eyes and the look that passed between you told me all I needed to know." The Wizard beamed at Pandion who flushed red.

"Are you blushing my Prince?" Elrond mocked.

Pandion raised his head defiantly and strolled up to Elrond.

"No." He whispered huskily in the Elf's ear as he slid a knee between Elrond's legs. "But now you are." He flicked his tongue across his ear before stepping back and admiring the now blushing Elf.

Gandalf laughed and continued walking, Pandion followed and Elrond hurried to catch up. He pulled up alongside Mithrandir and shot Pandion a look past the Wizard.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one Lord Elrond."

The Wizard nodded in his direction and Pandion smiled slyly.

"Yes I believe I am Mithrandir." Elrond smiled warmly, thoroughly looking forward to having his hands full with Pandion.

"However I can't see your father approving of this Pandion."

The Roc's expression soured.

"I don't care what he approves of any more. I have already done what was asked of him only to have it all cruelly taken away. I will not have this taken from me too." Pandion stared defiantly ahead.

Mithrandir turned to Elrond and raised a questioning eyebrow. The Elf shook his head to indicate it wasn't a topic worth pursing and Gandalf nodded.

The three soon found themselves in the houses of healing, being lead into the room where Elladan was being cared for.

"Elladan!" Elrond called out as he ran to his son's bedside and wrapped his arms about him.

Elladan let out a strangled sob as he held his father to him. Elrohir would normally be the first to tell him he was far too old to cry but he was so worried he was going to die without seeing his father again.

Bandages were wrapped about his chest and shoulder, holding packing against the wound to absorb any blood that seeped from the deep puncture.

"Father, I love you will all my heart but I was shot in the chest with a poisoned arrow." Elladan gasped out.

Elrond smiled as tears streamed down his face, he pulled back from his son and held him at arms length.

"You came fast." Elrohir said, surprised.

Elrond and Elladan laughed before the Elven Lord hugged his son once more before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, next to his other son. He put his arm about Elrohir's shoulders and placed a hand on Elladan's blanket covered leg.

"I have a surprise for the two of you."

Elladan sat further up in bed and Elrohir looked expectantly at his father. After a few minutes silence Elrond spoke up.

"What? You're not even going to try and guess?"

"Don't' tease father!" The two Elves exclaimed together in perfect sync.

"I'm not teasing, all I'm asking for it one guess."

"You brought Grandmother and Grandfather to cheer Elladan up?"

"That's less than creative Elrohir and no, I didn't not bring your grandparents to cheer Elladan up. I did however, bring someone else to cheer him up."

At that the flame haired Roc Prince with his ice-blue eyes stepped into the room. He beamed at his two friends whose jaws dropped before Elrohir leapt up from the bed.

"Pandion!" he cried out as he rushed towards his friend.

He threw his arms about Pandion and almost toppled the Roc over as he caught him in a fierce embrace.

"It's so good to see you again Elrohir. I missed you and Elladan so much."

"We missed you too." Elrohir said, still hugging the Roc.

He finally let go and the two simply regarded each other for a moment before bursting into laughter and hugging once more.

"What about me!?" Elladan called from the bed, obviously distressed about being left out of the reunion.

Pandion laughed and pried Elrohir from him so that he could rush over to greet Elladan. He embraced the other twin and the two hugged for sometime before Elladan would let the Prince go. Pandion then sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at his two friends. Elrohir sat on Pandion's other side, forcing Elrond to shift himself to the end of the bed.

"That'll be a nice battle scar Elladan." Pandion told his friend with a sly wink.

Elladan laughed and kicked Pandion gently in the back from beneath the blanket tucked around him.

"That's so like you Pandion, always after some way to impress. You haven't changed a bit. Who is it you're out to impress now?" Elladan said with a sly smile.

"We're sorry to hear about your wife." Elrohir interjected and Elladan clamped a hand over his mouth in horror.

"I'm so sorry Pandion I forgot that…"

Pandion shook his head and waved it off.

"It's alright. I've done my grieving, though most of it was for my children."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look and tipped their heads to the side.

"My wife and I had…an understanding relationship."

The Elven twins nodded in comprehension. It was the kind of relationship that was common amongst royalty of all races. The two Elves cast their eyes downwards, saddened by the fact that their friend had felt forced into marriage.

"Did you love her?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"I loved my children. I cared for Haliaëtus, more than I thought I could. She felt the same way, but we weren't in love."

"Don't worry" Elladan placed a reassuring hand on Pandion's arm. "We'll help you find a sexy Elven maid to help you forget all about it while you're down here." Elladan winked at his friend.

"Elladan!" Elrond chastised his son, as Pandion lowered his eyes to the floor.

"What? Father we are not Elflings anymore, you know that."

"Perhaps there is something you'd like to tell your sons Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked from the doorway.

"Thank you Mithrandir" Elrond rolled his eyes upwards. "You input is always well received."

Both of Elrond's sons looked down the bed expectantly at their father. Elrond coughed into his hand before folding both his hands formally in his lap.

"Mithrandir is right my sons. There is something that I need to tell you." He paused and his sons lent forward, silently urging him to continue.

"I have taken Prince Pandion as my lover." He maintained eye contact with the twins, determined not to allow himself to be shammed or embarrassed by his revelation.

Pandion, however still had his eyes down cast and as the silence loomed he slowly lifted them to find the twins staring at him.

"Is it true?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes." Pandion nodded. "I've always fancied him but it wasn't till I saw him again in Lothlórien when I think I realized that I was in love with him."

"And you feel the same way father?" Elrohir turned to Elrond who promptly nodded.

The twins seemed deep in thought before Pandion found himself crushed to Elladan, the Elf's arms wrapped tightly about him.

"That's fantastic! Now you'll never be able to leave Rivendell again! And you can come with us when we go hunting. I suppose we'll have to share you with father though."

"Indeed." Pandion managed to gasp out.

Elladan laughed nervously as he realized he'd been hugging the Roc a little too tightly.

"We'll at least we know you're feeling better Elladan." Elrond smirked and his son looked mildly embarrassed.

"You know Pandion, just because you're father's lover does not mean you can order us around." Elrohir added with a smile.

"But I did that anyway Elrohir, don't you remember?" He smiled back and the two laughed as Elrohir enveloped his friend in another hug.

Elrond smiled and swelled with pride at how grown up his sons were. They had reached adulthood long ago but he'd never seen them display their maturity as clearly as they were now. He had been expecting an entirely different reaction than the one he'd gotten. Perhaps Elladan's injury had forced both of them into the realization that Elves may be immortal, but they were not invincible. Whatever the reason he was glad they were happy for them, and even more pleased that the announcement brought them happiness.

* * *

Legolas emerged from the heavy doors to Aglarond with Gimli and Aquila to find a gathering of about 500 Dwarves, all armed and ready for battle. Legolas was shocked to find so many Dwarves willing to come. Normally such a turnout would be a disappointment but Dwarves, being rather selfish beings, do not tend to turn out in great numbers when others call for aid.

Gimli beamed proudly at the turn out and nudged Legolas in the side, who smiled down at him. A thought suddenly occurred to Legolas though.

"You plan to walk all the way to Minas Tirith?"

"You know very well Legolas that Dwarves do not ride horses."

"But it will take days to get there." Aquila interjected.

"Yes it probably will missy but that is just how it's going to have to be. Even if they were all willing to ride where would you find so many horses?"

Legolas sighed.

"I have to meet up with my army. They'll almost be there by now." He turned to Aquila who nodded, knowing exactly what he was asking of her.

"Fly with us?" Legolas asked Gimli.

The Dwarf laughed loudly.

"Fly with you? Have you gone mad, fly to Minas Tirith? And just how do you propose we do that? We cannot just sprout wings and take off like the birds!"

Stepping back a few paces Aquila transformed into her Final form and Gimli's jaw dropped. Legolas turned to him and smiled.

"Well…that could certainly work. My knowledge of the Rocs is a little rusty. I forgot they had different forms." He mumbled. "How exactly does she plan to fly us there? I certainly would not take too kindly to riding clutched inside those talons."

The giant Eagle form of Aquila glanced down and raised a foot from the ground to examine said talons.

"You just ride upon her back." Legolas stated matter-of-factly.

Gimli grinned wickedly and simply couldn't help himself.

"Well you certainly demonstrated your skill at that particular task this morning."

Legolas looked confused for a moment before blushing furiously. He shifted uneasily and fidgeted with his hands.

"Yes well…" he had to cough to clear his throat "…that's not quite what I meant…"

The Dwarf began to feel sorry for his friend and so he slapped him as high up his back as he could reach,

"It's ok laddie, I know what you meant." He winked at the Elf before walking on down to his small army of Dwarves.

"You go on and meet up with your army, Prince of Mirkwood, I will lead mine to Minas Tirith. You tell them we're coming."

"Are you sure Gimli?" Legolas asked before leaping up to sit on Aquila's large, feathered back.

"Yes I'm sure." The Dwarf nodded. "I think I might like flying even less then horse riding."

"I'll be sure to tell Aragorn you're on your way! Do hurry though Gimli, your help is greatly needed." He called out before Aquila launched herself into the air.

The group of Dwarves watched in awe as the great bird climbed higher and higher into the sky until it was lost from their sight.

Gimli then lead them in a fast paced march onwards to Gondor's capital, the Roc and her Elven passenger already well ahead of them.

To be continued…


	22. Trust

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm particularly happy to hear you like the story and that you find my Rocs to be believable. Another longish chapter but hopefully you'll like it. I promise to keep writing so long as you keep reviewing. Enjoy!

Twenty-one

Trust

After awkwardly informing Aragorn of his new found relationship with the Prince of the Rocs Elrond and Pandion were able to share one of the guest rooms Aragorn had readied for them.

Though he appeared disappointed that he'd gone to the trouble of having two rooms prepared when he could have just ordered one. Elrond supposed the attempted humor was his way of dealing with the situation. He would allow the King to sleep on the matter before discussing it further with him, and he had told him so too before retiring to his room.

"How did the King of Men take the good news?" Pandion asked, lounging enticingly along the large four-post bed.

"I'm not sure. He seemed unable to communicate his feelings on the matter. So I left him to think it over for the night."

Elrond sat beside his lover on the bed and ran a hand down the Roc's side as he turned on his side to face Elrond. Propping his head up with a bent arm the Roc looked up at the Elf.

"You have a love for this Elessar that I cannot place." The Roc tipped his head and Elrond smiled down at him.

"I raised him, after his mother brought him to me before she died. He's a son to me."

Pandion rose up on his knees and draped his arms about the Elf's neck from behind, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Well, nothing for me to be jealous of then?"

Elrond laughed and planted a kiss on the Roc's nose.

"Only if you require my worldly wisdom to solve the things in life you need a second opinion on."

Pandion pretended to think for a moment before swinging round Elrond's body to lie across his lap looking up at the Elf.

"No I don't think I'll be requiring anything of that nature from you my Lord."

"I hope you're not just using me to quench your seemingly insatiable sexual appetite?"

Pandion sat up to straddle Elrond's lap and locked his hands behind his neck.

"Of course not love. I want so much more from you than that."

Pandion crushed his lips to Elrond's but when the Elf's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth the Roc was content to let Elrond dominate the kiss.

Pandion made short work of Elrond's clothing and in the blink of an eye the Roc was in his Final form and strake naked. Elrond gazed at the beautiful creature before him, unable to fathom why the Roc wanted him when he could have any male or female he desired.

Pandion laid himself out on the bed like some sort delectable treat and Elrond covered him with kisses as he lay down beside him.

"Why?" Elrond whispered between kisses.

"Why what?" Pandion gasped as his arched up towards the Elf over him.

"Why me? You're so stunning, Prince of your people, you could have anyone you desire…"

Pandion cut him off with a sharp look.

"I desire only you Lord Elrond and if you wish to toss me away to find companionship with someone whom I don't harbor these feelings for then do so now, don't tease me further."

Elrond crushed his lips to his in a bruising kiss before leaning down to whisper in Pandion's ear.

"I would never toss aside something as precious as you. I desire only you Pandion and I will have you by my side for as long as I can keep you."

"I can think of nothing more wonderful."

Pandion arched his body as Elrond entered him with deliberately slow strokes. He bucked his hips, urging to the Elf to increase his pace. Elrond merely chuckled down at him, breath hot against the Roc's ear.

"You are mine tonight, remember?"

Sunlight poured into the room and Elrond groaned loudly as he threw an arm across his face to block out the offensive light.

"Come now Elrond, you can't lie about all day. We have armies to prepare and I believe there's been word of an Elven army marching in this direction."

Pandion's voice sounded from over by the window. So he was who opened the curtains.

"Elrond, some of us have been awake for over two hours now."

"No one's holding you in this room against your will. You can leave if you want to you."

"You know I can't."

Elrond sat up as Pandion perched himself on the end of the bed. Elrond looked around in confusion.

"What happened to the sheet?"

"It was obstructing my view." He smiled seductively and crawled up the bed and into Elrond's waiting arms.

"Sometimes I think you lust too much for me Pandion."

* * *

Aragorn was speaking with Faramir and Eomer when Elrond and Pandion finally emerged from the large double doors that lead out into the Citadel. Aragorn watched a stray hand belonging to Pandion brush leisurely over Elrond's backside before returning to his side.

Aragorn was surprised that he felt no emotion brought on by this action. Last night when Elrond had told him he had been mortified but hid it well. Now that he saw them together though, it made sense for some reason and they seemed happy. In fact it was the happiest Aragorn had seen his foster father in many years. Perhaps Pandion was a good thing for Elrond.

"Glad you were able to take time out from your busy schedule to join us Lord Elrond." Eomer called out with good humor.

"Yes well I slept in, busy night."

"I thought you rose at dawn." Aragorn directed at Pandion.

"I do. He doesn't." He gestured at Elrond.

Faramir and Eomer looked confused, as neither had been filled in on the situation. Aragorn made a mental note to do so as soon as was comfortably possible as the last thing he needed was for one of them to walk in on the pair kissing, or worse.

"Pandion mentioned we've been alerted about an approaching Elven army. Do we know if they're from Mirkwood or Lothlórien?"

"We think they might be from Mirkwood but they're still too far off to tell." Faramir answered.

"I can find out for you." Pandion suggested.

"Oh the Rocs have better eyesight than Elves now do they?" Eomer replied smugly.

Pandion shot him a look over his shoulder as he sauntered over to the Citadel wall.

He climbed up onto it and just as Elrond was about to stop him from transforming, as he was sure he was going to do, Pandion let out a loud birdcall. It was a crow call and in no time a large black crow was perched upon his arm.

Pandion had a brief exchange with the crow before it flew off again. The Roc then stepped down from the wall and crossed back over to the group.

"He'll go and ask the Elves where they're from, then return and report back to me."

"So the Rocs have a purpose after all, talking to the birds." Eomer commented snidely. Both he and Faramir laughed as fire blazed in Pandion's eyes.

The Roc threw himself at the two Men but Elrond caught him about the waist, effectively stopping him.

"You haven't done enough to belittle my people you have to insult them in front of me!?" He spat. "Men truly have no honor. I understand now why my father refuses to re-forge our allegiances with them!"

He then threw Elrond's arms off him and stormed off in the direction of the houses of healing, hoping the twins might be able to cool his temper.

"Why would we want an alliance with the Rocs, they were the enemy last time I checked." Eomer shot Aragorn a dirty look.

Elrond rushed off after Pandion having nothing to say to the Men.

"You know nothing of them Eomer!" Aragorn was right up in the other man's face. "He is the first Roc you have ever met and yet you judge him based on what you've been told by others and even they have never met a Roc before!"

Eomer stepped back from Aragorn in shock.

"You don't trust him do you? You would trust him with our lives in this war would you Elessar?"

"You know what Eomer, I do." Aragorn then strode off after Elrond and Pandion leaving the two Men frozen to the spot.

Before he disappeared down the stairs Aragorn turned to face Eomer and Faramir.

"I would trust his sister too."

* * *

When Elrond caught up with Pandion he found the Roc sitting on the end of Elladan's bed chatting with him and Elrohir.

"Pandion." Elrond placed a hand on the Roc's shoulder and he felt him stiffen.

Elladan saw the mixed emotions playing through the Roc's eyes. Elrohir shifted uncomfortably and slide across to make room for his father to sit on the bed.

"They are ignorant Pandion, don't let them get to you." Elrond soothed.

"We all know better and if they can't learn to put the past back where it belongs then that's their loss." Elladan added.

"Did they treat Aquila like this when she came?" Pandion asked quietly.

"No. I treated her far worse." Aragorn appeared in the doorway and angry ice-blue eyes snapped up to lock with his soft eyes. "But I had some very wise counsel on the matter." He smiled at Elrond who smiled back.

"I've come to apologize for the behavior of Faramir and especially Eomer."

"Why don't you hate me too King of Men? You should, your people made it very clear we were not wanted in Middle Earth anymore."

"My descendents made a mistake sending your people away, that I am willing to admit to. I have had more than one Elf point out my people's failure to set facts straight before acting on the matter. We thought you had betrayed us when in fact you had not. I am willing to put the past behind us to focus on the present danger we face and perhaps a better future for Men and Rocs."

"I suppose I have Elrond and Legolas to thank for talking some sense into you then?"

Aragorn simply nodded his head in response.

"You are right King Elessar, this hatred has gone on too long and if you are willing to admit past mistakes and ask for our forgiveness then I am willing to give it."

The Prince stood and held a hand out to Aragorn. Gondor's King gripped the Roc's hand and shook it firmly, a silent truce made between the King and Prince. One that Elrond and his sons were grateful to have witnessed.

Glorfindel stuck his head through the door as Aragorn released Pandion's hand.

"There you are Prince Pandion. I've been looking all over for you, there's a crow hoping about on the Citadel wall who seems to think you wanted him to report back to you on some matter."

"Of course! I almost forgot. Thank you Glorfindel." Pandion called as he hurried past the flaxen-haired Elf.

He dashed back up to the Citadel to find Faramir and Eomer long gone and the crow hopping irritably from one foot to the other on the Citadel wall. The Roc sat on the wall beside the crow and proceeded to have a clipped conversation in the bird's native calls before it flew off.

By now Glorfindel, Elrond and Aragorn had followed him up and were waiting for him nearby. Spotting them Pandion walked over to deliver the news.

"He says they are Mirkwood's Elves being lead by an Elf who goes by the name of Aniond"

"Captain of Mirkwood's army." Elrond informed them before motioning for Pandion to continue.

"Legolas and Aquila are not with them. The Elf says they flew onto Aglarond just over two days ago and that Legolas instructed the army to continue onto Minas Tirith without them."

"Smart move, they'll have wasted less time." Aragorn thought out loud.

"What is she doing flying? I told her not to fly, stubborn girl." Elrond mumbled.

"She was right to do it Elrond. If I'm not mistaken, for I know how fast she can fly, if they in fact left when Aniond said they did and provided they only spent the night in Aglarond then they could be here by this afternoon, if they fly from Aglarond."

"Well that would be most convenient but, you're leaving an awful lot of things to assumptions there." Aragorn sounded frustrated as he lent against the wall and stared off into the distance.

"Excuse me, I need to go inform my guards of the Elves arrival and have them ready to open the gates." Aragorn quickly disappeared off down the steps and left the two Elves and the Roc alone with the ever statue-like Citadel Guards.

"Do you think the Lothlórien Elves are far behind Mirkwood's?" Glorfindel questioned Elrond.

"Not more than a day or two I imagine. Once they arrive we'll certainly be able to begin preparations properly."

Glorfindel nodded before he noticed Pandion had sat himself down on the wall and was staring off towards the mountains in the distance.

"And what are you, Prince of Roc's, looking for exactly?"

"Aquila." He stated simply, not taking his eyes off the sky before him.

"She could be another day yet, if not more Pandion. You plan to sit out here until she arrives?" Elrond scolded.

The Roc shook his head but said no more, content to let the Elf chide him for being childish and the like. He didn't care; he wanted to see his sister. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until now; they hadn't spent this much time apart since they left Middle Earth. Forever trapped in their father's hidden city they had always had each other.

Pandion heard Elrond sigh and prepared himself to ignore the lecture the Elf was bound to give him, but when it did not come and Elrond instead sat down beside him Pandion turned to him in surprise.

"If you are insistent upon waiting for her, at least allow me to keep you company?"

Pandion smiled at him before turning back out to gaze at the sky. He was glad for Elrond's presence, even though they didn't speak. In fact Glorfindel decided to stay and after he had found himself a comfortable spot on the stone floor him and Elrond struck up a conversation, the topic of which Pandion had no idea for he was no paying attention.

The afternoon crept on and Aragorn returned to discuss the Elven army's arrival with Elrond and Glorfindel before the golden-haired Elf disappeared off with him to greet the Mirkwood Elves as they arrived. Elrond, as he'd promised stayed with Pandion who still waited anxiously for any sign of his sister.

The shadows lengthened and the air took a slight chill, which Elrond did not notice but Pandion did. The sun was still visible but the wind was blowing in off the snow-topped mountains and it wasn't long before the Prince was fighting not to shiver visibly.

It didn't take Elrond long to notice Pandion's shivering and, without so much as a word, wrapped the Roc up in his arms to keep him warm. Pandion was grateful for the warmth but remained quite as he kept his eyes locked on the sky and snuggled back against Elrond's chest.

Elrond rested his head on Pandion's shoulder for only a moment when the Prince suddenly leapt to his feet on the wall. Elrond had to release his hold on him quickly or be taken with him. Pandion peered out towards the mountains before reaching a hand down and pulling Elrond to his feet beside him.

"Do you see it? There on the horizon, just to the side of the mountains."

Elrond looked hard and was thankful the light was still good for after a few seconds he spotted it too.

"Yes I do. Are you sure it's them?"

"That far away? It has to be, unless one of the Great Eagles has come to pay a visit."

The two remained frozen to the spot, watching intently as the bird flew closer and closer, each waiting for the moment they could confirm it was Aquila with Legolas upon her back.

* * *

"There's Minas Tirith!" Legolas called out in excitement. "I don't suppose you can fly any faster?" He teased.

Aquila let out and indignant shriek and flapped her wings swiftly to propel them through the chilled air flowing off the mountains beside them. The city loomed large before them in no time and Aquila flew up towards the Citadel. Both her and Legolas spotted two figures standing on the wall and as Aquila recognized Pandion she let out a joyful cry.

Pandion called back up to her as she swooped over them to land on the stone ground, being careful not to harm the white tree in the center. Legolas leapt down off her back and shielded his eyes as she transformed into her Half form.

Pandion rushed past the blond Elf and threw his arms about his sister, crushing her to him.

"Pandion!"

He pulled back and kissed her briefly before smiling brightly.

"I was wondering when I'd finally find you, but Elrond promised you'd come and here you are." He was overjoyed to find her in one piece and looking so…radiant.

"Pandion, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, believe me I am, but you seemed too upset when I left I thought…"

"I realized there was nothing I could do to bring them back, but there was something I could do to prevent what happened to them from happening to others."

She hugged him again and as her hands passed over his back she felt his ribs beneath them and gasped as she pulled back.

"What's happened to you, you're so thin?" Her eyes were full of concern.

"I was so upset I didn't eat days, all I did was sit on my own and cry. But I'm fine now and I'll soon be back to my old self." He glanced back at Elrond and flashed him a grin.

"We are doing our best to take care of him. He'll be just as you remember him in no time."

"Only happier." Pandion finished.

Aquila smiled oddly at her brother but he shook his head and promised he would explain later. All the while this was going on Elrond was watching Legolas, something seemed different about the Prince, not off but different. He held himself more proudly than before, like he'd suddenly been filled with more confidence than he'd ever had before.

Pandion then walked up to Legolas who, as Aquila had suspected, now stood taller than him and looked him up and down.

"Well look at you little Legolas, all grown up."

Pandion hugged the Elf swiftly and Legolas smiled down at him.

"Aquila thought I might be taller than you now."

"Yes but isn't that the Elven condition? You look well."

"I wish I could say the same for you Pandion, you're not quite as I remember you. I hope you are well on the road to recovery."

Pandion waved the comments off.

"I will, now that I have something to take my mind off things."

Legolas nodded, satisfied with his reply. Elrond took the moment of silence as an opportunity to get Legolas' attention.

"Your army should be arriving within the hour, did you get many of the Dwarves to agree to come?"

"Gimli will be arriving with 500 or so other Dwarves in a few days, depending on how long it take them to walk here."

"Yes well I expected nothing less from them. They would refuse to ride and I imagine they palled at the thought of flying."

Legolas laughed and looked across to Aquila.

"Gimli didn't seem to keen on the idea did he?"

She shook her head, grinning all the while.

"How have the Men been treating you?" Aquila asked her brother.

Being taller than her all their lives and with the fierier and more mischievous personality her brother usually attracted more attention than she did and she wondered if he had caused a stir when he arrived.

"To be honest when I first showed my face down in the courtyard there" he indicated the one at the bottom tier of the city "I think the large majority of the men and women gathered there wanted to take me to bed, until they realized I was a Roc."

Aquila tried to hold back a laugh, while Elrond shifted nervously. Legolas noticed the other Elf's movements out of the corner of his eye and was curious as to what had made him so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Now I seem to have upset two men in particular, Eomer and Faramir, though I haven't really had any contact with any other Men in the city."

"You haven't met Aragorn?"

"Oh I've met Aragorn. Aragorn…has been surprisingly accepting of me."

Aquila looked thoroughly confused.

"What did you do to get him to like you so much? When I arrived he had me chained to a column in his throne room!"

Pandion raised an eyebrow suggestively and smirked. Aquila rolled her eyes upwards and shoved him gently in the shoulder, Pandion laughed before smiling at Legolas and then Elrond.

"I think we have two Elves to thank for the obvious change in Aragorn's behavior."

All four turned their heads towards the city's main gates as trumpets announced the arrival of Mirkwood's army.

"I best go meet them then." Legolas made to leave but was halted by Elrond.

"Wait Legolas, we'll join you." He glanced over at Pandion who nodded.

Legolas looked to Aquila almost shyly, which she thought odd considering how they'd spent the morning. But then she realized the formality of the occasion and Legolas' duties to act as a Prince also required something of her that he hadn't asked for yet.

She didn't say anything but walked to his side and waited for Elrond and Pandion to join them. The Roc Prince exchanged a look with his lover but both decided the matter was probably best discussed at a later time, for now they had to hurry down to greet Legolas' army.

Aniond Was already speaking with Aragorn when Legolas and the others arrived. Mirkwood's Prince and it's army's captain broke off to discuss a few things, leaving Aragorn with Pandion, Elrond and Aquila. He noticed the presence of the other Roc almost immediately.

"Aquila, glad to have you back with us. I must apologize sincerely for my mistreatment of you during your last stay here and also for the way I hear the captain of my guard behaved towards you. He has been punished accordingly I can assure you." He bowed slightly and she nodded her head, smiling.

"Thank you King Elessar, I hope we never need speak of it again."

And that was all that was ever said on either matter.

Legolas quickly returned to the group with Aniond in tow.

"Your Elves must need rest, your horses too." Aragorn gestured towards them. "I'll have the stable hands take your horses and if your men would kindly follow me I will show them to their sleeping quarters. In the mean time I have had a meal prepared for you and my other guests up in my dinning hall."

"I would prefer to eat and sleep with the other Elves, if that's alright by you." Aniond asked kindly, not wanting to offend his host.

"Of course." He then turned to the group of four behind him. "You and especially Aquila must be tired Legolas, if the four of you wish to go ahead and have dinner I will have Arwen, Mithrandir, Eomer, Faramir and the lovely Eowyn to keep me company while I dine."

Pandion looked less than pleased at the mention of the other two Men but kept his mouth shut knowing that this trust thing they were trying to develop with Aragorn was a two-way deal.

"I think we will do that, thank you Aragorn." Legolas said with a smile and a small bow before the four departed to have their meal.

* * *

Dinner was not quite the feast they had with the Dwarves but it was filling and well prepared. The wine was good and went down well with the meal. Soon Aquila found her eyelids growing heavy and struggled to keep them open.

As they each finished they lent back in their chairs and chatted quietly about the Dwarves and the two males mad dash from Lothlórien. Aquila was horrified to hear of Elladan's injury but most relieved when she was informed that he was doing well and would be up and about soon. Legolas paused in the conversation to take in a mouthful of wine as Pandion placed his elbows upon the table and lent his chin on his folded hands, a mischievous grin tugged up the corners of his mouth.

"So…" he drawled "When exactly did you two have sex?"

Legolas immediately spat out the wine he'd been drinking in a spray that made it halfway across the table. Coughing as he sucked some of it back down his windpipe. Pandion waited calmly for him to recover. Aquila, who had been half asleep by this point, was now wide awake.

"How did you know we'd…?" Legolas managed to choke out between coughs.

"I didn't." Pandion tilted his head to the side and his sly grin widened. "You just told me."

Aquila groaned as she realized Legolas had played right into her brother's trap. Legolas finally managed to get his breath back and had the decency to blush furiously at having his privacy invaded in such a way.

"It's none of your business Pandion." Aquila finally managed as she glared at her older sibling.

"Oh but it is my business little sister. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you. You have, after all, been in love with him for how many years?" Pandion said sweetly.

Elrond was surprised at how malicious the Prince was being but his method was certainly proving effective at getting him the information he wanted. Aquila was blushing red and Legolas was no better off. Elrond felt sorry for them and decided to save them while giving Pandion a taste of his own medicine.

"I think it's wonderful, you make a beautiful couple and I'm sure your father would be proud of your decision Legolas, yours to Aquila."

The two shared a look and a smile before Elrond continued.

"I trust you'll be wanting to share a room then? After all, Pandion and I are sharing one."

Pandion looked like he'd been caught with his pants down, which was not far from the truth, and, after she got over the initial shock of the announcement Aquila smirked at her brother.

"Well it would appear I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets Pandion."

The other Roc was still frozen but in the blink of an eye he regained his composure.

"Well you're not the only one who's been harboring feelings for a lost Elven love over the years."

Aquila wasn't quite sure how to respond to her brother bold admission so she let the comment go. The four sat in a sort of awkward silence before Elrond spoke up, forever the voice of wisdom and reason.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm exhausted. I believe Aragorn has had sleeping quarters prepared for both of you but I'm sure he'll understand if you chose to share one."

The four got up from the table and followed Elrond up to the guestrooms where himself and Pandion disappeared into one room after pointing out the two rooms that had been made up for Aquila and Legolas.

The Elf took her hand in his and led her into his room with him, why shouldn't they share a room? Besides there was something he wanted to ask her and he needed them to be alone before he did.

He felt better now that their relationship was known to Elrond and Pandion, though Legolas still worried about telling Aragorn, something he would have to do in the morning.

He finished undressing, leaving only his dark tights on and turned to talk to Aquila. Only to find her sprawled naked beneath the white sheets, having thrown off the heavy dark red blankets that had been stretched across the bed when they'd walked in, fast asleep. He sighed and climbed in beside her, smiling as she instinctively nuzzled up against his chest, her hands resting lightly on his pale, flawless skin. What he had to ask her could wait till morning, she must have been exhausted from the rushed fight here and so he left her to sleep, joining her as soon as he closed his eyes.

To be continued…


	23. It Will Not Be Enough

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter's only a short one but I'll try to get the next one up quickly to make up for it. Thanks so much for your reviews, they keep me motivated.  
Hope you enjoy and please review.

Twenty-two

It Will Not Be Enough

"Aragorn, even with the Elves from Lothlórien and the few Dwarves Gimli is bringing will not be enough." Faramir sounded agitated as he paced back and forth across Aragorn's study.

Servants had been sent up in the early hours of the morning to fetch everyone down to Aragorn's study to discuss the growing threat of the Chameles and what they were planning to do about it.

Chairs had been arranged in a circle about the room and everyone but Faramir was seated. Aquila was settled into the high back chair with her legs tucked beneath her and her head resting on her hand. Legolas sat to her right and was listening intently to Faramir as he continued to pace back and fourth. Pandion sat to her left and he too was paying diligent attention. Aragorn had been sure to seat Eomer and Faramir as far away from Aquila and Pandion as possible, despite the fact that Faramir was now pacing the room.

"I know Faramir but where else can we draw forces from? I thought numbers this large would be more than enough." Aragorn sighed.

"I've seen them, it's not enough Aragorn." Glorfindel protested. "They covered the entire beach and more came from the ocean to bring out the weapons. Who knows how many more are still hidden beneath the water?"

"Well what do you propose we do about it Glorfindel?" Elrond questioned.

The other Elf remained silent and looked away from Elrond. A heavy silence fell over the room before Pandion's voice broke it.

"I will ask the Rocs for their help."

That certainly gained everyone's attention and all eyes were on him, including Aquila's startled ones.

"I am captain of our armies, they will do as I order them to if it comes to it."

"Yes but do we want a hostile army on our hands?" Elrond asked in concern.

"You will not get them to fight any other way. You think they will volunteer to aid the race of Men in this war?"

Elrond shook his head. He knew Pandion was right but he also didn't want the Roc to lead an unwilling army into battle, such a move could prove disastrous.

"You can't go back Pandion." Aquila objected. "As soon as you are back in the city father will never allow you to leave. Let me go instead."

"You cannot command my armies Aquila."

"But maybe I can convince father to send them instead."

"He did not listen to you all those times before, what makes you so sure he will listen now?"

"What if I went with here?" Legolas questioned. "Perhaps if tell him that my father has sent his armies and that other Elves are fighting he might be more willing to change his mind."

Pandion seemed to consider this option very carefully but Aquila was never one to be very patient.

"At least then I will have to leave again in order to return Legolas home and father is less likely to entrap me within the city than you. Plus let's face it, I can disappear more easily than you can."

"If Legolas goes with you, you might just have a chance at changing father's mind."

"How many Rocs do you think will come?" Aragorn sounded like he was about to burst.

"If they come, Aquila could bring near 10,000 perfectly capable warriors and still leave the City with more than enough Rocs to defend it."

Eomer's jaw dropped and he stared wide-eyed at Pandion.

"How is that possible?! Surely there are not that many Rocs left?"

"You forget King of Rohan, that our women fight as well as our men."

Pandion's eyes flicked to the weapons that hung about his sister's waist as he spoke and Eomer's gaze followed. He swallowed hard as he noticed the sword and Scimerang she carried for the first time.

"You will come with me then Legolas?" Aquila asked as she stood from her chair.

The Elven Prince nodded and too rose.

"You wish to leave now then?"

"It will take at least five if not six days of hard flight to reach Cirus from here; the sooner we leave, the better."

"We will see you off." Gandalf offered.

"I'm sure that wont be necessary Mithrandir." Legolas then addressed everyone in the room. "You must continue preparing for this war in anticipation that we cannot bring any Rocs back with us."

"On your way out stop by my kitchens and have them quickly pack some food for you."

Legolas nodded and then the two were gone.

Those remaining in the room looked at one another in silence. Faramir and Eomer looking at Pandion in a new light, realizing that regardless of their personal opinions as to whether he was trustworthy or not they were going to need his help and they were just going to have to learn to accept that fact.

"Do you think this is particularly wise move Aquila?" Legolas grasped her arm as he caught up with her.

She turned to face him, looking anything but confident about what they were about to embark on.

"No, I don't think it is. But it's the only move we have left to make."

"What if he wont let you come back?" Legolas sounded hurt and he cast his eyes downwards.

She reached a hand up and lovingly stroked his cheek before running her hand back through his hair.

"Aside from locking me I the dungeon, he could not stop me from coming back."

Legolas covered her hand with his before bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm.

"Then let us hurry." He whispered into her hand.

The two hurried onto the kitchen where the chef simply packed up as many nonperishable, or food items that would keep for at least a few days, as he could into a pack, which Legolas slung over his back. They thanked the chef and hurried out to the Citadel.

In moments they were in the air and lost from sight as Aquila began the long flight to Cirus. Legolas had no idea where they were going except that at the moment they were headed in the direction of his home. He began to wonder if, in fact, the Rocs really hadn't gone that far at all.

* * *

As Aquila and Legolas flew in silence those remaining in Minas Tirith went busily about preparing the gathered armies for war. The Lothlórien Elves arrived early the next day with Haldir at their head. Upon being greeted as they entered the city Haldir remembered this time to bow to Pandion as he passed by and Elrond smiled in amusement. It would be another two days before the Dwarves arrived and another three before Aquila and Legolas finally reached the lost city of Cirus.

"Your cavalry is going to be your greatest advantage. From what I've read of these Chameles they have come from the sea and have only recently adapted to life on land. This suggests, and I think Tinarandel will support me on this one, that they are not particularly agile on land. What that be correct Tinarandel?"

Pandion stood before the others gathered, once again in Aragorn's study, his arms folded behind his back as he addressed them. Seated in the room were Aragorn, Gandalf, Elrond, Glorfindel, Tinarandel, Aniond, Haldir, Elrohir and Elladan who had recently recovered enough from his injury to vacate the houses of healing.

"Yes, in fact I'd say that their mobile abilities out of the water are limited to a sort of hunched walk and run. They not particularly quick and for the time we were there had trained no beasts for them to ride on."

"Thank you Tinarandel. Horses will enable us to attack swiftly and proficiently, which will be needed as the majority of their weaponry seemed to be long ranged."

"Earlier you suggested a defensive strategy, do you have any proposals as to how we could go about that." Glorfindel asked curiously.

Pandion faltered for a moment before continuing.

"You must forgive me all, I have never actually stratagized for a battle. I have fought in battles but I was still too young for father to appoint me to a more prominent position in his army. I have also never had to strategize for an army who lacks the capability of flight."

"Yes it certainly would be most advantageous to have the Rocs fights with us." Elrond mused.

"But we cannot guarantee that we will have them so until then Pandion I'm afraid you'll have to make do with what armies we have." Aragorn checked them back to reality.

"Of course King of Gondor." He paused to try and gather his thoughts. "We have Elven archers, plus Faramir's archers from Ithilian and Gondor's archers so we can assault from a distance as well…Rohan can provide the majority of the cavalry, backed by horsemen from Gondor, Mirkwood, Lothlórien and Ithilian…we may have to form some sort of shielding front line…our best bet however, would be to lure them to Gondor."

"They wont fall for it." Tinarandel interjected. "They're too smart for that."

"Then we'll have to work very carefully on our plan of attack." Glorfindel nodded to Pandion as he spoke.

"Perhaps this is better left to you and Pandion, Glorfindel. If we leave the two of them to sort out our strategy the rest of you can rest and ensure your respective armies are well prepared and you Aragorn have an entire city to reassure." Elrond suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." Aragorn rose from his seat. "Please, would all but Pandion and Glorfindel follow me, we'll take an early lunch in the dinning hall."

All but Pandion and Glorfindel vacated the room but before he disappeared out the door Aragorn turned and addressed them.

"I will have lunch sent to you in here."

"Thank you King Elessar but I think Pandion and I may have our work cut out for us, you may have to send us dinner as well." Glorfindel said with a smile.

Pandion nodded and Aragorn flashed them a grin before shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Well then Prince Pandion, how shall we begin?"

"Parchment and ink, lots of it. We'll need to make notes and sketches as we go."

Glorfindel rose from his seat and set upon gathering up as much ink and blank parchment as he could while Pandion cleared a space on the floor for them to work, Aragorn's desk was already far too cluttered and they didn't wish to disturb the work the King had pilled up there.

* * *

While Pandion and Glorfindel filled Aragorn's study with drawings and notes on various plans of attack and battle strategies for the next two days the other's busied themselves with organizing their armies and keeping everyone clam and sane while remaining prepared for the worst. No one was quite sure what to expect when this war did begin but what they were defiantly not expecting was the strange figure that approached Minas Tirith at high noon the day after the Dwarves had arrived.

"You don't suppose another Dwarf decided to come do you Gimli?" Aragorn asked as he stood upon the battlements with Gimli, Gandalf and Faramir.

"No, too tall and they have an odd walk."

"You don't think it could be one of them do you?" Faramir sounded worried.

"One of who Faramir?"

"A Chamele."

Aragorn stared out at the creature as it slowly approached the city and the more he stared at it the more it seem to take on the appearance of the drawings Tinarandel had show them.

"There is only one, perhaps they have sent it as a messenger?"

"Have Tinarandel meet me at the front gates. He's been working with his notes to try and decipher the Chameles language, he says he has a basic grasp of it and he might be able to translate."

Tinarandel hurried down to the city's main gates and found Aragorn already waiting for him. A small group of guards seated upon horses milled about as they waited for further orders.

"We're going to go out and meet this creature before it reaches the city. I will need you to translate as best you can."

"Of course King Elessar."

The small band of King, Elf and mounted guards emerged from the city's large gates and made their way over to the lone Chamele. As they approached it stopped walking and straightened itself as best it could. As they halted before it they could see it was a brown crested Chamele and Tinarandel noted it's eyes were pure black with no visible eyelids, just a thin film of skin that would shutter across the eyes to wet them.

The creature sounded out a series of odd noises, mostly guttural sounds make at the back of its throat and on occasion it's remnant gills would flare out.

"I think it said something along the line's of 'I have been sent by my king to bargain with you so that war is not necessary'"

"Ask him what his terms are."

Tinarandel conveyed Aragorn's short message as best he could in the unfamiliar tongue and held his breath as he waited for a response. He breathed a sigh of relief as the Chamele responded. Tinarandel blinked in confusion and coughed uncomfortably before turning to Aragorn.

"It would appear that his king's wishes are for you to turn over the rule of Minas Tirith to him, he would also like you to suggest an appropriate female for him to take as his new queen."

Aragorn lunged at the Chamele but the creature didn't flinch, even as Aragorn's fist was mere millimeters from his face. The creature spoke again and Tinarandel translated.

"He says if you refuse then we will go to war."

"Then to war we go." Aragorn spat.

Tinarandel quickly translated before hurrying after Gondor's King and his guards. From behind them the Chamele was uttering a strange noise, which Tinarandel supposed would have been laughter before it too turned back the way it has come and began the long track back to his waiting King.

* * *

Legolas woke on the fifth day of flying to find they were passing over his home. He leaned over slightly to get a better look at the woods rushing past below them. He saw the Mountains of Mirkwood rising up from the green woods. That was where they would have been flying to, had the Rocs never felt forced to leave Middle Earth. That was also where his father's palace was located.

He sighed and pulled the jeweled ring from his tunic pocket and carefully rolled it between his fingers. Lost in thought he failed to notice as Mirkwood's northernmost boundary slipped by beneath them and yet they still flew in the same direction.

When Legolas finally put the ring away his brow furrowed at the sight of the grey mountains looming before him. He peered back down at the earth below them and had to look back in order to see any sign of Mirkwood.

Realization dawned on him as his eyes swept forwards to taken in the mountains before them.

"Aquila…why are we headed toward the Iron Mountains."

When the Elf didn't receive a reply he knew why and his felt his stomach tighten in fear and anticipation. It had been so long since he'd found himself amongst the Rocs and he'd dreamt of it for many years.

It made sense why the Rocs would hide themselves here. No one dared approach the mountains let alone explore them. Rumors of the Ocrs that once inhabited them being driven out by beasts too fearsome to describe had created an air of foreboding about the Iron Mountains. Legolas let out a small laugh as he realized that the rumors started around the time the Rocs left, they were the fearsome creatures who has driven the Orcs from their hiding places.

The mountains drew ever closer as Legolas started to worry about exactly how close they were Aquila swerved sharply to the right. The mountains rushed passed to Legolas left and he waited in barely contained excitement to see where they would go next.

Suddenly Aquila banked sharply to the left and they were plunged into total darkness. Legolas blinked several time to try and adjust his eyes to the gloom but all the could see where his hand in front of him, clinging gently to Aquila's feathers, and her enormous wings rising and falling to either side of him.

The darkness didn't last as a shaft of light drew into focus before them. Aquila flew faster as they drew closer and closer to it. It was the exit from whatever tunnel they were in, of that Legolas was sure, and as they burst through into the fresh clean air he shielded his eyes against the sudden onslaught of light invading his vision.

To be continued…


	24. The City Of Cirus

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Ok I got this out as fast as I could cause it might be a little while before I can update as I'm going on a short holiday, yay! This is also a longer chapter to make up for the last one being so short.  
Anyway enjoy and please review.

Twenty-three

The City Of Cirus

As he slowly drew his arm back from his face Legolas' eye widened as time seemed to move slower. All around them rose the mountains and below them stretched a deep valley, overrun with thick foliage and a small river running through it. But to their right, tucked up against the mountain's wall, on a vast plateau rising up from the valley, was a silver city that glittered in the suns rays that filtered down into the valley.

The Elven Prince held his breath as he took in the glorious sight before him. Not only had they moved their city to where no one would ever think to look for it, but they had made it more beautiful then he ever imagined.

Silver towers rose from its center, the tallest of which Legolas guessed belonged to the palace. Larger buildings petered out to small houses as the city's borders approached the edge of the plateau. Jutting out all about the plateaus edge were large platforms, paved with white stones and bordered by silver rails.

Aquila headed for one and before Legolas realized they'd gotten so close to the city they had landed. He quickly slipped from her back and as she transformed back into her Half form another Roc came running up out of a tunnel.

He stopped suddenly upon seeing Legolas and as his eyes flicked to the approaching form of Aquila he bowed low.

"Princess Aquila, you have returned. Your father will be most pleased."

The Roc straightened and smiled warmly at Aquila. He had a deep red sash tied about his waist with both a sword and a Scimerang hanging from it, it was him who had taught Aquila how to use hers.

"Sphenurus how has my father been?" She asked slyly.

"You know I wont answer that unless you say it with sincerity my dear child."

"I am not a child."

"No, clearly you are not." He glanced passed her at Legolas. "You have brought a pretty Elf back with you then?"

Aquila turned back to Legolas and grasped his hand, pulling him forward.

"You remember Prince Legolas of Mirkwood don't you Sphenurus"

Sphenurus looked surprised and made no effort to hide it.

"Of course I remember Legolas, though when I last saw you, you were…this high." He indicated with his hand.

"It has been awhile Sphenurus. I'm pleased to see you're well though."

The male Roc smiled at him before turning back to Aquila.

"You know there's a law against bringing outsiders into Cirus."

"I am well aware of my father's law and if he wishes to cast us both out then he is most welcome to."

"Well then, I best take you both to see him. It is a task I am bound to by duty."

He bowed elaborately and Legolas chuckled quietly at the Roc's antics, he'd forgotten the fun they'd had with Sphenurus. He'd always looked out for them, kept them safe, while still helping them get into as much mischief as possible. Legolas could recall more than one occasion when the Roc had taken the blame for encouraging something particularly naughty they'd done.

"Now, if you'll both follow me."

Sphenurus turned and headed back down through the tunnel he'd come from. Aquila followed obediently and Legolas was quick to comply also.

As they emerged from the tunnel Legolas gasped at the unexpected size of the hidden city. Even from the sky it had not looked this big.

"We have expanded since you saw us last, yes Legolas?" Sphenurus asked over his shoulder.

The Prince simply nodded, still gazing about him with wide eyes. Aquila smiled and Sphenurus gave her a suggestive look, which she waved off. Aquila also couldn't help but notice the number of Rocs who had begun to line the streets, pointing at the Elf and whispering to one another.

Legolas soon noticed the unusual amount of attention he was drawing and felt humbled by it. It was the kind of attention Aquila had drawn when he'd taken her to Mirkwood; he now knew how it had made Aquila feel. The way she'd felt upon arrival in Minas Tirith however, that he hopped he'd never have to feel.

They continued through the city in silence and all too soon the large silver palace Legolas had seen from the sky loomed up before them. On closer inspection he could see that the building was, in fact, not made from any sort of metal, but from white stone. It was the palace's trimmings that were made of some sort of silver metal that caught the suns rays and made it seem as if the whole building shone.

Sphenurus stopped outside the large wooden double doors that lead into the palace.

"Well, this is as far as I go. I'm afraid I have work to attend to so I bid you farewell until later."

He bowed gracefully before disappearing around the corner of the palace.

Aquila took a deep breath before pushing one of the double doors open and stepping into the marbled hall. King Audax, always being one for presentation, had had all the lower floors of the palace done in marble. With the exception of areas such as the kitchen, which no one but the servants would see, had marble floors and, if the room was large enough to warrant their presence, marble columns.

Aquila's clawed feet clicked loudly as she hurried down the hall, heading straight for her father's throne room. Legolas followed swiftly, his feet moving silently across the smooth floors, gazing about him as he went. If he wasn't careful he could easily become lost in this place.

The pair reached the throne room, never being located too far from the main hall, in no time but Aquila paused outside its doors. Her hand hovered over its handle before slowly dropping to grip the cold metal.

She jumped as Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned only her head to look up at him. He smiled reassuringly down at her and bent to brush his lips against hers.

Turning back to the door she straightened her back and held he head up before opening the door and striding into her father's throne room.

King Audax looked up in surprise from his spot, perched upon his throne, as his daughter burst through the door. He leapt up from the throne and ran to meet his daughter half way. Aquila was quite shocked as her father lifted her up in his arms and crushed her to him, her feet no longer touching the floor.

"Oh Aquila. Why did you go? Why did you leave me my precious daughter?" He stroked a large hand over her brown hair as if she were a child again. "I didn't mean to drive you away, I know I did but that's not what I meant for you. I just wanted to keep you safe, you and your brother, and then you both left me…I was alone, so alone."

He lowered her back to the ground but did not relinquish his hold on her as he gently rocked her back and forth in his arms. She too had her arms around him and her head rested against his shoulder.

Legolas had remained a few paces behind Aquila and stood now with a smile across his face, touched by the reunion. Despite the difference himself and his father had he knew deep down he loved him as much as she did her father, he wished sometimes he knew how to show it as she did.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like I did but I'm not sorry for what I've done."

The King drew back from Aquila as she said this and his features hardened.

"So you have not returned to me then have you?"

"No father I've come to ask for your help."

"No you haven't!"

His voiced boomed throughout the marble room and both Aquila and the so far unnoticed Elf flinched.

"You've come to me, your father, to ask me to help _them_!" He spat the final word and Aquila lowered her gaze to the floor.

Legolas was pained to see her defeated so easily, but then fathers did seem to have that effect, and was even more determined not to leave without the army they'd come for.

"No, she's come to ask you if you'll help us."

The Prince stepped forward and Audax regarded him with cautious eyes until they widened with disbelief as he realized whom it was that he found himself confronted with.

"Prince Legolas…what are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask for the Rocs to aid us King Audax."

"Yes…but what I meant was what are you doing in this city?"

The King's voice took on a dangerous tone but Legolas was resolved not to back down. It was Aquila, however, who answered her father's question before he had a chance to.

"I brought him here. What are you going to do, cast him back out? That would only make him bitter enough to tell everyone where we are. They used to be our friends father, why does that have to change!"

"You know why and I will not discuss it again." He growled at his daughter.

"So you will not send help then?"

Aquila already knew the answer to her question but she asked anyway. Her father looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, his eyes were cold and his tone was no different.

"No, I will not."

All three fell silent for sometime before Audax sighed heavily and returned to his throne, once seated he looked back at Aquila.

"Legolas I have no ill feelings for you son but I'm afraid outsiders are just no longer welcome here and that includes even old friends. You will be forced to return to Mirkwood as soon as it can be arranged."

Legolas moved to protest but the King held up a hand to silence him.

"You, my daughter, shall remain here. I will not have you running off again."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and will."

It was no empty threat either; she knew very well he could keep her locked up in her room until she decided to be more agreeable. She would not stand for it though and was about to berate him for even thinking of denying her freedom when Legolas approached her father.

"If I may have a moment of your time your Majesty I would like to speak with you."

"Very well Prince of Mirkwood. It will be sometime before I can arrange a suitable companion to return you to your home."

He turned his attention back to his daughter and gave her a stern look.

"To your room."

"What? You can't order me around like a child!"

"While you continue to act like one, with these silly plans of running away and saving Middle Earth, I will continue to treat you as one. Off with you then."

She knew there was no point arguing with him and if she did continue he'd call a guard or two in to have her hauled off to her room. Which, she decided, was far more embarrassing than walking out of her own accord with a small amount of dignity still intact. Besides guards would be sure to take her to her room, this way she could hang outside the doors and eavesdrop on what Legolas and her father were discussing.

"Alright then Legolas, what is it you wished to speak with me of?"

Audax sounded worn thin and Legolas almost contemplated not bringing up the topic again but he had to try one last time, they needed the Rocs help.

"Please King Audax will you reconsider our request for the Rocs help."

"I'm afraid this topic tires me Legolas. I have said no and I would like it to be left at that."

"What if I told you that my father has sent Mirkwood's forces to aid Gondor and the others?"

"Many years ago your father and I would have made a joint decision on whether or not to send our troops but unfortunately things have changed my boy, you should know this."

"My father would…"

"This topic of discussion is closed Legolas" he cut the Elf off. "Now, unless there's something else you wish to discuss with me young Prince, I suggest you enjoy the city while you can and say your farewells to my daughter."

King Audax's hazel eyes were fixed upon Legolas' and the Elf knew that he had defiantly pushed the King further than he should have.

However, instead of turning and leaving Legolas took a few more bold steps towards the Roc King's throne.

"Actually King Audax there is something else I wish to speak with you of…and it's in regards to your daughter."

This certainly seemed to gain Audax's attention and he lifted his head from its slumped position.

Before him stood the poised form of Mirkwoods Prince, closer then he remembered him being, and for the first time since he'd beheld him in his halls he noticed how much the small Elf had grown. He was an adult now, that was obvious, and not just from the way he talked and moved. He was taller and larger, having filled out into the muscular frame that he displayed now. He dressed as the Prince of Mirkwood now and judging from the bow, hunting knives and quiver full of arrows slung across his back he had spent many years training in their uses.

It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't speaking with the small Prince of Mirkwood who barely came up to his chest, which up until this point had escaped him entirely. He was speaking with a very mature, all grown up version of that same Prince. One who undoubtedly would soon be made King of Mirkwood, if he hadn't been already.

"Tell me Legolas…has your father made you King of Mirkwood yet?"

Legolas looked thoroughly confused, having been just about to launch into some sort of previously thought out speech, which he had spent his time perfecting on his way here, he shook his head.

"No he hasn't. He plans to soon though, I imagine."

"Yes…" Audax seemed to drift off for a moment before his eyes came back into focus. "I'm sorry Prince Legolas, you wanted to ask me something about Aquila."

Legolas quickly composed himself and managed to pick up his speech where he'd been cut off without too much trouble.

"King Audax, I would like to ask your permission to take Aquila for my wife."

That really got the King's attention and he lent forward in his seat resting an elbow on its arm and his chin on his fist.

"You wish marry Aquila?"

"Very much your Majesty. I love her." He smiled and looked away for a moment before returning his eyes to the King's. "I think I always have, I just didn't realize it. And now that I'm sure of my feelings for her…I don't think I could live happily without her by my side."

Legolas couldn't stop smiling and it seemed to be contagious because the corners of the Roc's mouth tugged up into a smile of their own. Legolas coughed into his hand and added quickly.

"Plus it would be most beneficial for both your kingdom and mine."

Audax chuckled quietly and nodded before he spoke.

"And your father…?"

"What of my father?"

"What is his position on this?"

"He has given his blessings…or at least I think he has."

This time Audax fell back against his chair and laughed.

"Yes, that sounds like Thranduil. Always the cryptic…how is he?"

"He's well, eager to retire his throne soon though I think."

Audax nodded and smiled at the look of confusion on the Prince's face.

"So your father has approved…" Legolas nodded and waited for the Roc King to continue. "And my daughter, what are her feelings on the matter."

"She feels the same way."

Legolas spun around and Audax flicked his gaze to the door. Aquila stood just inside the throne room with her back pressed to the door. She'd been listening in on their conversation since she'd left the room and as they'd been discussing Legolas' proposal of marriage she'd slipped into the room without them noticing.

She then strolled over to where Legolas was standing and snaked her arms about his waist. She lent up and kissed him gently on the cheek before continuing.

"I love him father and I can't imagine I would be bearable to live with if I had to spend the rest of my immortality without him."

The Elf smiled down at her and slipped an arm around her thin waist. King Audax smiled at the pair and rose from his throne. He walked towards them and embraced both before stepping back and placing a large hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"You, Prince of Mirkwood, have both my permission to marry my daughter…and my blessing."

"Thank you King Audax."

Legolas then removed Aquila's arms from about his waist and held them in his hands as he turned her to face him.

"Will you marry me Aquila?"

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips close to his ear.

"Yes Legolas."

She then pulled back slightly in his arms and looked up into his bright blue eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration in them.

"Of course I will." She finished.

"Well," King Audax said as he took each of their hands in his "this is most wonderful news. However…"

Legolas paled and worry crept over his features, chasing away the joy he'd felt only moments before.

"This means you'll be taking her with you when you return to Mirkwood, yes?" The Roc King continued.

"Yes, she would come back with me as Mirkwood's Princess and when the time comes, it's Queen."

Aquila suddenly realized the enormity of her decision as Legolas spoke but found that she rather like the thought of ruling beside the handsome Prince.

"Hmmmmmmm….."

Audax stepped back from the two, releasing their hands from his, and began to pace slowly before them. He halted to their left and looked back to Legolas.

"Will 15,000 do?"

"I'm sorry," the Elf shook his head in confusion, "15,000 what?"

"Rocs. You asked that I send as many as I can spare to aid the peoples of Middle Earth and I am asking if 15,000 will be enough."

Legolas could barely contain himself and Aquila emitted a small yelp of excitement and her eyes lit up as they filled with tears.

"15,000 will be more than sufficient you Majesty." Legolas bowed low in gratitude before he continued. "We were expecting significantly less, your generosity will forever be remembered my Lord."

"Well…if my daughter is to live peacefully in Middle Earth then I shall have to do all within my power to protect it."

Both Legolas and Aquila smiled at him before the Roc threw her arms about her father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you father. Pandion will be so happy."

The King drew back from her and she too stepped back as she noticed the change in his expression. His features were now cold and his eyes seemed to stare off into nowhere.

"There is one condition on me sending my troops."

"Name it." Legolas said carefully as he noticed Aquila slowly backing away from her father as she shook her head from side to side.

"When this war is over Aquila you will bring your brother back here to me."

"No…" she whispered softly, still shaking her head. "You can't ask me to do that. Pandion is his own person I cannot force him to return against his will."

"You can and will Aquila or I will not send the warriors you need to win this war."

Both knew he was right and both knew they were trapped with few options. They desperately needed the forces the Roc King could provide but neither wanted Pandion's freedom to be the price.

Just as Legolas was about to turn the offer down Aquila took a step towards her father and lifted her eyes to his.

"Alright father. You allow us to take 15,000 Rocs of our choosing and when the war is won…I will return Pandion to you."

She had to choke out the last part, it hurt terribly to have to betray her brother's right to freedom like that, but she knew, deep down, that if Pandion were standing with them he would have given up anything to help. Just as she would have given up her won freedom to aid those who she once thought of as an enemy.

"Excellent. I will leave you to select your army and I trust you'll want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes that would be most desirable. How quickly can 15,000 Rocs be assembled?" Legolas enquired and it was Aquila who answered, not her father.

"I'll ask Sphenurus to select the city's finest warriors. He is second in command after Pandion and I would much like to take him with us as well."

She then turned to address her father.

"Thank you father for the use of your forces, I'm sure the peoples of Middle Earth will be most grateful."

She curtsied and turned to leave, Legolas following, but stopped as her father spoke.

"Of course you will have to convince 15,000 to fight in a war _with_ the Men of Gondor and I'm sure others."

She didn't give him the satisfaction of turning to face him but continued calmly from the room. Once Legolas was out the door she turned and slammed it, venting her anger somewhat and feeling slightly better. She had thought finally that her father had put all this hatefulness behind him but clearly; he had not. He was probably resolved to remain bitter about it till death finally claimed him.

Aquila threw her arms up in the air and began to stalk off. Legolas followed, hurrying to keep up with her as she ranted on about her father.

"I can't believe him! He can't help himself and this absurd need to always be in control of everything, including Pandion and me! Why can't he just forgive…"

She was cut off as Legolas grabbed her wrist and pull her to him, claiming her mouth in a tender kiss.

"Enough." He whispered against her lips. "Don't give your father the pleasure, I'm sure he'd love to know he'd upset you this much."

Aquila smiled as his warm breath whispered across her lips. She lent up and kissed him again before resting her head against his chest and sighing heavily.

"You're right. Let's get out of here and find Sphenurus."

She took his hand in hers and led him from the large palace. The sun was bright as they stepped out into the crisp air and the entire city glittered with silver light.

Sphenurus stood before them as they blinked in the bright light, a large smile plastered across his face.

"I thought you said you had some work to attend to?" Aquila folded her arms across her chest and gave the other Roc and accusing look.

"I lied." He stated matter-of-factly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well seeing as you've been so conveniently found I have a favor to ask you."

The Roc glanced down at his hand and began to examine his nails with boredom before looking up again.

"You want me to rally 15,000 Rocs together to join you and the peoples of Middle Earth in battle."

Both the Elf and Aquila stared blankly at him, clearly confused.

"You my dear of all people should know how quickly news travels about this palace, and the city for that matter. Especially news of this caliber."

"Seeing as you already know what my request is can I trust that you will be able to achieve this goal by tomorrow?"

"Without a doubt Princess. You and your brother's departure caused quite a stir within the city and now more Rocs than ever are warming to the idea of returning."

"Yes but will they fight?" Legolas jumped in.

"Prince of Mirkwood, that is like asking a fish if it will swim. Of course they will fight."

"That is excellent news Sphenurus I hope to hear from you by this evening as to the number or Rocs who will be flying with us tomorrow."

Aquila then turned to go back inside the palace when Sphenurus quickly stepped around her and blocked her path.

"Before you go Princess I was wondering if you could confirm another rumor for me that's currently floating around the palace."

Sphenurus didn't give her time to respond before he continued, a smirk evident upon his face.

"Is it true that you and Legolas are to be married?"

Aquila looked surprised to say the least. The palace servants were nosier than she'd ever imagined and to say that word traveled fast was a gross understatement.

"Yes that too is true." She finally answered.

Sphenurus responded by embracing the younger Roc before pulling back and flashing her a brilliant smile.

"I best go start rallying the troops. I hope you enjoy your stay in our city Legolas."

He said as he walked up to the Prince and clasped his shoulder. The Elf placed his hand over the Roc's briefly before Sphenurus removed it.

"Thank you Sphenurus. I'm sure my stay will be most enjoyable."

He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips and Sphenurus winked knowingly. He then turned and bowed extravagantly to Aquila.

"I will see you in the morn then Princess."

As he began to walk off down the city's main cobbled stone street he called back over his shoulder.

"Try not to wear yourself out too much tonight! You have six days of flying ahead of you remember!"

Aquila glared at the retreating Roc's back before she felt a hand placed on each of her shoulders. She turned her head to look up at Legolas who smiled down at her with his sparkling blue eyes. His soft lips parted slightly before he pressed them to the shell of her ear.

"How about we skip the tour of the city. Sphenurus is right, you must be exhausted from the flight here and you have to do it all again tomorrow."

Aquila was about to protest when she stopped and suddenly realized just how tired she really was. Her muscles ached with every movement and it was only through some miracle that she was still standing.

"I think you're right."

She even sounded exhausted now, as if everything had finally caught up with her and this certainly didn't escape Legolas.

He bent slightly and scooped her up into his arms and, once he was sure she had her arms wrapped securely around his neck, he carried her back into the palace. Once they stood in the large marbled hall again he bent his head to whisper to her sleepy form.

"Which way is your room?"

To be continued…


	25. Rest Easy

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Well I'm back from my holiday and it was a most enjoyable one. Took a short trip to Sydney to catch up with friends, see The Lion King Musical and visited the Lord Of The Rings exhibition at the Powerhouse museum, which was just fantastic!  
Enjoy and review!

Twenty-four  
Rest Easy

Her eyes opened fully again with much effort on her part.

"That way."

She pointed to a smaller hall, which branched off from the main one. Legolas followed it until Aquila told him to turn down another corridor. And so they continued through the maze of passageways, far more elaborate than any of Mirkwood's palace, until Legolas found himself carrying a barely conscious Aquila up a spiraling walkway who's walls were interspersed with windows.

The only door that appeared along the entire corridor was the one at its end, which the Elf could only assume led to Aquila's sleeping quarters. Carefully he opened it and found that his assumptions were correct.

He walked over to her large bed, neatly made as it hadn't been used for many days now, and laid Aquila gently upon it.

She shifted and murmured quietly as she struggled to open her eyes. Legolas sat beside her on the bed and carefully brushed her hair back from her face.

"Shhhh, you need to sleep."

"No."

She sat up with some effort and pushed herself up from the bed till she was standing on legs almost too tired to hold her up.

"I want to bathe before I rest."

Legolas smiled from the bed but as he got up to help her to her adjoining bathroom, she waved him back into his previous seated position.

"I'll be fine. Unless…you want to join me?" She lifted a suggestive eyebrow and Legolas couldn't help smiling as he gave her a mock stern look.

"You are supposed to be resting not thinking of me naked in your bath tub. Now go wash and then we shall get you to sleep."

Aquila sighed and made it the rest of the way to the bathroom without collapsing. She was about to shut the bathroom door behind her when she thought it pointless, so she left it ajar as she made it to the tub and began to fill it with steaming water.

Legolas stretched himself out along her bed as he heard her begin to fill the bath. He laid his head back on a crisp white pillow and folded his arms over his stomach. He eyes opened as he remembered the ring, safely embedded in his tunic pocket. Now was probably a good time to give it to her.

He slipped his hand into the pocket and fished the jeweled ring out. Twirling it briefly between his fingers he then placed it carefully on the white sheets covering the bed. He began to slowly undress, in no real hurry, particularly because he found his muscles too were stiff from sitting in virtually the same position for six days. He sighed heavily at the thought of how exhausted Aquila must be.

Once he'd rid himself of all of his clothing Legolas picked the silver ring up off the bed and crept quietly towards the bathroom. He strolled in to find Aquila with her back pressed up against the baths edge and water up to her breasts, fast asleep.

He paused in the doorway and smiled lovingly down at her. He couldn't believe she'd agreed to be his wife, he'd never felt such a profound sense of happiness, and his father and hers approved of it all. It was almost too perfect and he wasn't about to let anything happen to ruin it. He'd never been so sure about something as he was about his feelings for her.

He carefully slipped into the large bathtub in front of her and lent forward to grasp her shoulders. He shook her gently until her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep."

She rubbed her eyes before giving Legolas a questioning look as her eyes roamed over his naked body.

"I thought you said I needed to rest."

She maneuvered her body in between his thighs and looped her arms around his neck, draping herself along his chest.

"That I did and you do need to rest but there was something I wanted to give you."

"What?" She whispered huskily as her tongue slipped out to wet her lips.

"This." He chuckled quietly and held up the silver, jeweled ring before her eyes.

She pulled back slightly and looked into Legolas' smiling blue eyes. He took her left hand in his and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She lent forward and brushed her lips softly against his before reaching between their bodies and pulling his hands up in hers.

She took the silver ring he wore on his right ring finger and moved it to his left. She then brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the ring on his finger. He watched her lips as they brushed over the length of his finger before she slipped the digit between her lips.

When she released his finger she bent her head and trailed her tongue across his neck. She closed her lips over the spot on his neck where she could feel his pulse beating through the skin and began to alternate between sucking and nipping at the smooth flesh.

Legolas let his head fall back before he lifted it again and he took Aquila's head in his hands and removed her from his neck. She gave him a confused look and he stroked a finger lovingly down her cheek.

"You need to rest."

"No I don't, I need you."

She pressed her body harder up against his to illustrate her point and Legolas had to choke back a moan as fire shot straight to his groin and set his nerves alight.

"Tell you what my handsome Elf, I promise to sleep for the rest of the day and tonight if you allow yourself to just give in and let me have my way with you."

The Elf responded by crushing his lips to hers and kissing her into thoughtless bliss as he maneuvered their bodies so that her back was pressed up against the baths edge and he was nestled between her thighs.

His lips left hers to trail hot kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked and flicked his tongue over the hardened bud. He brought his hand up to kneed her other breast and pinch its nipple between his fingers.

He trailed his tongue down between her breasts, as his hands continued their pleasurable exploration of her mounds, and briefly dipped his tongue into her navel before kissing his way back up to her other breast.

Soon she was writhing beneath him, her moans growing in volume and her breathing heavy. He slid his hand down her flat stomach and cupped her nether regions before slipping two fingers into her and bringing her further pleasure as his thumb rubbed over her clit.

"Legolas! Yes……..oh………please, please……"

He smirked, loving that he could bring her so much pleasure and cause her to become totally unhinged, warranting her helpless beneath him.

"Please what?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

Aquila barely heard him, she was uncomfortably hot from her heated flesh being immersed in the hot bath water and she had to consciously slow her breathing before she could answer.

"Make love to me Legolas, please just take me!"

He slipped a hand beneath her rump and lifted her slightly before entering her. He groaned loudly and used his other hand to maneuver her leg to wrap about his waist, allowing him deeper penetration. She arched up against him and moaned as she let her head fall to the side, exposing more of her neck to his teeth, which grazed over the sensitive flesh.

He withdrew almost all the way before thrusting back in, burring himself as deeply as possible within her. She moved her hips up to meet his thrusts and the two fell into a frantic rhythm, as both were now desperate for release, drawing closer to the edge with every thrust.

"Oh…..Legolas!"

She clung tighter to him as she felt her climax crash over her, drawing her up to new heights of pleasure as her inner walls clamped down on him and she felt Legolas climax with her, sinking his teeth into her neck.

Legolas lay above her, panting heavily, for a while as his breathing slowed to normal again. He then lifted Aquila into his arms and stood, water flowing off their naked bodies in tiny rivulets.

Water pooled about the floor, having been sloshed out of the bath during their fevered lovemaking, and Legolas had to be careful not to slip on the wet tiles as he stepped out of the bath.

He put Aquila down on her feet, his own legs shaky at best, and reached over to retrieve a towel to wrap around her. After he was sure her legs could support her weight he released his hold on her to wrap a towel about himself.

Aquila meanwhile had begun drying herself and when Legolas turned back to her she was gone.

He stepped from the bathroom into her bedroom and found her pulling a delicate white sleeping gown over her head, the towel polled about her feet.

He strode over to her and as she tugged the gown down the rest of her body he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly about her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and planted butterfly kisses upon her cheek and down to her neck.

"I'm sorry I have nothing for you to wear to sleep in." She said, turning in his arms to face him.

"No matter." He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I'll be fine sleeping in my leggings, I can change again when we return to Minas Tirith."

She nodded and Legolas could see it was taking all her remaining strength just to stay awake.

"It is time you slept Princess." He said as he guided her to the bed and forced her to lie down.

No sooner had her head hit the pillow did her eyelids finally fall closed. Legolas kissed her forehead softly before he got up from the bed to retrieve his leggings. He found them where he'd left them upon the floor and scooped them up. Tossing his towel over the back of a chair he pulled the leggings on and made his way back to the bed.

He climbed in next to his lover and laid his head on the pillow next to hers. She shifted towards him and he welcomed her into his arms. He wasn't really all that tired and supposed he wouldn't sleep until night but she was, and if his presence in her bed bestowed upon her a sense of calmness and security then he was happy to oblige.

* * *

He wasn't sure when he'd finally drifted off but the fact that he'd fallen asleep was quickly brought to his attention by a sharp rapping on the door.

The Elf blinked several times and tried to sit up. Finding one arm trapped beneath Aquila Legolas rolled her carefully to the side, enough to remove his arm from under her but not so much as to wake her. He seemed to have temporarily lost feeling in that particular arm and so began to rub it with his good hand to try and stimulate the blood flow. All the while the knocking at the door continued.

Finally the door simply swung open and Legolas lent over to get a better look at whom it was that had been knocking.

A kindly looking female Roc in her Half form stepped into the room. About her waist was a dull red scarf, hanging from it a single long bladed knife as well as a collection of small bags. Clutched in her arms were a pile of white sheets and towels.

"I'm sorry for just bursting in here like this my Lady but you didn't answer and so I thought…….."

"Shhhhh" Legolas whispered kindly as he placed a finger over his lips and indicated towards the sleeping form of Aquila.

"Oh my!"

Her eyes widened and she took a worried step back as Legolas slid to the end of the bed, intending to get up and help her with the pile of laundry she held. He stopped though when he realized he'd startled her.

He got up from the bed and advance towards her, grinning widely.

"It is good to see you again Elanus."

This seemed to only confuse and frighten her more and she took another step back and clutched tighter at the sheets in her arms.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Princess' room?"

"You don't remember me?"

Legolas sounded almost hurt before Elanus dropped the stack of laundry and brought her hands up to her gapping mouth.

"Legolas?"

He nodded and held his arms out to her.

She hugged him fiercely, like she would her child had they been returning from a long journey away from home. She stepped back again and swept her eyes up Legolas' lithe physic. Muscular

"Oh little Prince of Mirkwood! How you've grown my boy and not just in height, I don't ever remember you having muscles of any sort."

Legolas blushed slightly at her praises before he busied himself picking up her dropped laundry.

"Oh silly me, look what I've gone and done." She fussed as she took the laundry from Legolas.

"You look well Elanus. I almost worried Aquila would have a new nurse maid."

"Oh no, she wont get rid of me that easily."

Legolas smiled at her and she placed the newly folded pile of sheets and towels on a nearby chair. Legolas then indicated fro her to join him over the other side of the room so that their conversing wouldn't wake Aquila, Legolas really wanted for her to sleep through till dawn.

"I must say Legolas dear you startled me, I didn't really expect to find you in here……………what exactly are you doing here anyway? And in such a state of undress."

Legolas suddenly realized that he was naked from the waist up and shifted uncomfortably, casting his eyes about for a robe of some sort.

"I can't imagine Audax has eased up his laws on letting outsiders into the city. Especially seeing as you've come to take her from us……"

Elanus broke into a wide smile and embraced the stunned Elf.

"You silly thing, you didn't think I was the only one in the whole city left out of the gossip loop did you?"

"The whole city knows?"

"Well news of this caliber would certainly warrant the city's attention, not to mention the fact that you're an Elf from outside and also the other reason you came has helped caused quite a stir."

"Yes, I suppose when I inform my father of my decision the whole of Mirkwood will know of my marriage proposals in a matter of minutes."

"You haven't told your father? I was under the impression that both King Audax and King Thranduil approved of the union."

"He does approve, I just haven't told him in so many words that I've actually proposed and she's accepted. You see when he gave his approval I hadn't even made up my mind whether or not I wanted to marry her yet."

"Oh I see, another easily overcome situation complicated by royalty."

The blond Elf nodded, the corners of his mouth turned up in a warm smile.

"Well then dear I best let you get back to it."

She motioned at the bed with a tip of her head and Legolas tried desperately to fight off the blush rising in his cheeks.

He nodded simply and escorted her to the door. Before she disappeared out into the gathering darkness of the hall she pulled Legolas' head down and planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Oh dear sweet Legolas. A fine Prince you have become and a wonderful King you will make, I know you'll take good care of our Princess and your Queen."

With that she disappeared off down the hall and Legolas shut the door quietly before returning to the bed.

* * *

After long hours of tossing and turning to no avail he carefully got up and meandered his way over to a small bookshelf on one side of the room. Two chairs were arranged, one to either side, about a small table just to the side.

Legolas scanned the books until one, written by a Roc who had lost his family to the tide of slaughters by Men and telling his tale of the journey to the new Cirus, caught his eye.

So much had happened since the Rocs had left and although he realized Aquila was still missing vast parts of historical knowledge concerning Middle Earth, their only updates coming from passing birds kind enough to tell them the news, he knew nothing of the new life the Rocs had made for themselves.

Before sitting in the plush chair he took the lantern from a smaller table beside the chair and lit it from one of the softly glowing lamps in the room. Settling down in the chair he opened the book and began to read under the soft glowing light.

To be continued…

Author's Note 2:

Meadowsweet1363 Thanks for being such a wonderful and reliable reviewer, it makes all the difference, it really does. In regards to your question about their (possible) children and their being ½ Rocs, etc I can assure you the answer will be reviled to you but for the moment I don't want to say too much. I can tell you though that I have thought the idea/problem through thoroughly and do have an answer/solution. All will be reviled in time, keep reading and you will find out.


	26. Joining Forces

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:

Sorry about the delay on this one but I wasn't happy with it I kept playing with it and that only seemed to make it worse so hopefully it's in some sort of readable condition but if not I apologize.  
Please enjoy and review!

Twenty-five  
Joining Forces

Legolas slowly blinked open heavy eyelids until a blurred vision of Aquila, no longer in her Final form wearing the white nightgown but in her Half form with her silken scarf tied about her waist, appeared in his line of vision.

He blinked to clear his eyes as he felt a soft hand press against each of his thighs and Aquila leaned into him. She pressed a swift kiss to the tip of his nose before tipping her head to the side like a curious black bird, though she really looked more like a hawk deciding whether or not he was edible.

"You fell asleep in the chair? Why didn't you come back to bed?"

"I was ready and I must have nodded off without realizing it."

Aquila pulled back from him and bent down to retrieve the book that had fallen to the floor at the side of the chair. She closed it and examined the cover, running a hand over its worn surface. Her features saddened a little before she returned the book to its place on the shelf, with all the love and attention one pays a favorite book.

She then climbed into Legolas' lap and, hooking her arms around his neck, snuggled up against his bare chest.

"Did you like it?"

"The book?" He teased and she hit him lightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes the book."

"I did like it, it gave me a chance to experience an insight into how the Rocs viewed the treatment of themselves by the race of Men and their being forced to leave. I must say though that Scriptus' story broke my heart. To experience so much loss and suffering…."

"Shhhhhh…" She pressed a thin finger to his lips before drawing it up his cheek and then running her hand through his silken blond hair. "It has happened and I'm sure if you look back far enough in history the Elves have suffered as much at some point. It is time to put it behind us. Your friend Aragorn, he is a good Man and an excellent King. If there was ever a time to begin repairing the frayed relations between Rocs and Men it is now, while King Elessar sits upon the throne."

He nuzzled his head against her palm and stroked a hand up and down her side. She sighed and pressed her head to his chest, listening with a smile to his heart beat softly behind his ribs. He stroked her hair and wished they could stay as they were forever but being the city of the Rocs he guessed everyone was up by now and they were probably waiting for them already.

"We should get going. You army is probably waiting for us."

"It is our army Legolas, you helped rally them too and if we are to be married you need to learn that we share."

She smirked at him before removing herself from his lap so that he could gather up his clothes and dress himself.

When the two finally emerged from the palace's enormous double doors they were greeted by thousands upon thousands of Rocs, lined up in the streets. Aquila was overwhelmed with an intense feeling of pride as she gazed out upon the rows of Rocs. She had hoped for a few thousand at best to put aside their past discrepancies with the race of Men and fly to their aid but what Sphenurus had managed to organize was staggering.

Said Roc emerged from the throng of others and mounted the palace's stairs to climb up and stand before his Princess and the Elf that stood at her side. Sphenurus bowed low to the royal couple, even though one technically was not Roc royalty he had always been treated as such when he had stayed in the city in the past.

"Princess Aquila and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I give you your 15,000 Roc warriors, the rest remain in the city to protect it should an assault occur." He announced loudly for all to hear, aside to Aquila he murmured. "Of course we know how likely that is to happen."

She smiled knowingly at him but managed to keep herself composed in front of her subjects.

"Thank you all for volunteering for this task. I cannot say for certain what the outcome of this war will be but I know with your help we stand a far better chance of winning."

The Rocs cheered and raised weapons, long hungering for battle, into the air before quieting down so that Aquila could continue.

"Men have changed little since they forced us into exile but they have a good King. King Elessar is a dear friend to many of Middle Earths peoples and Legolas knows him well. He has treated me with respect and has slowly learnt to trust myself and Pandion, and no longer fears us. If there was ever a King of Men who could change his peoples attitude to us it is he, I believe he has already begun to succeed in doing so. However all that aside, there are still those who feel threatened by our presence and there is little that can be done about that but for us to teach them to trust us again. I know our exile was not our fault but it is time we stopped blaming them and began to mend the strong relationship we once had with them."

There were no cheers to follow this speech but the subdued silence told Aquila more than enough. She knew they would need time to digest this information and stew over it; hopefully the flight to Minas Tirith would be long enough. She felt Legolas step up beside her and then his melodic voice rang out over the crowd.

"My friends, I have missed you all dearly and I know I am not the only Elf in Mirkwood who feels this way. My father has already sent an army to Gondor and they are there, along with the Elves from Lothlórien, as we speak. They will be waiting there as you arrive and, though many of the Men my resent or fear your arrival, I know the Elves of both woods will be thrilled at your presence in Middle Earth again. I hope you greet them as warmly as I know they will you."

Smiles and lighthearted chatter broke out amongst the gathered Rocs and beside him Legolas felt Aquila breath a sigh of relief. Her lips brushed against his ear and her warm breath shifted wayward stands of his golden hair as she whispered to him.

"Thank you."

Legolas responded simply by pressing his lips to hers in a swift kiss before wrapping a strong arm about her tiny waist. She allowed herself to lean into him and he straightened his own body in response. Sphenurus couldn't help but notice what a royal couple they made and was almost envious of the Mirkwood Elves, simply for their future King and Queen.

* * *

"You have an awful lot of faith in your people Roc Prince. What if they do not come?" Eomer was pacing back and forth across Aragorn's throne room like the Orcs of Mordor, since passed, were snapping at his heels.

"Even if we do not get the 10,000 we were hoping for I know Aquila will at least bring some back."

"And as I said, what if even she does not return."

Pandion shot the King of Rohan an icy look but the man did not falter in his pacing. It had been just himself and Glorfindel set to organize their forces and they had spent the last twelve days doing so, but now had come the time to reveal their plans to the others and some, it would seem, were not too impressed.

"I have faith she will return." Glorfindel chimed in. "The Rocs are admiral people and Aquila would not run from peril, even if it threatened her life."

"She's probably run of with the Prince of Mirkwood."

"How dare you suggest Legolas capable of such treason!" Aniond fumed as he threw himself at Eomer.

However Aragorn was quick enough to catch him and calm him to a point so that he wouldn't decapitate the Rohirim Lord to uphold his Prince's honor.

"He meant nothing by it Aniond, he's just frustrated and angry is all."

"Damn right I'm frustrated and angry Aragorn and I have good right to be so! You have left our entire defenses in the hands of an Elf and a Roc!"

Pandion hated the way the Man spat his race's name from his tongue. Why could some of them accept them while the others could not? Aragorn was their King and leading well by example. In fact Pandion had come to greatly respect the King of Gondor in many ways, he even trusted the Man to a degree, which was a fairly significant step on the road to reconciliation.

Most unexpectedly though he had befriended the Lord and Lady of Ithilien and rather enjoyed their company. After the initial uneasiness between himself and Faramir the Roc had come to greatly appreciate the Man as a friend and his wife was truly a blessing when it came to further easing them into a friendly relationship.

Eomer on the other hand had made little effort on his part to see the Roc as anything but an unnecessary nuisance. Pandion's patience with him was wearing thin too, in fact the Roc had little doubt that if it weren't for Elrond the Man would have been dead long ago.

So he said nothing to this latest of insults and much to Pandion's joy this seemed to serve to irritate Eomer further.

"And they are presenting us with their plans now Eomer, no one said you had to agree with everything they're suggesting." Aragorn halted the other man with a cold stare and directed him back to his seat with his eyes.

With a barely audible huff Eomer returned to his seat but refused to even look in the Roc's general direction. Aragorn sighed loudly and shook his head wearily, also making a mental note never to leave those two alone in a room together.

"As you were saying Glorfindel, you think that we should start by taking…."

Aragorn was cut of as the large doors to his throne room crashed against the stone walls. All present whipped their heads about to see who it was that thought they had the authority to burst in as they had without prior announcement.

Arwen strode gracefully across the length of the room, headed straight for her husband, a large smile graced her face and all present wondered at what she possibly had to smile about at a time like this.

As she reached the gathering of men she curtsied politely and they all acknowledged her with a bent head. She then quickly found her way to Aragorn and pressed herself to his side.

"There is something outside I think you might wish to see."

Aragorn's eyes widened and the broad smile his wife wore must have escaped his sights all together for fear swept across his features. This only served to confuse poor Arwen who hurried after her husband as he rushed from the throne room.

The two were out the door before the others had even processed their leaving. Eyes were cast swiftly about before, in almost perfect unison, they too hurried from the building and out into the sun filled Citadel.

Blinking fiercely to clear the bright light from their eyes the group tried to spot Gondor's King in the courtyard. Of them only Pandion had made a move, his eyes being rather accustomed to intense bursts of light, and was making his way to the end of the long paved area which rested upon the part of the cliff which jutted out into the city, splitting it down the middle. There he'd spotted Aragorn and Arwen and he was determined to discover what it was the Elf had seen that had brought Aragorn out in such a state of panic.

Arwen had lead Aragorn almost to the end of the paved ledge before she stopped and motioned for him to look. Aragorn, still in a state of panic glanced out at the horizon to the West and scanned it back and fourth, searching for any signs of the Chamele army. Arwen sighed and laughed softly at him.

"Silly, you are looking in both the wrong place and the wrong direction."

She took his head in her hands and turned it till his eyes faced the North. She then gently tilted his head back so that his gaze was cast up to the sky. He gasped loudly, stumbling backwards and out of Arwen's grasp. She continued to laugh as she turned her eyes to the sky again.

The sky to the North was barely visible through the mass of brown shapes moving through the air. Aragorn stepped up the wall again and placed both hand on its edge to steady himself as he took in the sight of thousands, upon thousands of birds that were flocking towards the city. But Aragorn knew they were not ordinary birds and his mouth fell open in sheer joy but not sound came out. Soon he was grinning and hugging his wife fiercely as he heard the clicking of talons against stone close in behind them.

"It would appear that your sister has lived up to her word."

Aragorn flashed an even bigger smile at the Roc Prince as his eyes too widened at the sight of so many Rocs all flying in unison. They were clearer to his eyes than they were to Aragorn's but Arwen saw them just as well and both could see the tiny figure of an Elf seated upon the back of the Roc flying at the flocks head. Pandion grinned wider and gasped in sheer joy as he realized this was Legolas flying with Aquila.

The others had caught up with them by now and were staring up at the sky in stunned silence. Eomer shifted uncomfortably at the rear of the group but few seemed to notice. The Men present, perhaps with the exception of Eomer, seemed fascinated by the mass of oncoming Rocs while the Elves gazed up in wonderment at the return of so many of their ancient allies.

Pandion lost all control of himself and threw caution and inhibition to the wind, with a cry he leapt up onto the stone wall with arms outstretched. Elrond gasped as the Roc teetered on the edge of the enormous drop and held his breath until the Prince had steadied himself.

Pandion then cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a piercing Roc call. Another loud call answered his before more rose up in unison to greet their Prince. He laughed loudly before issuing another cry. This one was only responded to by Aquila and her reply was somewhat more lengthy then his.

He then turned on the wall, as he did Elrond closed his eyes and swallowed hard, and addressed the small group.

"With the wind behind them they'll be arriving very shortly but I'm afraid they wont all be able to land at once so…"

An eager Aragorn cut him off before he could finish his explanation.

"Did she mange to get 10,000?"

"No…flying with her are 15,000 Rocs."

Pandion's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger and the jaws of all before him fell open."

"15,000?" Faramir stammered in a daze.

"Yes and if we don't organize ourselves there is going to be a traffic jam of 15,000 Rocs over this city."

"Of course." Aragorn managed.

"What are Aquila's instructions Pandion?" Gandalf asked. He at least seemed to have retained his composure.

"They're going to be landing here on the end of the lookout here, however there isn't enough room for 15,000 of them to land at once. So they will have to land one by one and as one lands they will have to transform as swiftly as possible and then move out of the way so the next can land."

"We can move them down into the city if it comes to it." Aragorn was back with them, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'll need to take Aquila and Legolas aside though."

"They will be landing first so you can take them where you like while I conduct the landing of the others. The next to land will be my second in command, Sphenurus, and he will be able to assist me in that operation."

Aragorn nodded and Pandion jumped back down off the wall. He smirked to himself as he heard Elrond breath a large sigh of relief and resolved to tease the Elf about it later.

Aragorn took Arwen aside and asked her if she could direct the others back to the steps leading to his halls, where they would be able to witness the Rocs landing without getting in their way. They followed Arwen with not a word spoken as they turned their heads to watch the bird forms grow larger with every passing minute.

Once they were gathered safely out of the way on the hall's steps Aragorn and Pandion took position by the white tree in the center of the Citadel. Pandion could sense the Man's unease but he though he could also feel a sense of excitement coming from him as well. Pandion only hoped the rest of the city was as willing to accept his people as their King seemed to be.

The wind whipped any loose article of clothing into a frenzied dance with it as those gathered in the Citadel watched the Roc flock loom large in the sky. Never had they seen so many birds in one flight, let alone birds of this size. Even the ever-studious Citadel Guards risked a swift glance at the awesome sight.

Then Aquila broke off from the main ground and flew lower as she approached the city. Talons out stretched she landed in a flurry of wings at the narrow ledge's end. Legolas leapt, now with an acquired natural grace, to the stone paving and hurried towards Aragorn. The flash of bright light behind him told him Aquila had completed her transformation and was no doubt hurrying after him.

Aragorn embraced Legolas swiftly and Pandion did the same before releasing him in favor of enveloping his sister in a crushing hug. Aragorn had chosen not show the same affection for her as he had Legolas but she did not resent him for this. He inclined his head politely and smiled at her, this was more than enough, she would have been happy with anything so long as she didn't find herself chained up again.

"If I may borrow both of you for a moment, there is much we need to discuss."

Aragorn motioned for Legolas and Aquila to follow him. Legolas joined him without hesitation but Aquila took a nod of encouragement from her brother before she followed.

Pandion watched them disappear into the King's halls but his attention was quickly drawn back to the arriving Rocs as a sudden gust of wind followed by a burst of white light alerted him to the arrival of Sphenurus.

The Roc wore a deep red sash and carried a fierce looking sword along with a Scimerang, similar to the one Aquila carried. Sphenurus bowed low to his Prince and Pandion tipped his head in response. The two then embraced swiftly, if it was Elanus who had raised Aquila more so than her father then it was Sphenurus who had done the same for Pandion. It was not that Audax had not been a doting father, when his wife had still lived he had adored his two children more than anything in Middle Earth and was never known to withhold his love for them. After her passing, however, he had become bitter and withdrawn, spending time with his children only when they had pushed for it. So the two had learnt to find parental figures wherever they could and both had found that quality in Sphenurus, Pandion more so than his sister for she had always had Elanus.

"I will need your help to guide the rest of my army in Sphenurus. You have proved yourself beyond any measure by simply bringing them to me."

"If you'll excuse me my Lord but it was not I who brought them, but the future King and Queen of Mirkwood." He flashed a grin at Pandion who seemed confused for a moment before his jaw dropped.

He spun around to face the halls the trio had disappeared into only moments ago, before turning to face Sphenurus a look of complete shock on his face.

"They are to be wed?"

The other Roc nodded.

"Indeed, I imagine in some lavish Elven ceremony of sorts once the war is over. To be honest with you the whole thing bores me quite entirely."

Sphenurus feigned an air of bored indifference but did not keep the act up for long as he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Since when! They weren't engaged when they left."

"Ah, it would seem that while in the process of requesting an army to aid Gondor the young Prince of Mirkwood also requested a bride for himself."

It had still not sunk in for Pandion but then when Aquila had hugged him hadn't he seen something on her finger, a ring? He couldn't be sure, but what he did know was that Sphenurus would not lie to him about something as important as this.

He cursed having to organize his army now but he would not neglect his duties as Prince and so, much to his annoyance he put the matter aside to be discussed with Aquila later. He motion for Sphenurus to alert the Rocs that landing was to begin and with a wave of his hand Sphenurus had the first Roc landing in moments. Many more followed in perfect precision and even Eomer had to marvel at how well organized and trained this Roc army was. Soon the entire Citadel was crowded with Rocs, all in their Half forms and armed to their teeth. One thing was for sure in Eomer's mind and that was the slaughter of Men that would ensue if the Rocs were to turn on them, and he knew of someone who shared his opinion.

To be continued…


	27. Legolas Learns A Harsh Lesson

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Well hopefully some of you out there are still reading this cause things take an interesting turn before the war starts. I've drafted a couple of chapters ahead so I'm hoping that might help speed up delivery of chapters.

Christiana Anderson Thanks so much for your review, it really means a lot to me when you say such wonderful things about my fic. Hopefully I'm not keeping you chained to your computer for too long. Thanks again for your generous comments and I'm glad you consider my fic fantastic and original.

Please enjoy and review!

Twenty-six  
Legolas Learns A Harsh Lesson

Aragorn motioned for his guards to leave them be in the throne room and had them close the main doors behind them. He directed both Legolas and Aquila to a table set to the left of his throne and motioned that they should sit.

"You must be exhausted Princess, I can't imagine almost twelve days of flight with little rest has been easy."

She gratefully accepted the seat offered to her and once she was seated Aragorn took the chair at the table's head and Legolas seated himself across from Aquila.

"Thank you King Elessar. You are right on that matter, I have truly pushed my flight limits and am almost spent. I will sleep well tonight and once we have finished our talk I would hope you would not find me rude were I to retire to bed."

"Of course not Princess, in fact I will shorten talks so that you may get some rest as soon as possible."

"How have preparations been going?" Legolas queried after a moment.

Aragorn waved the question off with a flick of his hand, he could discuss this with his friend later, for now he needed to get everything from Aquila he could so that she could get some sleep.

"This I will discuss with you later Legolas. For now I wish to commend both of you on your efforts to rally the Rocs, 15,000 are far more than I dared hope for. Had I known there were that many of you left perhaps I would have requested more."

"You would not have received more. Father was willing to send all he could without endangering the city's defenses. There may be more of us left than you thought but there are still not that many."

"I see." Aragorn nodded slowly, allowing the information to sink in. "You were so sure your father would be worse than objectionable, why the change of heart from him?"

It was Aquila's turn to wave the comment off but in doing so Aragorn caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger before she hid it once again beneath her right hand on the table. He could read nothing into it in her expression and so he turned his attention to Legolas, the Prince's face was also a well-painted mask. They were hiding something from him and he knew it. He'd find out before the day was through though, once Aquila was gone he would pry the information from his friend.

"What changed his mind is not important, what is though is that you are going to have to house 15,000 Rocs in a city of Men who resent them at best. I promised they would be safe and free from harm within your walls Aragorn, how do you plan to uphold that promise?"

"I have already set aside a small part of the city to house them so they will not need to be mixed in amongst the Men. I have, however, told my men that they will be fighting alongside these Rocs and that they had better learn to at least accept them or our demise is likely to come about. I trust I can expect the same from your army."

"Firstly they are not my army, they are my brother's. But yes they have been told similarly and will uphold their end of the bargain and be civil and cooperative with your Men as long as they do not feel threatened by them."

"That is all I ask. You brother has been informed of this?"

"Yes, I told him upon arrival. He will address the army on the matter again once they have landed."

"Thank you Aquila, you have proven to be an invaluable ally in this war. You may go and rest now, if you wish. The room you stayed in before you left for Cirus is still vacant for you and Legolas."

She paused for a moment, shocked that Aragorn remembered the name of her city, she had only mentioned it a handful of times at the most. She smiled at him and stood from her seat, politely the two males stood also.

"Thank you King Elessar, I believe I will go and rest now. Most likely I will sleep right through till dawn tomorrow and this will be the best way for me to recuperate."

"You do not wish to be roused to take dinner then?"

"Though the offer is most kind it is best if my sleep is not disturbed."

"Then a hearty breakfast shall be prepared for you and brought to your room in the morning. May you sleep well."

He bowed slightly and Aquila curtsied in response. She then moved around the table to place a soft kiss on Legolas' cheek before she took her leave and exited the throne room, bound for the stairwell that would take her to the large soft bed she knew would be waiting.

No sooner had Aquila left the room did Aragorn grab Legolas' left hand and hold it up in front of his face. Sure enough the silver ring that he had seen previously on his friend's right hand, after his return from Lothlórien and Aglarond, had now migrated to his left ring finger. Aragorn lifted his eyes from the Elf's hand to his face and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I think you might have some explaining to do my friend."

"I don't have to explain anything to you Aragorn, you're not my father."

Legolas stubbornly tucked his hand back beneath his folded arms, quite happy to play the role of a stubborn child in this conversation.

"No I might not be but I'm sure your father would have a thing or two more to say than I do on the matter."

"Stop treating me like a child Aragorn, I am far older than you. Besides, father has already consented to the union."

Now that, Aragorn had not been prepared for. This did not come across as something he thought the King of Mirkwood would agree to, and so swiftly at that. But then Aragorn was looking at the matter from a completely different perspective then an Elf would.

Legolas waited patiently for Aragorn to think it all through, he could only hope his friend would put aside his doubts and celebrate this with him. This, however, Legolas decided was wishful thinking, as Aragorn's mood seemed to have altered little.

"I'm sorry Legolas it's just…I'm not sure I understand."

"What's there to understand? I don't see why you can't just be happy for me Aragorn."

"Because she's…"

The King paused and looked away, refusing to make eye contact with his friend; afraid to see the hurt his unspoken words were sure to have caused him.

"Go ahead, say it Aragorn."

He sounded more wounded then Aragorn had dared to think and now he wished he'd never let the hateful thought from in his mind. He certainly wasn't going to finish the sentence out loud.

"You are uncomfortable because she's a Roc."

Legolas stood so quickly that his chair was flung violently behind him and Aragorn watched it as it clattered across the empty room.

"I had thought you past this Aragorn. It seems I was wrong, I was wrong to think you'd ever accept her or them. You're no better than the Men you govern King Elessar. It would seem I was wrong about a lot of things."

Aragorn looked up in time to see his friend disappear out the door. Not the one leading to the halls to take you to the sleeping quarters though, as Aragorn had thought he would, but the main one that led back out into the Citadel.

The King hung his head and pressed his hands to his face. Legolas was right about him thinking wrongly of him. He could accept these creatures as allies in a war and had pushed himself to accept Aquila as Legolas' friend, even as a temporary lover, but as his wife?……This was too much to ask.

* * *

Pandion and Sphenurus were completing the task of landing all the Rocs in a very efficient manner and seemed to have the operation down to a fine art. They had landed over half of the Roc army and those already on the ground were mingling about, admiring the grand city of Minus Tirith but always aware they were in a city of Men. 

They both turned their heads as they heard the doors to the king's halls slam shut with a deep, hollow bang. Both wore expressions of shocked confusion as Legolas strode past, completely ignoring them, and rushed off down the stairs leading from the Citadel. Clearly bound for somewhere in the city but where exactly they had no idea.

Elrond had noticed as well and was about to go after the Prince when he thought it best to give him some time to himself before he confronted him. He decided it was to both his and Legolas' best interests if he gave the other Elf time to cool down and think things over. Clearly something Aragorn had said upset him greatly.

"I guess Aragorn didn't take the news very well then." Sphenurus stated, almost mater-of-factly.

"You don't think this is about Legolas' proposed marriage to Aquila do you?" Pandion sounded concerned.

"What else would it be about?" Elrond added.

Pandion sighed in disappointment.

"I suppose I just hoped it wasn't. It'll only serve to upset Aquila if she finds out. Just when things were looking up for her too, like she might finally be free from her duties to Cirus and therefore Cirus itself."

"Good for you too." Elrond stated simply.

Pandion tipped his head to the side and looked enquiringly at the Elf.

"How so?"

"Well if Aquila and Legolas are wed then you need not marry again as she will be having children so you need not."

"Unfortunately any heirs conceived by the royal couple would be Mirkwood's rightfully. I would be left in an even worse position than before. Now it is absolutely essential I take another female for a mate and father heirs for our kingdom as Aquila's children will belong to Legolas' kingdom."

"So you find yourself even more trapped than before Prince Pandion." Sphenurus finished for him.

Pandion merely nodded solemnly before he forced a smile as he spoke.

"But she is free now, free forever, and that is more than I could have ever hoped for her."

Elrond desperately wanted to say something to comfort the Roc, impart some wisdom to him or find some solution to this unfair problem but he was at a loss. So he wrapped his arms about the Prince from behind and placed a soft kiss on his temple. Suddenly a thought occurred to Elrond and an idea began to form in his mind. There were a few things that needed to be sorted out before he could be certain it would work but if he could just bring the Roc this simple piece of happiness it would be worth the effort.

First he needed to find Legolas and try, to the best of his ability, to smooth things over between him and Aragorn. A task that he was confident shouldn't be too hard, neither was famous for holding a grudge and friendships had suffered through greater hiccups than this over the years.

So he released Pandion from his grasp and started off after Legolas. Sphenurus and Pandion watched him disappear off down the stairs with a small amount of confusion but both shrugged their shoulders and turned their attention back to the remaining few thousand Rocs still yet to land.

Pandion felt Sphenurus' eyes upon him and finally turned to see the other Roc grinning at him with a rather smug look on his face.

"What?" The Prince sounded annoyed, but that's what Sphenurus had expected.

"Care to fill me in on what seems to have transpired between you and the Lord of Imladris?"

Pandion groaned in sheer annoyance and wished feveritivly that he could somehow wipe the smug grin off Sphenurus' face. He knew better than trying to dodge the topic, when it came to Sphenurus he was notorious for getting the information he wanted, when he wanted.

So, with some reluctance and some extra prompting from Sphenurus, Pandion told the other Roc all that had happened to him since he'd returned to Middle Earth.

* * *

It didn't take Elrond long to find Legolas. Even in the enormous city the Elven Prince was fairly well known and it only took Elrond a few rounds of questioning before he was pointed in the direction of one of the city's taverns. Why the Prince thought he could drink his problems away he did not know, even if he could it would certainly be a most expensive activity. The Elven Lord settled finally settled on the notion that Legolas had simply chosen a tavern as it was the easiest place for one to loose ones self. You could sit for an entire night and have no one ever notice you. It would seem that Legolas just wanted to become lost. 

Well Elrond had allowed him that luxury for at least an hour or two, now it was time he was found and forced to confront his problems, or as it were, problem. He meandered his way through the city's streets till he found the small pub, tucked away down a darkened alley. Exactly the kind of place you could loose yourself, even if you were the Prince of Mirkwood.

Stooping slightly as he entered the dimly lit building Elrond realized he probably should have dressed his robes down slightly before coming but it was too late for that now. He'd just have to put up with drawing attention to himself. A few men looked up as he approached the bar but quickly went back to ignoring him once they deemed him of no interest.

A quiet word with the bar tender pointed him towards a corner of the room, right up the back, swathed in darkness, where a lone flaxen haired Elf sat stooped over a pint of ale.

Legolas stared down into the depths of the amber liquid and tried to loose himself in it, shutting the noise around him out and concentrating on nothing but finding some sort of solitude in his mind. His thoughts drifted and he found himself staring not at the bottom of the glass but at his own reflection, mirrored at the liquids surface. He blinked in surprise as another face appeared beside his own. Turning his head slightly to the side he found Elrond standing beside him and sighed heavily.

"How did you……"

"Find you?" Elrond beat him to the end of his own sentence.

"Yes." Legolas responded dryly as Elrond sat down next to him.

"For one to disappear Legolas one must go somewhere where no one knows your name and unfortunately, for people like you and me, there are very few places in Middle Earth where we aren't know."

"Then I guess I'll never be able to hide then will I?"

"What exactly is it you're trying to hide from?"

There was a long moment of silence before Legolas rubbed his hands down his face and admitted his despair.

"I don't know. I just……I needed to get away."

"Away from Aragorn?"

Legolas looked over at the other Elf in shock but soon realized his method of departure would have made things fairly obvious, even to one not as perceptive as Elrond.

"I don't understand why he can't just be happy for me."

"He does not approve of your proposal to Aquila then?"

"No, far from it in fact. I think he despises the idea, but that's not what upset me. It's why he disapproved of my marrying her that hurt. If he hated her for a reason, a legitimate reason, like she was boorish or irritating or witless or something! Then…then I could understand him disapproving of my choice but do you know why he disapproves Elrond?"

The Elven Lord had a pretty good idea why the King did not wish to see his friend married to Aquila but he also knew the Prince needed to get this off his chest so he calmly shook his head.

"No."

"Because she is a Roc." Legolas looked away as he tried to rein his emotions under control. "He does not wish to see me married to Aquila because she is a Roc, that it. That is his only reasoning, were she an Elf or even a mortal woman he would have been accepting of her."

"Legolas, Aragorn has been your friend for a good many years, I'm sure he just needs some time for everything to sink in."

The Prince opened his mouth to speak but Elrond held up a hand for silence and Legolas closed his mouth obediently.

"I know it shouldn't require him to think it over but I'm afraid it will. You forget all that he has had to put aside and disregard since her arrival here. Give him, and yourself, some time to get over this disagreement then try talking to him again. I cannot guarantee you much but if I've taught that boy anything then he will at least hear you out."

"Thank you Elrond. I think I'd like to be left alone now, if you don't mind."

Legolas had dropped his gaze back to the glass of ale still clutched in his hands. Elrond sighed and shook his head; he supposed some time to himself would do the Elf good. He stood but before he walked away he placed a firm hand on Legolas' shoulder, leaning down he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Do not linger here too long Legolas. You will worry Aquila if she wakes in the morn and finds you have not returned."

Legolas tried desperately to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth but failed, the tiniest of smiles graced his lips and Elrond smiled warmly at that. He removed his hand from the Elf's shoulder and left the tavern without further word, leaving Legolas to contemplate both his and Aragorn's words to him.

The Elf remained hidden away in the tavern's back corner well into the night. Elrond had to excuse him from dinner and he duly noted the look of worry on Aragorn's face at his friend's absence. It would seem the King was more than aware that he had hurt his friend deeply, perhaps more than he had meant to.

It was only when the bar keep declared the place closed in the early hours of the morning that Legolas mournfully picked himself up and made his way back to the King's halls atop the high cliff the city nestled in.

* * *

Aquila's eyes blinked open but it did not feel like dawn. She looked to the window, whose curtains had not yet been drawn, and saw nothing but the dark night sky dotted with the tiny winking light of the stars. So if it was not the onset of dawn that had woken her, what was it? 

A wince followed by hissing from a sharp intake of breath sounded from the bathroom, from which poured a soft glowing light. Aquila swallowed hard as it dawned on her that there was someone in there. Her lower lip trembled so she bit down on it to steady her jumpy nerves.

Silently she slid from the bed and retrieved her satin robe to cover her naked body. Once she'd tied it securely about her body she reached for the silken scarf she always kept close at hand now. From it she freed Silmar and clutched it tightly in both her hands.

She then crept on silent feet towards the bathroom. Fighting hard every step to keep her fear under control, unwilling to admit to herself that the attack had affected her to this level. A few more steps and the light pouring from the bathroom's doorway washed up her body as she drew closer.

Her feet touched the cold tiles of the floor, Silmar griped tightly in both hand and poised, ready to strike, while her eyes took in the sight before her. Stooped over the sink was a tall, lithe male with long golden blond hair pulled back from his face using two small braids, a thicker braid ran down the back of his head amongst his long flaxen hair. The sword in her hand fell to her side as she dropped her arms.

"Legolas, you startled me."

Legolas looked up from splashing water on his face and caught her gaze in the mirror. She looked upon his reflection and her mouth fell open as Silmar clattered to the tiled floor, slipping from her grasp as she felt her whole body go numb.

"Legolas!" She cried out and ran to him, grasping his arms tightly.

Legolas turned his face from her and spun out of her grip, refusing to allow her to see his face. Aquila began to tug at the arm of his tunic, trying to get him to face her.

"Legolas please……" She gripped both his arms, though his back was still turned to her, and tried again to turn him. "Please look at me Legolas you're……you're frightening me."

Her last words were barely above a whisper and Legolas heard the sincerity in them and so slowly turned to face her, though he kept his head down. Aquila looked up at him and brought a hand up to his face, slowly forcing him to lift his head.

She gasped and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Legolas' face was spoilt by dark bruises and deep cuts. His lower lip was split and only just now was the blood beginning to clot over the wound, his right eye was swollen almost shut and darkened to a deep purple by the bruising around it and he suffered a deep laceration above his left temple.

She couldn't hold back the tears as she looked upon her Prince, beaten and broken, and they spilt freely from her eyes, tracing glistening tracks down her pale cheeks. Legolas couldn't look her in the eye, he'd been hoping that he could clean his cuts and slide into bed without her waking. By morning they would mostly have healed due to his natural Elven healing abilities and she would never have to have known but now, now he was sure he'd have to tell her what happened.

Aquila desperately wanted to ask him what had happened, or more likely, who had done this to him. However for the moment she just wanted to make sure that he was ok. Still weeping she pulled him into her arms and enveloped him in a crushing hug.

As she pressed herself to him he couldn't suppress the wince that escaped past his lips. Aquila pulled back slightly and looked up at him in horror, this time he locked eyes with her and in their depth she could see just how much he was truly hurting. He didn't stop her when her hands moved up his torso to lift his outer tunic up over his head. He then stood submissively before her as she undid each of the clasps on his silken tunic and then pushed it back off his shoulders. She gasped as she ran soft, delicate fingers over the many dark bruises coloring his normally pale, toned chest.

Legolas slid a steady hand up her back and carefully pressed her against him, making sure not to hold her too firmly against his tender torso. Aquila sobbed quietly and gently laid her head against his shoulder as he held her loosely in his arms.

"Legolas, what happened to you?"

She didn't lift her head from its place on his shoulder and he did not remove his arms from around her, holding her close gave him an intense feeling of comfort that he was desperate to hold onto in that moment.

"I went into the city to clear my head after I argued with Aragorn over my desire to marry you, and stayed there for most of the night. On my way back though I found myself surrounded and the next thing I knew I was fighting against seven or eight men, just trying to get away. They left me once they were satisfied I had been beaten enough and I came straight back here, hoping to clean my wounds without waking you, they'll mostly be gone by morning."

"Who did this to you?"

Aquila was sounding more mortified the more Legolas told her but she wouldn't let the matter go till she knew exactly what had been done to him and who had done it.

"I……I don't know. They were wearing helmets, those like the ones worn by soldiers of this city, so I know they were Men."

Aquila looked up at the Elf who held her in his arms. One blue eye shone in the bathroom's dim light while the other was barely visible behind bruised flesh. Her eyes filled with fresh tears and Legolas looked down at her in concern.

"It's my fault." She whispered.

"No, no it's not your fault and you mustn't think that."

"But it is Legolas. When have the Men in this city ever been hostile to you before? They must have gotten word of our plans to wed and they beat you because you were taking a Roc into your bed."

She wept harder and tried to pull away from him but he fought against her struggling and pressed her tighter to him, despite the pain it caused him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and rubbed a soothing hand slowly up and down her back until she stopped resisting his hold on her.

"It is not your fault and I will not have you blaming yourself for this. Those to blame are the eight Men who were cowardly enough to gang up on me while I was unarmed."

"But you never go out unarmed."

"I had my knives with me but that was all. There were too many of them I only managed to get one knife out and even that took awhile. I stabbed one in the stomach and I think another will have a nasty wound on their upper arm. That was when they fled, when they realized I was going to fight back more effectively with a weapon."

"You have to tell King Elessar."

"In the morning."

Aquila laid her head back on his shoulder and circled her arms about his waist, just desperate to hold him and comfort him.

"I think I might like to go to bed now." Legolas stated after a few moments. "The wounds will heal themselves over night."

"At least let me bathe you." Aquila requested with a deep desire to be helpful shinning prominently in her yellow-green eyes. "The hot water will help to sooth and heal your bruises."

Legolas couldn't help but smile at her desire to see that he was ok. Really he would have been content to simply crawl into bed and sleep but he supposed a bath would do him good and it would certainly put her mind at ease.

So while he removed the rest of his clothing Aquila ran a nice hot bath and lavished it with scented oils. Legolas lowered himself into the steaming water and had to admit to feeling better in an instant. The smell of lavender filled his nostrils and helped to lull him into a state of near sleep.

Aquila knelt beside the bath and took up a soft sponge, which she dipped into the water. She then trailed the dripping sponge over the Elf's naked torso, paying careful attention to each bruise and ensuring it received proper attention. Legolas sighed contently and let his lead fall back and his eyes slip closed as she continued to wash the ache from his body. He was so happy to have her here with him and he felt certain that he would pass through suffering a hundred times grater than this night if only to have her care for him as she was now. Yes life with her would be blissful and all who apposed would just have to learn to accept or tolerate her as his life mate.

To be continued…


	28. The Council of King Elessar

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Thanks so much for your reviews, they continue to inspire me. I'm back at uni now so updating may be slightly less frequent but hopefully it shouldn't be too much of an interruption.

Meadowsweet1363 thank you for your reviews, they are always welcomed. School does have a habit of consuming your time but just wait till you get to university, you'll find you have so much free time on your hands you wont know what to do with it all. Anyway hope you find time in your busy schedule to keep reading.

Long chapter but hopefully it's a good one. Please enjoy and review.

Twenty-seven  
The Council of King Elessar

Legolas woke to find Aquila leaning over him, tracing delicate fingers over the injuries he had sustained to his face that night. He caught her wrist in his hand and gave her a weary look. She smiled down at him and pushed back some of his hair from his face.

"Looking much better, the wounds are healing nicely. Only a very faint mark left from the cut above your temple."

She kissed the spot just above his left temple.

"The swelling around your eye has gone down and only bruising of yellow and faint purple remains."

The Elf closed his eyes as she pressed her lips softly to his bruised eyelid.

"And you never would have known you suffered a split lip."

Her lips met his in a very delicate kiss, which the Prince immediately deepened as he pulled Aquila down on top of him. His tongue swooped into her mouth as he gripped a fistful of her brown hair; the other rested in the curve of her lower back and pressed her more fully to him.

Aquila pulled back, breathless from the intensity of the kiss and looked down at Legolas in bemused wonderment. He simply smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before planting a swift kiss to her swollen lips and rolling out from under her.

Aquila sat up on the bed, tucking her legs beneath her, and watched as Legolas crossed the room and disappeared into the bathroom. She sighed and got up from the bed, pulling on a robe she was about to make her way to the window to see if the city had awoken yet when there was a sharp rapping at the door.

She turned in the direction of the door and, after ensuring that her robe was tied securely about her, called out to the person on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open slowly and a familiar head poked through the gap formed.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sphenurus asked smugly.

"No in fact you are not Sphenurus, I am terribly sorry to disappoint you."

The Roc sighed exaggeratedly and shrugged his shoulders.

"No worry Princess, it is not I but your troops who will be most disappointed to hear I have no gossip for them this morning."

"I'm sure you'll make something up."

Sphenurus looked insulted but Aquila knew the game he played well and he in turn knew she was not falling for his act, she never did, nor did her brother.

"I do not make up gossip thank you. Some times I just elaborate slightly on the truth."

"Well I'm sure you'll find some juicy gossip before the day is out. Have you tried Pandion's room?"

"Sadly that is where I have come from and there was no gossip to be found there either. However, the Prince sent me to request, on his behalf, your presence in his quarters immediately, yours and the Prince of Mirkwoods of course. Speaking of whom, where is Legolas?"

The Roc reclined against the doorframe and tried to peer around Aquila to see if he could spot the Elf within the room.

"He's in the bathroom."

Aquila answered his question as she stepped directly into his line of sight. As she did so Legolas stuck a hand out of the bathroom door and waved to Sphenurus.

"Good morning Prince Legolas."

"The same to you Sphenurus. How are you finding the beginnings of your first day in Minas Tirith?" Legolas spoke from the bathroom as he continued to examine his reflection in the mirror.

"Boring I'm afraid. Do you realize that this city doesn't get up and running till at lest two hours past dawn?"

"You forget Sphenurus, if you had the luxury of being able to sleep in I'm sure you would."

The Roc snorted.

"What a waste of time, sleeping is highly overrated."

Legolas laughed from the bathroom and Aquila joined in quietly behind a well-placed hand to hide her smile. Sphenurus rolled his eyes at the other Roc.

"Oh you are well on your way to becoming an Elf yourself Princess. Before we know it you'll be sleeping past dawn and your ears in your Final form will be pointed."

Aquila shook her head, still trying to get her light laughter in check.

"Tell Prince Pandion we will be over in a moment."

"As you wish my Princess."

Sphenurus bowed elaborately and shut the door behind him as he exited. Aquila then dropped her robe to the floor and just as she was about to change to her Half form she decided against it and thought perhaps instead she'd dress in one of the dresses the Lothlórien Elves had made for her. After all she had only been able to wear one so far and it would certainly make a nice change.

After going through the wardrobe where all their clothing had been hung up she decided on a long flowing dress with billowy sleeves and a low neck-line, but this dress was a very pale green, not the color she remembered it being when she had tried it on. In Lothlórien when the seamstresses had her try on all the clothing they had made for her there had been only one green dress and this one had in fact been white. Legolas emerged from the bathroom and noticed her confusion at the color of the dress she was holding in her hands.

"I can imagine you have my father to blame for that one."

"Your father dyed my dress green?"

"No but his servants did, under his directions of course."

"Why?"

"Mirkwoods colors are green you see, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he had already decided you would make a fitting Queen for Mirkwood when you visited."

"So he dyed my dress green?"

"If you do not like the color we can dye it again."

"No, I rather like the color actually. I was just confused as to how its color had changed."

She then slipped the dress on over her head and proceeded to tie up all the fastenings on it, tugging at it in certain place till it sat perfectly on her slim frame. Legolas smiled at her, she really did look good in the dress and a certain part of him, far at the back of his mind, thought she also looked like the perfect Queen for Mirkwood.

"Do you want to dress before we go to see Pandion or you happy going in just your leggings?"

"No, I believe I will dress before I go but I think I would also like to take another bath before I step out, you were right about the warm water speeding up the healing process further. You go on ahead though and I'll meet you there once I'm clean and dressed."

"You will come though wont you?"

"Of course. Do not think I am the type to hide away, I intend to take the matter of last night to Aragorn as soon as we are done with Pandion, just as I said I would."

"Very well. I shall see you in Pandion's room in a bit then?"

Legolas nodded and kissed her softly upon her cheek before heading back into the bathroom. Aquila remained standing where she was until she heard the sound of running water. This snapped her from whatever daze she had fallen into and so she headed out the door and down the corridor, bound for the room Pandion was sharing with Lord Elrond.

* * *

"Aquila?" Elrond sounded surprised as he opened the door to find the Roc standing on the other side. 

"Sphenurus came by and told me that Pandion wished to speak with me."

She tipped her head to the side and waited patiently for the Elf to invite her in.

"I'm sorry Aquila, please come in." He stepped aside for her and she slipped past him into the room. "I almost didn't recognize you for a second there."

"How does putting on a dress make me that unrecognizable?"

"I suppose I'm just so used to seeing you in your Half from I just expect it, your Final form throws me off."

"I'll remember to warn you in advance next time then Elrond."

The Elf laughed as he shut the door behind her.

"He's on the floor on the other side of the bed."

Aquila raised a querying eyebrow, which Elrond waved off before he went back to the room's small table to finish the script he had been writing.

Aquila made her way round the bed and found her brother lying out on the floor on his stomach amongst an array of drawings, maps and various scripts. Aquila sat herself down on the floor in front of him, tucking her legs beneath her and supporting her weight on one hand.

"You asked to see me Pandion?"

Her brother looked up from his musings, almost as if he hadn't expected her to be there.

"Of course Aquila, time must have gotten away from me."

Pandion shifted the papers splayed haphazardly about him into a disorganized pile and moved them to the side.

"I really just wanted to get a chance to congratulate you and Legolas on your marriage plans before the we have to go to the meeting Aragorn called for this morning."

"What meeting?"

"Legolas didn't tell you?"

"He wouldn't have been told about it." Elrond answered from his spot behind the table. "I don't imagine he's spoken to Aragorn since this afternoon and he made himself pretty hard to find last night."

"Speaking of Legolas, where is he?"

A loud knock on the door brought three pairs of eyes to the spot and Elrond once again lifted himself from his seat and crossed over to open the door. He pulled it open to reveal Legolas standing outside it. The Elf quickly let himself in and Elrond shut the door behind him.

"You have excellent timing Legolas and……what happened to your eye?"

Elrond reached a hand out to touch the bruise around Legolas' eye but the other Elf jerked his head away. Elrond let his hand fall to his side and stepped aside as Pandion and Aquila picked themselves up off the floor to join the two Elves.

"The explanation for my eye is a long story but I'll tell it to you if you wish to know."

Both Pandion and Elrond stood in expectant silence as they waited for Legolas to tell them his story. The Prince sighed and proceeded to tell the story of what happened to him last night. By the time he was done Aquila was lying along the bed on her side, her head propped up with a bent arm, Legolas sat beside her, his legs dangling off the beds edge, Elrond had pulled up his chair and sat, leaning forward, in it and Pandion lent casually against one of the posts of the four-poster-bed.

"You're going to tell Aragorn about this aren't you?" Elrond asked in concern.

"Of course I am. I just wish I had a better idea of who it was so I could tell him."

"Well it's a safe bet that at least one of them visited an infirmary last night, judging from your description of the stab to the stomach you gave one of them." Pandion added casually. "Not to mention another probably still has the remains of a rather nasty cut to his arm, seeing as Men are not as gifted a healers as Elves."

"He has a point. You could track those two easily enough and maybe, if we're lucky, they'll tell us who their accomplices were. With some obvious persuasion of course." Aquila sounded hopeful and Legolas took a moment to process it all.

"I'll bring it up with Aragorn when I see him next."

"He's called a meeting, apparently" Aquila cast an accusing glance at her brother who shrugged in response. "You might want to catch him before it starts."

"Good point." Legolas pushed himself up from the bed and headed straight for the door.

"You're going to speak with Aragorn now?" Elrond queried.

Legolas nodded confidently before ducking out the door. However no more than a few seconds had past when stuck his head back in.

"Oh by the way Aquila that breakfast Aragorn promised you is waiting for you in our room."

"Hey Legolas!" Pandion called out before the Elf ducked out. "Congratulations on your plans to marry Aquila, and for getting father to agree with them."

Legolas smiled and then disappeared a second time and this time, even after several minutes, didn't return. Aquila sighed and sat up on the bed before sliding to the end of it and setting her feet upon the floor.

"If that is all you wanted me for Pandion I think I might leave you to get back to your papers and I shall go eat my breakfast."

Pandion nodded but didn't move from his position, leaning against the bedpost.

"See you at Aragorn's meeting?" She called from the doorway.

Both nodded and waved goodbye as she disappeared out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

* * *

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out as he entered the King of Gondor's throne room. 

The room was being set up for the council he was holding that morning and already most of the available space was taken up by a long, dark wooden table. Servants were arranging tall-backed chairs along its length and an elaborately carved chair sat at its head.

He wasn't sure if the King was in there but he'd tried his room and had been sent here by Arwen. He was about to call out again when Aragorn strode in through the building's double doors.

He halted upon seeing Legolas standing in the doorway on the other side of the room but quickly gained his composure and hurried around the table to get to him.

"Legolas!"

He reached him quickly and stopped in front of him; flashing him a wide smile, he was thrilled that his friend seemed to have forgiven him for his childish behavior the day before. That smiled however, quickly slipped from his face as he saw not only the stony expression Legolas wore but also the faint bruising the area around his right eye suffered. That he definitely didn't remember being there yesterday.

"Legolas, what happened to your eye?" The King sounded and looked very concerned for his friend.

"That's what I've come to speak with you about Aragorn. I'm afraid you're not going to find the story pleasant to listen to but you need to hear it."

"Of course." Aragorn seemed slightly dazed but he managed a slow nod.

"If you don't mind my friend, I would appreciate it if we could discuss this a little more privately."

Aragorn managed another slow nod before gathering his thoughts together and seemingly snapping out of the haze he'd been momentarily trapped in. He then ordered the servants from the room and had them shut the doors behind them.

"We are alone now."

* * *

"We'll go to my study." 

"My men did this to you!"

"I cannot confirm that Aragorn. All I know is that they were wearing the helms of soldiers in your army."

The color had completely drained from Aragorn's face and he sat back in his chair as though the weight of situation weighed so heavily upon him he couldn't sit up straight.

"That is conformation enough……I am so sorry Legolas."

"You mustn't blame yourself Aragorn, you can hardly be expected to be aware of the intentions of every person in this city."

"You speak as though this is of no large concern to you my friend."

"I have healed quickly and by tomorrow it will be forgotten."

"Ah yes, the physical evidence will be gone but will you ever be able to roam the streets of my city unarmed again?"

Legolas didn't answer and couldn't even bring himself to make eye contact with Aragorn, lest his eyes betray him.

"If I hadn't behaved towards you yesterday in the way I did none of this probably would have happened."

"You think your opinion would have had an adverse affect on your people Aragorn?"

"I've been attempting to be as civil towards the Rocs as possible but my people are having trouble following my example. To hear I had lashed out at the Rocs would have been the opportunity they'd been waiting for."

"Do you really think word of my marriage proposals could have gotten around the city that quickly?"

Aragorn gave his friend a blank look but when the Elf didn't respond he gave voice to his thoughts.

"You are royalty in a large kingdom Legolas. How quickly does word get about when you do or say something of even the slightest bit of interest to your subjects?"

"I see your point. You think they were motivated to attack me simply because I have announced plans to marry a Roc?"

"No, I think had that been Aquila out in the city last night she might be dead. I think you received a harsh warning that certain people in this city are not too happy about your choice of bride, and that perhaps in the future you would not be as welcome in this city as you once were."

Legolas looked mournful and Aragorn placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Legolas placed his hand over Aragorn's and smiled at him.

"You know that is not how I feel Legolas. Nor is that how the majority of my people feel. In fact it might interest you to know that I had several households come to me last night asking if they could house one of the Rocs during their stay here. Not only were they hoping to help in the war in anyway possible but they also confessed to being interested in finding out more about the Rocs and trying to patch up broken friendships between us and them."

Legolas smiled wider at that and Aragorn's grin also broadened.

"Thank you Aragorn. Are you taking back what you said yesterday then?"

"Most of it yes and most certainly the way in which it was said. I am happy that you have found someone who you are happy to wed and whom your father also approves of. I also believe she will make a caring wife and a fine Queen. However, it will take time for me to adjust to her being your wife……but I'm prepared to take the time to learn to see her in this new light, if you will give me that time."

"Of course Aragorn." The Elf embraced his friend tightly before releasing him as a coy comment shattered the moment.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Sphenurus stood, coolly leaning against one of the throne room's columns.

"Is it customary for members of the Roc guard not to announce their entry?" Aragorn asked in feigned disproval.

"Of course not. Forgive me King Elessar for failing to live up to the high standards held within your city." Sphenurus dropped to his knee and bowed till his head almost touched the floor.

"I'm beginning to like this one. I think perhaps he might change my entire perspective on Rocs." Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

"Please Sphenurus get up from your knee there is no need for that here."

The Roc straightened himself and flashed a smile at the King.

"I am here for the council you called for this morning King Elessar. I take it I'm early?"

"Yes you are, and so is Legolas it would seem."

Aragorn gave Legolas a look, asking him if their previous discussion needed to be continued. The Elf shook his head, only enough for Aragorn to see before adding a verbal comment.

"One will have a deep gash to his belly and another a cut to the upper arm."

Aragorn nodded sharply and called one of his personal guards over to his side. The guard bent so that Aragorn could whisper in his ear. Then he was out the door and gone.

"He will ensure at least one of them is found."

"Thank you my friend."

"There's no need. I still feel partially responsible, no matter what you say."

Sphenurus politely pretended he was engrossed in the fine stitching of an elaborate tapestry until Aragorn motioned for him to take a seat at the long table. The Roc sat a few seats down from where Legolas was sitting, allowing enough room for both his Prince and Princess to sit closer to the head of the table, but still being close enough to hold conversation with Aragorn and Legolas until the others began arriving.

"Why Prince Legolas, what ever happened to your eye?" Sphenurus asked as he noticed the slight bruising around the Elf's right eye.

Legolas waved off the comment, not really in the mood to tell the story again, word would soon get around anyway. Sphenurus took his reluctance to answer in good nature and nodded simply.

"Yes I see. Thought the Princess might be a bit much for you to handle."

Aragorn burst out laughing and Legolas, despite trying to refrain from doing so, soon joined in. Sphenurus grinned widely; pleased his joke had brought smiles to both men's faces. They had looked far too somber when he'd walked in.

"Unfortunately Legolas' injury has little to do with Aquila, that would be rather funny though."

Legolas shot the King of Gondor a displeased look but Aragorn only grinned back at him.

"Well it's not like the two haven't got into trouble for roughhousing before." Sphenurus continued in all sincerity.

"Really?" Aragorn asked in surprise as he cast a look over at his friend, who looked less than pleased with the revelation.

"Yes in fact the two got into a rather large scuffle with some of the other Elflings in Mirkwood and Aquila suffered a particularly nasty gash in her leg, caused by a protruding tree branch. King Audax sought to blame Legolas for involving his little girl in the fight in the first place. Told him he was an irresponsible brat and informed Aquila that young ladies didn't get into fights. Then forbade Legolas to set foot in Cirus for a year, mind you the restraint only lasted a few months and even then Aquila had been sneaking him in and herself out."

"Well I never." Aragorn was grinning widely and casting a smug look in Legolas' direction.

"Oh as if you never got into trouble as a boy Aragorn."

"I think you'd find I was quite a well behaved lad thank you Legolas."

"Should we get Elrond in here and maybe have him tell a few stories then shall we?" Legolas added coyly.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. It would seem we've all gotten ourselves into a spot of trouble in the past and I think it's best left there."

Legolas leaned back in his chair, a victorious smile plastered across his face.

"How is it that you know so much about the young Prince Legolas Sphenurus?"

"Ah well you see it was my duty, when I wasn't seeing to his majesty's armies, to ensure that his children were safe. More often than not they weren't and if so I had to cover for them. Couldn't stand to see the poor things get in trouble when all they were really trying to do was have some fine. Of course I couldn't be there all the time and Pandion required significantly more watching than Aquila. If she were with Legolas I felt relatively assured that she'd be safe. He may have been an 'irresponsible young brat' to quote a great King but he had her best interests at heart. I hear that particular fight started over one of the young Elflings involved teasing Aquila."

Sphenurus winked in Legolas' direction and the Elf blushed slightly. Aragorn smiled as he imagined a young Legolas throwing himself head long into a scrap to defend the honor of his friend, not much had really changed.

"Are we telling stories of the mischief Aquila and Legolas used to get up to?" Pandion said as he strode into the room.

With him was Aquila and Elrond, Elrond dressed in his usual robes rather than his armor and Aquila was still wearing the dress she'd dressed in earlier. Aragorn had to blink several times before he recognized the Roc Princess and Legolas smiled with a sense of pride.

"Well if they were half as bad as my sons and Pandion then I certainly feel for both King Thranduil and King Audax."

"When did Elladan, Elrohir and I ever behave badly?" Pandion asked innocently.

"I seem to recall and incident where the three of you let all of the horses out of the stables just to avoid a music lesson." Elrond gave Pandion a playfully accusing look while the others laughed.

"Come and sit, the others should join us shortly."

Each took up a seat; Elrond sitting to Aragorn's other side and Pandion seated himself beside him. Aquila took the empty seat beside Legolas who lent over to whisper something in her ear. She nodded and glanced discreetly over at Aragorn.

"Aragorn. I would like to thank you for the excellent breakfast you had sent to me this morning. You are a man of your word it would seem."

Aquila smiled at the King and he acknowledged the meaning behind the simple comment with a smile of his own.

* * *

The others began arriving one by one or in pairs and small groups. Glorfindel arrived quickly and took up a seat near Pandion and Elrond. Aniond had been invited to represent Mirkwood's army and Haldir was present on behalf of the army sent from Lothlórien. Gimli arrived with another Dwarf and sat at the table beside Aquila. Faramir soon joined them along with Eowyn and Arwen arrived promptly to take her seat beside Aragorn. The newly appointed captain of Gondor's armies Seobryn was present, Aquila was more than pleased, to say the least, that Addramyr had been stripped of any rank or title he once held and dismissed from Gondor's army entirely. She was overjoyed however to discover Aragorn had promoted Seobryn to captain. He smiled at him and he returned the gesture with an even wider smile. 

The four Hobbits had also been asked to join them and spots were reserved for them at Aragorn's end of the table. When they showed Aquila smiled brightly at them and they were quick to recognize her and began to enquire her on her whereabouts for the past twelve days. Last to arrive was Eomer, who wasted no time locking eyes with Legolas. Aquila gasped quietly as she saw the danger flash in Eomer's eyes and as she felt Legolas hand brush the outside of her thigh lightly she knew he had seen it too.

As Eomer finally took his seat Aragorn stood and motioned for the room to be quiet. All eyes turned to him and like a wave the gravity of the situation finally crashed upon him. So many armies from so many different regions in Middle Earth had gathered here to fight off this new enemy. Everyone was going to have to trust one another completely or they would fail. And unfortunately, despite all his efforts, there were still some who stubbornly refused to trust the Rocs. He would just have to change that because they needed Rohan's cavalry.

"Thank you all for coming. I won't bother with the details of why we're all here because you are all well aware that these Chameles that have arisen from the Western Seas have threatened us with war. We will not allow them to march into Middle Earth and take what we've fought so hard to protect."

Aragorn paused and placed both hand on the table, leaning forward slightly.

"Already I have set Glorfindel and Pandion at work on strategies for our armies and they will be joined this afternoon by Seobryn" he motioned to the captain "and Gimli" he then gestured at the Dwarf. The organization of our defenses will be in their hands and I expect each of you to follow whatever plans they come up with and lead your armies accordingly. Can I expect this from all present?"

All who were seated at the long table nodded, some more obviously then others. A heavy silence hung in the air, during which Aragorn straightened himself again.

"If any of you have any concerns regarding the organization of our defenses I would appreciate it if you would take them up with me and I will pass the message along to those involved."

"I have a few concerns I'd like to voice King Elessar." Eomer announced coldly from his seat down the far end of the table.

"Thank you Eomer. I will speak with you of them later." Aragorn answered through gritted teeth.

Eomer smirked snidely at this, knowing he'd gotten to Aragorn, for such a feat was no easy task. However when he next spoke Aragorn's spoke with an even tone, continuing much as he had before Eomer had spoken.

"Now if anyone has any questions that desperately need answering I would also appreciate it if you would approach me individually. If not you are free to go and spend the next few days of peace as you wish, for soon we set out for war."

Aragorn nodded to those present who had been assigned the task of organizing defenses and strategies of attack and each removed himself from the table quickly, proceeding to Aragorn's study where the King assured them they would not be disturbed.

Eomer, who only moments ago seemed to eager to voice certain concerns to Aragorn, swiftly removed himself from the throne room. Eowyn joined Arwen as she left but Faramir opted to stay behind. The others remained seated but no one spoke for some time. Everyone, with the exception of Aquila, Aragorn and Elrond, had by now noticed the bruising to Legolas' eye and all were wondering how it had occurred.

Aragorn decided the best course of action would be to simply make the others aware of the incident. After all, if he requested they would keep the information discreet. However he didn't want to do anything without Legolas' permission. So Aragorn lent to his side and gestured for Legolas to lean towards him. He then whispered to his friend, so quietly the elf had to strain to hear.

"I think you should tell them what happened. They may know something or could even help us find out who's responsible."

Legolas didn't respond at first but Aragorn waited patiently, knowing the elf was weighing up the consequences of such an action.

"I can't tell them Aragorn. I am so tired of telling it."

"What if I told them?"

Legolas paused again and took even more time to think it through. Finally he spoke.

"Alright Aragorn, tell them."

To be continued…


	29. The Ill Behavior Of Men

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Thanks so much for your reviews, I'm so happy you're still following this story. And thank you to Christiana Anderson for picking up on my very bad typo, yes Addramyr was replaced as captain by Seobryn and only paragraphs before too. That'll teach me to proofread at one am.  
Please enjoy and review

Twenty-eight  
The Ill Behavior Of Men

"I am sorry to hear you were treated in such a manner Legolas." Faramir responded genuinely after Aragorn was through telling them what had become of Legolas the night before.

"Yes it is a grave thing to discover what some of us are capable of." Aragorn sighed heavily.

Aniond looked mortified at this foul treatment of his Prince but Aquila kept him quiet with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked past her to his Prince and Legolas nodded to assure the other Elf that he was, in fact, unharmed and that the wounds he had sustained from the fight were already healing.

"You don't think…" Faramir shifted uneasily in his seat and his eyes darted about the room.

"Think what Faramir?" Elrond insisted.

"You don't think this had anything to do with Eomer do you?" Faramir finished wearily.

Legolas locked eyes with Faramir as he spoke.

"Why would you think Eomer had something to do with this?"

"Well while the rest of us have come to be quite accepting of the Rocs, he has remained steadfast in his dislike of them and has spoken ill of them on more than one occasion."

"We cannot prove Eomer had anything to do with, nor do we know for sure that it has something to do with Aquila or the Rocs." Aragorn interjected.

"If you managed to find some of the Men couldn't you find out from them who else was involved?" Frodo questioned.

"That we can do, once I have at least one of them before me."

"You have set only one man to this task Aragorn, it will take some time." Elrond commented.

"Yes but it is harder for one man to spread scandalous news about the city as quickly as could many." Aragorn rubbed both his hands over his face before standing from his chair.

"Thank you all once again for attending but I will take my leave now. I wish to see this matter resolved as quickly and quietly as possible. You are free to do as you please my Lords and Lady. Lunch will be sent to your rooms if you so desire it but there will be no formal luncheon held today. Dinner will be held in the main dinning hall if you wish to attend. So until this evening I bid you all good day."

Aragorn then pushed his chair back and exited the throne room but the Citadel doors, no doubt as to where he was going was in anyone's mind but they respected his wish to deal with the matter as discreetly as possible.

* * *

Elrond decided to spend the rest of the day with Aniond and Sphenurus who were keen on getting to know the Hobbits and so had joined them in the gardens. Aniond had been keen to meet the Hobbits ever since Legolas had return from his perilous journey and told him all about it. As for Sphenurus, he had heard of Hobbits but had never met one. Nor four who held so much acclaim, even in a city they were not from.

"You Shire sounds lovely. I should like to visit when all this is over." Sphenurus commented enthusiastically.

"You'd be hard pressed to find somewhere to stay. All our homes are built for Hobbits." Merry responded.

"Now, now Merry. Bagend used to house Gandalf when he came to visit, Sphenurus will easily fit." Frodo interjected.

"I know Frodo, I was only teasing." Merry grinned at Sphenurus who winked back.

"Tell you what. House me in your beautiful Shire for a visit and I in turn will fly you back with me to visit Cirus."

The four Hobbits took on a look of excitement and Elrond smiled at them over the book he was reading.

"I thought your King didn't allow visitors Sphenurus." The Elven Lord queried.

"Yes but that was the old laws. I have a feeling much will change come with the union of our Princess and your Prince." Sphenurus elbowed Aniond suggestively in the side and the Elf grinned at him.

Elrond shook his head and went back to his book. However before his eyes could bring into focus the words he had been reading something in the distance caught his interest. Lowering his book slightly he peered off into the depth of the trees and spotted it again. This time with his eyes in focus he was more than sure it was a very joyous looking Legolas pulling a giggling Aquila deeper into the garden by one hand as her other held her skirts gathered above her knees. Elrond thought much of it but said nothing, returning his attention to his book while the others about him continued their chatting.

* * *

As Aragorn hurried from his halls he was met by the guard he had sent out, closely followed by two men on a long chain.

"You have something for me then?"

"Yes your Majesty. These two fit your descriptions perfectly and one of them has even confessed."

"Bloody good for nothing!" One of the Men kicked the other, presumably the one who had made the confession for their guilt.

"Thank you, you have done well. Take the day to yourself." Aragorn smiled at his guard who could barely contain his glee.

"Why thank you your Majesty!"

The guard hurried off after handing the chain that tied the two Men together to his King. Aragorn took the chain gladly and roughly led the two Men into his throne room. Once inside he dropped the length of chain and ordered the two Men to stand before him as he seated himself upon his throne.

"Both of you. Remove your shirts so that I may see for myself that you are the traitors I seek."

Both Men complied with their King's request in absolute silence. One had a badly infected cut on his arm, the one who had been accused of confessing to their actions, and the other had vast amounts of blood soaked bandages wrapped about his middle.

"How, may I ask men, did you receive these wounds you carry?"

Both refused to make eye contact with their King but Aragorn was more than happy to sit in silence until one of them cracked. He didn't have to wait long though as the one with the infected arm wound knelt both for him and began to plead.

"Please my King they promised we wouldn't be found out, they paid me and my family is so poor your Majesty!"

"Shut up!" The other man kicked him sharply in the leg and caused him to fall to the floor.

"Please my King!" He continued. "You must believe me! They told me it was a Roc we were attacking! They never said it would be an Elf!"

"It does not matter!" Aragorn bellowed as he stood from his throne and looked down upon the two Men. "I do not care who it was you were meant to attack, that fact makes no difference. The Rocs are guests in my Kingdom too and I consider any wrong doing to them a sign of treason! What is worse though is you have caused harm to a long welcome visitor to this city and my good friend!"

The two Men shuffled under the King's cold eyes and the one upon the floor dared not pick himself up.

"I am not willing to forgive your behavior and you will be punished for it. However, if you inform me of who your other accomplices were and who orchestrated the attack I will see that your wounds are treated properly and you receive a reduced punishment. In other words you will find your head placed in the stocks, rather than a noose."

The two looked decidedly frightened by the threat of the gallows. Even the one with his stomach wrapped in bloodstained bandages seemed to be seriously contemplating turning their accomplices in. This was exactly what Aragorn had been hopping for and he sat back down as he awaited their decision.

The two Men looked at each other and tried to silently communicate their plans. Aragorn had a strong feeling that the one with the infected cut was going to be the one to spill the information he was after. After all, it would seem he'd already betrayed himself earlier and his cut looked rather painful and would only be getting worse without proper treatment. To his surprise though it was the other man who cracked first.

"Alright we'll tell you who else was involved but you have to promise we wont be hung and that these wounds will be treated."

"That is what I promised." The King stated simply. "Legolas get you deep did he? You're still bleeding I can see."

The man looked like he was trying very hard to hold an insult back but to his credit he succeeded. The other man picked himself up from the floor and stood beside his accomplice.

"Well are you going to tell me who else was involved or do I have to guess?"

"No your Majesty! There were eight of us who attacked him but we were acting on behalf of another."

Aragorn waited in silence for the man to continue. He would find out the names of the other six Men involved in the beating once he knew who the driving force behind the attack was.

"Eomer asked us to your Majesty. He said if we saw the Elf in the city we were to attack the Roc he was with but there weren't no Roc my Lord…so we beat on the Elf."

"No as bad as we would have done the Roc though my Lord." The other man interjected.

Aragorn was so furious he was afraid that if he opened his mouth all that would come out would be an animalist roar. So he sat stiffly on his throne with his jaw clenched tightly closed while the two men waited uncomfortably for a response.

"For now I can't stand the sight of either of you and I don't trust myself to make a well informed decision on any matter at the moment. So for now you two can enjoy one another's company in a cell."

Aragorn called a guard over an instructed him to take the two men to the dungeon. The two looked fearful and pleaded loudly for mercy and the guard took up the chain that tied them together and lead them from the throne room.

Aragorn sunk back heavily into his throne and closed his eyes. How was he going to approach Eomer about this? No only that but how was he going to tell Legolas that a man who he thought was a friend had been behind his attack. First though he had to get the rest of those involved behind bars and he'd forgotten to get names off the two brought before him. He groaned in annoyance as he hoisted himself up off his throne and stalked off in the wake of the guard and the two, now, prisoners.

* * *

"Where are we going Legolas?" Aquila giggled as the Elf dragged her further into the vast gardens of Minas Tirith.

Legolas thought he saw Elrond and some others off to their left as he kept running. He wasn't sure why but he felt so free all of a sudden. Even though war loomed large and not everyone seemed to be particularly happy with him he was happy. He was doing what he wanted and that wasn't what everyone else wanted, and that made him feel great.

Finally he stopped in front of what he'd been looking for, a tree, far larger than any other in the entire garden. Its trunk was thick and smooth and it's branches hung low, almost to the ground, creating a sort of veil around it.

"It's my favorite." He said has he ducked beneath its branches and lead Aquila behind him. "When Aragorn asked me to help him replant the gardens here after they were destroyed in the war, I brought several Elves from Mirkwood and we replanted everything."

"It looks wonderful, not as magnificent as Mirkwood but it is ultimately confined by stonewalls."

Aquila took Legolas' hands in hers and pressed herself up against him, slowly backing him toward the tree's trunk. He smiled down at her and bent slightly to capture her lips as his back hit the tree trunk behind him.

"This tree I planted and it is by far my favorite. The only one of it's kind in the entire garden and taller than any other tree here. I always make a point of visiting it when I come to Minas Tirith, it has a good spirit."

"You and the tree have a lot in common then."

Aquila trailed kisses down his neck and tugged open the top of his tunic in an effort to expose more of his neck to her lips.

"Do Rocs have a spiritual connection with the trees?" Legolas mused as he let his head fall back against the tree's smooth bark.

"No, we feel more at home in the sky. I understand clouds better than I understand trees." Aquila said between kisses.

Legolas laughed lightly but was by now too occupied with Aquila's lips upon his neck to be concentrating on humor. As he rolled his head to the side he felt her lips leave his skin. Her hands were upon his sides and they trailed down his body as she sank to her knees before him. She nuzzled her face against his inner thigh and felt the heat radiating from his groin hot against her cheek.

Legolas pressed his hands flat against the tree behind him as Aquila hooked her fingers into the waistband of his now achingly tight leggings. He moaned low in the back of his throat as she then took his engorged member into her hot mouth. She pressed her hands to the front of his thighs and gripped his legs as she took as much of his length into her mouth as she could.

Legolas fisted his hands in her soft brown hair and gently encouraged her to take even more of his member down her throat. He then let up the pressure he was applying to the back of her head and she slowly drew his hardened length out of her mouth. She flicked her tongue across its head before taking his shaft back into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

He groaned loudly and stumbled slightly as his knees gave way temporarily, but the tree he had his back pressed to kept him up and he found new strength from his legs as Aquila took him in again.

"Aquila……………oh……………yes……"

His hands remained in her hair and every now and then he would unconsciously twist her locks enough to bring pain but she remained unfazed by it, her passion for him fueled by the expressions and sounds she was evoking from him. She took his member deep in her mouth once again and she felt his body stiffen and a breathless cry escape his lips, before he began thrusting his pelvis towards her as he emptied himself.

Once he lay still against the tree she withdrew his softening member from her mouth and pulled his tights back up to rest about his hips. She then smoothed his tunic back down before she attempted to rise. Legolas stopped her though, unsure how much longer his legs were going to hold him up, and instead lowered himself to the ground before her.

He sat with his back pressed to the tree, knees drawn up before him and legs slightly spread. Aquila still knelt before him and he took her hand in his and pulled her into his lap. He brushed strands of dark hair off her shoulders and kissed at the soft skin at her throat, wholly exposed to him by the low neckline of the dress she was wearing.

She then turned in his arms so her back was pressed to his front and she lent her head to the side to rest on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her front and she covered his arms with her own.

Her eyes fluttered closed and before long she was soundly asleep in his arms beneath the cover of the tree. He nuzzled his face into her soft hair and breathed her scent in deeply. Something about his Roc intoxicated him, he wasn't sure what it was but he was grateful for it all the same. Soon he too had allowed himself to fall asleep but his was a restless one, plagued by ill dreams of no real meaning or concern, as they were no more than that, dreams.

* * *

It was dark out in the garden with only a little moonlight to bathe it in a soft glow and Aragorn was thankful he knew the grounds well enough to navigate in total darkness. He finally came upon the tree he was heading for and after ducking beneath its branches found exactly who he'd been looking for.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out softly to his sleeping friend as he approached.

Legolas woke suddenly, in shock, and looked over in Aragorn's direction. He blinked several times and straightened himself as best he could against the tree's trunk with the sleeping Aquila still in his lap.

"Aragorn?"

"We missed you at lunch and then when you didn't show for dinner I assumed the two of you had barricaded yourselves in your room for an afternoon of passionate lovemaking."

Legolas turned a slight shade of pink and looked moderately mortified by Aragorn's sudden interest in his private life.

"Pandion's words not mine." Aragorn laughed as he squatted down beside Legolas, one hand resting against the tree's trunk.

"I'm sorry we missed dinner we both must have fallen asleep. It certainly wasn't this dark the last time my eyes were open. How did you know we were here anyway?"

"Well when you didn't show at dinner I went upstairs to see if you were in fact in your room and when no one answered I opened the door to find no one inside. Elrond passed by in the hallway on my way out of your room and mentioned that he'd seen the two of you in the gardens when he was there with the others."

"Can't get any privacy around here can you?"

"I'm afraid not my friend but I imagine you get more privacy here than you do in Mirkwood."

"This is true."

"There a reason you're out here so late?"

"I wanted to show Aquila the gardens, especially the tree, and I suppose we must have fallen asleep."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, feeling as though his friend was leaving something out.

Legolas ignored the questioning look and instead gently shoved Aragorn in the shoulder.

Aragorn, however, was not particularly well balanced in his squatting position and ended up sprawled on his back.

"You're going to be nasty now are you?" Aragorn said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Legolas laughed and eased Aquila out of his lap so that he could stand and help Aragorn back to his feet. Aragorn accepted Legolas' extended hand and let the Prince help him up. Aragorn dusted himself off before shoving Legolas playfully in the shoulder. The Elf stumbled slightly but didn't fall and the two laughed.

"She sleeps a lot doesn't she?" Aragorn asked as he looked down at Aquila's sleeping form.

"Not really, she sleeps less than I do. Rocs by nature don't need a lot of sleep but she flew for twelve days with only one day of rest."

"Yes I think even if I rode for that only with only a days rest I would fall asleep on the grass too."

"She should be fine tomorrow, after she gets a good nights rest tonight."

"Well she's certainly not going to get that out here on the grass."

"No." Legolas laughed as he scooped Aquila up into his arms.

"Hungry Legolas?"

Aragorn asked as they made their way back to his halls.

"Famished actually."

"I'm not surprised. You haven't eaten since breakfast. How about joining me for a late supper in my study once you've put your Princess to bed."

Aragorn winked before he ducked into his study as Legolas continued down the corridor to the stairs.

He managed to lay her on the bed and pull the sheets up over her without waking her. He hadn't realized she was that exhausted but he was going to make sure she didn't tire herself tomorrow. A task he knew she was going to hate him for but it was for her own good, the last thing they needed was her collapsing from exhaustion.

He closed the door quietly and waited a moment outside the door to be sure he hadn't woken her. When he heard no noise coming from within the room and he was confident she was still sleeping he made his way back down to meet up with Aragorn in his study. The promise of not only a good meal but some time alone with his friend to catch up on their lives was more than enough incentive to keep him up for the majority of the night.

To be continued…


	30. Tensions Grow

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Yes it's a long one but hopefully a good one. The war is almost at hand and there's plenty of excitement still to come.  
THECheeseTurkey happy to hear you started to read my story and had good things to say about it. I hope you have read on and continue to do so in the future.  
As per usual I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Twenty-nine  
Tensions Grow

Legolas returned to his room in the early hours of the morning and undressed as quietly as possible, cringing when a boot landed on the stone floor instead of the soft rug. However he had not woken the sleeping form of Aquila, who had tossed the sheets off her body as it was a hot night and she was still in her dress.

Legolas finally shed his leggings and slide onto the bed next to her. Her back was to him and he reached out a hand to stroke long fingers lovingly down her side.

His hand froze at her waist as he felt her shift beneath his touch. She rolled herself to face him and reached a hand up to lightly touch his cheek. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but I became hot and woke. You didn't remove my dress when you put me to bed."

"You are so sure I put you to bed?"

Aquila looked shocked and confused and pulled away from him slightly before he laughed and pulled her closer, planting a tender kiss upon her forehead.

"I thought perhaps you would think it inappropriate were I to do that."

"But you have undressed me before."

"No, I have not."

Aquila had to think for a moment before she realized this to be the truth. Legolas had indeed never undressed her, though she still thought it overly proper of him not to do so on the occasion because of the fact.

She sat up on her knees and encouraged Legolas to do the same. Sitting before him she took his hands and guided them around her body to the back of her dress where a series of hooks and ties held it to her body. She then released his hands as she allowed hers to fall to her sides.

She raised her eyes to meet his soft-blue eyes that looked warmly upon her. He smiled down at her before she felt his hands begin to gently release the many clasps running down the back of the dress. He lowered his lips to her neck as he tugged carefully at the ties hidden beneath the clasps he had undone.

Aquila gasped quietly as his lips continued to taste her pale flesh. He lifted his head and pulled back slightly as he finished with the ties. A hand upon each of her shoulders he pushed the dress from her upper body, sliding the sleeves down her arms till they were freed. He drank in the sight of her breasts bared before him and took her into his arms as he pulled the dress from the rest of her body.

He flung the garment to the floor before pulling her close and laying them both down upon the bed. Still too hot for sheets he left them pooled at the beds end as they shared tender kisses in the dark before both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Legolas sat bolt upright as a loud knocking at the door startled him from his sleep. He glanced to his side where Aquila had been but found her missing, his eyes flicked to the bathroom where steam was flowing out the open door and assumed she was bathing. The knocking persisted and so he turned his attention back to the door.

"Who's there?" He called out from the bed.

"It's me, Aragorn. Are you alright?"

"I was sleeping."

Legolas could hear muffled laugher coming from the other side of the door before Aragorn answered.

"Are you going to have me continue this conversation through the door Legolas or can I come in?"

"Of cour……." Legolas suddenly realized he was in a state of undress and leapt up to search fro his tights. "Just a moment Aragorn."

The King waited patiently on the other side of the door as Legolas retrieved his leggings from the floor and began to tug them on.

He hopped over to the door as he pulled a second leg into them and paused a moment to pull them up to sit at his hips before he opened the door.

Aragorn stood in the open doorway with a raised eyebrow as Legolas smiled at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He looked back into the disarray of the room, clothes scattered about the floor and bed sheets pushed almost to the floor. "It was a hot night." He finished as he stepped aside to allow Aragorn to enter.

"I'm sure it was." Aragorn replied as he took in the sight of the room.

He turned and smirked at Legolas who blushed at what the King was implying.

Aragorn took a seat in one of the chairs that furnished the room. Legolas picked up a silver tunic from the floor and pulled it on over his bare chest as he sat down in the chair across from Aragorn.

"Where is Aquila?"

"She is bathing. I'm sure she'll join us when she is finished."

"She can hear you!" Aquila's voice sounded from the bathroom and both males shared a knowing smile.

"Pandion woke me this morning just after dawn to inform me that their plans are ready and are only awaiting news of the Chameles movements before we set off for war."

Aragorn could not miss the slight look of disappointment in his friend's eyes, which was quickly replaced by one of anticipation.

"They have sent scouts?"

"Birds. Pandion has called in the help of several small falcons to be our eyes. They will return with news of the Chameles whereabouts. Pandion feared they would not move from the beach but as they issued the call for war and we have yet to physically respond he thinks they may have already been forced to come further inland."

"He would hope to get them to the mountains." Aquila emerged from the bathroom in her Half form, scarf tied about her hips.

"Why would you say that?" Aragorn turned to in his chair to face her.

"If the battle takes place by the mountains we will have the upper hand. Rocs can fly up and over the mountains, attack from that side, while the rest of the army keeps them walled in, pushing them up against the mountains."

Aragorn looked plenty impressed by the strategy and Legolas smiled proudly at Aquila. As he looked upon her in her Half form though, with weapons hanging at her sides, he began to feel something quite different. He felt distressed and yet didn't know why. His blood ran cold as her hand strayed past Silmar's handle. He realized for all his talk of the Rocs strength and capabilities, he did not want her to fight in this war.

As she turned her eyes to him he lowered his gaze so that his eyes would not betray him.

"I should be going Legolas. I just wanted to inform the both of you to be prepared should we get word back from the falcons Pandion sent out and we need to leave for war immediately."

"Thank you Aragorn. I suppose you have to alert everyone this morning don't you?"

"It will be a long time before I'm able to sit down to breakfast my friend."

Aragorn placed a hand upon Legolas shoulder as he walked past the Elf, on his way to the door.

After Aragorn had closed the door behind him Aquila sat in the seat he had been occupying.

Legolas finally looked up and she caught the expression prominent in his eyes.

"What is it Legolas?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Go where?" She tipped her head to the side curiously.

"To war. I want you to stay here in Minas Tirith, where it's safe."

"What?" Aquila tried to keep the hurt and indignation out of her voice but it crept in anyway.

"I just can't bare the thought of loosing you or seeing you hurt."

"What about me? Don't you think I feel the same concern for you? I would have you not go to war if that were possible but I would never think to deny you the opportunity."

"It is different for me Aquila you know I have to go, my father expects it, my kingdom expects it. You don't have the same duties to live up to because…"

He stopped himself before he made things worse but Aquila already knew what he was going to say. Legolas immediately regretted even thinking the remark, as her eyes became ice cold.

"Is that all I've become to you Legolas, a pretty bride to stand by your side? To please your father because by wedding me you are reuniting the Elves with the Rocs once again?"

"Aquila you know that is not true."

He reached out to her but she pulled away from him as she stood from the chair. He looked hurt and it broke her heart but his words had stung her deeply.

"Legolas I was born into a race of warriors, my family has raised me to fight, and it is all I know. You know I used to hold my own well against most of the Rocs and Elflings our age, except for maybe you."

"But this is different, you have never been to war."

He leapt up from his chair and embraced her tightly, crushing her lithe body to his firm chest. She resisted him at first and struggled to get out of his arms but he only held her tighter, desperate to calm her down.

Finally she gave up and allowed her body to mould with his. He eased up the pressure his arms were applying and nuzzled his head against the side of her face as he felt her arms circle around him.

"I just want you safe. Promise me you wont go."

"I promise you I will go Legolas. For if you go, I will go. I'm not going to let you go without me."

Legolas sighed loudly and looked up at the roof for inspiration but, not too surprisingly, found none.

"Is there anyway I can make you stay?"

She shook her head defiantly.

"Besides if I'm there with you you'll be able to keep an eye on me and assure yourself of my safety."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid I will spare too much thought to your safety and begin to overlook mine."

"Then you will just have to learn to trust my abilities as a fighter."

"I do, I just want to keep you safe more than anything. I wont loose you again Aquila."

"Legolas if you want me to be the passive, pretty wife by your side once you are made King of Mirkwood then you will let me fight in this war."

"I would never have you passive Aquila, that would not be you and I would not change you for the world."

He then pulled back from her and held her at arms length, looking her straight in the eyes. His ice-blue stare penetrating her soul further than she thought he could.

"Will you promise me one thing? Promise me you will not fight in the front line."

He watched carefully as she fought with her own emotions, conflict evident in her yellow-green eyes. Finally she sighed and locked her eyes with his again.

"I promise you this Legolas."

"Thank you."

A small smile graced his face as he hugged her tightly to him. He still wished she had obeyed his wishes for her to stay in the city but in his heart he knew she would not. This was the closest to safe he could keep her and he would be sure to inform both Pandion and Sphenurus of his plans to keep her out of trouble.

* * *

"I expected to find your brother out, here not you." Elrond said as he made his way to the Citadel wall where Aquila stood, looking out at the horizon.

"Why, have you lost him Lord Elrond?"

"I am unable to locate his whereabouts."

"You've lost him."

She smiled at him as he lent against the wall beside her. He sighed and smiled back at her.

"Fine, have it your way Princess. I have temporarily lost your brother."

She chuckled quietly to herself and turned her attention back to the horizon.

"And what of you Princess? You seem to be missing one handsome blond Elf."

"You say that as though we come as a package, not finding one without the other." She replied with a smile.

"For the past few weeks it has certainly seemed that way. It was no different when you were children. If we needed to find one of you all we had to do was locate the other."

She lent forward against the Citadel wall and let the cool breeze blowing down from the mountains shift her hair delicately about her face.

"You've seen many wars Elrond. Do you think we will come out of this one?"

"I cannot say for sure Princess…."

She opened her mouth to interrupt but he held a hand up for silence before he continued.

"Even with the visions I have seen regarding this war it cannot be said for certain that this will be the outcome. Even a slight change of action will alter the entire course of that history."

"I take it the outlook is not too good for us then?"

"We shall see."

"There you are Princess Aquila." Aniond called out as he made his way across the Citadel courtyard.

"You were looking for me Aniond?"

"Yes, there's a rather distressed blond Elf rushing about trying to find you. He thinks you're mad at him for something he said earlier, or something along those lines, and he's worried you're going to get yourself into trouble."

"He's worried I can't take care of myself now?"

"I'm not sure what happened earlier or whether you are still mad about it Princess but the rest of us would truly be grateful if you would just assure him of your safety."

Aquila laughed at the thought of Legolas running about in a state of near panic, harassing the other inhabitants of the city. Elrond too couldn't help a quiet chuckle that escaped his lips as he too imagined a similar scenario.

"Don't worry Aniond I'll be right in."

The Elf turned and went back into the King's Halls, leaving Aquila and Elrond alone again in the Citadel.

"I feel trapped in there sometimes is all. Our city is very open and the palace has many windows. I just needed to feel the wind through my hair for a bit. After all it may very well be the last time."

"Do not talk like that Princess. We have not yet begun this war and until we do you must keep your hopes up."

She hugged him in gratitude for his wise words and he smiled down at her before pushing her gently in the direction of Aragorn's halls.

"Now I believe you have handsome Prince to calm down while I have one that needs finding."

* * *

Elrond poked his head into Aragorn's study to find the King, Glorfindel, and Pandion going over a stack of papers piled before them.

"Elrond." Aragorn called out as he beckoned that the Elf should enter.

Elrond did so and closed the door carefully behind him before he stood before the others and gave them a questioning look.

"I take it then that we are almost ready to go to war?"

"We are my Lord." Glorfindel answered simply.

"How long?"

"We will march at dawn tomorrow." Aragorn replied, his voice lacking in any enthusiasm.

Elrond nodded and looked about the room at the glum faces before him. Pandion held his gaze the longest and in that moment Elrond knew that the Roc was prepared to die in this war if it came to that. A familiar dull ache gripped his chest and he knew he would do all he could to protect the Roc from harm, for if he lost him he was not sure he would survive; he couldn't go through the pain again. He did know that the Roc was a formidable warrior, he had seen him in training and had even sparred with him on occasion, and he was probably a better fighter than himself and that made him more than capable of taking care of himself in battle.

"When are you going to announce it?" Elrond finally questioned of Aragorn.

The King sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"I will tell everyone today at lunch and following the meal I shall announce the news to the rest of the kingdom."

"Then I shall see you at lunch Elessar."

Aragorn nodded to him as Elrond stood and the others inclined their heads out of respect at the Elven Lord as he left the room.

As he set off down the hall in search of his sons he heard the door to Aragorn's study slam behind him and before he could register what was happing he found himself slammed up against the wall, hot lips pressed to his own, hungrily devouring him.

He turned his head to the side, sucking in lungfulls of air as the lips moved across his jaw and down his neck. A wet tongue flicked across his pale skin and the lithe body of the Roc Prince pressed him harder up against the stone wall.

"Pandion……we can't……not here."

"Why not Elrond? You worried we might get caught?"

Pandion asked slyly before he trailed his tongue back up the Elf's neck till their lips met once again. Elrond kissed him back as enthusiastically as the lustful Roc was kissing him but pulled away again as he felt a knee nudge his legs apart.

"This is a very public hallway Pandion."

The Roc chuckled quietly, his lips close to the shell of Elrond's ear, as a servant, doing their very best to ignore what the two males were obviously doing, walked briskly past.

"Fine, I wont ravish you in the hallway."

Pandion eased his weight off the Elf pinned beneath him and gripped his wrist firmly in his hand before opening a door to Elrond's left and pulling him in behind him.

It was dark inside and while Elrond waited patiently for his eyes to adjust Pandion, whose eyes were well suited to the dark, crept up quietly behind him. They seemed to be in some sort of informal dinning room, probably Aragorn's personal dinning room; used for simple dinners consisting of only himself, Arwen and perhaps the occasional guest.

Pandion wrapped both arms tightly around the Elf and planted hungry kisses up and down the back of his neck.

Elrond lost himself in the sensation of Pandion's soft lips upon his skin and moaned as he arched back again the Roc. Pandion chuckled lightly and spun the Elf in his arms and crushed his lips to Elrond's.

Elrond reached his hands up and tangled them in Pandion's fiery red hair, tugging the Roc's head back to expose his neck to him. Pandion allowed him to trail wet kisses down his neck and over the top of his exposed chest. He gripped the Elven Lord's rear in his hands and lifted him up onto the table behind him.

Pandion maneuvered himself in between Elrond's legs and bent down over the Elf to kiss him fiercely. Elrond looked up and saw the hunger flaming in the Prince's eyes and knew a similar fire must be burning deep within his own. He was grateful for the billowy robes he was wearing and just before Pandion changed to his Final form he hoped that no one decided this room needed cleaning.

* * *

"You have been looking for me my Prince?"

Aquila asked as she placed her hands gently over Legolas' eyes from behind and whispered into his ear. He smiled and placed his own hands over hers.

"Yes I have. I was worried I'd upset you."

She allowed him to remove her hands from over his eyes and he turned slowly to face her, clutching her hands in his own, he pulled her closer to him and reached one hand up to run through her hair.

"You did upset me, I just needed some time alone to get over it. Why would you worry?"

She tipped her head to the side and smiled up at Legolas' loving blue eyes.

"I don't know. I suppose after what happened the other night…I was just worried about you alone, out there in the city."

She planted a soft kiss upon his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and let his hands come to rest at the small of her back.

"Legolas, I can take care of my…"

Her eyes suddenly clouded over and seemed to stare off to some distant place. Legolas, worried, shook her gently to try and snap her out of it and when she responded only by blinking very slowly he realized what had triggered the change.

"Aquila you cannot blame yourself for what Addramyr did to you, or tried to do to you. You were unarmed and he caught you by surprise. Even I found my limitations when outnumbered and caught off guard."

"But if I can't even…"

"Shh….let's not worry about it my love. You are fine, I am fine and we should be relishing this time to ourselves as we wait for the call to go to war."

"You're right Legolas, when did you get so smart."

She smiled up at him before leaning up to plant a swift kiss on the end of his nose.

"I was always the smart one."

"No you, Prince of Mirkwood, were always the naughty one." Sphenurus interrupted as he had just rounded the corner to find the couple entangled in one another's arms.

"At least I wasn't the adult encouraging the behavior." Legolas quipped.

"Ahh well children will be children and boys will be boys huh Legolas? I didn't have the heart to ruin your fun. Plus the naughtier the two of you were the more you needed watching and that meant more time off from my more mundane tasks."

He winked at the two and Aquila laughed quietly as she rolled her eyes.

"If only father knew what a bad influence you were on us." Aquila commented with a sly smile.

"And wouldn't your father love to know about the two of you having sex out of wedlock." Sphenurus winked slyly at the two as he continued off down the hall.

Legolas laughed heartily at the slowly disappearing form of the Roc. Aquila however looked legitimately worried.

"You wont tell him will you Sphenurus?" She called out after him.

This only invoked more laugher from Legolas and Sphenurus joined in just as loudly as he waved farewell over his shoulder before disappearing around the next corner.

* * *

When Aragorn finally found Legolas the Elf was standing out in the Citadel courtyard with his head tilted towards the sky. Aragorn came up slowly behind him but knew the Elf had heard him coming long before he reached him.

He stood beside him and followed the Elf's gaze up into the sky. There he could see three Rocs in their Eagle forms darting about through the clouds, chasing one another up and down and around in circles before flying as high as they could and then falling into a step nose dive, recovering only at the last moment.

Legolas had a brilliant smile plastered across his face and his bright blue eyes danced as they followed the three Rocs through the air.

Aragorn had never seen the Rocs flying about in such a carefree manner. In fact the only time he'd seen them flying was when they had arrived. I almost looked as if they were playing, suppose one can get away with acting like a child only when one is a child or when in the form of a bird.

"Who is it?" Aragorn asked Legolas without taking his eyes off the sky.

"Pandion, Aquila and Sphenurus." Legolas said as he pointed out each of them.

As far as Aragorn was concerned there was little difference between them, Aquila was slightly smaller than the two males and the feathering about her neck and chest wasn't as thick, but if it weren't for the coloured scarves about their waists he wouldn't have been able to keep track of who was who.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" The Elf suddenly asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"Aquila promised she'd take me for a flight once they're done stretching their wings." The Elf smiled at him but the blank look remained on Aragorn's face.

"Go for a flight?"

"Yes. I'm sure Pandion or Sphenurus would be happy to take you up if you want to."

"How do you…?"

"You saw me fly in with Aquila. You just sit on their back and hold onto a handful of feathers, just make sure you don't pull too tightly or you might find yourself pitched off."

Aragorn threw an arm across his eyes to shield his face from the swirling dust kicked up by the three Rocs as they landed. Legolas exchanged calls with them before he lifted himself onto Aquila's back.

"Pandion says he'll take you up if you like Aragorn." Legolas called down to his friend as he seated himself up near Aquila's neck.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Aragorn asked Pandion, who responded with a quick shake of his head seeing as Aragorn wouldn't understand his calls.

With a level of uncertainty Aragorn lifted himself up onto Pandion's back, who waited patiently as the Man seated himself comfortably in a similar position to that Legolas had taken up on Aquila's back.

Pandion called out quietly and Legolas was quick to translate so that Aragorn could understand.

"Are you ready Aragorn?"

"I believe so. Anytime you're ready." Aragorn punctuated his comment with a swift pat upon Pandion's back.

The Roc stretched his wings and flapped them a few time before leaping up from the Citadel wall. Aragorn held on tightly with both hands but made sure not to tug on the feathers in his grip. Pandion rose slightly into the air before he fell into a steep nosedive heading straight down into the city. Aragorn looked about fearfully until he saw Sphenurus pull up on his left and on his right Aquila; with Legolas upon her, his head tossed back, hair flowing freely as the wind rushed over him, laughing and enjoying every moment of the steep dive.

Suddenly all three Rocs pulled up and flapped their wings vigorously as they cleared the tops of the buildings and climbed back into the sky. Once they were up higher and had flown around for a while Aragorn began to feel more relaxed on Pandion's back and even eased up his hold on his feathers a little. Soon he was laughing along with Legolas as the Rocs showed of their agility in the air. Aragorn was most impressed and was certainly glad to have them with him in this war.

As noon drew near Aragorn knew he had a very important lunch to prepare for and so the three Rocs came back down to earth and landed in the Citadel courtyard. Legolas and Aragorn slide off Aquila and Pandion's backs respectively and waited for the Rocs to transform.

They watched in interest however as Pandion almost knocked Aquila off the ledge with his large wings and Aquila snapped her sharp beak at him in response. The Roc Prince reacted by rising up on his legs, billowing his wings out and puffing up the feathers on his chest and around his neck. He screeched loudly at her and she lunged forward, snapping at him again but this time closer to his exposed neck. He screeched louder at her and was about to lung down at her before she lowered herself before him and turned her head away, emitting a quiet cooing noise. She shifted back from her brother and he lowered his body again and folded his wings back down along his back.

By this time Sphenurus had already transformed into his Half form and was watching the display as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. As Aquila and Pandion transformed into their Half forms Aragorn looked over to Sphenurus to get a commentary on what just went on.

"What was that all about?" The King asked inquisitively.

"That, King of Men, was a display of power." Sphenurus started to explain.

Aragorn waited with interest for the Roc guard to continue.

"When in our Eagle form we often revert to a more animalistic state of mind and react accordingly. The Princess though her life threatened when her brother almost knocked her off the wall and in a purely instinctive reaction snapped at him. The Prince's reaction to this of course is to remind his sister that as Prince of the Rocs he both out weighs and out ranks her. She recognized this and so shows her willingness to submit to him by lowering her body and back off. Had she not done so the end result could have been a bloody one."

"Fascinating." Aragorn mused as he rubbed a hand thoughtfully over his short beard.

"I suppose you would find it thus, I'm just glad they didn't resort to violence, I really wouldn't want to have to be the one to explain why one of them was dead to their father."

Aquila and Pandion strolled over, Pandion ahead of her with his head held high while she looked more than a little irritated with his smug attitude.

"Thank you for that Pandion. It was most enjoyable and should a Roc ever offer to take me for a flight again I would be sure not to pass up the opportunity."

All three Rocs smiled at him and Legolas, who was standing a little off to the side couldn't help but also smile.

"You didn't come out here to fly with us though, did you Aragorn?" Pandion finally asked.

"No I'm afraid I did not. I will be holding a very important lunch in a matter of hours to discuss our plans to march for war tomorrow."

All but Pandion looked surprised by the news but all nodded to confirm their attendance at Aragorn's lunch.

"I will see you all later then." The King forced a smile before turning and disappearing off to find the others that needed to be informed of the lunch.

Aquila sighed heavily and sat down on the Citadel wall. Legolas sat beside her while the other two Rocs remained standing.

"I didn't think it would be so soon."

Legolas wrapped a comforting arm about her shoulders and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"I don't think any of us expected it to happen this soon but I suppose we really should have. How long did we really expect to be able to stall this?" Sphenurus brooded. "I suppose that's why you and Elrond were getting intimate in Aragorn's personal dinning room earlier today huh Pandion?" He added with a sly wink and an elbow nudged into Pandion's ribs.

"How did you…..?" Pandion began to ask before he shook his head. "Never mind Sphenurus, I don't want to know. You really take far too much interest in other people private lives."

"I just love a good scandal my Prince."

Aquila shared a concerned glance with Legolas, which went unnoticed by Sphenurus and her brother. She now felt guiltier than ever about what she would have to do to her brother once this war was over.

* * *

Aquila woke, sprawled across Legolas' naked torso, her hair damp and matted to her forehead and her body tired and sticky with perspiration. Legolas was in a similar state of affairs and neither of them had bothered to cover their nakedness in the night with the sheets.

Aquila pushed herself up off her lover's chest and yawned widely. She smiled to herself as the events of their night together replayed in her mind. She desperately wanted to wake him for another round but he looked so peaceful lost in sleep and she thought it unfair to rouse him, as it was only dawn.

She carefully got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to bathe before they had to meet at the city's gates. She sank down into the hot water and began to wash herself with a soft washcloth.

She turned her head as she heard water slosh about behind her as Legolas joined her in the bath. He took the washcloth from her and pulled her into his lap, with her facing away from him, as he began to wash her back.

She moaned quietly and relaxed back against his muscled chest as he continued to wash her. She returned the favor and once both had washed the others hair they finally pulled themselves out of the bath, which was now lukewarm at best, and as Legolas began to dress Aquila transformed into the Half form.

For a moment he'd almost thought she'd wear the blue riding outfit the Lothlórien Elves had given her but then he reminded himself that it would be too difficult for her to transform into her Eagle form were she wearing it. When Rocs fought they used every aspect of their being to their advantage, flight was only one of them.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked sincerely as he pulled snugly fitting boot on.

"No. Are you?"

A smile was his only form of response before he stood up straight, now fully dressed and armed with quiver, bow and fighting knives, and walked over to his Princess. He held her hands in his and pulled her to him before planting a lingering kiss upon her partly opened mouth.

"No I don't think I am, but we go anyway." He whispered quietly to her as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She too wrapped her arms about him and looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you Legolas."

"I love you too Aquila."

The two held each other until a knock on the door told them it was time to go. Time to meet at the gates of Minas Tirith and leave for a war they might not come back from.

To be continued…


	31. A March Of Many Thousands

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
For anyone who's still reading this is a little shorter then the last chapter and I can tell you now that the war begins in the next chapter.  
Please read and review.

Thirty  
A March Of Many Thousands

The Sun was hot upon their backs as they headed into the West. All those who could were riding on horseback while the rest were on foot. The horses kept a slow pace so that those behind could easily keep pace. Small falcons had been sent on ahead as scouts and had been instructed to report back on the location and movement of the Chameles.

The rest of the morning passed by mundanely as they rode or marched in silence. Not a forced silence of any sort but no one much felt like talking, a cloud of depression hung over the massive army. They had a force like none gathered before and yet they had no idea how large the Chameles army was.

Midday came and went but they did not stop for lunch. A meal had been packed for every solider and they ate it as they marched. The Sun had disappeared behind gathering clouds as the afternoon came on and with every hour that passed they grew darker and more foreboding.

With the progression of the afternoon came news from the falcons. They returned and perched upon the outstretched arms of Pandion, Sphenurus, and Aquila. The birds chattered noisily to the Rocs before the Rocs responded and the falcons returned to the air.

"The Chamele army has halted and made camp down the western end of the White Mountains. There is a small forest well before where they are based. If we stop there and set up base camp we'll be hidden from sight and we can meet them either at their camp or, more likely, halfway and we will still have the mountains to our left" Pandion suggested after he had relayed the falcons message.

"Did they say how many?"

Despite the occasion Pandion had to laugh.

"Unfortunately for us birds cannot count."

Even Aragorn had to crack a smile at that.

"Did we get any information from them concerning the size of the army?"

"Only that they 'cover much of the ground'" Pandion quoted the falcon with a smile.

"Perfect."

Aragorn grinned sarcastically but was thankful for the information they had been given. At least they had that much.

"Do we know the exact location of this forest?" Aragorn finally added.

Sphenurus nodded and took his horse to the lead, beckoning all to follow him. Aragorn fell in behind the Roc and from then on they followed his directions as the continued on into the west.

Mid-afternoon hit with a downpour and the sudden rainfall caught all in the march off guard. A few horses were startled by thunder sounding in the distance and a lightning flash out over the horizon but no one was thrown.

Within minutes every one was soaked through. Rain dripped down through metal armor and seeped into the thick leather clothing worn by the Elven armies and every Roc present had water rolling off their feathers.

Despite the fact that his clothing was saturated, his hair was matted to his face and water was streaming down into his eyes, Legolas couldn't suppress a laugh as Aquila, sitting beside him on her horse, fluffed the feathers on her body and shook herself violently, sending droplets of water out in all directions to join the ones already falling from the sky.

Sphenurus quickened the pace of the march as he caught sight of the forest ahead of them. All those on horseback took on an extra passenger as the forest became visible to all, those still on foot broke out into a run.

* * *

Once they made it under the cover of the trees everyone did their best to begin setting up camp. The rain continued to come down but the canopy provided some shelter. Large droplets still fell through and so getting a fire of any sort going was out of the question for now.

Aragorn had all the assigned leaders of the respective armies set up their tents in a small circle near the center of the encampment. Just outside this circle Elrond set up several tents to serve as medic posts, those wounded in battle would be brought here and himself and a select number of Elves and Men would tend to them.

Legolas finished setting his tent up and tossed his gear inside, for now he didn't much feel like setting up his bed, he'd see to that task later. Casting about he sought out Aquila who he knew was setting her tent up beside his, probably with not much purpose as by the time night came they'd more than likely be sharing a tent.

He caught sight of her slim form bent over as she adjusted the flaps on her tent. He smiled slyly and sauntered silently over to her. His Elven footsteps made no noise as they fell upon the damp forest floor and he stopped just behind her bent form.

His hands fluttered over her hips and he gently grasped them as he pressed himself up against her backside. She straightened and lent back into his embrace as his arms circled about her waist.

She knew it was him as soon as his hands had fallen upon her hips, she knew his touch well now and the gentle way in which he eased her into his arms could only come from Legolas. An obvious bulge pressed against her backside and she folded her hands over the arms that encircled her.

He slowly turned her to face him and brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. She lent up and lapped at the water that was cascading down off his nose. He smiled and laughed that melodic laugh she had come to love so much before their mouths joined in a tender kiss, rainwater flowing down over swollen lips.

"Perhaps we should take care of this later?" Aquila asked slyly as she rubbed a well-concealed hand up against his swelling groin.

Legolas bit down on his lower lip to suppress a groan as Men, Elves and Rocs hurried about them, preparing various things for the camp.

"Why wait?" He whispered to her as he backed her suggestively towards her tent.

"Because" she started as her gazed flicked over his shoulder "I believe Aragorn requires our presence at a little gathering."

She smirked up at the Elf who looked bewildered for a moment.

"Legolas!"

That moment of course did not last as Aragorn's voice sounded from behind him and the looked of bewilderment was replaced with one of shocked embarrassment.

Legolas held onto Aquila, who tried not to enjoy his discomfort too much, and turned only his head and shoulders in Aragorn's direction.

"Aragorn. You've set your tent up then?" Legolas attempted to keep his voice even.

Aragorn brought a hand up to his mouth in order to hide a smile.

"Yes and apparently so have you, so you'll have time to attend a small meeting I've arranged to have in the large tent set up at the camps center?"

"Of course Aragorn. We'll both be in attendance."

"Good to hear." He began to walk away before he turned back to the couple. "It starts in a few minutes."

Legolas nodded vigorously to confirm that he'd heard his friend and then Aragorn turned away again and continued on his way.

Legolas breathed a heavy sigh of relief and Aquila burst out laughing, her body shaking so much she could barely support her weight. Were it not for Legolas holding her in his arms she probably would have collapsed to the forest floor.

* * *

The rain had stopped for the moment but fierce winds gusted through the forest and so efforts were being made to ensure that all the tents were tied down tightly.

Inside a large tent at the center of the camp Aragorn had gathered Elrond, Pandion, Sphenurus, Aquila, Legolas, Aniond, Haldir, Gimli, Eomer, Faramir and Seobryn. They had been discussing their plans for the next day for sometime and some by now were suppressing yawns.

"I know everyone's tired but do we finally all agree on a plan of action?"

As he said this Aragorn cast his gaze accusingly from Pandion to Eomer. Both remained silent and so Aragorn sighed in relief before addressing the others.

"Very well then. We march at first light tomorrow, I wont half the Roc army to remain at the rear of the group, the rest are welcome to spread out as they please. As for the rest of your armies you know where you're needed. Sleep well and I will see you all in the morning."

Dismissed, everyone left and returned to their tents to get some much needed sleep. Everyone had already eaten and most were easily able to get to sleep, even over the howling wind and the thunder of the rain, which had started to fall again, upon canvas tents.

Aquila had disappeared into her tent without so much as inviting Legolas to join her. This bothered the Prince to some extent but he settled for the fact that the cots they had set up for beds were only meant to fit one person. So, feeling slightly rejected, Legolas dragged himself into his tent and undressed himself for bed.

All his clothing was still soaked through so he stripped it all off and hung them out on a makeshift clothes line, which was little more than some string strung across the inside of the tent.

So naked, but at least dry, he climbed onto the cot, which was only a foot or two off the ground and protested some under his weight as he climbed on, he pulled up the grey wool blanket they had been provided and lay his head on the thin white pillow.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to get to sleep but he missed Aquila in his bed. Despite the fact that he felt little of the warmth or cold of night he missed the feel of her body pressed to his and the heat that it radiated. Felt lonely for her not being there and wasn't sure what he did with his arms when he used to sleep alone.

Just as he was about to make another attempt at sleep he heard the flap of his tent shift. He would have put it down to the wind working the ties loose and then flipping it open, but for the feminine form that stood at the tent's opening.

Without words or conformation of whom she was Legolas flung his blanket from his bare body and, with arms held out to her, beckoned her to come to him. With soft, graceful steps she crossed the tents floor to his cot, not bothering to tie down the tent flap.

As she reached him he sat up slightly and as he smoothed his hands over her flat belly and round to her hips he could see, even in the stormy darkness, that she was as naked as he.

She placed her hands over his and slid them down his arms till she was close enough to kiss him. Their lips met and fire ignited their blood, Aquila leaning into the Elf beneath her as he sought entrance to her mouth. She welcomed his tongue and allowed it to explore her mouth before she massaged it with her own.

He tried to pull her down on top of him but she slipped out of his grasp and placed a finger to his swollen lips to silence his protest. He propped himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at what she was up to.

She lowered herself to the floor and knelt beside the cot. Then, with a hand placed firmly on his left thigh she lent over him and took his flaccid member in her other hand and began to stroke it. His head fell back and he thrust his hips up slightly, enjoying her manual stimulations with minimal noise on his part.

As she felt his member swell and stiffen in her hand she began to stroke him more firmly and could feel him begin to squirm under her ministrations. While she continued to stroke him she placed soft kisses across his belly and dipped her tongue into his navel briefly before trailing her tongue down over his hip and planting kisses along his inner thigh.

A quiet moan escaped the Elf's lips as her lips pressed a kiss to the head of his engorged member. Aquila smirked up at him in the darkness before closing her mouth over his length. His suppressed moans and the unconscious thrusting of his hips told her just how much she was pleasing him and it was this knowledge that fueled her own passions, a familiar heat spread throughout her body and she felt herself become wet at the thought of taking him into her.

She stood from the floor and smiled down into Legolas' pleading eyes. She then placed a knee on the edge of the cot and cringed slightly as it complained further under her added weight as she swung her other leg over the Elf's body.

Kneeling just above his hips she ran her hands up and over his bare chest, feeling every inch of his skin, memorizing the feel of it beneath her hands. In a mirrored move Legolas slid his hands up her sides before bringing them round to cup her breasts. He kneaded them gently and pinched the nipples between his fingers, driving the air from her lungs as she gasped in pleasure.

She reached a hand down between them and grasped his member gently. She positioned herself over his erect length and using her hand, slowly guided him into her. She removed her hand from his shaft and placed it on his muscled abdomen with her other hand to support her weight as she lowered herself onto him until he was fully sheathed inside her.

As she looked down into his lust-filled blue eyes and he gazed back up at her both knew that this could be the last time they shared the pleasures of the other but that fact was never spoken.

Legolas gripped Aquila's hips firmly in his strong hands and as she lifted herself slightly from him, he withdrew from her before thrusting slowly back in as she lowered herself again. They began a slow rhythm; Legolas thrusting up into her tight heat as she pressed her hips down to meet his.

Their pace began to quicken slightly as they each felt the pleasure building between them. Aquila allowed Legolas to control the speed at which he penetrated her as she began to rotate her hips, adding a new element of pleasure for them both.

"Aquila!" Legolas gasped as he doubled over and pressed his face between her breasts.

She held his face to her as she continued to grind her hips against his. His groan was muffled by her soft mounds and as she hit a particularly sweet spot he thrust forcibly up into her, causing her to toss her head back and moan his name in delight.

"Oh….Legolas…"

Gripping her hips even more tightly he increased the pace of their coupling as he felt his climax drawing nearer. Aquila gasped and moved her hands to his shoulders as her moans became louder, her level of pleasure drawing up to its threshold.

She gasped wordlessly and clutched at the beautiful Elf's shoulders as her whole body trembled, pleasure sweeping over her and consuming her wholly. Legolas growled ferally as he felt her inner-walls convulse around him and his hips jerked upwards as he spilt himself within her.

Her whole body trembled in his arms as he brought her down with him. His back hit the cot and it creaked more loudly than before, it had probably been creaking throughout their lovemaking but he had not heard it. He let her lay along his body, as there was really no other way to fit the two of them on the small cot, besides, she really didn't weigh much at all.

With her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped loosely about his neck her soft breathing told him she was already asleep. Smiling to himself he carefully brushed her damp hair from her face before circling his arms about her and bringing his hands to rest on her buttocks. He smirked in the dark tent before he closed his eyes and easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Legolas we have to…" Aniond stepped into Legolas' tent but stopped dead and even had the grace to blush as he saw the naked pair lying on the cot in each other's arms.

He hurried back out of the tent and turned his back to the entrance, dutifully blocking the opening so none could see his Prince in such a state.

"Legolas!" He tried again, louder this time, but still no response.

He sighed in annoyance and coughed loudly before trying again.

"Prince Legolas!"

Aniond smiled as, judging from the annoyed groaning coming from inside the tent, the other Elf had finally heard him.

"Did you want something Aniond?" He called out.

"Are you descent my Prince?"

There was a lot of rustling followed by a flash of light and then Legolas answered.

"Yes, come in Aniond."

Aniond entered the tent and nodded to Aquila, who was standing beside Legolas in her Half form looking slightly embarrassed. Legolas had managed to pull on a pair of tights but had not quite managed the tunic, or the rest of his clothes, yet.

"I swear I saw very little Princess." Aniond smiled at her and she tried not to blush.

Legolas was not even fazed by the situation and waited patiently for Aniond to continue.

"We're leaving for war Prince Legolas. You might want to dress. I will see you outside in a few moments."

"Thank you Aniond." Legolas replied rather somberly.

The other Elf nodded and left the tent. Aquila went to gather her weapons from her own tent and Legolas quickly dressed himself for war.

When he emerged from the tent he poked his head inside Aquila's tent, not really expecting to find her there and his assumptions were correct. He stood outside her tent, casting his gaze around, trying to spot her amongst the throng of people, Men, Elves, Dwarves and Rocs, all going about their preparations.

It didn't take long for him to spot her, standing with Elrond, Pandion, Aniond and Sphenurus. Legolas strolled over and swept his eyes over Elrond in his armor as he approached.

"Well Elrond, I didn't expect you to be joining us in battle. Your presence however is greatly welcomed."

"Good morning to you too Legolas." Elrond replied.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as they waited patiently for Aragorn's orders to march.

They came all too soon and as the massed forces began to make their way out of the cover of the trees Aquila took a moment to envelope her brother in a fierce hug, one he returned with strong arms. She had kept her promise to Legolas and agreed to remain at the back of the march with the other Rocs who had been selected as part of that tactical group.

She watched her brother, Aniond and Elrond leave to join the front ranks and knew that Legolas had to go with them. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed quietly into his hair. She had promised herself she wouldn't act as she was but her heart hurt just knowing they would be separated.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her until the last possible moment. He then pulled back from her and stared down into her watery eyes and wiped a thumb under each eye to clear away her tears.

"I must go know. Know that I love you and my heart belongs to no other, nor will it ever."

"I love you too."

With that he turned and joined the others, leaving only Sphenurus with her, he did not look back once as he joined Aragorn at the head of the march. He could not look back, it hurt too much, and if he did he was sure he would take her up in his arms and flee this battle before it had even begun. This would be the first battle he had been in where he had something to live for, and that made dying all the more frightening.

Sphenurus put a comforting arm about Aquila's shoulder. He had remained with her, under Legolas' instructions, to watch over her. Not that in Sphenurus' opinion she needed it but he knew the Elf was just after peace of mind, and he was happy to give it. Pandion had also suggested they remain with the rear group as this particular group, consisting solely of Rocs, was the sky tactical team. They had been briefed on their duties and each was happy to be in the air, naturally Legolas felt this would be the safest place for his Princess. Sphenurus only hoped that he was right.

* * *

The march was like none seen before. Thousands upon thousands of troops from four different races had gathered and within those races were groupings of peoples from different realms. This was an army to be reckoned with. Aragorn's only fear was that it would not be enough.

No scouts could fly during the night as the winds had been too fierce for the small falcons to fly in and it was too risky to send a Roc the day before battle. So they still had little idea of how big the army they would be facing would be and only a small amount of knowledge on the Chameles themselves and the weapons they fought with. They were facing such an unfamiliar enemy it made the battlefield, which was familiar to them, seem insignificant as any point of advantage.

The dust rose about them as they marched through grasslands, which were desperate for rainfall. The sun rose behind them and all the Rocs turned their heads to greet its warmth before setting their eyes back on the path ahead.

Morning passed slowly and as the front of the march came up over a rise they halted the entire force. Aragorn stood at the army's head with many of his friends beside him, but all eyes were focused on the sight before them.

From the hilltop they could see an army as large as their own; perhaps slightly smaller, Aragorn could not tell, but they were ready for them. Aragorn spotted their biggest break in that the only form of armor they seemed to wear were shinning silver chest plates and nothing else.

Their King stood proudly at the army's head, red head crest glowing all the more brightly in the morning Sun. His raised a clawed hand to signal his troops to ready themselves. They obeyed without word and the only sound that rose up from the colour-coded army was the clatter of metal on metal.

Aragorn turned to address his army.

"Are we ready!"

A hearty cry of 'yes!' went up from the army.

"Then on my signal!"

He held his sword, at the ready, above his head and all knew when the blade dropped the charge was on.

To be continued…


	32. The Clash Of Steel On Steel

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Short chapter I know but it was one big long chapter which I split in two so both are now kinda short but the really long chapter wasn't sitting right with me so I broke it up.  
Hope there are some of you out there who are still reading this and if you are please take the time to review, it's always greatly appreciated when you do.

Thirty-One  
The Clash Of Steel On Steel

Aragorn dropped his blade and all rushed forwards down the hill. Battle cries all mingled into one roar as they advanced on the enemy. The Chameles let out a guttural roar and ran to meet them.  
Archers stopped halfway down the hill and rallied themselves into a several lines, leaving a gap in the middle for the rest of the army to pour through. Aniond took charge of the archers and prepared them to fire a volley of arrows.

"Fire!"

His voice rang out over the battlefield as the air was filled with the buzzing of hundreds of arrows. They sailed down into the front line of the Chameles army and almost an entire row of the creatures hit the ground, pierced with an arrow somewhere on their body.

As the front of Aragorn's army met the front of the Chamele army swords clashed and shields banged together. Aragorn raised his sword and cut down a yellow crested Chamele and brought his sword back bloodied after stabbing another in the chest.

Gimli busied himself mowing down every Chamele in sight, swinging his axe high and low, hacking off limbs and the occasional head if he could reach.

Eomer was proving his worth destroying every Chamele that came near him. Though he would never admit it the Rocs he had seen fighting were fighting well, perhaps better than most Men he'd seen. He still didn't like the idea of having to fight with them and suffered a gash on the arm between his armor plating to remind him not to allow his mind to wander.

Legolas shot off arrow after arrow into the throng of Chameles and as they drew all about him returned his bow to his back in favor of his fighting knives. Twirling them expertly in his hands he grasped them tightly and drove them into the stomach of a Chamele behind him. He then took the two knives up to the throat of another in front of him and brought both blades across its neck, spilling its blood down his front as the Chamele crumpled to the ground, blood bubbling up out of the wound as it lay dying.

However as Men, Elves, Dwarves and Rocs alike stared dropping to the ground without apparently fatal injuries Elrond began to suspect something was wrong. He rushed to the side of one fallen Elf and as he saw the purple lines that traced across his face he drew back.

"Poison." He breathed.

He then pulled the arrow from the fallen Elf's arm and hurried off to find Aragorn.

It did not take him long to find the King of Gondor taking down a particularly large Chamele and he hurried up to him before more could swarm about them.

"Aragorn! Their weapons are poisoned! A deep enough gash from even a sword blade is causing our allies to drop dead. I'm not sure of the composition of the poison but it's highly concentrated."

"I'll spread the word. I think perhaps it's best Elrond for you to take the arrow and return to our camp to analyze the poison, we'll need to you prepare an antidote and I will inform any who receive a wound to return to camp to have it treated."

Elrond nodded and took off back up the hill. He found a stray horse and quickly mounted it and giving it a few words of encouragement sent the horse galloping off towards the campsite.

* * *

Aquila was busing herself hacking at any Chamele that dared get close enough to her. It didn't take the Chameles long to come to the conclusion that the female Rocs were just as formidable as the males. They might not have the strength the males had but they seemed to have a lot more anger to throw around.

Aquila lunged hard into green crested Chamele and drove Silmar deep into its gut. It emitted a gurgling noise as it spat up blood before falling to the ground once Aquila had removed her sword.

Casting her eyes about for more foes she spotted some running up over a slight rise and so, returning Silmar to the scarf about her waist, she drew her Scimerang. Drawing her arm back behind her head and twisting her upper body slightly she threw the weapon with all the skill Sphenurus had spent years passing on to her. It hummed as it sailed through the air, spinning on itself as it arced across the sky. A sickening 'crack' reached Aquila's ears as the Scimerang sliced through the necks of three Chameles before continuing on its arc to arrive back where she stood. She raised a hand up and caught it expertly by its handle. The three Chameles dropped to the ground without their heads and Aquila smirked in approval of her weapon's efforts.

Aragorn was back in the fray, after speaking with Elrond of the poisoned weapons, when he spotted Sphenurus at the top of a small hill and Aquila about halfway up it. Aragorn made his way to the bottom of the hill, hoping to reach Aquila to pass on the information he had received from Elrond.

Just as he reached the hills base he witnessed Aquila's impressive skill with her Scimerang but was brought crashing back to earth when he saw a large yellow crested Chamele sneaking up behind her. The creature retrieved an arrow from a battered quiver strung across its back and notched it into its bow, drawing it back to his ear as he prepared to release the poisoned arrow at Aquila's back.

"Aquila!" Aragorn called out as loudly as he could as he dashed up the hill towards her.

Aquila looked down at him in confusion as she heard him call her name and the next thing she knew Aragorn had spear tackled her to the ground. He rose himself up over her to a knee just in time to deflect the arrow with his blade. Aquila looked up from beneath him to see the arrow sail off course and Aragorn leap to his feet and charge at the Chamele. A fluid stroke devastated the creature of its head and it crumpled to the ground, still clutching its bow.

Aragorn returned to Aquila and help the stunned Roc to her feet.

"You need to watch out for their weapons, they're poisoned. Even a slight cut may be fatal. If you do receive an injury by them you need to return to camp to be treated by Elrond. Spread the word if you can." He then started off to rejoin the battle.

"Aragorn…" Aquila finally managed. Gondor's King turned and waited for her to continue.

"You saved my life Aragorn."

"I could not stand by and watch Mirkwood's future Queen be shot in the back. I consider you a friend Aquila and I would hope you would do the same for me were our positions reversed."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She nodded to him, expressing all she could through that simple gesture as she still struggled for the right words.

He then took off in the direction that the battle ragged the hottest. Aquila watched him go and still couldn't believe what had just happened. One glace at the dead Chamele behind her though confirmed it was all real.

While she stood staring off after Aragorn Sphenurus came up behind her and gripped her shoulder spinning her to face him.

"Princess Aquila are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sphenurus. Aragorn saved me."

"Aragorn? As in King Elessar?"

"Yes. I know it's strange but he did."

"Wow. Well at least you're alright, Prince Legolas would have had my head if anything had of happened to you."

"What?"

Sphenurus pressed his lips tightly together as he realized he'd let his mouth run on.

"Did Legolas ask you to baby-sit me?" She had that icy, accusing tone to her voice and Sphenurus had to fight with himself not to cringe as she spoke.

"Well not in so many words Princess. I don't believe he referred to it as babysitting."

Aquila looked beyond furious now and Sphenurus was beginning to worry it would distract her from the battle continuing around them.

"He worries about you Aquila is all, he just wanted to make sure you'd be safe. He didn't ask for me to fight for you, he just asked me to keep an eye on you."

Aquila said nothing as she spun on her heals and stormed off down the hill and back to the battle.

"Aquila!" Sphenurus called out to her as she hacked her way into a crowd of Chameles.

He chased after her but by the time he reached the hills bottom and the throng of battling Chameles and allies he had lost her in their midst. He cursed himself and headed into the fray, hoping to find her again.

* * *

Sphenurus cast about, still looking for the Roc Princess but without result. Stumbling over dead bodies as he made his way further into the seething battle he killed any Chamele that got in his path but his mind was not on the fight.  
Desperately he continued his search for Aquila, spinning in circles as he tried to catch a glimpse of her. As he took a few steps back he stumbled backwards over the dead body of a Chamele and landed on his back in the dust.

Groaning he sat up and rubbed at his back. He checked to see that all his weapons were still secure in the silken scarf about his waist before he prepared to pick himself up. Just as he was about to though a soft groaning sounded from behind him.

"Sphenurus…?" A soft voice whispered.

The Roc turned and looked down into the cloudy eyes of Aniond, captain of Mirkwoods army.

"Aniond?" Sphenurus called out in concern as he dropped to his knees and shuffled to the Elf's side.

He sat beside him and carefully lifted him in to his arms. He suffered a deep wound to his stomach and the poison from the blade that had inflicted it had already begun to work its way through his system. Sphenurus could see he was dying and it was evident in the Elf's eyes that he knew it too.

"I'm glad you came." He managed to gasp out, a small amount of white foam seeping from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"I wont leave you alone Aniond, you'll be alright." Sphenurus smoothed a hand over Aniond's sweat covered forehead.

The Elf chocked out a laugh, knowing he was far from all right.

"I didn't want to die alone is all."

Sphenurus nodded in understanding, he himself wouldn't want to die alone either. Especially if that death was as slow as a deadly poison working its way through your veins. The Elf's eye became more clouded and more of the white foam he had spit up before began to seep from his mouth, but still Sphenurus held him tightly.

"Legolas…" Aniond gasped after a few moments.

"What? What of him Aniond."

"Make sure he's safe. He is my Prince but I will not be there to protect him. Make sure he's safe Sphenurus……"

And with those final words Aniond died in the Rocs arms, his cloudy eyes staring off into nothing, his chest no longer rising and falling and his heart no longer beating. Sphenurus wept for the loss of the Elf but battle ragged around him and various fights were drawing closer to his location.  
He found the Elf's sword and bow lying beside him and laid them across his chest before folding his arms across them. He stood and bowed to the still figure of his fallen comrade before he gulped back the remaining tears he was yet to shed. He took a deep breath and charged into the nearest battle, his voice raised as well as his sword. His word to the Elven Prince to watch over Aquila was temporarily forgotten as he fought with renewed vigor against this enemy from the sea.

* * *

Aquila fought her way though the throng of Chameles as she began her search for Legolas. She was still furious that he would ask Sphenurus to look after her when they were supposed to be involved in a serious battle. She hopped to find him so she could say a word or too on the matter before she returned her attention back to the battle.

However as she fought her way through a small group of Chameles she caught a glimpse of blond hair up ahead, surrounded by a group of seven or so Chameles, but it did not belong to Legolas.

Eomer stood in the center of the ring of Chameles and spun around at a rapid pace, desperately trying to keep every one of them in his sights at all times. His helmet lay on the ground a few feet outside of the ring and Aquila assumed it had been knocked off in battle.

The Man raised his sword in front of him as he prepared to end his life fighting. As he drove his blade through the abdomen of the Chamele before him he awaited the cold, sharp bite of the blade he was expecting to come at him from behind. It never came though, instead he heard a yell followed by a strangled howl and then he felt something warm pressed up against his back.

He turned and looked over his shoulder and was stunned to find the Princess of the Rocs standing behind him, her back pressed to his and her sword at the ready. The two then struck out against their foes, keeping their back pressed together so that they could not be attacked unsuspectingly from behind. They fought well together and it did not take the two of them long to dispose of the remaining five Chameles who had them surrounded.

Aquila wiped the blood from her sword on a small patch of dry grass near her feet before she prepared to take off in search of another fight when Eomer grasped her wrist firmly in his hand to stop her.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned to face him, her face giving away nothing of what was going through her mind.

"Why did you do this? Why did you help me? You could have simply left me here to die, I would have done so had I come across you instead."

"Because you are my ally Eomer, King of Rohan. I would never leave an ally to die senselessly in battle. I would hope that now that you know my people desire to help you and not kill you, that were you to now come across a Roc in a position such as you were you would help them."

"I would Princess Aquila. Please forgive me for all I have done to wrong you……and I am sorry for the wrong done to Prince Legolas."

He hung his head in shame and expected Aquila to slay him on the spot and somewhere deep in his heart he would welcome such a response, for what he had done deserved death.

But Aquila did not strike him; instead she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and waited for him to raise his eyes to meet hers.

"I forgive you for the wrongs you have done me and my people but it is from Legolas you must seek forgiveness for the wrong you did him."

With that she walked off in search of somewhere she could be of assistance, leaving Eomer standing alone amidst the bodies of fallen friends and foes.

He recovered quickly though and charged off in search of any one he could help in battle. He vowed that the first to receive his help would be a Roc, for the one who aided him left him forever in debt to that Race.

* * *

The Chamele army was depleting and Aragorn now felt strongly that they had a chance to win. But his army was shrinking too, not with so many deaths but many had to return to camp in order to be treated for the poison in their bodies. The King of Gondor knew that the battle had to be ended soon or their numbers would level out again and then who knew if they would be able to win.  
Taking a deep breath he filled his lungs with air and bellowed as loudly as he could.

"To the mountains!"

All who heard knew what this meant and many others, shouted in the tongues of Men, Elves, Dwarves and the piercing cry of the Rocs, took up the cry. The field was bathed in bright white light as hundred of Rocs transformed from their Half form into their Eagle forms and took to the air. They flew up high into the mountains as those allies remaining on the ground formed a semi-circle around the Chamele army and began to drive them back against the mountains.

When they had their enemy pressed to the mountains side a ring of archers stepped forward and drew their bows, poised to shoot any Chamele who tried to escape the ring.  
Then the creatures raised their heads as the Rocs shrieked above them. They circled lower and lower and the Chameles began to shoot at them with bow and arrows and then the rocks fell.

Each Roc had a large boulder clasped in its mighty talons and they were now releasing them to fall heavily back to earth. As the boulders rained down Chameles were crushed beneath them and they began to surge away from the mountains, attempting to escape the deluge of rocks falling upon them.  
The allied army held them back by whatever means they could, the arches released volleys of arrows into their midst and many fell. Those who got beyond the arches were slain by others with swords, axes and other weapons.

Many more Chameles were killed as they were picked up by low flying Rocs and taken high into the air, impaled on sharp talons, before being cast back to earth. Every bone in their body shattering as they collided with the ground.

Horrible shrieks went up as Rocs were shot down with poisoned arrows but still they continued the assault with the boulders. Flying up again and again into the mountains to retrieve the large rocks so that they could be dropped upon their enemy.

To be continued…


	33. Fallen

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
I'm very sorry about the horrendous delay on this chapter but I had a horribly stressful Anatomy assessment that has kept me occupied for the past few weeks.  
Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story recently, I promise to have chapters out more quickly in the future.  
Even though it's been delayed, here it is. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Thirty-Two  
Fallen

Aragorn pushed his sword deep into the heart of a Chamele and watched as it slumped to the ground. It was the last one standing that Aragorn could see for miles. The rest had either been killed or there were a few that had fled the battle in order to save their lives.

Legolas came up behind Aragorn and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before he spoke.

"Looks like we have done it King of Gondor. We are safe again."

"Yes but it has cost more lives than I'd hoped. We had not expected them to have poisoned weapons."

"Aye but we have triumphed in the end." Gimli said, axe slung over his shoulder.

Just then Elrond rode up upon horseback and swiftly dismounted to join the small group.

"You have found an antidote to the poison?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"Yes. I have healers, including both my sons who have returned from the battle by my request to care for those who have been injured, caring for all the victims of this poison. That is why I'm here. We need to gather up any who are still alive because they may be able to be treated if we hurry them back to our camp."

The other three nodded and called out to Seobryn as he came up over the hill. Aragorn embraced his captain before instructing him to lead all those still standing on the battle field in a mission to save as many injured soldiers as possible. Seobryn nodded and headed off to do as his King requested.

The small group of four remained on the hilltop, each lost in their own thoughts. Legolas seemed to be nervously casting his gaze about in every direction and it wasn't until it began to unnerve Aragorn that he questioned the Prince.

"What is it Legolas?"

"Have you seen Aquila at all?"

Aragorn shook his head and so the Elf turned to Gimli who responded in a similar manner. Aragron watched as the look of worry grew in his friend's eyes.

"She'll be around here somewhere Legolas." Aragorn tried.

It didn't seem to calm the Elf's nerves though.

"Sphenurus. Have any of you seen Sphenurus?"

"I have." Elrond said calmly. "He was brought back to camp not long ago, suffered a facial injury. Not a fatal blow but we were worried that the poison would kill him were it not treated. He is being treated with the antidote as we speak."

"If Sphenurus is back at camp then where is she! He was supposed to watch her!"

Legolas took off to search for his missing love. His heart beat wildly in his chest and every passing minute that went by without any sign of Aquila twisted a spectral dagger deeper into his heart.

He was running now, leaping over fallen foes and allies, his eyes racing over the landscape as far ahead as they could see, trying desperately to spot her. He could hear the others running after him, calling out for him to slow down and calm down but he would not. He continued to run and he continued to call her name, hoping beyond hope she would be standing just over the next rise.

He dashed up a small hill but when he reached the top he froze in his tracks. The three who were hot on his heels when he crested the hill stopped at its base and looked up at his back. In the blink of an eye though the Elf was gone and, after exchanging looks, the three went after him.

However as they reached the hill's peak they too froze on the spot as the three took in the sight before them. The large plain spread out in front of them before it rose up into the mighty mountains that continued high into the cloud filled sky. The grasslands were littered with the bodies of slain Chameles and fallen Elves, Men, Rocs and Dwarves; they had certainly lost more than they thought they would.

But not too far from the small hill upon which they stood Legolas knelt on the dusty ground, his form stooped and his shoulders heaving irregularly. In his arms he clutched the limp body of a Roc and Aragorn's breath caught in his throat as he realized just who it was the Prince was clutching to his chest.

The Elf held her body in his arms and pulled her as close to his chest as he could manage as he wept. Tears fell from his bright blue eyes, now dulled by pain, staining his dust-covered cheeks and falling to splash upon his hands and her still face. One hand stroked her hair from her face before he pressed his forehead to hers.

No one on the hilltop moved, each too stunned to say or do anything. Tears, unbeknownst to Aragorn, welled up in his eyes as he watched his friend clutching his fallen love to him.

A tortured wail rose up from the plains below them and all snapped out of the daze they had fallen into as they realized it was Legolas. Another wail, even more piercing than the first fell from the Princes' lips as he threw his head back, his face a portrait of tortured pain, and lifted his right hand to clutch at the left side of his chest.

Aragorn and Gimli looked on in confusion but Elrond knew exactly what was going on. He wasted no time and took off down the hill faster then Aragorn could ever remember him moving. He almost slipped on a patch of grass that was wet with blood, and as he reached the bottom of the hill his cry rang out over the desolate plain.

"Legolas!"

Legolas looked up at the approaching Elf, his features were contorted in pain and fresh tears fell from his eyes. His right hand still clutched vainly at his tunic on the left side of his chest, as though having his hand there would somehow dull the ache he felt gripping his chest.

Elrond fell to his knees beside the Prince and gripped his shoulders firmly in his strong hands. He looked straight at him as he shook him firmly, causing the other Elf's eyes to snap up and lock with his own.

"You listen to me you hear Legolas?" Elrond spoke firmly but in a voice that he hoped would help to calm the Prince. Legolas was going to have to concentrate very hard if he was going to get through this with his life.

"Legolas. Are you listening carefully?"

Legolas now seemed to be staring past Elrond as another bolt of pain lacerated his heart and he grasped a fistful of his tunic, gritting his teeth.

Elrond shook him again, harder this time and the other Elf's eyes snapped back to his. Legolas swallowed hard and nodded to Elrond to show he was listening.

"Ok Legolas. You're going to take a very deep breath for me and then I need you to stop focusing on the pain."

Waterlogged eyes bored into Elrond, pleading with him to not have to do such a thing.

"I don't want to. I don't want the pain to go away."

He clutched at his chest again and this time the cry he emitted was as though from one taking a knife blade to the heart. This finally snapped Aragorn and Gimli into action and they ran down the hill to where the pair knelt.

Elrond held up a hand to stay them, warning them that he needed space and silence for this task. Aragorn understood immediately what was going on so he put an arm up in front of Gimli and shook his head gently to warn his friend not to go any closer.

"Legolas I know you think you need to hold onto the pain to hold onto her but that's not the way it is. You need to let the pain go and remember a specific moment in your time together where you felt nothing but total bliss. Can you do that for me?"

The Elf's lower lip trembled and his breathing was haggard, his hand clenched and unclenched at his tunic and he would wince every now and then.

"If you can't think of a specific time because it's too hard to concentrate then think of several but you need to do this."

The Elven Prince hollered out again and fresh tears fell from his eyes as he tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut against the blinding pain gripping his heart. Elrond gripped the Prince's shoulders tighter and shook him violently.

"She would not let you do this Legolas! She would not let you go like this."

To the side stood Aragorn and Gimli, tears stained the King of Gondor's cheeks while the Dwarf looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong with him Aragorn?" Gimli questioned quietly so only the Man could hear him.

Aragorn looked down at his friend in surprise but his eyes quickly softened and he placed a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder before he answered him.

"You know of the Elves immortality don't you Gimli?"

"Of course I do!" He grumbled indignantly.

"Well an Elf will live a natural life forever, but there are two ways that their immortality can be cut short. An Elf can be slain by a mortal wound………or they can die of a broken heart."

Gimli gasped softly and turned his eyes back to the wailing Prince before them, tears now welling up in his own eyes.

"Oh, no…" He whispered as he watched the Elf continue to clutch at his breaking heart.

"Legolas she would not let you die in such a way, you know this. Please do this for me, I need you to focus."

Legolas closed his eyes and slowly Elrond could hear his erratic breathing begin to slow and even out. The hand that had been clutching at his heart fell into his lap, though tiny winces would slip from his lips every now and then.

Elrond waited for many long moments until he was sure the Prince was in a stable enough frame of mind to head back for camp. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder and roused him from his deep state of concentration.

Legolas' tear filled eyes opened but he couldn't look Elrond in the eye. He remained kneeling upon the ground even as the Elven Lord rose back to his feet.

"Come," he addressed all three "we have to help get the survivors back to camp before nightfall.

The three began to slowly head off, deliberately taking their time so that they could make sure Legolas would follow but that he was also given the space he needed. Elrond heard rustling behind them and assumed it was Legolas getting to his feet.

He turned to confirm the assumption but was met with the empty eyes of the Prince as he stood with his fallen love clutched in his arms. Elrond looked back sadly at him and returned to where the other Elf stood.

"Legolas, we need your strength to help us carry survivors back to camp with us."

"What are you saying?" His voice was barely above a whisper as his throat was hoarse from crying.

"We will need both your arms to be free."

"I will not leave her here." Legolas' eyes glared coldly at the Elven Lord but Legolas continued before Elrond had a chance to even open his mouth. "I will not leave her body here to be ravaged by all number of creatures."

Aragorn nodded to Elrond and he dropped the matter, allowing the Prince to carry Aquila's body with him as he trailed behind them.

"I'll go on ahead Aragorn to see how many survivors there are. Make sure you keep an eye on Legolas, I don't want him falling too far behind."

Aragorn nodded and glanced back at the Elf, slowly dragging his feet behind them.

"Poor Legolas." Gimli said sadly to Aragorn as the two walked after Elrond. "Do you think he'll be alright now?"

"I sure hope so my friend but I'm not convinced he will be."

Legolas trudged slowly behind Aragorn and Gimli. He held Aquila's limp body in his arms and pulled her as close to him as he could manage. Tears still fell from his now bloodshot eyes and stained her pale skin as they fell upon her.

It quickly became too painful for Legolas to look upon her still form and so he lifted his eyes to focus on following the others. Placing one foot in front of the other becoming his sole task and the only thing he allowed himself to focus on. With his eyes locked forward he would stumble occasionally on rocks underfoot but he managed to right himself, with some effort, each time.

Suddenly Legolas stopped. His keen hearing having picked up on a noise he wasn't sure of. He glanced around, thinking that perhaps it was a lingering Chamele. However when he felt something brush lightly against the front of his tunic he looked down in confusion.

He breathed in sharply and held his breath as he saw Aquila's hand had been the cause of the sensation at his chest. But her hand had not been there before and even now as he watched intently he could see her fingers tremble slightly. He then flicked his gaze up to her face where her eyelashes fluttered slightly but her eyes barely opened. However it was when he heard her voice call softly for him, so quiet in fact he wouldn't have heard it had he been walking, that he knew for certain she was alive.

"Legolas….." she gasped out in a tiny whisper. The one line sapping her strength enough to force her hand to fall back to her side.

"Aquila…Aquila!" Legolas pleaded, as she seemed to still again.

"Aragorn!" He then called out loudly to his friend.

The Man stopped at the sound of his name and turned to face his friend.

"Aragorn!" The Elf called out, more frantically this time and Aragorn gave him a confused look. "Come, she lives!"

"What?"

Aragorn couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked down at the limp female in Legolas arms, the arrow still protruding from her abdomen, and then looked back up to his friend.

"Aragorn!"

The Man finally managed to pick his feet up and run back to where the Elf stood. He looked his friend in the eye and was worried by the hope he saw shinning there.

"She lives Aragorn."

"How do you know this Legolas?"

"She spoke to me, I could barely hear her but she spoke all the same. Her eyes opened a little before and her hand came up to my chest."

"Legolas are you sure…"

"Aragorn you must believe me, she may yet die if we don't get her help! Put your ear to her breast if you do not believe me!"

Aragorn was about to object when he decided that if he at least did this it might calm the Elf. So, as instructed, he lowered his ear to her left breast. He waited patiently for any sins of life to reach his senses but he heard none. Then just as he was about to lift his head he heard the slow, ragged intake of breath and turned startled eyes up to Legolas.

Aragorn said nothing to the Elf but instead stood straight again and, cupping his hands about his mouth, called out to Elrond.

"Elrond!"

Even though the Elven Lord was some distance ahead of them his sensitive hearing easily picked up on the cry. He spun around and Aragorn took this as a sign to continue.

"She's alive Elrond! You must come quick!"

Elrond sprinted back to where they stood and stared at them in disbelief.

"You say she lives?" He asked in confusion.

They nodded vigorously and Legolas held the Princess's body out towards Elrond, who motioned for him to keep her held close to his body. The Elven Lord then stepped up to Legolas and lent down, pressing his ear to Aquila's lips.

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes flicked up to meet Legolas' worried gaze. Two fingers flew to the pulse point on her neck and remained there for a few moments before he dared speak.

"Her pulse is very weak, and her breathing shallow and labored, but she is alive Prince Legolas."

Legolas instinctively reached for the arrow protruding from her belly but Elrond stopped him before he could even lay a finger on it.

"Removing that now would be a very bad idea I'm afraid. The wound would bleed out with no way for me to stop it. You need to take her back to camp as swiftly as possible; my horse is just over the next hill. Ride hard and fast, they can remove the arrow there and treat the poison."

"No."

"What do you mean no! You want to save her don't you?"

"I want you to take her. Elrond you're the finest healer in Middle Earth. I want you to be there to treat her. I will stay and help rescue the remaining survivors and then follow on foot."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Legolas nodded and then moved closer to Elrond so that he could transfer Aquila from his arms to Elrond's. The Elven Lord carefully accepted her from Legolas and held her tight against his body. Legolas watched with worried, tear filled eyes as the other Elf took her but he bit down on his lower lip and nodded to Elrond.

Elrond wasted no time hurrying off to where he'd left his horse. He didn't dare look back for he feared the Prince would change his mind and he needed to get Aquila treatment as quickly as possible.

He reached the white horse he'd left over the hill and mounted it, careful not to move the woman in his arms too much. He couldn't risk the arrow slipping in the wound and doing further damage.

A few words to the horse and its hooves were flying over the barren plains. The green of the woods where the camped waited for them could been seen easily by Elrond's keen eyes but still he urged the horse to hurry. He could not let her die or they would surely loose Mirkwood's Prince too.

To be continued…


	34. Healing

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I hope you continue to stick with this, though it is approaching its end.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review when you are done reading. Sorry about this chapter being kind of short.

Thirty-Three  
Healing

Elrond dabbed at Aquila's forehead with a damp cloth just as Legolas burst through the tent flaps.

"Is she…"

"She is still unconscious but I was able to remove the arrow from her without any complications and I've treated her for the poison."

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I don't know Legolas. I think the arrow had been in her for sometime when we found her, which means the poison has been in her system for a while. I can now only hope that my antidote is strong enough. But she is a fighter Legolas, she may pull through yet."

The Prince nodded and wiped the back of his hand across a tear that slipped down his pale cheek.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Here," Elrond handed him the cloth and gave his seat beside the Roc's bed to Legolas "make sure her forehead is kept cool, but not too cool."

Legolas nodded vigorously and pulled the chair up to her bed. His eyes strayed down her body to the white bandages wrapped about her abdomen. There was a small patch of blood on them where the arrow had been pulled and it was this that forced Legolas to look away again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to change her bandages and give her another dose of antidote."

Elrond waited until Legolas had acknowledged what he'd said before he exited the tent, leaving a trembling Legolas alone with the frail form of Aquila lying out on the bed before him.

He dabbed gently at her forehead where already sweat had broken out again. He cupped her cheek carefully in his hand and stroked his thumb across her cheekbone.

"You'll be alright my love. You have to be…for me." He sighed heavily and lent over her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "If you don't come out of this I fear my life will end as its result."

Her breathing hitched and she shifted slightly. Legolas' spin stiffened as he waited in desperate hope for her eyes to open. But she stilled again and he let his eyes fall closed in disappointment.

As he opened them he noticed she was shivering slightly and so he pulled the thin sheet at the end of the bed up over her body and tucked it carefully in around her. He then sat back in the chair to watch intently over her. He vowed silently to sit at her bedside until she woke, he would not let her open her eyes to find him not there.

* * *

Elrond ran into Aragorn on his way out of the tent and the King pulled the Elf aside to have a word with him.

"How is she Elrond?"

"She is stable, she still hasn't woken but at least her breathing is regular and her pulse is stronger."

"Do you think she'll live?"

"She is strong, I believe she will. I'm afraid she has lost her child though."

Aragorn stood, his mouth hanging open, unable to utter a word. Blinking he finally managed to gasp out.

"She was with child?"

"Yes, she was not very far into it the pregnancy at all but it will grow no more."

"Does Legolas know?"

"No, I don't think even she would have known. It was only a few weeks old and she wouldn't have been showing any physical signs of a pregnancy. I also don't believe Aquila to be the kind of mother who would willingly endanger the life of her unborn child. She wouldn't have gone to war if she had of known."

"Are you going to tell Legolas?"

"Given his fragile emotional state at the moment I don't believe that would be the most appropriate course of action."

"Elrond he is the father. He has a right to know that a child existed!"

"And what, have him die because of it so that when Aquila does pull through she wakes to no one!" Elrond hissed back at Aragorn.

The Man lowered his gaze.

"You're right. I didn't think of that. Perhaps it is best he doesn't know."

"I don't think they should ever know."

Aragorn gave him a questioning look.

"Would you really wont to know you had lost a child Aragorn? Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"You are right. But this is a heavy burden you ask me to carry."

"I carry it with you Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and smiled at Elrond, who smiled back.

"I will keep this secret for you my Lord."

He bowed to the Elf who responded in much the same way. The two then embraced and Aragorn continued on into the tent that housed Aquila to help comfort his friend.

Elrond again left to get fresh bandages and a new vial of antidote to bring back to Aquila.

* * *

"Elrond tells me she's doing well." Aragorn said as he stepped into the tent.

Legolas' down cast face quickly told him he wasn't in much of a mood for discussion and for that Aragorn was thankful, as after the news he'd received from Elrond he wasn't sure he could look his friend in the eye. So Aragorn pulled up a chair next to Legolas and placed an arm comfortingly about his shoulders.

Legolas did nothing to acknowledge Aragorn's presence but he didn't remove the arm from about his shoulders. His attention was focused only on the Roc lying on the bed.

Aragorn couldn't help it as his eyes strayed to her belly, now covered by the white sheet, to think of the how she had been carrying Legolas' child at the day's beginning but now at its end it had been lost forever.

Subtly he flicked his eyes up to look at the Prince's drawn face. Elrond was right not to tell him of the loss of his child, it would surely break him in his current condition.

"You should eat my friend. You have had nothing since we returned from battle."

Legolas shook his head. He would not leave her side and Aragorn knew this. He sighed heavily in frustration and tried again.

"If I bring you some food will you promise me that you will eat it?"

"I'm not hungry Aragorn."

Aragorn stood and made his way to the tent's entrance.

"Promise you will eat the food I bring?"

"Very well Aragorn."

Gondor's King shook his head as he walked from the tent. He was not convinced that the Elf would eat anything brought to him but he would still make sure some food was sent anyway. Just incase his appetite did return to him.

So Aragorn left his friend by Aquila's bedside, he had other injured friends to visit and the Elf didn't seem to feel like dealing with company at that moment. He stopped a soldier on his way out of the tent and asked him to see that some food was brought to Legolas, whether or not the Prince ate it was another matter.

* * *

Some hours passed before Elrond returned to the tent that housed Aquila. He stooped slightly in order to pass through the opening and straightened again once he entered the tent.

Legolas still sat diligently by Aquila's bedside, his eyes fixed upon her sleeping face. Elrond sighed heavily as he walked over to where Legolas was seated. He notice on a table behind him was a tray of untouched food.

"Aragorn had some food sent to you I see."

"I already ate some." Legolas stated.

This was a lie and Elrond knew it but he didn't press the matter.

"If I could get you to step back Legolas so that I can change her bandages and re-administer the poison antidote that would be most useful."

"Of course Lord Elrond."

Legolas leapt up and stepped back out of Elrond's way, watching carefully as the Elven Lord approached the Roc.

Elrond stepped up to her side and gently smoothed a hand over her forehead, brushing her hair back. He then gripped the sheet and pulled it down past her middle so that he could access the bandages.

"She was shivering from the cold so I pulled the sheet up over her." Legolas said softly from behind Elrond.

"That was good thinking Legolas, well done."

Legolas couldn't even manage a smile at the compliment as Elrond began to peel off the bandages. As he unraveled the last layer of bandages Legolas gasped in horror at the dark purple wound that was revealed.

Elrond knew it was hard for him to look at but in the eyes of a healer it had improved dramatically since he had last treated the wound. He gently applied some ointment to the edge of the small wound and was careful not to break the scabbing that had begun to form over it. He then wrapped fresh bandages about her body before he pulled the sheet back up to her chest.

"Legolas you can be useful seeing as you're here. I need you to sit on the edge of the bed, next to her hips, and hold her up in your arms. It is easier to get her to swallow the dose of antidote if she is sitting upright."

Legolas did as he was bid without a word. He cradled Aquila lovingly in his arms and held her still as Elrond approached the bed with a tiny glass filled with a deep purple liquid. He put it to her lips and gently pushed her lips open with a finger. Tilting the glass he was careful to make sure every drop slid from the glass down into her mouth. Once he'd emptied the liquid into her mouth he pressed her lips closed and placed the glass down on the bed. He then put his fingers to her throat and gently massaged the muscles there to encourage her to swallow.

Once he was sure she'd swallowed the entire antidote he picked the glass back up from the bed and stepped back. He instructed Legolas to lay her back on the bed and he did so quickly and silently.

As Legolas pulled his chair back up to the bed and resumed his position by her side, Elrond made his way to the tent's exit.

"I have a few other patients to treat before I retire to bed. I suggest you eat something Legolas and at least return to your tent to get a few hours sleep."

Legolas made no sign that he had even heard what Elrond had said and so the Elven Lord left him to finish his rounds before he retired to bed.

* * *

Two days and nights had passed since the war had been won, and on the morning of the third day Elrond walked into Aquila's tent to perform his daily checkups and found Legolas still sitting in the same chair. The Elf had not moved from the spot since he'd sat himself down there. Everyday Elrond told him to rest, to eat, and to make sure he stayed hydrated but still Legolas would not leave his Princess's side. Were it not for Elrond and the others ensuring food and water were sent to him he would probably be close to wasting away by now.

Now as the Elven Lord ducked through the tent's entrance he sighed as he watched the blond Elf struggle to keep his weary head off his chest. The poor thing was falling asleep while sitting up but was still forcing himself to remain awake so that he could watch vigilantly by her bedside.

As much as he admired the Mirkwood Elf's dedication to his chosen bride he had stood by and watch him abuse his body long enough.

"Legolas!"

His head snapped up and he looked over at Elrond with bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. He blinked slowly several times, seemingly trying to focus his vision.

"Elrond, you're here to change her bandages again?"

"Yes but I'm also here to order you out."

"What?" Legolas shook his head in confusion and stared blankly at Elrond.

"You have sat here for three days Legolas, that's three days with little food and two nights of no sleep. You are exhausted and if you keep this up much longer you're body is going to start shutting down. I have tried to encourage you to eat and rest but you have ignored my recommendations."

Legolas opened his mouth to object but Elrond held up a hand for silence.

"Though I do admire your dedication to her Legolas I'm going to have to order you to leave."

"Elrond! You can't do that!"

"I most certainly can. These tents are under my rule and I have only allowed you to remain in here because I thought it would be good for you. I am now beginning to think otherwise."

"But I…"

"Before you continue I will give two options. I can either order you from here and prevent your return to this tent until Aquila is well, or you can pick yourself up out of that chair, go outside, find something to eat and then catch at least a few hours sleep. If you spend the remainder of the day resting I will allow you to return here tomorrow."

Legolas hung his head and contemplated his options. He couldn't ever remember being threatened by Elrond and it certainly didn't sound like an empty one.

"Very well." Legolas said quietly as he stood. "I'll go get something to eat and try to get some sleep."

"Good." Elrond said with a smile and a nodded.

"Will you promise me something though?"

Elrond nodded before Legolas continued.

"Promise me that if she wakes or even if she looks to be coming out of it you'll let me know."

"I promise you Legolas, as soon as she stirs I'll have someone sent to fetch you and I'll be sure to tell her where you are."

Legolas forced a small smile before he ducked out of the tent. Elrond hated having to do it to him but he really didn't need a malnourished and sleep deprived Elf on top of all his other patients.

To be continued…


	35. A Step Forward

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Thank you SO much for your reviews, both from new readers and from those of you I'm very happy to see back Sorry about all the angst but every story needs a little bit, can't be happy all the time now can it?  
Anyway, thought I'd best get this chapter out as fast as possible or risk having Legolas kidnapped from beneath my nose and then where would I be?  
Please continue to review, as you have all been most wonderful so far.

Thirty-Four  
A Step Forward

Legolas didn't speak to anyone as he gathered some food from the mess tent and took it with him off into the forest.

Aragorn, who had been in the mess tent when the Prince had dragged his thinning form in, had thought the Elf looked in particularly bad shape. He watched him as he piled some food onto a plate and then left. Slowly, Aragorn made his way to the tent's entrance and watched through the opening as Legolas disappeared off into the trees. He didn't appear to be headed in the direction of his tent so Aragorn's next guess was he was after a tall tree to hide himself in.

The King of Gondor excused himself from the tent and quietly made his way over to the infirmary area. It was still relatively early in the morning and most of those he'd been dinning with moments before were Rocs. How they roused themselves at dawn everyday Aragorn would never understand, but they seemed to function well on relatively little sleep and who was he to question the great creator.

Aragorn ducked into the tent Aquila was being housed in and found Elrond busy changing her bandages for that day.

"Come in Aragorn. I will be done in a moment."

"Even after being brought up by Elves it still amazed Aragorn at how they always knew when someone was behind them and exactly who that someone was. He vaguely remembered Elrond telling him once that everyone had a distinctive footfall and that you could tell who was coming by that. Aragorn could track footprints through leaf-litter but never had he been able to develop this talent the Elves seemed to have at picking the sound of a particular someone's approaching footsteps.

So Aragorn stepped further into the tent and straightened himself up before approaching the Elf.

"How is she doing?" He almost dared not ask incase the news was ill.

"Actually she is looking better than I have seen her in the past three days." Elrond smiled reassuringly at Aragorn. "She may even wake soon. Please don't tell Legolas though, I finally managed to get him to go feed himself and rest his body."

"Ahhhh then that's what he was doing in the mess tent."

"I will have him called back only if she actually wakes."

"I think that is a wise move Lord Elrond, he looked utterly spent."

"Yes, but it took some convincing to get him out of here."

"You really think she has a chance to pull through?"

"Were you to have asked me the same question a few days ago with Legolas not present I would have told you no, but now you see the colour has begun to return to her flesh and the wound is looking less angry."

"That is the best news I have heard all day Elrond." Aragorn said with a genuinely wide smile.

"This is only beginning Aragorn, we still have much of it to get through."

After helping Elrond administer the poison antidote to Aquila, who swallowed it with more ease then Elrond had seen her do since he began her treatment, Aragorn took his leave and left the Elven Lord to sit back in his chair and watch over the sleeping Roc, just as he'd promised Legolas.

* * *

The afternoon sun was hot and the heat was only amplified in the tents. Small beads of sweat glistened on Elrond's brow and he'd had to pull the sheets back from Aquila so that she didn't overheat.

Elrond stood to retrieve a glass of water from a nearby table when he heard his charge gasp softly. Forgetting the glass he rushed back to the bedside and knelt down beside it.

Aquila was gasping softly and her eyes were slowly trying to open but evidently the light was still too blinding for them.

"Aquila." Elrond whispered softly to her as he smoothed her dark hair back off her forehead.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she was trying extremely hard to focus on the face swimming in her vision. She took a deep breath and finally managed to identify the face above her.

"Elrond?" Her voice was soft and hoarse but it brought tears to Elrond's eyes to hear her speak.

She struggled to sit up but Elrond was quick to place a hand on her chest and press her back down.

"You mustn't sit up too quickly Aquila. You have suffered a wound to your abdomen and if you sit up too fast you may tear it open again."

"Where am I?" She sounded confused and her eyes still hurt.

"You are back at camp."

"The war?"

"It is over. We won, thought at a grave cost. More were killed than we would have thought due to the Chameles poisoned weaponry. We almost lost you too after you took an arrow to the belly."

"Legolas?"

"Has sat by your bedside for three days straight and would be here in my place had I not forced him from here so that he could get some food into him and some rest. The poor thing has not slept or eaten for the three days he's watched over you."

The smile that graced her face was so beautiful he was only sorry Legolas had missed it, for it had been meant for him. Then Elrond suddenly remembered his promise to Legolas.

"Will you excuse me for a moment Princess."

He stood from his chair but a soft coughing from behind him stopped his progression to the exit.

"Before you do Lord Elrond, do you think you could help me to sit and maybe get me a glass of water?"

He smiled warmly at her and made his way back to her beside. He carefully helped her to sit up and placed several pillows behind her back to keep her propped up. He then retrieved a glass of water from the table across the tent and brought it back to her. She took it from him and drank greedily from it. He was moderately surprised when she drained it in a few gulps but went and refilled it for her before he excused himself again.

He hurried from the tent and breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Frodo passing by. He rushed over to the Hobbit, who halted in his brisk walk as Elrond stepped in front of him.

"Frodo do you think you could do me a great favor?"

"Of course Lord Elrond, how may I be of assistance?"

"I need you to find Legolas for me and tell him that Aquila has woken."

"She has?" The Hobbit grinned widely and Elrond smiled back, shaking his head.

"Can you do that for me Frodo?"

"I can try, but no one has seen him since this morning. I think Aragorn mentioned he'd seen him go off into the forest though so I'll start searching there."

"Keep your eyes trained upwards."

Frodo looked confused for a moment before the strange instruction sunk in.

"Right."

He then hurried off into the forest in search of the Elven Prince. Lucky for him the forest wasn't a large one and so even if he had to look up into every treetop it would be a task that could be done by nightfall.

Elrond quickly returned to the tent where he found Aragorn sitting in the small chair by Aquila's bed and talking excitedly with the Princess. She clutched the now half full glass of water in her hands and was nodding her head quickly, trying to keep up with Aragorn's rapid speech.

"Careful Aragorn or you'll tier her out before we're able to find Legolas."

"Elrond! Why didn't you tell me she'd woken up?"

"I only had time just then to send Frodo to find Legolas to tell him she'd woken."

"Do not be mean Aragorn. It is not Elrond's fault, I have only just opened my eyes."

"Well it is good to see you well again Aquila." Aragorn genuinely meant it too. "There are plenty of us who have spent the last three days worrying about whether nor not you'd come back to us."

"You still have a long road to a full recovery Aquila. The poison still lingers in your system and you'll have to be treated once a day with the antidote for at least another week. Also the wound to your stomach is a deep one and in a place where your body flexes a lot so you will have to be very careful about how you move if you are to avoid opening it back up."

She nodded in understanding and Aragorn placed a hand on her knee to reassure her.

"Everyone will be so pleased you're alright Princess."

"Aquila!"

All eyes turned to the Elf who burst through the tent's opening and almost tripped over his own feet. Aquila took in the sight of her disheveled and worn Prince. Elrond was right, he was looking pale and thin, and there were dark rings round his now dulled blue eyes. But he was still her Legolas and she loved him even more for what he had evidently gone through for her.

A tiny sob escaped her throat and tears slid down her cheeks as she held her arms out to him. He ran to her, both Aragorn and Elrond had to jump back out of the way in order to avoid being bowled over, and enveloped her in a crushing hug.

He stood by the bedside and pressed her hard up against his chest. She sobbed quietly into his wrinkled tunic and he ran a hand soothingly through her hair while he rubbed the other up and down her back.

"Oh my love, you're ok. Never have I felt so lost. Don't you ever leave me." Legolas whispered into her hair.

She chocked on another sob and shook her head.

"Forever." He whispered so only she could hear.

"What?"

"You are mine, forever and ever."

"Of course." She whispered back.

He smiled down at her as she looked lovingly up into his eyes. Their colour was dulled but the love shinning in them was not. She smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He crushed her to him again but this time her face contorted in pain and she winced loudly.

"Legolas!" Elrond called out as he gripped the Elf's shoulders and pulled him back slightly from her.

Legolas gave him a questioning look as he looked back at Aquila with worried eyes as he noticed she was wincing in pain and pressing a hand carefully to her injured side.

"I know this is a most joyous reunion for you Legolas but you must be careful with her, she is still recovering from her injury and it will be a few weeks yet before she is fully healed."

Elrond then moved to Aquila's side and carefully pulled back the bandages to check that the wound hadn't opened back up. Replacing the bandages he smiled up at her and rubbed a hand reassuringly across her shoulders.

"You're alright, just take a few deep breaths."

Elrond waited for her to follow his instructions and she did so obediently while both Aragorn and especially Legolas looked on in concern.

"Would you like some more water?" Elrond questioned and she nodded.

He got up to go fetch her a new glass of water while Legolas sat beside her on the edge of her bed.

"I'm so sorry Aquila, I didn't mean…"

"Of course you didn't Legolas." She reassured him by cupping his cheek in her hand and smoothing her thumb over his cheekbone. "I only wish you could hug me as hard as you wont to, cause I would hug you back just as tightly."

He lent forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. As he pulled back it occurred to him that he hadn't kissed her since they had left for war and yet he had nearly lost her, the love of his life. So he lent into her again, this time placing one hand on the bed beside her hip and the other at the back of her head, and closed the gap between them.

However as he was about to press his lips to hers he suddenly realized that Elrond and Aragorn were still in the tent with them and so he pulled back again, blushing red with embarrassment.

"Don't not kiss her on our part." Aragorn said with wide smirk.

Legolas blushed some more before turning back to Aquila and leaning into her again. This time brushing his lips softly against hers before she lent up and captured his lips in a more demanding kiss. He slipped a hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss further and when her lips parted his tongue was swift to join hers. Their kiss quickly became more lustful and demanding and Aragorn and Elrond tried to keep their attention trained elsewhere, but when Elrond notice Legolas starting to lean more into Aquila and her in turn begin to sink back against the pillows he coughed loudly to gain their attention.

Both broke the kiss and looked over at Elrond who held up the glass of water and raised and arched eyebrow. The cheekbones of both Legolas and Aquila were tinted red but whether this was from lust or embarrassment Elrond was not sure. Regardless he moved over to the bedside and handed her the glass of water, which she eagerly accepted and drank down quickly.

To be continued…


	36. Blown In On The Winds Of Change

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Well we are fast approaching the end of this story, unless I decide to write a sequel but that will depend on a lot of things. There are still few chapters to go though so we're not quite there yet. This chapter's a bit longer to make up for the last couple of short ones.  
Laurenke1 thanks much fro your kind comments; I'm really glad you love this story so much. Also good to hear you finally got through it all.  
Hope you like and please review!

Thirty-Five  
Blown In On The Winds Of Change

"Princess Aquila! I heard you had woken." Sphenurus called out as he stepped into the tent.

Aquila silenced him with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. He is sleeping." She stroked a hand gently over Legolas' soft golden hair.

He lay curled up beside her on the bed, his head resting on the bottom of the pillows she was leaning back against. She had remained sitting up talking with him after Elrond and Aragorn had left and had noticed him starting to nod off in the chair so she invited him up onto the bed with her, even though there really wasn't much room for the both of them, and he had promptly fallen asleep.

Sphenurus crossed the tent and sat down in the vacated seat beside the bed.

"Sphenurus! What happened to your face?"

Aquila reached a hand out to stroke a finger over the bandages wrapped across the right side of the Roc's face.

"Oh it's nothing really. I took a blade down the right side of my face during a moment of distraction. It's going to leave a rather large scar and I've lost the use of my right eye."

"Oh Sphenurus I'm so sorry, you poor thing."

"I'll be alright." Sphenurus waved off the concern directed at him from his Princess. "I'm thinking of getting an eye patch."

Aquila laughed quietly and he joined her, careful not to laugh too loudly so as not to wake the sleeping Prince.

"It would certainly make you all the more devilishly handsome Sphenurus." She added with a sly wink.

"Yes I thought it might add to my appeal."

"Evidently you have survived the poison, as have I."

"Indeed, though for a while there we thought we might loose you. I also heard we nearly lost the Prince of Mirkwood."

"What? Was he injured? I didn't see any bandages on him." Aquila looked worriedly over Legolas' sleeping form but still couldn't see any noticeable injuries.

"No he was not injured, but there is more than one way to kill an Elf."

Aquila gave him a confused look before what Sphenurus was trying to say sunk in.

"His heart?"

Sphenurus nodded in response and smiled to himself as he watched Aquila stroke a loving hand down Legolas' side.

"Elrond told me that when Legolas found you he thought you were dead and he just broke down."

"Poor Legolas."

She lent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He shifted slightly but remained asleep. Sphenurus smiled at her and she smiled back.

"If you ever needed proof of his love for you…"

"I don't need proof from him. I'm just thankful he didn't succumb to the heart ache."

"I believe you have Elrond to thank for that. I hear it was he who convinced Legolas to hold on to life."

"Well I will have to thank him when I see him next for keeping my Prince safe for me."

"How is your wound healing?"

"Elrond says well but the bandages have to stay on and he's still treating me with the antidote. I'm also not allowed to partake in any vigorous physical activity until the wound has closed properly."

"So what are you and Legolas going to do for the next few weeks then?" Sphenurus asked with a cheeky grin.

Aquila reached a hand out and gave him a gentle shove. Which only caused him to laugh loudly and Aquila had to give him a stern look in order to quiet him down.

"Let him sleep Sphenurus."

"I apologize Princess. Has Elrond told you when you will be fit enough to leave the confines of your bed? Today is my first day out."

"Aren't you lucky. From the sounds of things I'll be stuck in here for a while, at least until the muscles in my abdomen have healed enough to support my own weight so I can walk."

"I'll talk you for a walk when you're a little better Aquila." Legolas mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry Legolas did we wake you?" Aquila asked in concern.

"Yes but only just now and don't worry over it, the nap has done me good and I will be able to sleep through tonight and every other night from now on knowing that you will no slip away from me in the night."

She kissed him softly and he hoisted himself up into a sitting position.

"How's your wound healing Sphenurus?" Legolas asked as he yawned behind his hand.

"Well, but my eye is shot. I will never see with it again."

"I am sad to hear that Sphenurus."

"I have lost the use of one eye but you nearly lost your future bride and your own life."

"These things are in the past. Let us focus on a future of healing and peace."

"Yes, one that hopefully joins the Rocs and the Elves once again."

* * *

Several days passed before Elrond deemed Aquila fit enough to leave the confinements of the tent for some fresh air. Legolas helped her from the bed and then aided her in slipping a light dress on once she was in her final form.

He supported her weight by draping her arm about his shoulder and wrapping one arm about her middle and using the other across his body as a support for her to hold onto. She let him bear her weight has her legs were weak from having to remain in bed for so many days.

They slowly made their way out of the tent and into the filtered sunlight that bathed the small clearing the infirmary tents had been set up in. Aquila closed her eyes as she let the warm sunshine softly bath her skin. Legolas smiled down at her as he watched her enjoy the simple pleasures of the sun.

"Ready?" He whispered softly into her ear.

She smiled up and him and shook her head. He then led her slowly across the clearing. It was only a short distance but as they reached the other side he noticed she was having more difficulty putting one foot in front of the other than she was before.

"Do you think perhaps I could sit down to rest for a few minutes Legolas?"

"Of course, as long as you need."

He then helped her to sit down on the soft grass with her back up against a thick tree trunk to support her while she was sitting. He slide up beside her and too pressed his back to the tree's trunk. He slipped his arm about her waist to help hold her up as well. He was all too aware of Elrond's warnings about stretching the muscles around the injury and opening it back up again.

"Aquila!" Frodo called out as he hurried over to the couple settled beneath the tree. "It's good to see you out and about. Elrond mentioned you were feeling better but I didn't expect to see you out yet." He seated himself on the grass before them and Aquila lent forward slightly to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you for worrying over me Frodo."

"We were worried for you too Legolas. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Let's not dwell on it my friend."

"No, let's not. We have far too much to celebrate now anyway. And speaking of celebrations I hope we'll all be invited to your wedding Legolas." Frodo grinned at the Elf who smiled back.

"We wouldn't have it any other way my friend. In fact we expect you and the other Hobbits to be there." Legolas assured him.

"I best go tell the others. Please excuse me." Frodo leapt to his feet but had one more thing to say before he dashed off in search of the other Hobbits. "I hope you continue to get better Aquila, we were all overjoyed to hear that you pulled through. We'll be sure to see you later."

With that Frodo dashed off leaving the two waving after his retreating form. They laughed quietly and Aquila lent her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. She felt Legolas lean over her and place a hand on the grass by her hip, felt his weight settle against her and she smiled as he carefully pressed his lips to hers.

She was having none of his attempts to be delicate with her though and eagerly returned his kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down to her. He gave in to her and deepened their kiss, trying his best to hold his weight up off her so as not to aggravate her injury. A huge gust of wind tussled Legolas' golden hair and mingled it with the espresso strands of Aquila's. He intensified their kiss further as he settled himself further over her, both ignoring the strange gust of wind.

"Good morning then Prince Legolas." A loud voice boomed from above them.

Legolas pulled back from their kiss in a hurry as he suddenly realized whom the voice belonged to. He leapt up from the grass and quickly straightened his tunic before bowing and addressing the Roc before him.

"King Audax. I was just…we were just…what are you doing here? I thought you vowed never to return to Middle Earth?"

"I did, but recently certain events have persuaded me that times have changed since I made that vow and that this world is a very different place, with a very different King ruling over mortal Men."

Legolas nodded his understanding but was cut off before he could say anything.

"And you do not need to explain yourself Prince Legolas. I am pleased to see you are so happy with my daughter. After all, you have taken her to be your bride and soon enough you will share your bed with her."

Legolas had the decency to blush slightly, not because of what the King was implying but because Aquila had already shared his bed, on several occasions. If he had turned around he would have noticed Aquila desperately trying to hide her face in the shadows of the tree so that she did not betray herself to her father.

"Now my daughter, you are not still upset with me are you?"

"No father. Why would you think I was still upset with you?"

"Because you have not even greeted me properly yet. Have we fallen out so far that I no longer deserve a hug from you?"

"Of course not father."

Aquila placed both hands on the ground and was about to try and lift herself when Legolas rushed to her side to help her up. King Audax looked on in concern as he watched Legolas carefully maneuver her into a standing position.

"What happened?"

"I was injured during the war with the Chameles. I just have to be careful not to reopen the wound until it's healed properly."

Audax shot Legolas a look that could have killed but Aquila cut him off before he could say a word.

"Father! You can blame him for nothing! He tried to keep me back in Minas Tirith but I wouldn't allow it. If anyone is to be blamed it's me."

Legolas remained frozen to the spot in shock as Aquila strode, slowly though it may have been, up to her father. The two stared one another down for some moments and Legolas dared not move as father and daughter regarded each other carefully.

"Is this true Legolas?" Audax finally asked without his eyes ever leaving Aquila's.

"Yes it is King Audax." Legolas replied promptly.

The smile that crossed the King's face only served to confuse Legolas as the King shifted his gaze from his daughter to the Elf.

"Then I guess you are already having as much trouble caging her as I did."

Legolas laughed and Audax joined in. Aquila however was the one who was now confused. Her father took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he released her and embraced Legolas.

"You will take good care of her. I know you will."

Legolas smiled and shook his head in agreement. He then excused himself and quickly sidestepped around Audax so that he could lend his body to Aquila to support herself with as she stood.

"King Audax. What are you doing here my Lord?" Sphenurus asked in surprise as he came into the clearing with Pandion and spotted the Large Roc.

Sphenurus bowed low to his King but Pandion remained ridgid, frozen to the spot, as he knew for sure he was in more trouble than he'd ever dreamed was possible.

"Sphenurus I am sorry to see you injured my friend. I hope you will recover swiftly."

"'Tis nothing really my Lord, I'll be right as rain soon just you wait. In fact Lord Elrond say the bandages can come off in few days and I had some of the Elves make me up a rather dashing looking eye patch."

Audax laughed at the lighthearted comment but he knew the loss of his eye had affected the Roc more than he was letting on. Audax then turned his attention to Pandion who stiffened his spine and locked eyes with his father. The Roc King strode up to his son, his features blank, before a smiled tugged up the corners of his mouth and he pulled Pandion into a tight embrace.

"Can you forgive me my son, for driving you away?"

"I believe I can father but only under the condition that you will allow me to lead my own life and choose to do things in my own time."

Audax's features hardened for a moment before he sighed and nodded his head, giving in to his son's requests. He knew if he did not he would have no heir left for his Kingdom and so would be forced to remarry in order to continue his line's rule over the Rocs.

Aquila lent into to Legolas to whisper something in his ear. She looked weary and Legolas nodded in response to her question. He wrapped her arm about his shoulder again and took as much of her weight as he could while still allowing her to walk.

"I hope you'll excuse us but Aquila is feeling rather exhausted and so I'm going to take her back to the tent so she can rest."

"Will you be back to join us again Legolas?" Audax questioned him.

Had it been asked by any other Legolas would have said no, far preferring to remain by Aquila's bedside to ensure her safety while she slept. However it was Audax who had asked and Legolas had a sneaking suspicion he wished to discuss with him the matter of his planned marriage to his daughter.

"Once I have seen to it that she is sleeping soundly I will return."

Audax nodded in approval and Legolas proceeded to lead an already half asleep Aquila back to the tent she had spent the last many days in.

Pandion and Sphenurus excused themselves as they'd already promised Aragorn to meet him almost half an hour ago and would be sure to inform the King of Gondor of the unexpected arrival of King Audax. Audax thanked them and asked if they would also be able to arrange for him to meet with King Elessar to discuss the future of the Rocs relationships with the race of Men.

After they had left the large Roc busied himself watching the camps inhabitants go to and fro about their business. He pressed his back to a tree and observed quietly from in its shadow so that he would remain as inconspicuous as possible.

It did not take long for Legolas to emerge from the tent and return to where Audax was waiting for him.

"Walk with me young Prince."

It was not a question so much as a request and Legolas quickly fell into step with the taller Roc. Hands behind his back and with a posture he had had to adopt on many a formal occasion in Mirkwood, Legolas walked beside the King of the Rocs.

"Tell me Legolas, does your father plan to make you King of Mirkwood once you are wed?"

Legolas had been expecting a question of sorts and so wasn't fazed by it in the least. He also had a fair idea of where this was heading.

"I am not sure of my father's exact plans for the retiring of his crown but I imagine it will be sometime soon after my marriage."

The Roc nodded slowly, seemingly contemplating this.

"I do not plan to move the City of Cirus back to where it was once located."

Legolas nodded and prepared himself to have the news broken to him, that he would eventually have to replay to Aquila, that they would not be permitted into the city and that they were to tell no one of its location.

"However when my grandchildren are born I would like for me to be able to visit them, and for them to visit me."

Legolas turned shocked eyes up at the Roc, who smiled down at him.

"I don't understand your Majesty."

"You know the Dwarves well don't you Legolas?" Audax continued, seemingly on another topic, as though Legolas had never spoken.

"I know some of them well, yes." Legolas answered in confusion.

"If I paid them handsomely do you think you could commission them to carve a staircase into the mountains for me?"

"Excuse me my Lord."

"I would like to build a stairway into the mountains from their base up to the city of Cirus, and a path from this stairway into the heart of Mirkwood. So that our two kingdoms may once again be joined."

Legolas remained silent as he contemplated such a task and all of its implications.

"I think it would please Aquila greatly." Audax continued with a knowing smile.

"I don't doubt that it would." Legolas smiled back before the lifted his eyes to meet the King's. "I think it is a most wonderful idea King Audax and will be the first task I see to once I have taken up my fathers crown."

"I am glad to hear it Prince Legolas."

The two shook hands firmly in agreement before they continued on their walk.

"Now if it is not too much trouble Prince Legolas, do you think you could introduce me to this King Elessar?"

"Of course King Audax. I'm sure he's very eager to meet with you. He has come to appreciate the Rocs far more than any other Man. I believe he will be the King to reunite the two races, with your blessings as well of course."

"We shall see young Prince, though I do hope to repair some of the damage done to our old relationship I will need to judge King Elessar for myself before I make any decision to rewrite our treaties."

* * *

Once Legolas had introduced the King of the Rocs to the King of Gondor he excused himself to leave them to discuss matters on their own, that and he was eager to return to Aquila to see if she had woken from her nap.

However on his way to Aquila's tent he was halted by a blare of trumpets and a large procession of horses. Legolas watched in surprise as the line of horses spilt down the middle and one white horse with a tall blond Elf upon its back make its way down the center towards him.

"Father?" Legolas gasped in disbelief.

King Thranduil dismounted and walked over to where is son stood. Legolas remained in a state of semi-stunned disbelief before breaking out of it and throwing his arms about his father's neck.

"What have I done to deserve such a welcome from you Legolas?" Thranduil asked with a joyful chuckle.

"I am just glad to see you. I know we have not seen eye to eye recently but I think I have come to appreciate what you were trying to do for me."

"I am glad to hear it my son."

"What are you doing here?" Legolas questioned as he pulled back from their shared embrace.

"I heard the news of our victory over the Chameles but that is all the information I was privy to. I came straight here to ensure that my son was safe."

Thranduil took Legolas' hands in his own and stroked his thumbs over the back of his son's fingers.

Legolas cocked his head to the side as he father's expression changed suddenly and Thranduil brought Legolas right hand up closer to his face. As his eyes lifted from his son's hand he arched an eyebrow at Legolas who smiled almost shyly as he took his hand back.

"I have asked Aquila to be my bride. King Audax has approved of the union and we await only yours before we can wed."

Thranduil pulled his son into an even fiercer hug than before and Legolas gasp as he had the air forced from his lungs.

"Of course I approve of her Legolas. Did you not think I had given you my blessing back when you brought her to Mirkwood?"

"Actually father," Legolas managed to gasp out as he was crushed further "I had not even contemplated marry her when se came with me to Mirkwood."

Thranduil pulled back from his son and held him at arms length.

"But I thought that was why you had brought her? To meet with me and obtain my blessing."

"Did you ever wonder why I never actually asked you for permission to take her for my wife?"

"No, I suppose I didn't. But there has been no harm in the matter and I think now you best take me to see your chosen bride so that I may properly assess her suitability as Mirkwood's future Queen."

Thranduil wrapped an arm reassuringly about his son's shoulders as he laughed loudly, Legolas joining in as he began to lead his father to Aquila's tent.

To be continued…


	37. Two Crowns Of Silver

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Thank you to those who continue to review this, it truly is greatly appreciated. Sorry this is a little shorter but I'll try and make up for it with the next chapter  
Hope you enjoy and please review when you are done reading.

Thirty-Six  
Two Crowns Of Silver

There were no shafts of sunlight drifting through tent flaps or windows to rouse Legolas on his first morn back in Mirkwood. He was instead woken by the soft sound of running water and had no doubts that the culprit was his bride to be.

Last night had been the first night Legolas had taken her into his own bed and heard her cry out beneath him as his own cry mingled with hers within the walls of his father's palace. After they had laughed warmly at both their parents ignorance and vowed to continue to pretend that when they went to bed on their wedding night it would be the first time they had experience the pleasures of the others body. Then Legolas had spooned her from behind and they had made love again.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and smiled to himself as he confirmed that the spot beside him was now vacant. He stretched, cat like, along the bed before swinging his feet out to touch softly upon the floor.

They had remained at the camp until Aquila was well enough to have her bandages off permanently and Elrond was satisfied her wound had completely healed. She would always have a scar where the arrow had pierced her but she was alive and that was all Legolas cared about.

He padded silently over to the bathroom that joined to his room and found a still naked Aquila shutting off the water flowing into the sunken bathtub. Legolas strolled silently to the bath's edge and stepped into the steaming water. It was only the sound of the water lapping at the baths edge as Legolas stepped into it that alerted Aquila to his presence.

"Must Elves always sneak up on others so quietly?"

"We do not sneak, it is not our fault if you do not hear our approaching footfalls."

He smiled up at her from his spot sitting in the sunken bath, water pooling about his lightly muscled chest. Holding a hand out to her he beckoned for her to join him and she lovingly accepted his welcome and placed her hand in his, letting him lead her into the bathtub.

Aquila gently washed Legolas' long golden hair and laughed as his wet locks hung limply down over his face as she dumped warm water over his head to rinse the soap out. Legolas parted the curtain of his hair and glared playfully out at Aquila.

"That was rather unnecessary." He teased.

"But it got the soap out of your hair." She ran her fingers through his silky locks to demonstrate her point.

"Yes, well you are lucky for that." He smirked slyly as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her backside out from under her, effectively sliding her beneath him as he leaned forward and over her.

However before he could capture her lips in what he would have assured was a most bruising kiss, they were unexpectedly interrupted by a quiet squeal.

"Prince Legolas! Please…..you must forgive me….I….I….I'll just leave you be then."

"Gwenneth! Wait, please!"

The Elven woman stopped in the doorway but kept her back to them.

"It's not you're fault Gwenneth, you were only conducting the duties you have done since I was a boy."

Water sloshed and then fell dripping to the stone floor as Legolas lifted himself from the bath and wrapped a towel about his waist.

"But perhaps I should knock now my Prince."

"Why would you start knocking now? You have not done so before."

By this point Aquila too had climbed from the bath and covered herself with a towel as well.

"But you are to be wed now Prince Legolas. I would not feel right walking in upon you and your Princess as I have just done."

Though neither could see it Gwenneth was blushing noticeably and felt rather uncomfortable about the entire situation, despite the fact that she had been caring for Legolas since he was born.

"With all due respect Gwenneth it is I who is in the wrong. I am not supposed to have Aquila in my chambers now am I?"

"Well I suppose you're right young Prince. Your father would be most displeased to hear of this."

"You wont tell him will you Gwenneth?"

"Of course not young Legolas." Gwenneth finally turned around, a warm smile gracing her lips.

She pulled Legolas into a swift embrace before releasing him again as he was still rather wet.

"Now are you going to introduce me to your bride to be or not?"

"You've met Aquila before Gwenneth"

"I know this my young Prince but not for many years and never as your intended."

"Very well. Gwenneth I would like to present to you my chosen bride, Aquila Princess of the Rocs."

"It is most wonderful to see you have grown into a fine young woman Princess Aquila, and we are even more happy to hear of your engagement to our Prince."

Gwenneth smiled before winking slyly at the young couple.

"Well now, we can't have you standing their dripping wet all morning. We have a wedding to prepare you both for. I suggest you dress and return to your room Aquila where I'm sure Elanus is already waiting for you. She insisted on coming all the way from Cirus to help you to prepare for your wedding. I think she may also have plans to stay." Aquila smiled at this before Gwenneth continued. "As for you Legolas you best dry yourself off while I lay out the outfit we've had made for you."

Neither really made a move and Gwenneth glared at them both.

"Now Prince Legolas. We have much to do."

She pointed a finger in the direction of Legolas' room and the Elf slunk in through the doorway while Aquila laughed behind her hand before drying herself off, dressing in her nightgown and slipping from his room into a deserted hallway.

* * *

She made it to her room without a soul seeing her and as she opened the door she saw a familiar Roc standing beside her bed.

Her eyes flicked to the doorway as it opened and she smiled warmly at Aquila. She curtsied low before rising again.

"Good morning Princess Aquila. I let myself in when you did not respond to my knocking. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. You know very well you need not knock before you enter."

"Yes but this is not my home. I have been instructed to assist you in your preparations for the ceremony today. I hope you'll let me stay as your handmaiden even after you are wed. I care for you as I once did my own daughter, but with her dead as well as my husband in all that awfulness with the race of Men you have come to be the only family I know Princess."

A tear slipped from the Roc's eye and Aquila hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you Elanus your help is much appreciated today and it would be most wonderful if you could remain here with me."

"Would you care to bathe before we begin to dress you for your wedding?" Elanus quickly changed the topic as already time was wasting.

Aquila suppressed the urge to giggle and instead nodded her head before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom.

Elanus set about laying out the beautiful gown the Elven seamstresses had spent the last few days making upon the bed, and organizing a set of brushes, combs and clips upon the dresser.

* * *

Meanwhile Legolas sat patiently at the dresser in his room, facing the mirror, as Gwenneth set about decorating his hair with a series of delicate braids and twists. He still had the towel wrapped about his waist as Gwenneth thought it would be best to do his hair before he dressed.

"You're being awfully quiet young Legolas. Is there a reason for your silence or are perhaps a bit embarrassed by what happened earlier?" She smiled and gave his hair a gentle tug.

Legolas couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the mirror as he had the decency to blush slightly.

"There is not need to be embarrassed dear Prince, though I may choose to knock in the future."

"You would certainly have reason to knock in the future Gwenneth"

"Well I seem to have need to knock now young one. If your father knew you were bathing with your bride the morning of your wedding he would have a fit. You of all people should know the rules regarding a proper courtship."

"And you Gwenneth, know that there is barely a soul alive who follows them any more."

"No, but most are very good about not getting caught. Which does not include you young one." She teased as she placed a ring of tightly woven flowers upon his head.

"Oh my, don't you look handsome. And we haven't even dressed you properly yet. Aquila will be most pleased I'm sure."

"I hate that I can't see her. Who came up with that tradition anyway!"

Legolas stood and threw his arms up in frustration while Gwenneth giggled at him.

"You are only kept separated for a day Legolas, a tradition you have already broken." She pretended to glare at him. "So really you only now have a few hours of separation. You have your brunch with your father and she has hers with Audax and Pandion. Then Elrond has been invited to perform the ceremony and then we shall have a banquet the likes of which Mirkwood has not seen since your birth."

"Did father make as big a fuss of that as he is this?"

"Oh far bigger Legolas. You were not only your father's first-born child but you were a boy and so his heir to the throne. Your mother and father were so happy and proud of you."

"Do you think my mother would have approved of Aquila?" Legolas asked, sounding rather distant.

"Oh Legolas, she would have adored Aquila even more than your father. She would also have been proud of you for marrying her for love and not political gain."

Legolas smiled and rose to his feet, crossing the room to his bed he began to dress in the outfit specially made for this day. He pulled on the snugly fitting grey breeches followed by soft leather boots of a darker grey.

"Well, I believe you're quite capable of dressing yourself so I'll leave you to go inform your father you will be along to brunch in a moment."

"Thank you Gwenneth and not just for today but for all the years you've cared for me."

"You do not need to thank me Legolas. I have enjoyed caring for you, watching you grow into a fine mature Elf, and I look forward to helping you and Aquila to care for your children."

She laughed as a slight blush crept up Legolas' cheeks and she left him to finish buttoning the shimmering silver tunic he had slipped on.

* * *

Aquila arrived for brunch with her father and brother in the beautifully fitted, flowing white gown that Mirkwoods seamstresses had made for her for her wedding to their Prince.

Both men stood and smiled proudly at her but never one for formalities with her family she ran to them and embraced them both.

"I hope you will make the time to visit us here once you have returned to Cirus."

"Of course we will." Pandion smiled. "There's nothing you could do to keep us away."

"We will miss you though my daughter but I know Legolas will keep you happy here."

They sat down to brunch and ate well while Audax discussed his plans for the stairway to be built into the Iron Mountains with his daughter and son. Both thought it was a wonderful idea and the three drank a toast to it, promising to begin work on it as soon as possible.

Talk soon turned to Pandion's plans for the future and while the Prince did not know what he wished to do with himself in the coming years, wherever he may be, he had vowed to return to Cirus as it's King once his father announced his retirement.

All through their brunch Aquila would occasionally begin to smile brightly for no apparent reason, though Pandion knew well what that reason was. She waited only for this day to fly by so that she may be married to her love and live by his side here in Mirkwood. Though he was extremely happy for her he couldn't help fell as though he was loosing her in some way. He would be sure to visit as often as he could be when he returned to Cirus it would be the first time he had lived apart from her in over two thousand years. She had always been in the castle, even though his own life with wife and children had kept him busy she was there for him whenever he needed her. Now he would have to travel to Mirkwood to see her and he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by the thought.

"Are you still with us Pandion?" Audax's deep voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Did you ask me something?"

"No but it is time for your sister's wedding ceremony though, provided you wish to attend."

Pandion glared at his father who smirked at him before messing up the younger Roc's well-sculpted locks. The Roc Prince ducked away from his father's hand and ran his fingers through the soft spikes atop his head to try and get them to stand as they had before his father had roughly messed them.

* * *

Legolas waited patiently before Elrond at the front of row upon row of his friends and his father's subjects, everyone had turned up to see Mirkwoods handsome Prince finally wedded. King Thranduil stood to Legolas' side and placed a hand on his son's shoulder as everyone in the gathered audience before them turned to look at the far end of the aisle in their center.

With her arm linked through her father's stood Aquila in the beautiful white dress that pooled about her feet and shimmered slightly every time she shifted beneath it. Pandion was seated next to Aragorn and Arwen in the front row of the guests and he smiled proudly as his sister made her way, barefoot, down the strip of grass towards the waiting Elven Prince.

Legolas had to catch himself before his mouth fell open at the sight of his bride. She always looked beautiful to him but standing there, barefoot upon the green grass, surrounded by the Elves of Mirkwood, she was perfect.

She arrived beside him and Legolas could not take his eyes off her as embraced her father, who held her tightly before releasing her to join Thranduil to the side of the couple.

Aquila stepped up to Legolas and he took her hands in his. As they locked eyes Legolas wanted nothing more than to kiss her and release all the emotion he felt stirring within him but he knew it would not be acceptable to do such a thing at that moment. So instead he stroked his thumbs lovingly across her thin fingers.

The two then turned their attention to Elrond who nodded to them that he was ready to begin. He began the ceremony in Elvish but for the most part ensured all present could understand what was being said.

That night, after collapsing against each other, bodies glistening with sweat and Legolas buried deep within his new wife, both would complain of the ceremony taking far too long. Both seemingly as desperate as the other to be married, rather than having to stand before thousands of others while Elrond spoke of the union taking place between them and their kingdoms.

For now though they stood in silence, a perfect portrait of the Prince and Princess they had been raised to be. Both fathers stood proudly to the side, listening to every word of praise that was emitted by Elrond.

When the Elven Lord spoke of Legolas' love for his chosen bride the speech ultimately turned to the close call with death as he thought his love gone from him forever. These thoughts were still too fresh and painful for Legolas and so he shut them out as best he could.

Aragorn couldn't help grinning as Elrond went on and on and on as the Elven Lord had a habit of doing. He glanced along the row at Pandion who was seated beside Arwen and was watching Elrond with eye unlike any other in the audience and Aragorn had a feeling Legolas and Aquila would not be the only couple to retire to bed early tonight.

Finally Elrond took from a blond Mirkwood Elf two silver circlets. He removed the wreaths of flowers that had been placed upon the couple's heads before the ceremony and then motioned for them to kneel before him.

He placed one of the silver circlets atop Legolas' head before taking both the Prince's hands in his own and pulling him to his feet. He then bent and carefully placed the other circlet, set with tiny jewels, on Aquila's head before motioning to Legolas for him to bring her to her feet.

He pulled Aquila up much in the same way that Elrond had him, except as she stood before him Elrond nodded to Legolas and the Prince pulled his bride to him and kissed her deeply.

Applause rose up from all gathered as they smiled at the newly wedded couple. Legolas broke the kiss not because he wanted to but so that it did not go on so long as to make his guests uncomfortable.

Elrond spoke a few more words in Elvish before he presented the married couple to their fathers. Both Audax and Thranduil hugged the two in joy before allowing Aquila to return to the waiting arms of her new husband.

King Thranduil turned to those gathered and rose his voice so all could hear him.

"And now my friends we shall feast, and drink, and be merry until long after the sun has gone down to celebrate the union of my son and your Prince to his chosen bride, Aquila once Princess of the Rocs and now Princess of Mirkwood."

More cheers from the crowd and wine was quickly dispensed along with the food.

Aquila smiled to herself at the strange feeling of being called Princess of Mirkwood, but as Legolas pulled her to his side and smiled down at her, handing her a glass of Mirkwoods heady wine, she decided it was something she would quickly get used to.

"A toast then?" Elrond said as Pandion, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli and Sphenurus joined the Elven Lord, the newly weds and two very proud fathers.

All rose their glasses into the air as Elrond toasted the couple.

"To a most joyous union between Legolas and Aquila, and may they have an eternity of happiness together and Mirkwood prosper with them as its future King and Queen."

"Here, here!" They all called out before drinking deeply from their glasses.

To be continued…


	38. Celebrations

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Thank you once again for your reviews, they are truly wonderful to read. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible because it will be the last.  
Please review when you are done reading.

Thirty-Seven  
Celebrations

Legolas and Aquila found themselves being herded from one group to another for most of the afternoon as everyone present wished to impart upon them some wisdom or well wishes. The two were more than happy to spend time with each discussing this or that but soon both were eager to continue celebrations with their families and close friends.

Finally Legolas managed to excuse them both from a conversation with one of his father's advisers and his wife, who would not stop commenting on how dark Aquila's hair was and whether or not their children would inherit such hair colouring or be fair haired like their Prince, and pull his Princess into the shadows of a nearby tree to steal a kiss.

He pressed her up against the tree's trunk and his tongue hungrily sought entrance to her mouth. She eagerly granted him what he wished and tangled her fingers in his flaxen hair as she massaged his tongue with her own.

His hand fell upon her thigh and gripped her dress, drawing it slowly up her leg till his hand slid beneath the soft fabric and around to grasp her rear. In response Aquila drew her free hand up the inside of Legolas' thigh and pressed her palm gently against his groin.

He kissed her harder but both drew back and sighed in disappointment as they could hear their father's calling for them.

Legolas nuzzled his nose lovingly against her cheek before breathing softly into her ear.

"I suppose we should join in our own celebrations again. Don't worry though, once the sun had set it is almost expected that we will retire to our bedchambers early."

Aquila laughed quietly and felt Legolas shudder against her as her warm breath caressed his sensitive ear.

"I fear it is you who will have more trouble waiting than I Legolas."

Her tongue flicked out to trace the shell of his ear and he had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from gasping at her action.

"I must warn you though Aquila." He held her arms tightly and his voice took on a more serious tone. "The Elves will make a rather big fuss over me taking you to my chambers tonight. You see they will be expecting an heir in the near future and a couple's wedding night is almost a public acknowledgement of that duty."

Aquila kissed him quickly before laying her head upon his shoulder.

"I know this Legolas, I am familiar with Mirkwoods customs and I do not care that your kingdom know what you will be doing with me in your bedchamber."

He ran his hands gently through her hair, looking up from her as his father stepped up to them, followed closely by King Audax.

"We're not interrupting anything thing are we son?" Thranduil questioned with a sly smirk, which Legolas strained not to roll his eyes at.

"No father you are not. We were merely trying to escape the condescending comments of Lady Mirgaleneth."

Thranduil laughed at this, knowing the mouth on that woman had a habit of running off and she adored nothing more than looking down upon those she deemed beneath her

"Well I'm afraid you have many more well wishers to attend to." Audax added.

"Surely we have spoken to them all by now." Aquila grumbled in mild irritation, which her father proceeded to laugh at.

"All but your family and closest friends." Audax feigned a wounded look before Thranduil cut in.

"We have barely heard from you since Elrond united you and I believe you have a few friends who feel much the same way."

"We were merely entertaining our other guests before we joined our most important ones for dinner."

"Well then you wont mind coming with us will you? We've all been waiting at the table for sometime and we promised the others we'd bring you two back with us."

Aquila discreetly slipped a hand behind Legolas and gently squeezed his rear, a silent promise they would pick up where they had been interrupted later. He smiled sideways at her before he slipped her arm through his and nodded to both their fathers that they would indeed be joining them for dinner.

* * *

"There they are!" Sphenurus stood from his seat and held his arms out to the approaching couple.

Aquila had to bite gently down on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing as the Roc had clearly had too much to drink already and, unlike the Elves, Rocs were not too good at holding their liquor.

Someone had already fashioned a patch for his damaged eye, which did make him look rather handsome, in a sort of wounded solider kind of way. That and it helped to hide his rather terrifying looking eye, damaged beyond use by the blade that inflicted the dark scar now running down the side of his face.

"Yes we've come to dine with you all tonight." Aquila smiled as she hugged Sphenurus.

She then encouraged him to sit back down and her and Legolas seated themselves near the head of the table, at which sat King Thranduil. He then rose to toast the newly wed couple to which Aragorn promptly added.

"And many thanks from us to them for finding time in their already demanding schedule to dine with us before they retire to Legolas' chambers where he will undoubtedly show Aquila all the pleasures of being a married woman."

All laughed, especially Arwen who also playfully hit Aragorn's arm before dragging him back down into his seat. The King of Gondor too had clearly also had more to drink than perhaps he should have.

"On that note I think we need a kiss from the newly weds and then, we eat!" Gimli roared, grinning from ear to ear.

All called in favour of the motion and Legolas was never to deny those he loved dearly what they wanted. He slipped an arm quickly about Aquila's waist and dipped her back and beneath him as he lent down to press his lips to hers in a hungry, lustful kiss.

As he tipped her back she threw her arms around his neck to regain some of her balance but before she could think further his lips were upon hers and then noting else mattered but kissing him back with all the fevered passion he was kissing her with.

The small group, which was really rather large and filled the entire length of the table, clapped and cheered in approval of Legolas' action before the Prince brought his bride back to her feet and nudged his nose gently against hers.

She smiled up at him, his eyes bright and filled with adoration. She couldn't wait to begin her life with him and yet they had this dinner to get through. Which in itself was odd, she had never resented the idea of having to dine with so many friend but at this moment she desired to be with only him and yet for now she would have to be content to share both herself and her Prince.

* * *

They ate and drank and chatted and laughed for hours, even as the sun disappeared from the sky lanterns were lit so that celebrations could continue. Aquila had begun to feel lightheaded from Mirkwoods potent wines long ago and at one point, when she had tried to stand to walk to the other end of the table to speak with someone, she had fallen back down in Legolas strong arms, giggling at her own lack of balance. Legolas had merely sat her in his lap and laughed, telling her she would have to learn to drink more sensibly if he was to have her by his side at important dinners.

Since then she had passed her drinks onto her brother, not wanting to offend the King of Mirkwood, though really he would have taken none. Pandion was not much better, especially as he still hadn't really gotten his weight and muscle tone back up to where it used to be. But he had Elrond to keep an eye on him and tonight it really didn't matter if he made a fool of himself, all eyes were on his sister and her new husband.

Aquila sat curled up in Legolas' lap laughing with him as well as Aragorn and Arwen when Thranduil rose from his seat and called for silence. All eyes turned to him, even if they were secretly having trouble focusing on the form of the King.

"I can only assume that by now my son and his bride feel they have been politely tolerant of us all for tonight and are probably eager to excuse themselves."

Legolas opened his mouth to interject but Thranduil held up a large hand for silence and his son shut his mouth obediently, allowing the King to continue.

"So allow me to send them off with a toast." Everyone rose his or her glasses to join in the toast with Mirkwoods King. "To the Prince and new Princess of Mirkwood and the family they will be beginning together!"

A 'hurrah' went up from those gathered and Legolas, caught up in the moment, stood with Aquila slung in his arms, her arms clasped around his neck, and left the table. He turned his back on them and carried his prized bride off towards the entrance to Mirkwoods palace. Behind him he could still hear cheers and hoots and he lent down to press his lips close to Aquila's ear.

"Forgive me for this indignity my love."

Aquila giggled and nuzzled her face against his neck.

"No forgiveness is needed Legolas, not from you."

Then as he carried her, his pace quickening as his footfalls fell silently over the stone floors of the cavernous palace, Aquila closed her lips over his ear lobe and proceeded to nibble it before tracing her tongue up the shell of his ear and flicking over its sensitive tip.

Legolas shuddered violently but managed not to miss a step as he finally entered the long corridors that lead to the royal families bedchambers. By the time he reached the door to his room Aquila was planting fiery kisses over his neck, across his jaw and every time their lips met their kiss would be a deep and passionate one.

He growled in frustration as he yanked at the door's handle but couldn't get it open. Finally he had to place Aquila on her feet so that he could freely use his hand to click the lock open and pull on the handle.

As soon as he had the door open he wrapped his hands about Aquila's slim waist and backed her into the room as he bent to capture her lips in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

He kicked the door shut with one foot, his lips never leaving hers and he moved one hand up to tangle in her dark hair. Aquila ran both her hands up his clothed torso as she returned his fevered kisses.

She wasted no time in putting her nimble fingers to work on the delicate gold clasps of his silver tunic as he back her towards his bed. He gathered the skirts of her dress up in his hands and slowly slid them up her thighs. She shuddered against him and paused momentarily in her undressing of him to drink in the sight of his bared chest though his parted tunic.

She bent to trail her tongue over his hard stomach, following the lines of defined muscles, dipping briefly into his navel before kissing up his chest to flick her tongue over a nipple as she pushed his tunic off his shoulders.

He pulled back slightly to let the garment fall down his back and allow his arms to slip free. Legolas then pulled Aquila to him again and lowered his lips to her throat to trail hot kisses there and down along her collarbone. She gasped softly as his teeth closed gently over her pulse point on her neck and he pulled her closer to him, hitched her skirts up over her hips so she could better feel his arousal pressing against her through the fabric of his breeches.

She slipped her hands in between him and felt Legolas growl softly against her throat as she tugged at the ties on the front of his grey breeches. Aquila pulled tantalizingly slowly at the ties until a firm squeeze of her naked bottom encouraged her to hurry along.

She smiled against his lips as she pulled the front of his breeches open and tugged them down just passed his rear, finally freeing his hot arousal. He pressed himself to her and backed her up until the backs of her calves hit the bed's edge and she lost her balance, falling back onto the cushioned softness of the bed, bringing Legolas down on top of her.

The Elven Prince slid one hand tantalizingly slowly up her inner thigh, beneath her skirts, as the other began to knead her breast through the soft fabric of her dress. As he lay atop her she could feel his stiffened length pressing into her thigh as he slipped a finger into her moist opening. A second digit easily joined the first and soon he had Aquila moaning and writhing beneath him.

He smiled against her neck as he removed his fingers from her to grip her thighs and spread her legs, allowing him to lie between them. He then trailed his tongue up her neck, slowly, before finally reaching her succulent lips, where he traced his tongue over her lower lip before she drew it into her mouth and a fiery kiss was initiated.

Their lips never parted as Legolas pushed her dress skirts up passed her hips and entered her in one fluid motion. She gasped and arched her back up towards him, thrusting her hips up to meet his.

He gripped her hips with one hand and thrust deeply within her as he used his other hand to tug the top of her dress down so that he could take a taut nipple into his mouth. Aquila moaned and fisted her hands in Legolas' long flaxen hair, his braids slowly being worked loose by her delicate fingers.

Both felt their climax quickly approaching and knew this copulation would be a short but vehement one. They had a whole lifetime for long passionate bouts of lovemaking that stretch long into the night but for now both simply needed to find release in the others arms.

Legolas traced a hand up the underside of one of her legs, raising it to hook over his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate her more deeply with each thrust of his hips. Aquila tossed her head back and moaned loudly, gasping for air as her new husband moved within her.

Their pace quickened and Legolas became more frantic in his thrusting, pushing deeper within her. Hands roamed purposefully over heated flesh, arousing with each fluttering touch. Aquila's hands ghosted over Legolas' smooth, muscled chest sending bolts of fire to his groin as her fingertips brushed over his nipples. He responded by thrusting harder into her and lowering his lips again to the hardened bud at the peak of her breast.

Legolas felt her inner walls clench around his engorged member as her climax washed over her in a wave of pleasure like none she'd felt before. She clung desperately to him as she threw her head back and cried out him name.

"Legolas!"

"Aquila!"

Legolas' cry joined her own as he spilt himself within her and rode out the waves of pleasure of his own climax. So intense it was that dots of white light appeared behind his eyelids as he squeezed them tightly shut, before collapsing atop Aquila.

She lay panting beneath him and smiled lovingly up at him as he opened his eyes. He smiled back at her and nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck before he rolled himself off her and immediately turned on his side to face her.

Aquila sat up and slipped her dress off over her head and then casually tossed it to the floor. Legolas smiled as she slid her now naked body back down onto the bed to lie beside him. She raised an eyebrow and gestured towards Legolas' breeches, which were still only pulled halfway down his legs, with her eyes. Legolas smirked at her before he rid himself of the offending garment.

He then pulled her into his arms and as their limbs tangled and Aquila let herself be lulled to sleep by the slowing rhythm of his beating heart, the side of her face pressed close to his chest, Legolas could only think about how wonderful tomorrow would be.

* * *

"Now that my son and his bride have retired for the night"

The King of Mirkwood was cut off by a roar of approval from the drunken males present at the table, and had to silence them before he could continue.

"There is an announcement I would like to make."

All suddenly fell silent; the King of Mirkwood wore an expression of serious contemplation and a sense of some distant sadness. They all waited for him to continue and finally, after taking a deep breath King Thranduil continued.

"Now that my son has united with his chosen bride I will be retiring my crown to him and setting sail from the Grey Havens with Galadriel, Mithrandir and Elrond as soon as they are ready."

Conversation broke out immediately at the table, some congratulating Thranduil on ruling Mirkwood for so long and how well they thought Legolas would follow in his example, others suggesting it was time he retired and took some time for himself, while others still couldn't believe he was leaving Middle Earth.

There was only one face at the table that bore an expression of shocked sadness and he went mostly unnoticed as others chattered around him. Electric blue eyes dulled as tears threatened to well up within them and he fought to keep them at bay.

Elrond looked over at his suddenly silent lover and caught the Roc's expression in his own eyes of grey and had to immediately look away or risk his heart breaking in two.

To be continued…

Author's Note 2:  
In response to a review I received I thought I'd clear up some things about my Rocs.  
The myth of the Roc actually originated long before the tales of Sinbad were written and some believe may have even been based on an actual bird (most popular theory being Aepyornis). As the Roc is a mythical creature that predates 'Sinbad the Sailor' I must put nothing in my disclaimer, as it is not owned by anyone or under copyright. Yes it was used in 'Sinbad the Sailor' but this is not where the Roc originates from and therefore does not need to be referred to in any disclaimer. Please try to get your facts straight before you start telling me to put things in my disclaimer.  
The myth of the Roc is open to interpretation and while I'm aware the Roc of our world was simply described as an enormous bird of prey the Rocs I have created for Middle Earth are utterly different (though the idea for their Eagle form and their name did originate from the myth).  
Middle Earth is a fantastical world entirely separate from our own reality. Mortal Men exist in middle Earth but they are unlike the Humans who exist in our world (though modeled on them). My Rocs are simply what I believe that legend/myth could have been in the setting of Middle Earth rather than our own Earth.


	39. Years Later…

**The Lost City Of Cirus**

Author's Note:  
Sorry about the huge delay but I had exams and so had to put my writing on hold. But they are over now and here is the last chapter for The Lost City Of Cirus. I hope you have enjoyed it and thank you to all who have reviewed along the way your support on the story has really helped along the way, thank you.

Thirty-Eight  
Years Later…

"Ada! Ada!" A small voice called out as a blond Elfling ran across the footbridge hanging over the river in front of Mirkwoods palace.

Legolas looked up from the bow he was re-stringing to watch the small Elf run towards him. He smiled and lent the bow against the stone cliff face of the palace before he bent down to scoop the small boy up into his arms.

The Elfling flung his arms around Legolas' neck and Legolas kissed him on the cheek before tipping him back slightly to look into his bright yellow-green eyes.

"Now Aniond, what is it that you have coming running to tell me?"

"Aragorn is here!" The young boy squealed.

"Aragorn?"

"Yeah, he's ridding through the forest right now with some guards." A voice piped up from down by his feet.

Legolas looked down as a tiny hand tugged gently on the bottom of his leaf-green tunic. There by his leg stood a small boy, the same age and height of the one in his arms but with bright blue eyes and dark wavy air. The two boys had very similar features but while the blond boy had the pointed ears of an Elf the other was lacking this trait.

"I take it you both saw him then Indus?" Legolas addressed the small boy now clinging to his leg.

Both nodded vigorously and pointed off down the path leading up to the bridge.

"Well then my sons we shall sit here and wait to see if you are right."

With that Legolas sat himself down upon the grass, placing Aniond back on his feet as he did. Indus sat beside his father and lent his head on his shoulder. Legolas ran a hand playfully through his hair, effectively messing it up until the boy batted his hand away.

"Ada! Why are you sitting there? We should go get Aragorn!" Aniond objected.

"Don't be silly if he is on the road as you've said, it will bring him straight here."

Aniond sighed in defeat and too sat by his father's side. Legolas shook his head, the twins could be a handful at times but he loved them all the same for it. They were good boys when they wanted to be and really only served to remind him of how he had behaved when he was an Elfling.

The three sat in silence for a while, eyes trained on the path before them. Waiting for any signs of the approaching King and his entourage of guards. Indus looked up at his father's blank face before he placed a small hand on his shoulder to gain Legolas' attention.

"Father, do you think I should go tell mother that Aragorn's coming?"

"It is a nice thought Indus but I think Aquila needs her rest right now."

Legolas smiled down at his son, concern that his mother was missing out shinning bright in the young child's eyes.

"Besides" Aniond piped up "mother's too fat to walk now anyway."

"Aniond!" Legolas cried out "Don't say such things!" He looked worried before he added "especially not in front of your mother."

"But mother isn't here and she is fat." The boy looked confused. "Why would she care anyway?"

"First of all Aniond you know very well your mother is not fat, she is just heavy with child at the moment. Secondly you shouldn't speak ill of your elders, especially your parents. Last of all one thing you should know about all women is they're very sensitive, especially about their weight and even more so while they're pregnant."

Legolas looked sternly down at the young blond boy who eventually turned his eyes up to face his father's gaze. They sparkled with tears that were threatening to spill over and Legolas took the boy into his arms to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Ada. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't Aniond but sometimes you need to remember to think about what you're saying before you say it." He smoothed a hand over his son's blond hair as he felt him nod his head against his chest.

A light touch to his back gave him cause to look to his other side where Indus had wrapped his arms around him and lent his head on his shoulder. Legolas took one arm from about Aniond and encircled his other son, pulling him into the shared embrace.

"When will the baby come?" Indus finally asked his father.

"The healers say any day now so we need to make sure Aquila gets plenty of rest."

Both boys nodded vigorously and Legolas grinned at their eagerness to please. The sound of hoof falls caused him to look up from the twins and sure enough, rounding the corner, was the King of Gondor. Arwen, his son Eldarion, and four guards accompanied him, all riding upon horses.

Legolas got to his feet, releasing the boys who also got up to stand beside him. Both Aniond and Indus looked excited to see Aragorn. They had met him once before, two years ago and had very found memories of him, his wife and their son, whom the two boys had befriended.

"King Elessar! It is good have you with us again." Legolas called out as the small company approached.

They rode their horses up to the bridge where they dismounted and allowed the stable hands to take the horses to the stables while they walked the remaining distance, over the bridge and to the gateway to Mirkwoods palace.

"King Legolas." Aragorn smiled widely. "It is most wonderful to see you again my friend." The two embraced before Aragorn released Legolas so that he could hug Arwen and apply a swift kiss to her cheek.

"And look at little Aniond and Indus. You have grown much since I saw you last."

The twins smiled up at him before he picked each one up and hugged them tightly.

"Now tell me Indus, has your mother taught you to fly yet?"

Indus looked disappointed and from that Aragorn could guess the answer to his question all too easily.

"No. She has not been able to. I only grew my flight feathers this year but at the moment she cannot fly herself."

Aragorn looked over at Legolas in frightful concern, only to have the Elf laugh at him.

"Do not fear Aragorn, it is nothing to be concerned about. She is merely with child and the process her body goes through while carrying does not allow her to shift forms beyond a certain stage of the pregnancy."

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief before he grinned slyly at Legolas.

"She carries your child again Legolas?"

Then Elf nodded, smiling proudly rather than blushing as he did when he had announced his wife's first pregnancy.

"Congratulations to you both Legolas." Arwen smiled at Mirkwood's King.

"Do you think it will twins again?" Aragorn questioned as he glanced over at Legolas' two sons, now running off to play with Eldarion.

"For Aquila's sake I hope not. Their birth was hard on her." Legolas looked a little down cast but Arwen slipped a finger beneath his chin and lifted his eye to meet hers.

"She will be fine Legolas. She is stronger than many give her credit for."

Legolas smiled at her and nodded.

"This I know well Arwen, thank you."

"Will we be able to see her?" She questioned once she'd dropped her hand to her side again.

Just as Legolas was about to answer an Elven woman came rushing out from the palace doors.

"King Legolas!" She called and he turned to face her, waiting for her to continue. "The baby is coming my Lord."

Wide-eyed Legolas jumped into action and thanked the Elf before rushing into the cavernous palace. He quickly reappeared, remembering he had guests still standing out the front.

"Gwenneth" he addressed the Elf "would you show the King and Queen of Gondor to their rooms and see that they are taken care of?"

She nodded and bowed, accepting the King's task that he had appointed to her.

Legolas then disappeared back into the palace and ran as fast as his swift feet could carry him to the royal chambers, where Aquila would be laid out upon his bed preparing to give birth to their third child.

* * *

Aragorn tapped lightly on the door Gwenneth had lead him and Arwen to. After they'd been shown to their room, treated to a delightful lunch and left to occupying themselves for several hours Gwenneth had finally caught up with them and informed them that if they wished they could see Aquila and Legolas now.

So here they stood, outside the royal chambers, waiting patiently for the door to be opened to them. Sure enough the door swung inwards and Elanus stood before them. She ushered them in with a warm smile before closing the door quietly behind them.

The large bedroom was taken up mostly with the huge four-poster bed at its center. It's usual rich green sheets were piled on the floor to one side of the room; to the other was a pile of bloodied sheets. New crisp white sheets had replaced the now crimson ones on the bed and under them lay the exhausted from of Mirkwood's Queen, her usually shinny dark brown hair now dull and matted to her forehead and the sides of her face. The tall blond Elf that was her husband stood by the bedside with his back to the door.

As the couple entered the room Legolas turned his head to see whom it was but his head was caught mid-turn by the tiny hand that reached up to grasp a lock of his hair. Legolas turned his head back and laughed quietly, bending his head to coo quietly to the tiny babe in his arms.

"You'll have to let go my lovely or daddy can't see who's here to visit."

He held a finger out to the newborn and the tiny hand was happy to exchange the lock of golden hair for the offered digit, taking it into a toothless mouth to suckle upon it. Legolas smiled brightly before he turned his attention to the royal couple waiting just inside the room.

"Aragorn. Arwen. Please forgive my rudeness before, as your host I should have seen to it that you were comfortably housed before I left you."

"Oh no Legolas, you don't have to apologize for anything." Arwen comforted him. "You had to be here for the birth of your child." She smiled at the babe in his arms, still sucking upon his finger.

Wrapped in a soft white blanket with bright blue eyes and the smallest amount of blond hair on an otherwise bald head Aragorn could see the newborn would grow up in the likeness of the King.

"Well then Legolas" Aragorn began "does Mirkwood have a new Prince or a Princess?"

"Princess." A soft voice croaked from the bed.

"Aquila." Arwen smiled warmly as she sat on the bed beside Aquila.

The Roc pulled herself up into a sitting position. Arwen then took the other woman's hand in her own.

"How was it for you? Better than the twins I hope."

Aquila laughed as best she could, despite her exhaustion, and shook her head.

"Yes the birth was not nearly as bad this time."

"She did so well." Legolas said proudly as he stepped up to the bed, the tiny baby girl clutched safely in his arms. "You did so well me love." He stepped to Arwen's other side so that he could lean down and press a comforting kiss to his wife's soft lips.

Mirkwood's young Princess objected to Legolas' attention being taken off her with a tiny whimper, which slowly escalated in volume. Legolas straightened himself and rocked her carefully in his arms, trying to sooth her wails.

"She does not want to share her father." Aragorn quirked.

"She is a smart girl." Aquila added with a smile.

Legolas pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead and cooed softly to her, her wails slowly dying away as he hushed her.

"Quiet now my Princess, you mustn't cry with Gondor's King and Queen here."

Finally nothing but the occasional tiny whimper was emitted from the newborn and Legolas walked her back to the bed to sit on its end when a knock sounded at the door. Elanus opened it a crack and poked her head out to see who it was. She pulled her head back inside and turned to Legolas.

"It is your sons my Lord." She informed Legolas.

"Send them in Elanus." Legolas said with a smile.

She opened the door and the two boys came scampering into the room, throwing themselves onto the bed and into their mother's arms.

"Mother!" They both cried out and threw their arms around her.

Aquila winced slightly as the boys hugged her a little too tightly but despite the initial pain she pulled them close and kissed them both.

"My boys."

Aquila kissed and hugged the twins again before Aniond began to fidget, embarrassed by his mother's display of affection.

"Mother!" He wrinkled his nose and tried to pull away from his mother.

"Oh Aniond, Aragorn and Arwen don't care if I kiss you."

Legolas laughed at his son who proceeded to put up with his mother's affections, while Indus also giggled at his twin.

In the wake of the twins a tall male with spiky flame-red locks that trailed to the back of his neck strode into the room. His talons clicked loudly as he crossed the stone floor and onto the lush carpet covering most of the royal bedchambers. He wore a high collared cloak and a golden circlet adorned his brow. In his right hand he clutched a tall scepter, its base taping quietly on the ground with each step he took, it's top crested with a Golden Roc, wings extended upwards and a circular red stone atop it's head.

"Pandion!" Aquila called out from the bed.

Her brother grinned at her and lent against his scepter. He cocked his head to the side and laughed loudly as his nephews launched themselves at him and attached themselves to his legs.

"Uncle Pandion!"

He dropped the scepter he was holding and it clattered to the floor as he lifted one twin up in each arm.

"King Pandion." Aragorn addressed the Roc. "I didn't realize you were visiting too."

As soon as Pandion had placed the boys back on the ground he embraced the King of Gondor and the two smiled warmly at each other. Relations between the Rocs and the race of Men had improved considerably since Pandion had been made King. Audax had handed his crown over when Thranduil had invited him to join him on the ship to set sail from the Grey Heavens. Since then Pandion had seen to it that the pathway from the City of Cirus into Mirkwood was completed and that the treaties between Men and Rocs were rewritten.

"I came as soon as I'd received news of the birth. Congratulations to you both." He smiled at Legolas and Aquila. "Aviceda sends her congratulations as well but she unfortunately had to remain in Cirus with Hieraaetus."

"How are your wife and daughter?" Arwen asked.

"They are well but Hieraaetus is teething at the moment and Aviceda thought it best she remain at home with her seeing as this will only be a short trip."

He reached down and ruffled Aniond's hair before him and Indus ran back to the bed to sit with their mother. Pandion crossed the rest of the way across the room to stand at the end of the bed as the twins crawled across the sheets to reach their mother's side.

"Are you ok mother?" The brunette twin questioned.

"Of course I am Indus. You weren't worried were you?" Aquila gently stroked the soft hair of the youngest twin.

He shook his head, putting up a brave face so that his mother wouldn't think he was worried for her. She smiled, seeing right through his act but touched by his concern for her.

"Would you like to see your baby sister?" Legolas said as he sat on the bed with Aquila and their two sons.

The two boys nodded vigorously and crawled across the bed to sit to either side of their father. He held out the tiny girl for his sons to see and both leaned in to look at her, wrapped in a white blanket and clutched securely in their father's arms.

"Now remember she's still very new so you have to be gentle with her and remember to keep your voices down."

The boys nodded and peered down at their baby sister, smiles tugged at the corners of their moths and they exchanged a look with each other before for grinning up at their father who beamed down at them.

"She's so little." Indus whispered as he held a finger out to his new sister.

She reached up and grasped his finger in her tiny hand and Indus smiled brightly down at her. Aniond held a finger out so that she could grasp it with her other hand and laughed quietly when she did.

Legolas looked up from his three children and over at his wife who, though her hair was disheveled, her skin more pale then before, and the usual radiant gleam in her yellow-green eyes was dulled slightly, was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She smiled brightly at him and he returned it with as much warmth as felt radiating from her.

He was suddenly compelled with an overwhelming desire to throw her their bed and take her beneath him like he had done on so many nights since they had been wed. Though he had to quickly blink the vision away before it began to affect him in more obvious ways, that and it was an entirely inappropriate thought to be having given the circumstances.

Aquila tipped her head to the side as Legolas seemed to get a strange look in his eyes but it disappeared as he shook his head and smiled over at her. Her eyes then slowly drifted closed and as her head fell to her chest she jerked it back up and struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You must be exhausted my love. We'll leave you so that you can get some rest."

Legolas stood from the bed and both Aniond and Indus followed his example. Aquila would have objected had she the energy but at that moment her eyes had drifted closed of their own accord and as all in the room crept from the royal chambers she fell into a deep and restful sleep.

Before he too left Legolas placed a soft kiss to her forehead and laid their new daughter down in the crib that had been placed beside their bed. The then quietly slipped from the room and closed the door with a soft click behind him.

* * *

When Legolas found the others they had settled themselves out on the soft grass at the edge of the forest in front of the palace. Arwen had settled in just beneath the shade while Aragorn and Pandion were stretched out, soaking up the sun. The children had already ventured off to see what trouble they could get themselves into to, though they were more than safe within the borders of Mirkwood.

"You must be very proud." Arwen smiled at Legolas as he sat himself down beside Aragorn. "She is beautiful."

"Yes you'll have to watch out Legolas, in a few hundred years she'll have every young Elf in Mirkwood chasing after her." Pandion laughed, adding a wink.

Legolas shot the Roc a look but it didn't stop Pandion laughing.

"Laugh all you want Pandion but just remember you have a daughter now too." Legolas smirked at the Roc, who suddenly stopped laughing. "Thought so."

"We heard of the birth of your daughter but please accept our regrets as to not being able to visit yet." Aragorn said as he shaded his face from the sun to see Pandion more clearly.

The Roc waved off the apology, knowing all too well the pressures of ruling a kingdom that kept one at home when they would rather be visiting friends and family. He was lucky enough to get away for the afternoon to be there for his sister at the birth of her third child, having roped Sphenurus in at the last minute to see to things of immediate importance while he was gone.

Arwen noticed Pandion's far off stare, the Roc had become more prone to such lapses since his father had given him the crown, but Arwen had a feeling that this wasn't the reason. She had decided this mostly as she noticed his moods improved dramatically when he had remarried, the topic she wanted to bring up was one she had avoided doing so up until now, but she felt it was time for the subject to be broached with the Roc King.

"Pandion" Arwen spoke softly but paused to make sure she had the Roc's attention before continuing. "Did you go to the Grey Havens to see Elrond off?"

That sadness that had become all too common in Pandion's eyes now returned and he lowered his head slightly to hide his eyes from the others.

"No. We said our good-byes in Imladris before he went on to the sea with Galadriel. It was probably best that way. Had I gone with him to the Grey Havens I think I might not have been able to let him go, and he needed to go and my people need me here. So that is the way it had to be. I stayed with the twins in Rivendell for a few days before I returned to Cirus."

He paused to take in a shuddering breath, evident to the others that he was fighting back the urge to let the tears undoubtedly welling up in his eyes spill over. Arwen was just about to question him further when he continued.

"And in answer to your next question Arwen." He managed to force a smile but didn't lift his eyes. "Not a day goes by where I don't miss him but we can't always have everything we want in life and while my marriage to Aviceda may seem purely for practicality purposes she has been a good friend of mine since childhood and I do truly love her, and we are happy."

He finally lifted his head again. There was no sign of any tear tracks on his cheeks but his eyes glistened more than usual. Arwen studied the Roc carefully, his smile was more genuine now and the sadness in his eyes had dissipated. He looked better now, healthier than he had when she had seen him during the war. He had put his usual weight back on and his muscles were now more clearly defined on his body instead of bones. He looked healthy and genuinely happy, and for that she was glad.

"We shouldn't be dwelling sadness from the past. We are here to celebrate the birth of my niece. Why we are discussing my past loves I don't know."

Aragorn laughed warmly and draped an arm about the Roc's shoulders.

"You're right Pandion. So Legolas, what are you and Aquila planning to call your new daughter?"

"We don't have a name picked out yet so that's something we'll have discuss when Aquila has some of her strength back."

"Yes, poor dear." Arwen said with a smile. "Birthing a child does consume an awful lot of energy."

"We'll take your word on that." Aragorn said as he placed a swift kiss upon his wife's lips.

The adults sat in silence for a few moments as they watched the three boys emerge from the forest and sprint past them, only to disappear back amongst the trees again.

"Your son's are growing well Legolas." Pandion smiled as he watched the boys retreating backs.

"Yes…" Aragorn mused for a moment before he continued. "It is a shame the first did not survive."

Three pairs of confused eyes turn to him, expecting him to continue, but when he did not Legolas spoke up.

"First? I'm afraid I don't understand Aragron." Legolas looked thoroughly confused and Aragorn sighed heavily.

"I take it Elrond never told you then?"

"Told me what?…….. Aragorn, what are you talking about?"

"When Aquila fell in the war and Elrond took her back to the camp to heal her he had to do a full examination to be sure that the arrow wound was the only one she was suffering from."

Aragorn paused and watched Legolas eyes carefully for any sign that the Elf had already comprehended what he was trying to say. However he saw nothing but confusion so he continued.

"There was a child Legolas. Your child, she was carrying it when she was pierced by the arrow. Elrond said that had the arrow not been poisoned the baby probably would have survived. He told me the stress placed on her body by the injury coupled with having to fight off the poison caused the embryo to abort."

Legolas choked back what Aragorn could only assume was a sob and he was grateful when his wife slipped a comforting arm about the Elf's shoulder to consol him.

"How far was……"

Aragorn quickly cut Legolas off, knowing exactly what the Elf was trying to ask but not wanting him to have to suffer the pain of doing so.

"Elrond said it was only a few weeks, she wasn't showing and he doubted she even knew. You know as well as I that she would not have fought in that war had she know she was with child."

Legolas looked up, a small smile touching the corner of his mouth, and nodded.

"No, she would not have endangered our baby. Even if it had of meant swallowing her pride and staying behind when we'd gone to war."

The world before Legolas' eyes drifted out of focus as he recalled the number of occasions he had lain with Aquila when the child could have been conceived. It hurt; that there had been a child he would never know, more than would have though it could. But what hurt him far more deeply was that the man he thought to be one of his dearest friends hadn't told him of this loss until now.

"Why didn't you tell me Aragorn?"

The hurt evident in Legolas' eyes stung Aragorn deeply and he only hoped the Elf could understand Elrond's reasoning.

"When Elrond told me of the child the first thing I wanted to do was tell you my friend but he convinced me otherwise. You see we had almost lost you when you thought Aquila had departed from this place we feared what the knowledge that you had lost a child would do to you in your weakened condition. Not to mention Aquila too was in the process of recovering from her injury and Elrond thought it best we not risk the health of both of you by telling you of the child you had lost. I didn't realize he never intended to tell you though."

Legolas still looked hurt and Aragorn feared his friend might never forgive him for this.

"Please Legolas, you must believe me!"

Legolas managed a smile but it barely touched his eyes. The pain was still too great for him and he now worried over telling Aquila such news and how she would react to it.

"Aragorn please, it is not you I am upset with. I can understand why you and Elrond chose not to tell us but you must understand this has come as quite a shock. I think perhaps I will feel better in the morning once I have had time to think over it."

"Thank you Legolas." Aragorn said quietly, and genuinely meant it.

Both Arwen and Pandion exchanged a look but neither was really concerned for the friendship between the Elf and Man that had lasted all these years.

The four sat quietly for a while, content to let the river, churning along its course through the forest, wash with it any despairing thoughts. The sound of three small boys laughing and screaming as they chased one another through the forest soon rose up above the rivers babbling and the adults all turned their heads in the general direction of the noise until the three young ones came rushing out from between the tall trees and headed straight for them.

Arwen caught Eldarion round his middle and pulled him into her arms while he loudly protested her actions as the twins continued past him to throw themselves at Legolas and Pandion. Aniond tackled Pandion who ended up on his back as a result, while Indus wrapped his arms about his father's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Pandion managed to sit up with Aniond still attached to him and gave the child a playful glare. Legolas placed an arm about the Indus as Indus looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Why are you sad father?"

Legolas couldn't help but smile at that. Of the two Aniond had always seemed naturally more confident while Indus had always seemed to have unusually accurate perception when it came to what those around him were feeling.

"Aragorn told me a sad story, that is all."

"What was it about?" Aniond asked from his spot seated upon Pandion's lap.

"Perhaps I shall tell you later."

The two boys nodded but secretly Legolas doubted her would ever tell them, at least not until they were grown and fully capable for understanding what he had to tell them. It was in that moment he suddenly understood why it had been so important for Elrond and Aragorn to keep this secret from himself and Aquila.

As the boys chatted hurriedly with Pandion, Arwen and Aragorn, Legolas turned his eye out to the west as the sun began to lower itself down towards the horizon. He would have to tell Aquila of their lost child, but not tonight she would be far too tired from the birth for him to trouble her with such a thing. Perhaps tomorrow when he had thought of a gentle way to break the news and she had regained some of her strength. He smiled though as he reminded himself of Aquila's strength and comforted himself with the knowledge that she would probably handle the news better than he had.

"What do all say to an early dinner?" He finally addressed the others.

They all nodded in agreement and picked themselves up from the soft grass to make their way back into Mirkwood's palace. Legolas sent the boys off with one of the palace servants to have them fed and sent to bed while the adults dinned in the smaller of the Palace's dinning halls.

* * *

Legolas crept into his chambers, night having fallen long ago, the twins already put to bed, and Aragorn and Arwen had too retired to bed. He carefully lent over the edge of the crib in which slept Mirkwood's tiny new Princess and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before he made his way silently to the large bed in the room's center.

He devastated himself of his clothing and slipped beneath the covers of the bed he shared with Aquila. He pulled her limp body to him and she sighed in exhaustion as she nuzzled her face against his smooth chest in her sleep.

He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers delicately through her now tangled locks and whispered softly to her.

"You have done so well my love. Our new daughter is happy and healthy and will grow up to be every bit as beautiful and wonderful as her mother."

"We must name her in the morn my King." A hushed voice replied.

"And we shall my Queen."

The two said no more as Aquila quickly slipped back into her restful slumber and was later joined by her husband. Who finally drifted off to sleep when he'd found the perfect name for their new daughter, Faerfain.

END


End file.
